Vongola Knight
by sakura365
Summary: As the title states, a transfer student comes into Tsuna's class as the student is the soon becoming Vongola Knight. Inspired by 'The Sword that Transcends Sky and Darkness' wrote by tarious123.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Transfer Student

It is a beautiful morning in the suburbs of Namimori. The sunlight hit several houses with an early spring rise which is greeting by the songs of birds. There are people everywhere are waking up and eagerly looking to a new day. Almost everyone…

*GO—NG!*

"HIE—!" A scream from Sawada Tsunayoshi as he tumbles from his bed and lands with a crash on the floor of his bedroom.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouts at his tutor who is dress as a martial art referee. In his small hands are drum sticks use to bang on the gong that appear next to Tsuna's bed.

"Good morning, Tsuna." The small hitman says.

"Why did you do that?!" Tsuna questions.

"You better hurry, Tsuna." Reborn says ignoring what Tsuna said. "You'll be late if you don't start moving."

"Eh?" Tsuna says.

"Tsu-kun! You're going to be late for school!" His mom shouts and Tsuna glances up to the clock on his wall and see that it was quarter to eight.

"Hie!" Tsuna shrieks for the second time as he scrambles into his uniform.

A minute later, Tsuna darts down the stairs, grabbing a slice of toast and says a quick good-bye to his mother before darting out the door. Nana giggles at Tsuna's action as she returns to her cooking.

* * *

~Later~

Tsuna manage to come into the class in time as he put his head on his desk.

"I manage to come in time…" Tsuna mutters.

"Oh, Juudaime." Tsuna turns and sees Yamamoto walking towards him with Gokudera.

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna greets.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Gokudera says.

"Looks like you got here on time, Tsuna." Yamamoto says.

"Kono Yaku-Baka! Would you stop disrespecting Juudaime?!" Gokudera yells at the baseball player.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tries to calm the bomber down.

"Haha. Ne, did you hear that there's a transfer student today?" Yamamoto shares with his two friends.

"Really?" Tsuna asks.

 _"Is it Reborn's scheme?!"_ Tsuna pales at the thought.

"Hmph! Big deal." Gokudera says.

All right everyone. Please go to your seats." The teacher that came in announces. Every student returns to their seat and the teacher starts talking. "There will be a new student transferring to this class. He's from America so please do your best to make them feel comfortable here." The class begins to whisper wondering who the transfer student is. "All right, will you come in?"

On que, the door slides open and the transfer student enters the room.

The transfer student is a teenage boy with black, straight hair and silver eyes but his right eye is covered by his hair.

"Would you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Kouga Lanceford Mitsurugi. I hope we get along." The black-haired boy greets with a closed eye smile.

"Are there any questions for him?"

One of the students raises his hand and asks. "Are you really an American?"

"Sort of. My mom is American, and my dad is Japanese. And by the way I was born here and grew up in America."

"Okay. Kouga, your seat is beside Sawada. Sawada, would you raise your hand?" Tsuna raises their hands and the teen walks to his seat. Once Kouga sits down, he looks at Tsuna.

"Yoroshiku." Kouga says to Tsuna.

"Eh? Ah. Un." Tsuna responds.

When lunch break comes in, Kouga stands up from his seat as he grabs his lunch when he hears a voice.

"A-Ano." Kouga turns and sees Tsuna looking at him with Gokudera and Yamamoto next to him. "If you like you can join us for lunch."

"Thanks. I'm Kouga."

"Teme. Don't disrespect Juudaime!" Gokudera shouts at the transfer student.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna calls as he puts his arm in front of Gokudera.

"What are you talking about?" Kouga asks.

"I-It's nothing!" Tsuna flusters and Kouga simply blinks. "A-anyways, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Everyone just calls me Tsuna."

The trio brings Kouga to their usual lunch spot on the roof and they eat their lunch there. Once they finish eating, Kouga looks around the scenery.

"He~h. It's a nice view up here." Kouga comments.

"Hai, Kouga-san." Tsuna calls.

"This might be strange, but have we met before?"

"Eh? I don't think so. It could be a coincidence."

"You're right. It could be my imagination then."

"Teme, are you making fun of Juudaime?!" Gokudera questions.

"Not really." Kouga replies.

"You're Kouga Lanceford?" A squeaky voice asks. Kouga looks around and found Reborn standing on the roof near the water tank.

"Reborn!" Tsuna calls out.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greets and jumps down from the roof to Tsuna's head.

"And you are?" Kouga asks.

"I'm the world's strongest hitman and Tsuna's tutor, Reborn."

"Hitman?" Kouga repeats.

"I-I-It's nothing! He's just joking!" Tsuna stutters.

"What are you herbivores doing?" A cold voice is heard from the water tank. They all look up and see a black-haired make on top of the tank with his black jacket fluttering the wind.

"Hibari-san!"

"You all are crowding, I'll bite you to death." He slips tonfas from his jacket and jumps down to strike. Hibari was about to strike when a metal pole swings from below him. He jumps back and face Kouga who happened swing the metal pole.

"Kouga-san!" Tsuna calls out in shock.

"Hm? Who are you?" Hibari asks.

"I'm Kouga Lanceford. A transfer student who came today." Kouga answers.

"If your crowding with them, then I'll bite you to death first."

"What's wrong with crowding?" Kouga asks.

"Ano baka…" Gokudera says.

"Oi, Kouga! Don't provoke him. He's Hibari Kyoya, leader of the discipline committee. He's dangerous!" Yamamoto warns him.

"Eh? Really?" Kouga asks as he turns his head at Yamamoto.

"Hm." Hibari charges forward with his tonfas ready causing Kouga to catch his guard off and blocks Hibari's attack. Kouga then pushes Hibari back as Hibari jumps back.

"Phew, that was close…" Kouga says and Hibari smirks as he is going to enjoy it.

Hibari charges forward again and Kouga blocks the blow. As time pass, the two continues to exchange blows as they try to catch the other off guard.

"Amazing." Tsuna says.

"Kouga is sure amazing." Yamamoto laughs.

Just then, Kouga swings the metal pole at Hibari's face which slices his cheek and a red line drips down his face.

"Hie! Kouga-san hit Hibari-san!" Tsuna panics.

"Uwa! Sorry about that. I didn't realize that it would hurt you." Kouga says as Hibari frozen in his place and his eyes glancing in the direction of the injured cheek and then back to Kouga. Before he could move, the bell rings out across the school, signaling that lunch is over in less than five minutes.

"Lunch is already over?" Yamamoto wonders aloud.

 _"Thank goodness."_ Tsuna thought.

"Let's go, Juudaime." Gokudera says as he gets his lunch and stands up.

"Yeah. Kouga-san, let's go!" Tsuna exclaims as he gets up.

"Okay." Kouga replies and drops the pole before he catches them up.

* * *

~After school~

The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. Many of the students start leaving the campus as Kouga one of them.

"Kouga-san!" Kouga turns around and sees Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto catching up to him.

"Is there something wrong?" Kouga asks.

"No, it's just that… Is it okay to go with you to your house?" Tsuna asks and Kouga simply stares at them.

"We were wondering what your house is like." Yamamoto says.

"That's okay with me." Kouga replies.

"Really?" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah. But I have to go to the elementary school to pick up someone." Kouga says.

"To the elementary school?" Tsuna repeats.

Later, the four walks to the elementary school as they see children running out of the school.

"Oh, there she is." Kouga says causing the three to see a girl with short, white hair and silver eyes leaning on the gate.

"Oi! Ruki!"

The girl, Ruki looks up and sees the four especially at Kouga and smiles.

"Onii-sama!" Ruki calls.

"Onii-sama?" Tsuna repeats as Ruki runs to Kouga.

"Did you have fun at school?" Kouga asks.

"Yep."

Kouga turns around to the three as he stands next to Ruki.

"This is my little sister, Ruki. She's a year younger than me." Kouga says and looks down to his sister. "Ruki. They are my classmates from school."

Ruki looks at the three before she bows at them. "It's nice to meet you."

"Your sister is cute." Yamamoto says causing Ruki to blush.

"Thank you…" She trails off.

After the meet and greet, the group go to Kouga and Ruki's house as Kouga tells them why they came to Namimori.

"You came here because of your parents work?" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah. Our parents are always busy that they're never home. So it's just me, Ruki, and our grandparents." Kouga explains.

"Heh. Sucks to be you." Gokudera scoffs.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna calls when Ruki kicks Gokudera's knee causing the bomber to cringe in pain.

"It's not Papa and Mama's fault! Papa and Mama said that they have a lot of things to do at their job!" Ruki says as she glares at Gokudera.

"Why you brat…" Gokudera growls.

"G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna calls trying to stop his friend.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera." Yamamoto calls as he slings his arm around his shoulder.

"Let me go, Yaku-baka!"

"Ruki." Kouga calls as he puts his hand on her shoulder calming his sister down.

"Onii-sama."

"Sorry about that." Tsuna says.

"It's fine." Kouga says.

They continue their way to the Mitsurugi residence and when that get there Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are surprise at what they see.

"Ano Kouga-san." Tsuna calls.

"What is it?" Kouga asks.

"Do your grandparents actually live here?" Tsuna asks pointing at the Japanese style mansion before them.

"Yeah."

"This is amazing." Yamamoto comments.

"Saa, let's go in." Kouga says as he and Ruki enters the mansion with the trio following behind the two.

"Tadaima!" Kouga shouts. "Baa-chan? Jii-chan?"

"Looks like they're not home right now." Ruki points out.

"Well, since they're not home right now, might as well go in." Kouga says.

Once everyone takes off their shoes, they walk through the hallway as the Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto look around.

"It's even big on the inside." Tsuna notes.

"We have a dojo here too." Kouga says.

"Even a dojo!?"

"Yeah. Onii-sama and I often go in there to practice." Ruki says.

"Practice?"

"What kind of practice?" Yamamoto asks.

"Oh? Your curious?" Kouga asks stopping his track and looks at them. "Jaa, can you guys wait at the dojo? It's at the very end of this hallway."

"What about you two?" Tsuna asks.

"We need to get changed. Ikou, Ruki."

"Un!"

Both siblings go on the other way of the dojo as the three follows Kouga's instruction and enters the dojo.

"This is so spacious." Tsuna says as he, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walk around.

"Glad you like it." The three turns around and see Kouga wearing a black uwagi and hakama.

"Kouga-san. Are? Where's your sister?" Tsuna asks.

"She's not ready yet. So, I came in here to check your guys. What do you think of this place?"

"Your house is amazing. Especially having a dojo."

"Thanks. This is mine and Ruki's favorite place in this whole, entire house."

"Heh. Big deal." Gokudera scoffs.

"Oi, oi. If Ruki hears you saying that, you're going to get kicked squared in the face."

"Ne, Kouga." Yamamoto calls. "What kind of practice do you two do in here?"

Instead of answering, Kouga walks towards the dojo's closet and opens it.

"This." Kouga answers as he pulls out a large broad sword.

"What kind of sword is that?!" Tsuna questions.

"That's really big." Yamamoto points out.

"Actually, how are you carrying that?" Gokudera questions.

"Well, I guess lifting up weights and trying to carry this once a while. Back then, I could barely lift this up." Kouga says and laughs.

 _"No normal person can lift that up!"_ Tsuna thought.

"You already got that out, Onii-sama." The four turns and see Ruki wearing the same clothes as Kouga but white.

"Yamamoto wants to know and Ruki shouldn't you be getting yours?" Kouga asks.

"Fine." Ruki replies as she goes to the other closet and gets a sword that connects to a fan with chains.

"Is that a sword and a fan?" Tsuna asks.

"The fan is called tessen." Kouga says.

"Tessen?"

"You don't know what that is? Looks like I have to teach you the hard way, Dame-Tsuna." A squeaky voice says.

"That voice…" Tsuna says as he slowly turns his head and sees Reborn standing behind him.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greets.

"Reborn!"

"You're that kid from the school roof." Kouga says.

"What are you doing here?!" Tsuna questions to his tutor.

"I came to check on you since you haven't come back home." Reborn answers.

"You sure know interesting people, Tsuna." Kouga says causing Tsuna to hang his head.

 _"You got it all wrong, Kouga-san."_ Tsuna thought inwardly crying.

"Ah. Onii-sama, we should start practicing." Ruki reminds her brother.

"You're right. Then do you want to spar?"

"Un!"

"Those who are watching, can you step aside." Kouga asks.

"Don't tell us what to do!" Gokudera retorts.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna calls out as he drags Gokudera to the side of the dojo.

The four see Kouga and Ruki standing in front of each other as Kouga positions his sword and Ruki spreads the tessen open while putting the sword behind her. Suddenly, both then rush at each other when Kouga's sword and Ruki's tessen collide each other creating a gust of wind causing Tsuna to fall.

"Wow…" Yamamoto says.

"I hate it, but I agree." Gokudera says.

"Those two aren't bad." Reborn says.

Both Kouga and Ruki continue to push each other to catch one or another off guard and then, Ruki swings her sword at Kouga which he sees it coming and jumps away, but Ruki follows him as they clash their swords.

"Those two are amazing." Tsuna says in awe at the two.

The two siblings clashes one more time and Kouga smiles.

"Looks like you've learn a trick or two." He says.

"You too." Ruki says.

"Oya, oya. Looks like you two are at it again." An elderly woman voice is heard as the people in the room look to where the voice is heard and sees an elderly woman standing at the entrance of the dojo as Kouga and Ruki stop the spar.

"Baa-chan." Kouga calls.

"Then that's Kouga-san and Ruki's grandma?" Tsuna questions.

"I was surprised at the number of shoes at the front door. To think Kou-chan would bring friends here." The woman says.

"K-Kou-chan?" Tsuna repeats.

"B-Baa-chan!" Kouga stutters as he has a light blush on his cheek.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Kouga and Ruki's grandmother, Haruka. And you are?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Gokudera Hayato."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ara, you're that little boy with Nana-chan? Look at you all grown up." Haruka says.

"Eh?" Tsuna says.

"To think that shy little boy is friends with Kou-chan."

"Baa-chan." Kouga calls stopping his grandmother to continue. "You're getting off track."

"Is that so? Then I'll bring tea and snack for your friends, Kouga."

"It's fine. It's almost late anyways." Yamamoto says.

"Let's go, Juudaime." Gokudera tells Tsuna.

"U-un. We'll be taking our leave." Tsuna says as the three with Reborn on Tsuna's shoulder walking towards the entrance.

"Oi, Tsuna!" Kouga calls out and the three turns to him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai!" Tsuna replies and with that, they leave the household.

* * *

~Later; dinner time~  
At Sawada residence

"I've heard, Tsu-kun." Nana says causing Tsuna looks up.

"Eh?" He says.

"You visited Haruka-san."

"Ah. A friend of mine is living with her because they're family."

"He~h."

"Not only that, that grandson of her is the transfer student in Tsuna's class." Reborn says.

"I'm looking forward to meet with him." Nana says in excitement.

 _"I just hope that Reborn doesn't invite them into the mafia…"_ Tsuna thought.

After dinner, Tsuna changed into his pajamas and about to go to bed when Reborn speaks. "Tsuna, you should add Kouga into the Family. That includes Ruki."

"What?! Why do you keep saying that! Also, Kouga-san and Ruki aren't involved with mafia." Tsuna says.

"No. They might have involved with it."

"There's no way…"

"Those movements they showed us weren't amateurs. It seems though that they were taught."

"Even so, I don't want both of them to be involved!" Tsuna says and he quickly goes to sleep under the blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Cavallone Boss

Kouga and Ruki are walking along the road towards Tsuna's house a little while after school before Kouga picks up his sister from her school as he wears the winter uniform. It's been three weeks since both siblings transferred into the school and now they are trying to find Tsuna's house for their grandma has them to deliver a jarful of picked plums from their house.

"I think it's around here…" Kouga says aloud and looks at Ruki. "By the way, you don't have to bring your sword."

"I'm carrying it for just in case." Ruki says as she carries the jar in her arms her covered sword strapped onto her back. "Onii-sama, over there." Ruki points at the house where Tsuna's house is supposed to be but many men in suits are standing outside the house. "Did obaa-chan gave us the wrong address?"

Just then, they hear someone shouts causing the two to turn and see a blond man jumping out of the window with a whip in hand. They look up and see three pink grenades in the air. With the flick of his wrist, the whip grabs two of the grenades and flings them up but he accidentally hit the last grenade. The man panics when one of the grenades still remains and is beyond his reach.

"Onii-sama!" Ruki calls out as she gently puts the jar on the ground.

"Got it!" Kouga runs in the space between the suited men and Ruki before he faces Ruki and cups his hands together. Ruki then dashes towards him and when her foot is on Kouga's hand, he lifts her up into the air towards the grenade as she quickly draws her sword and slashes the last grenade. When she lands on the ground, an explosion occurs in the air as she sheaths her sword. Kouga catches up to her sister. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Ruki replies and remembers something. "Ah, the jar."

"I'll get it." Before Kouga could get the jar, a hand grabbed his wrist. He turns around to look at the owner of the hand who happens to be the blond male that jumped out of the window as his other hand is on Ruki's shoulder.

"Thanks for saving my subordinates' lives." He thanks them.

"It's no problem." Ruki says.

"Eh? Kouga-san? And Ruki-chan?" They look up and see Tsuna looking down from the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Our grandma asked us to bring something for your mom." Kouga says.

"Is it okay to come inside?" Ruki asks.

"Eto… sure." Tsuna replies.

After Kouga picks up the jar, Tsuna opens the door for him and Ruki so that they could let themselves in and see Tsuna's mother, Nana.

"Hello. I'm Kouga and this is my little sister, Ruki. Our grandma wants us to deliver this to you." Kouga says and passes the jar to Nana.

"My, how nice of you. Are you two Haruka-san's grandchildren?" Nana asks.

"Yes." Ruki answers.

"Why don't you two stay for dinner." Nana suggests.

"No, it's fine. We don't want to impose."

"Don't be. You know what they say, the more the merrier."

"Kaa-san, I'm going to bring them to my room to talk." Tsuna tells Nana.

"Okay."

Tsuna brings the two to his room as they spot a very expensive looking chair near the window.

"Tsuna, are you into those things?" Kouga asks.

"I'm not!" Tsuna yells.

Then the blond hand walk through the door and sits down on the chair.

"Who are you two? I never seen a collaboration like that." He says.

"I'm Kouga and this is my sister, Ruki." Kouga introduces as Ruki bows at the man.

"In addition, their surnames are Mitsurugi." Reborn says.

"Mitsurugi?" The man says as if he heard the name before.

"Is there something wrong?" Kouga asks.

"No. It's nothing. I'm Dino. I'm like Tsuna's older brother." Dino introduces himself as he reaches out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dino-san." Kouga replies as he shakes his hand.

"By the way, where did you learn to wield a sword?" Reborn asks.

"Our parents, but I was taught by my grandpa from America."

"And I was taught from Papa." Ruki says.

"Have you two heard about your father's job?" Dino asks.

"If I remember correctly, we only heard that he at an excavation site at the canyons." Kouga replies.

"Why did you ask?" Ruki asks.

"Hm? I was wondering what kind of person your father is." Dino says. "Since you two are staying here for a bit, I'll tell you more about who I am. I'm Cavallone Tenth boss, Dino."

"Cavallone?" Ruki repeats.

"Do you two now mafia?"

"Yes." Kouga says and the realizes something. "Wait. Then that means…"

"Yeah. Cavallone is one of them."

"E–H?!" Kouga and Ruki shout.

"Also, Tsuna is going to be the Tenth boss of oldest Family, Vongola." Reborn adds.

"Is this true, Tsuna-san?" Ruki asks.

"I keep telling them that I don't want to be part of the mafia!" Tsuna shouts.

"In addition, I want the two of you to join Tsuna's Family."

"Huh? Us?" Kouga asks.

"Chotto, Reborn! I told you that I don't want them to be involved!" Tsuna shouts at his tutor.

"But with their skills, they'll be helpful in the future if they join in the Family." Reborn points out.

"I don't mind." Kouga replies.

"Kouga-san!" Tsuna calls out.

"Me too." Ruki also replies.

"Ruki-chan!"

"Then it's decided." Reborn says.

"Are you two sure about this? I mean you could die if you join." Tsuna asks.

"It's fine. Our family's principle is to use those skills that we were taught for the weak. If we use those skills to help you, we believe that it will lead to our aspiration." Ruki tells him.

"Besides…" Kouga starts and hangs his arm over Tsuna's shoulders. "We're friends. Of course we'll help."

"Kouga-san…" Tsuna trails off.

Reborn and Dino watches them with smiles on their faces.

"They make a good team." Dino says.

"Yeah." Reborn agrees.

Later the day, Kouga and Ruki discovers that two other people are living with Tsuna. A kid wearing cow print clothes is Lambo, a little girl wearing Chinese clothes is I-Pin and a beautiful woman is Bianchi who, to their shock, is Gokudera's sister. They also discover that when his subordinates are not around, Dino is a complete klutz. After spending little more with Tsuna and the others after dinner, Kouga and Ruki decide to go back home and said their goodbyes to them.

The following morning, Kouga and Ruki decide to go to Tsuna's house to see if Dino is still there and when they get there, the two sees Gokudera, Tsuna, and a teenaged girl in front of the house along with Dino's subordinates.

"Yo, Gokudera, Tsuna." Kouga greets.

"K-Kouga-san? And Ruki-chan?" Tsuna seems shocked that his friends suddenly appear in front of his house.

"We wanted to see if Dino-san is still around." Ruki says.

"And I guess we never met." Kouga says as he refers to the girl.

"I'm Miura Haru, Tsuna-san's wife!" She introduces.

"Really?" Ruki asks.

"Don't listen to her!" Tsuna yells at two.

"Ohayotsu! What are y'all up to?" They all turn around and see Yamamoto walking towards them.

"Yo, 'Hurricane Bomb'. This is the first time we've met." Dino looks at Gokudera.

"You're…" Gokudera says and then spots the tattoos on his left arm. "Bucking Horse Dino!"

Sensing the tension that Gokudera is making, Kouga speaks up. "Anyway, let's go already. We'll be late for school."

"H-Hai. We're leaving!" Tsuna replies and quickly walks towards their school with the rest follow him.

"So that's Tsuna's Family, huh? They're still kids." Dino says.

"You seem concerned." Reborn says.

"Well, yeah."

"You think they are worth it?"

"Beats me. The most important thing in a Family is trust. I can't accept them until that's been shown."

"Then, do you want to test them?"

* * *

Meanwhile, with the students, Kouga and Ruki are walking behind Yamamoto and Haru along with Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Dino-san did?" Tsuna says.

"Yes. He rebuilt the Family's financial structure that was ruined by the previous generation. The Cavallone is the third strongest in the alliance." Gokudera explains.

"Is that so?" Kouga says.

"He-h, so Dino-san is good at managing stuff, huh? He sure is cool." Tsuna says in admiration.

"I don't like him." Gokudera says.

"Why?" Tsuna asks.

"Anyone older than me is my enemy."

 _"That's a huge range!"_ Both teens thought out.

"Hey, Tsuna. Did you do your homework?" Yamamoto asks.

"Ah! I forgot!"

"Hahaha, me too. We can get scolded together."

A red car suddenly drives pass them and two ropes come out and tied Tsuna and Kouga before dragging them along the way.

"Kya!" Haru screams.

"Juudaime/Tsuna, Kouga/Onii-sama!" The three shouts as the red car drives pass their sight and both Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly tries to run after it.

"Matte." They stop and turn to face Reborn who is standing behind them. "That's the care of the yakuza, Momokyokai, that are based in this district."

"Reborn-san."

"Ah, the police! Where's my cellphone?" Haru quickly puts down her bag and searches it.

"You guys can't beat them. Leave this to Dino and his men.

"I can't do that." Gokudera says.

"There you have it. Take care of the rest!"

With that, they run off to find their friend/boss. From the corner behind, the same care drives out and its door open revealing Dino.

"I like them. They only thought of rescuing Tsuna and Kouga. I wouldn't say that they were calm though." He says, and the driver's door opens revealing Tsuna and Kouga unharmed.

"Onii-sama." Ruki calls out in relief.

"Tsuna-san! You're safe. What a relief…" Haru drops to the floor in relief.

"What are you thinking, Dino-san?!" Tsuna yells at the blonde boss.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just testing your Family." Dino apologizes.

"Testing?" Tsuna asks as the rope around him and Kouga is untied.

"There is no such thing as Momokyokai. I just wanted to see if they try to help you."

"Eh?"

Romario takes his leave and drives off.

"Tsuna, you must be happy. It's rare to see a Family that thinks of their boss so much." Dino comments.

"Is that so?" Kouga asks.

"No, they are not my Family. They're just friends." Tsuna replies.

"Oh yes, forgot to tell you." Reborn says.

"Eh?"

"The Momokyokai are real yakuza that's based in this town."

"What?! So you mean that those two really went after them?" Tsuna questions.

"What are you thinking, Reborn? Those two kids don't have a chance! Geez, why are you always so extreme?" Dino questions.

"That's right! What if something happens to them?" Tsuna asks when a bubble appears on the little hitman nose. "He fell asleep!"

"We don't have time. We need to go after them. Let's go, Ruki!" Kouga says.

"Yes!" Ruki replies and both of them run in the direction of the two teens.

"Kouga-san is right. Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna yells as he raced after them. Dino follow suit, leaving a confused Haru behind on the street.

* * *

~Later~

In an abandon warehouse, Tsuna, Kouga, and Ruki peek around the corner to the door and spots a school bag on the floor.

"That's Yamamoto's bag!" Tsuna points out.

"Looks like they are here." Kouga says.

"Onii-sama…" Ruki calls.

From the stairs behind them, Dino runs up behind them, startling Tsuna.

"It's here?" Dino asks and Tsuna nods. "Let's go!"

They all run in as Dino opens to door, revealing an already defeated yakuza and the two students unharmed.

"Tell us already, would ya?" Yamamoto asks the fallen yakuza man.

"Spill it out! Where is Juudaime?" Gokudera interrogates at the bruised man in his hands.

"What?"

"They beat'em up?" Tsuna shouts.

"They're stronger than they look." Kouga comments and Ruki nods in agreement.

The silver-haired bomber turns around at the noise and spots Tsuna. "Juudaime! You are all right!" He yells as he throws the man onto a glass cupboard.

"Both of you seem to be in good shape." The baseball fanatic says.

"Uh, yeah."

"These guys are really something." Dino comments.

"I agree." Kouga says.

The door on the other side opens, revealing a much stronger group than the one the two defeated.

"What did you do, you brats?" The one with the kanji 'boss' on his trench coat questions.

"Seems they've been looking down on us."

"UWA! The strongest-looking guys arrived!" Tsuna shrieks.

"Oi oi…" Kouga trails off.

"This is bad…" Ruki says.

"They just keep coming." Gokudera stands in front of Tsuna.

"Oi, matte! These guys are different from the ones you just beat up. You can't handle them yet.

"Huh?"

"It's my fault this happened. So let me handle it." Dino takes out a golden credit card. "I'll pay the medical and repair bills, if necessary. So can we call it even?"

"Hahah?" The boss laughs. "Don't mess with us. We'll be taking the money, and you guys won't be leaving this place."

"A breakdown in negotiations, huh? When then, we'll have to force our way out of here." Dino announces as he takes out his whip. "Let's go!" He swings his whip but it only hits Gokudera, Yamamoto, and himself. The three crouches down in pain.

"What are you doing, bastard?" Gokudera questions.

"Ite…" Yamamoto cringes.

 _"That's right. Dino-san can't do anything when his men aren't around."_ Tsuna thought.

"What was that? Don't underestimate us!"

"No way, help." Tsuna pleads as he moves back to the wall.

On the other building, Reborn has his green trusty sniper rifle ready, aiming at Tsuna. "The one who are going to help everyone is you, Vongola Juudaime." Reborn announces. "Fight my yourself!" With that, he shoots a dying will bullet at him. He turns around and got hit by the bullet causing him to fall backwards while Reborn fires two more shots at Tsuna's hands. He hands on the floor with a thud when his body glows and a flame appear on his forehead.

"RE–BORN!" Tsuna yells as his clothes are rip off leaving him in his boxers. "I'LL BEAT THEM WITH MY DYING WILL!" Then his fists suddenly start to grow till enormous size.

"The bullets I shot are the 'Clenched Fist Bullet'."

Wh-What's with his hands?" the boss questions.

"Ruki." Kouga calls.

"Hai." From her bag, Ruki takes out her tessen before she unfurls it.

Tsuna dashes forward, swinging his giant fists at them knocking them out. Kouga follows suit as he uses karate moves knocking them out as well. When a man tries to hit Kouga with metal pipe, Ruki immediately blocks it with her tessen and pushes the man away before she roundhouse kick at the said man.

"Tsuna isn't doing too badly, Kouga and Ruki too."

The men stand up cautiously, especially shocked at Tsuna who suddenly boosted in power. The two men attacks them from behind, only to be knocked out by Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Are you all right, Juudaime?" Gokudera asks.

"We'll watch your back." Yamamoto says.

"Got it!" Tsuna replies.

"Thanks." Kouga also replies.

Dino looks up at the scene, Tsuna in dying will mode with Yamamoto and Gokudera behind him and both Kouga and Ruki has their backs facing Tsuna.

"Those guys…" Dino sighs.

"We can't lose to them either, boss." Dino looks to his side and spots Romario who just arrived with the rest of his subordinates.

"You guys…"

"What are you doing there all by yourself?"

"Shut up." The blonde boss stands up with his whip ready. "Yosha! Let's go crazy!"

* * *

Later that evening, they all gather in Tsuna's room.

"Hahahaha!" Dino laughs. "I understand now. I can leave Tsuna to you guys."

"Wait, don't say things like that." Tsuna retorts.

"No need to tell me that. I'll always protect and be the right-hand man of Juudaime." Gokudera says coolly.

"Well, it's good that you two weren't hurt." Yamamoto says.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…"

"And Tsuna, you have to toughen up a bit in the future." Kouga says.

"That's right, Tsuna-san." Ruki agrees.

"Then, I'll be leaving." Dino says as he stands up from the chair.

"Huh? Already?" Tsuna asks.

"I'm busy with my work as Boss too."

Dino walks out of the room and Tsuna and Kouga follows him.

"Dino-san!" Both of them call out to him.

"Hm?"

"Ano… Why did you decide to be the boss?" Tsuna asks.

"You don't seem to be those mafia boss type." Kouga adds.

Dino stops on the hallway. "It is because I care for my Family…"

"Eh?"

"I thought that if I could, I should protect them." Dino says. "You're the same, right?"

Tsuna stops, recalling how he ran after Kouga and Ruki without a second thought.

"Tsuna, Kouga."

"Hai."

"I can trust in the both of you." Dino says.

"Dino-san…"

Dino continues to walk forward. "Well then, Enso should say-" He then slips and falls down the stairs.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna yells but falls down afterwards.

"Tsuna! Dino-san!" Kouga yells out as he sees the two klutzes fall on top on another with Tsuna on top of Dino.

"My, you're so lively, Tsu-kun." Nana says walking in from the kitchen. "I bet you were just excited that you got an Onii-san."

"No… This is…" Tsuna trails off.

"Dinner is almost ready, so call everyone down." She says. "Dino-kun can stay anytime. I'll bring out a knife and fork too."

"H-Hai." Dino answers.

"Will you stay for tonight as well?" Tsuna asks.

"Because Mama's food is really good."

Kouga sighs when the rest of the members in the household, except Bianchi, gather at the top of the stairs.

"Juudaime, daijoubu deska?" Gokudera asks.

"Something smells really good. Can we stay too, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks.

"It's almost dinner." Lambo says.

"Dinner won't be for a while." Reborn says.

"Eh, why?" Tsuna asks his tutor only to hear the banging of the door to the bathroom. "What?!"

The door slams open with a giant turtle coming through smashing the fallen door under it causing everyone to run trying to get away from it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training and New Year

The next day, Tsuna is sicken with something called the Skull Disease from getting shot a total of ten times by the dying will bullet and if he isn't cured by the next two hours he will die. Kouga and Ruki runs around the town to look for a doctor called Doctor Shamal, who has the cure for Tsuna, but turns out that he only cures women. After much conviction, Shamal gives the cure to Tsuna by using a mosquito with three prong stingers. Reborn tells the three that Shamal is usually a doctor, but he is also a hitman called 'Trident Shamal' and uses 666 Trident Mosquitoes that each have a fatal illnesses-causing bacterium to make his enemies become ill.

The next couple of days are as crazy. There is the time that Lambo went to deliver Tsuna's lunch but was mixed up with the box of Nitro-glycerin that I-Pin was delivering. With luck, they manage to get the lunch in prevent an explosion. It turns out that when I-Pin is very embarrassed, she would cause an enormous explosion that could destroy the entire city.

Then there is the time that Haru and Kyoko are accidentally poisoned by the Gyoza buns that I-Pin has treated them. Quickly realizing it, Kouga prevents his sister from eating it. Reborn end up shooting Tsuna causing him to enter Dying Will Mode and with his running around the streets looking for I-Pin's master to get the antidote.

And then, Reborn decides to train Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kouga, and Ruki. Shamal also became the school's doctor, causing Ruki to creep out at the fact that Shamal tries to flirt her the first time they met and in the end, Ruki uppercuts the perverted doctor to the sky. First with Yamamoto, he was asked to throw a small ball that suddenly turns into a spike ball that destroys the concrete wall. Later, the baseball fanatic is supposed to avoid the spiked balls fired by a small tank drove by Dino and Romario. Then Kouga and Ruki are forced to take part as both of them dodges swiftly. Not sure what happened with Gokudera whose training is indoors, but left afterwards with a depressed expression on his face.

Later, Yamamoto is supposed to hit the balls fired by the tank with the bat given by Reborn. At first, it was hard for him as he either barely touches the ball or even misses it. A missed shot was accidentally launches towards Kyoko who us being an audience there, invited by Reborn, but Tsuna grabs the ball in Dying Will Mode and throws it at the baseball fanatic. With a fast swing, the bat which was supposed to hit it, sliced in half. Yamamoto lifts it up to reveal a katana in its place. The bat, dubbed Yamamoto's Bat by Reborn, was explained to change from a bat to a katana when it reaches a max speed of 300 miles per hour.

Now it's the New Year as Kouga and Ruki are invited by Reborn to celebrate the New Year. Everyone that Reborn invited are in front of Tsuna's house as Tsuna ended up confused by his friends arriving at his house due to an unknown invitation. The current people there are: Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru and Kyoko in their New Year's kimono and Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei in a black yukata.

"Why are you guys here?" Tsuna asks them.

"Oi!" They all turn around and in front of them are Kouga and Ruki wearing their New Years' kimono. For Kouga is dressed in a black kimono as Ryohei as for Ruki, she is dressed in beautiful kimono.

"Kouga-san! Ruki-chan!"

"Minna-san, Happy New Year." Ruki greets.

"H-Happy New Year…" Tsuna greets back.

"You two look great!" Haru complements.

"Thank you." Ruki replies.

"Ruki was having trouble putting it on, so our grandma helped her." Kouga informs them.

"Onii-sama!"

"Looks like everyone is here." The ground suddenly opens, revealing Reborn in a weird Japanese costume. "Ciaossu."

"Yet another unreasonable appearance." Tsuna comments.

"Yosh, you have all assembled." Reborn says. "We're about to begin the official Vongola Ceremonial Family New Year's Battle."

"What's that?"

"Hey, your opponents are here."

Everyone turns to see a truck carrying a group of people on it with one of them is Dino."

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" He shouts. "Everyone hop in!"

"Dino-san!" Tsuna and Kouga call aloud.

They board the truck and carry them to the riverside.

"The Cavallone Family has arrived." Dino announces.

"Thanks for coming." Reborn tells him.

Dino takes a look at the people around Tsuna. "So, this is your Family. I see there are new faces. This year's official Vongola Ceremonial Family New Year's Battle will definitely be interesting." Dino says.

"What is this Vongola Ceremony?" Tsuna asks his tutor.

"It's a Vongola tradition – a battle between allied families – which shows each other's enthusiasm for the New Year." Reborn explains.

"A battle? We're not going to shoot guns at each other, are we?"

"Not at all." Reborn answers his question. "Representatives compete in New Year's themed events to earn points towards the overall win." He shows the huge scoring board behind them.

"There's a very fancy reward for the victorious family." Dino adds.

"I see, it's just a game." Tsuna says in relief.

"But the losing side has to pay a one hundred million yen fine." Reborn adds.

"It's just as crazy as I thought it was!"

"It can't be helped, it's tradition."

"I hate the way you're talking right now."

"One hundred million yen would be nice, even if it's just a dream." Kyoko says cheerfully.

"It's such an exciting-sounding New Year's event!" Haru adds.

"They all think it's a game." Tsuna sighs.

"I can't help but to agree with you." Kouga sighs.

It's settled then.

"We'll begin! I'm the judge." Reborn announces.

"Win or lose, no grudges, Tsuna." Dino says to Tsuna.

"W-Why did this happened?" Tsuna questions to himself.

Reborn blows a conch shell, signaling the start of the event. "The first round, Omikuji (fortune slips, slips that are pulled from a box in hopes of good fortune)!"

"Omikuji?"

"That's right, there they are." The hitman says, pointing at the river. Tsuna turns around and spots a crocodile in the water.

"A crocodile?! Why is a crocodile here?"

"It's an Omikuji crocodile that I have imported from home."

"Omikuji crocodile?!" Everyone yells as the creature opens its mouth, revealing a bunch of slips in its jaws.

"Draw the slips from the crocodile's mouth." Reborn explains. "But if you don't pull your hand out before its mouth shuts…" He throws a wooden log into its mouth and the crocodile breaks it to bits with a snap of its jaw.

"That's dangerous!" Tsuna yells at him.

"What if someone gets hurt?!" Kouga questions him.

"A game needs thrills."

"Besides, how do you get points with slips?"

"Like this." Reborn shows a board with the known luck slips and the points for each slip. "Very Good Fortune 2 points, Better Fortune 1 point, Good Fortune 0 points, Bad Fortune -1 points, Very Bad Fortune -2 points."

"How sacrilegious…" Tsuna sweatdrops. "Then, having a croc doesn't matter at all!"

"It's tradition." Reborn retorts with a 'it can't be helped' tone.

"The way you say that pisses me off!"

"Yosh, leave this to me!" Ryohei says.

"Eh? Onii-san?" Tsuna says.

"I have this straight punch."

"The battle is between points on the fortune slips." Reborn tells him.

"I don't believe in fortunes. Because you decide your own destiny!"

"Oh, hayai!" Yamamoto comments.

"Expected of Sasagawa-san." Kouga praises.

He shots his hand into the mouth but it closes as his fist enters.

"O-Onii-san?" Tsuna stutters.

"H-Hahi, h-he's been eaten." Haru says, freaked out.

"O-Onii-chan!" Kyoko calls.

"EXTREME!" He yells as Ryohei pulls his hand out with great force and in it are a bunch of paper slips. "This is how I do things!"

"What's with grabbing so many slips?" Tsuna asks the boxer.

"My goal is to gain a great amount of points." He replies. "I'll pulls us ahead with this!"

"Oh!"

"But…" Kouga trails off as Reborn reads out the slips.

"Very Bad Fortune, Very Bad Fortune, Very Bad Fortune, Bad Fortune, Very Bad Fortune, Very Bad Fortune, Very Bad Fortune, Bad Fortune, Very Bad Fortune. -16 points." Reborn announces.

"Ah…"

"You're very unlucky, Sasagawa-san." Kouga says.

"Next, Cavallone."

Dino looks at Romario who nods and takes one slip from the crocodile.

"Better Fortune. 1 point." Reborn reads out the slip. "1 versus -16 points."

"Urh…"

 _"They pulled way ahead at once…"_ Tsuna mentally panics.

* * *

Reborn blows the shell again, signaling the start of the next match. "Next, Hanetsuki (Japanese Battledores)!" Two metal bats are dropped on the ground of both sides.

"What are these?" Tsuna asks.

"These are the battledores, made from steel and weighing 50 kilos." Reborn explains.

"50 kilos?!"

"And the shuttlecock is 2 kilos."

"Why do we have to play battledore with these?!"

"I told you, it's tradition." Reborn replies with puppy dog's eyes.

"Don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes!" Tsuna yells at him.

"Maa, it's fine." Yamamoto replies. "This kind of battledore seems fun."

"Huh?"

Yamamoto picks up the metal racket. "This is about the same as the bats that I used for swing practice."

"So-Sonata?" Yamamoto then swings the bat a few times with ease. "As expected of the sportsman Yamamoto." Tsuna's face lightens up. "I'm counting on you!"

"Then on our side…" Dino looks back. "Brutus!"

A giant man walks in front. "Okay, boss." Everyone looks shock of the tall man appearance. "Don't run away, boy."

Yamamoto smiles and they stand in a makeshift battledore field.

"If you drop the shuttlecock or hit it outside the court, you lose." Reborn announces.

"So it's like badminton."

"We're counting on you, Yamamoto." Tsuna tells him.

"The game is three points, and the winner will receive 20 points." The hitman adds. "Let's start!" He blows the whistle, starting the match.

Brutus serves, and Yamamoto hits it back, but the battledore knocks right out of his hand.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna calls out.

"Amazing…" Yamamoto walks towards his fallen racket. "Now _this_ is interesting."

"Are you all right?" The brunette asks.

"Yeah." Yamamoto assures him. "This is where the real right starts! Come on!"

"Matte." Reborn pauses the match and comes down from his seat. "Tsuna, come here."

"What is it, Reborn?" Tsuna asks and a black circle is painted on around his right eye. "Eh?! W-What are you doing?!"

"It's battledore. If you lose, you get your face inked." The hitman explains.

"Why me?!"

"The subordinate's mistake is the Boss' responsibility."

Sonna…"

Reborn blows the whistle and the second match start. Brutus serves again, and Yamamoto manages to hit back.

Yata!" Tsuna cheers.

No, it's no good." Gokudera says as Brutus smashes the shuttlecock at the baseball fanatic, knocking him backwards to the ground causing the Italian to smirk.

"Y-Yamamoto…"

However, he gets up. "Yosh. I've got it now."

"Is he invulnerable?" Brutus says in shock.

"Such hard game of battledore." Haru comments.

"Do your best, Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko cheers.

"Yokatta…" Tsuna sighs.

Though Reborn paints another circle around his other eye and a black nose causing Tsuna to sob in defeat.

The third match goes on and Brutus serves yet again, and Yamamoto hits it yet again. Brutus gets ready to smash, but the baseball fanatic smirks.

Baseball gets interesting after two strikes!" He says as Yamamoto takes a baseball striking stance. Dino sees this and remembers that Yamamoto can slice the spike ball back during Reborn's training.

"Matte, Brutus!"

"Smash!" Brutus smashes the ball back towards Yamamoto who is ready to hit it. He swings his racket and the shuttlecock goes flying towards the large Italian causing him to duck as it continues to fly towards the sky.

"Hahaha, an out of the park homerun!" Yamamoto laughs.

*Whistle sound* "Out. Cavallone wins." Reborn announces.

"Gah…"

"Why did you hit out of the court?!" Gokudera yells at him.

"Oh yeah." The baseball fanatic apologizes. "Sorry, Tsuna."

"If things keep going this way, you'll be paying the one hundred million yen." Reborn tells Tsuna as he continues to paint his face, ending it up with one lens look and a painted scar.

"S-Sonna…"

* * *

"Vongola Family: -16 points. Cavallone Family: 21 points." Reborn announces the score. "The next battle is over karuta."

This time, Haru, Lambo, and I-Pin are taking part.

"Tsuna-san, I'm going to do my best!" Haru says.

"U-Um." Tsuna replies.

"No problem! During kindergarten, Haru was calls the karuta master by many relatives!"

"Oh… Really…" Tsuna sweatdrops.

"The age difference between kindergarten and middle school is really wide though…" Kouga points out.

"I'll read the cards." Reborn announces. "If you win, it will be 30 points.

"Let's do this!"

"Before we start, let's have a cup of tea."

"Hahi?!"

Reborn takes his time, enjoying the scenery and sipping his tea.

"So, let's start."

"Wait!" Everyone turns to see Ruki has her hand up. "I want to substitute with Haru-san."

"EH?! Are you sure, Ruki-chan?" Tsuna asks and Ruki turns to him.

"It's all right. I've played karuta before with our grandma."

"All right." Reborn accepts and Ruki switches Haru's place.

"Hey you three!" Gokudera yells at them. "If you lose, I won't let you get off easy."

"*In Chinese* I-Pin understand!"

"Nuahahahaha! Leave it to Lambo-san!" Lambo boasts. "Here I go!" He jumps onto one of the cards and it explodes.

"I haven't to read the card yet." Reborn tells him. "If you make a mistake, the card will explode."

"U-Unbelievable…"

"What a shame, Haru-chan." Kyoko says to Haru. "It looks like fun.

"I-I guess so." Haru hesitantly answers.

"Gotta… stay… calm…" Lambo chants as he slides back to his seat.

"Let's get started, the law of steel…"

"Ah! Got it!" Lambo jumps onto a card, but it explodes yet again.

"But he got the right card!" Tsuna shouts.

"Wait until I'm done reading before going for the cards." Reborn retorts causing Tsuna dead-panned.

"Gotta… stay… calm…"

"The law of steel, the Vongola is very close-" Lambo jumps onto the card with Tsuna's picture. "-but the boss isn't very reliable, he is Sawada Tsuna." The card explodes and sends the cow kid into the sky.

"Vongola, first member out."

"What do we do?" Tsuna panics.

"W-We still have Ruki and I-Pin!" Gokudera tells him.

"D-Demo…"

I-Pin kneels there, looking at the cards in front of her with Ruki.

"What are they doing?"

"It'll be okay." Yamamoto says cheerfully.

Ryohei nods in agreement. "A true master does not move around meaninglessly."

"Ah, I see! We're counting on you!" I-Pin nods as Ruki doesn't do anything.

"The next one is easy. My name is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"

"There!" Ruki shouts as she swipes the card fast making it stab into Reborn's previous seat.

"H-Hayai…" Tsuna stutters.

"Your little sister is amazing." Yamamoto complements Kouga.

"This is nothin'." Ruki says in a different accent causing the Vongola team to look at her.

"It came." Kouga mutters.

"Compare to de matches with grandma, this is to easy."

"What is she saying?" Gokudera questions.

"Kansai accent?" Tsuna says.

"Looks like she's in her Kansai mode." Kouga says.

"What do you mean, Kouga-san?"

"Ever since Baa-chan gave lessons on karuta, Ruki looked into its history and somehow picked up kansai accent."

"Haruka-san played karuta?" Yamamoto asks.

"Yeah. Our back in her days, Baa-chan was called Karuta Queen from winning many competitions."

"Uwa!"

"Sugoi-desu." Both Kyoko and Haru are amaze at Kouga and Ruki's grandma.

As Reborn recites the card, Ruki immediately swipes each card before team Cavallone reached for them.

*Whistle sound* "Vongola win." Reborn announces.

"Yosh!" Ryohei shouts.

"Thanks to Ruki-chan we're saved." Yamamoto says.

As Ruki walks back to the group, Kouga has his hand up towards his sister.

"Otskare." Kouga says and Ruki claps her hand with his. "Did you get tired?"

"No." Ruki shakes her head. "I want to see this through." She says in a normal accent.

"Okay."

* * *

"Cavallone Family: 21 points. Vongola Family: 14 points." Reborn announces.

"Even though we won, we still haven't catch up. At this rate, we're going to lose." Tsuna panics.

"I'll go next!" Gokudera volunteers. "And I will definitely reverse the situation and meet your expectations!"

"I-I'm counting on you." The brunette says with some doubt.

"Leave it to me! So, what's next? Intelligence? Stamina?"

"The next battle is Fuku-warai." Reborn announces.

"Eh?"

Gokudera finishes the face however, it turns out horribly.

"You lost in such a weird way!"

"In its own way, it's art…" Haru comments.

"Gokudera-kun, sugoi!" Kyoko congratulates him.

"Cavallone Family: 51 points. Vongola Family: 14 points." Reborn announces.

"It's no good! At this rate, I'll be in debt by one hundred million yen!" Tsuna cries." I'll be in debt for one hundred million for the rest of my life!"

"Suminasen, Juudaime." Gokudera apologizes." It's because we were so worthless."

"Except for Ruki." Kouga comments.

"Shut up! You didn't even join in!"

"Tsuna, don't worry too much. We'll get this battle no matter what."

"Kouga's right." Yamamoto adds.

"We will extremely turn things around!" Ryohei shouts.

"Minna…"

"Tsuna." Dino walks up to him. "It may have been too hard for you, putting adults against kids. We could give you a handicap."

"Dino-san!"

"You have a point." Reborn discusses. "So let's discount everything so far."

"Oi!"

"Yay!" Tsuna cheers.

"This is taking a while, so whoever wins the next round, wins the game." The hitman announces. "If you lose, pay the one hundred million.

"Eh? Don't be unreasonable!"

"I guess. He doesn't change his mind so easily." Dino sighs.

"Eh?! You're just going to accept this?!"

"I'll add a bonus to this game too." Reborn adds. "The winner will take anyone from the other side."

"Reborn…"

"Then…" Dino looks around the group. "Alright, I have decided."

"Let's get this started." Reborn announces.

"Why did you make that rule?!" Tsuna tells at Reborn. "Think of all the trouble you're causing Kyoko-chan and the others!"

"Then just protect them."

"Eh?"

"It's the boss' job to protect his allies."

"Eh…"

~Later~

"All the team members are to participate in making rice cakes." Reborn announces. "The winner is whoever makes the best sweet bean rice cake for me."

"If we lose…" Tsuna says, picturing Kyoko with Dino on boat sailing away to Italy. "Kyoko-chan…"

"Juudaime! Let's win this!" Gokudera tells Tsuna.

"Eh?"

"Tsuna, look at Dino's team." Kouga tells the brunette. He looks at them, who are currently confused on what the equipment is supposed to do.

 _"I see! They are raised in Italy. So they wouldn't know how to make rice cakes!"_ Tsuna thought.

He turns around and sees Gokudera and Yamamoto crushing the rice with Ryohei cheering them on. The two kids cover the process from the other team. The girls are helping to make the sweat beans. _"We might win this."_

One of the men goes and asks Lambo and he goes on a rampage, throwing all the grenades. One accidentally rolls to the wooden barrel and it blows sending the rice cake flying.

"Oh no!"

 _"The rice cake that everyone did their best to make!"_ Tsuna thought.

"Even though this is cheating…" The chameleon named Leon, shape-shifts into a pistol and Reborn shoots the brunette. He falls back on the ground and a flame appears on his forehead. "REBORN!" Tsuna yells as he rips out his clothes. "I'LL PROTECT THE RICE CAKE WITH MY DYING WILL!" He jumps into the air and grabs the rice cake. As he is about to drop into the river, the crocodile from before rises from the water with its jaw wide open. "DON'T BOTHER US!" He steps the jaw and leaps back onto the shore, just in time.

A few moments later, time is up.

"Now we'll have a taste test, so bring it here." Reborn announces.

"We tried to make it, but…" Dino walks up and presents a badly made rice cake. "This is best we could do with what we know."

Reborn takes a bite. "It's flakey and it tastes bad."

"I thought as much…" Dino sighs. "And here was my chance to take Leon."

Tsuna smiles, relieved that Dino was looking at the lizard and not Kyoko.

"What are you grinning about?" Tsuna snaps out of his thoughts. "It's the Vongola's turn next."

He nods and opens the box, and purple fumes starts to come out of it.

"W-What the heck is this?!"

"I start to help out halfway." The brunette turns around and sees Bianchi in a purple kimono with Gokudera crouching on one corner, hugging his stomach.

"Bianchi!"

"You're… Poison Scorpion!" Dino cries.

"It's been a while." Bianchi greets Dino. "I guess the last time was when you were Reborn's student."

"We're definitely gonna lose now!" Tsuna cries.

"Eh? Why?" Kouga asks.

"Bianchi has the ability to turn anything she cooks poisonous." Tsuna tells him.

"EH?! Does that mean that the rice cake-"

"What do you mean by that? What matters is cooking is love." Bianchi retorts. "As long as there is love, a little poison is nothing."

"Even so…" Ruki trails off.

"Here you go, Reborn."

"Eh? For real?!" Tsuna shouts.

"Are you gonna eat that, Reborn?!" Dino asks.

For a moment later, three bubbles appear from his nose.

"He's fallen into his deepest sleep ever!" Tsuna cries.

"Silly Reborn, this part of you is cute too." Bianchi giggles. "We went to the trouble of making this, so you guys eat it."

"Eh? /Ah?!"

"Zzz… The side that can't eat it loses." Reborn sleep talks. "Pay one million… Zzz…"

"Don't say insane things in your sleep!"

"Don't be gracious. Now…" Bianchi offers the cake in front of them. Dino look at each other and they turn tail and run.

"I don't want it! /Stay away!" They scream as the poison cook chases them.

"Looks like this year will be crazy as the last one." Kouga comments.

"Yeah." Ruki agrees.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ranking Prince

After the New Year celebration, the days just got crazier and crazier.

There is a time when Kouga and Ruki tries to keep away from Reborn's madness from Tsuna's date with Kyoko in a zoo, but only to find most of his friends there. Then Reborn appears and explains that the reason to why all of the brunette's friends are there is that to find a pet for him like Dino's Enzo and his Leon. After that, they found out that Lambo seeing the explosions, decides to add in more rand throws more grenades at all the animal cages causing them to go on a rampage at the amusement park next to the zoo.

Everyone presented there quickly goes over to the amusement park and trues to bring them all back in to their respective cages. Lambo and I-Pin who are there as well accidentally shoots by the cow kid's Ten-Year Bazooka, which switches them with their ten years older self, and the older Lambo got captured by Bianchi since he looks like her ex-boyfriend.

Most of the animals eventually bring back to the zoo, only to find that a red panda called Shimatta-kun is missing which happens to be on the rollercoaster track in meditating. Reborn ends up shooting Tsuna yet again causing him to enter Dying Will Mode and catching the meditating creature but knocks into the sky by the coaster.

After all that, they manage to get the animals back to the zoo except for the bear that Ryohei is fighting on a boxing video game along with the few animals that they missed.

And then, they are involved in a snow fight at the field of Namimori Middle, Kouga is asked to join and he ends up holding the glowing-ball Leon which they asked to capture by the rules of the game. At first, no one attacks first until Ryohei rushes in without thinking. Yamamoto reacts with throwing his extremely fast pitches with the snowballs but got crushed by Ryohei's rush of punches. I-Pin then jumps in and runs towards Kouga to get Leon, Gokudera immediately gets ready to counter her. He throws the snowballs at her, but she is able to counter it with her Gyoza fists, a technique that uses the essence in the dumplings she ate to interrupt the motor controls of the brain.

However, the essence from her technique is blown downhill towards her group, suffocating them. Kouga then notices Haru sneaking to somewhere. With the backup down, Ryohei immediately runs towards the black-haired teen followed by I-Pin.

However, an explosion caused by Gokudera's dynamites hit the pillar of snow underneath him, causing them to move back from it and blows away the garlic smell that is choking Tsuna's team. Gokudera declares that he switches sides followed by Dino's subordinates who were hiding underneath the snow the whole entire time, much to the sword wielding siblings wondering of how they survived that long. Bianchi comes along, recruiting the little kids.

With this, the rules changed to catching Leon when Kouga is running around with the lizard as a helmet on his head. As the new round starts, Bianchi immediately runs to get him and Kouga runs as far away as possible from her, not wanting to invoke her wrath. She then starts to throw purple snow balls at him which he immediately dodges, knowing that they are poisonous. Kouga runs up the stairs and jumps down from the other side just in time as Enzo becomes huge and crushing the rest of the surviving members except Tsuna. Kouga just runs past him and keeps on running.

He then accidentally meets Hibari who happened to be patrolling the school. With him being sore of not biting the black-haired teen before, he immediately jumps at the chance and attacks him. After dodging a few blows, Kouga actually catches one of Hibari's tonfas and tries to discuss the Disciplinary leader the he could have a proper match later, which he agrees. And then Tsuna panics when he sees I-Pin's countdown timer, due to her falling for Hibari, and an explosion occurs in the area knocking everyone out.

Another one would be the time that the girls made Valentine Chocolates. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto are given many by most of the girls in school as Kouga is given his by a girl in his class named Shizuki Yuuri.

Last year, Yuuri was walking in the hallways of the school when she accidentally bumps into Kouga making her to drop her bag as it spills out its contents. Kouga then helps her picking a few books that was spilled and gives them to her. Ever since then, she's fallen for him.

* * *

Then one day, Kouga, Ruki, and Tsuna are walking together towards Tsuna's house.

"Thanks for coming over, Kouga-san, Ruki-chan." Tsuna says.

"It's no problem. We actually have to give your mom something." Kouga replies.

"Eh?"

"Yesterday, I made cookies for her as thanks." Ruki says.

"For what?"

"Remember when we met Dino? It's for the thanks for that dinner that your mom made." Kouga reminds him.

"You don't have to do that. Kaa-san enjoys someone eating her food."

"That won't do. Mama always tells us that we should give thanks for the host for their food." Ruki informs the brunette.

"That's right."

When they reach his house, Ruki gives the cookies to Nana as she is delighted for the gift and then she and Kouga follow Tsuna to his room. When they arrive there, there is a young boy with dirty blonde hair sitting at his table.

When he looks at Tsuna, he stands up and shakes his hands. "I finally get to meet you!" He says cheerfully. "Nice to meet you, Tsuna-nii!"

"Huh?! T-Tsuna-nii?"

"Did you have a brother, Tsuna?" Kouga asks.

"I don't!"

"Ah! Kouga-nii! Nice to meet you too!" He says and shakes his hands too. "You too, Ruki-nee!"

"Eh?"

"Looks like he has a favor to ask you." Reborn says as he stands on the brunette's head.

"A favor?" He asks.

"My name is Fuuta." The boy introduces himself. "The mafia is after me."

"Huh? Reborn!" Tsuna calls as Reborn smirks. "Wait, you're serious?!"

"For now, let's sit and understand Fuuta's situation." Kouga suggests.

The four of them sit at the table as Tsuna calms down the situation.

"Vongola Juudiame, Tsuna-nii, please take me in!" Fuuta pleads.

"What are you talking about?!" Tsuna yells at him. "I can't take on a mafia!"

"I know that!"

"Eh?" Because Tsuna-nii's…" He takes a huge book out of nowhere.

*sweat-dropped*"What's that?" Kouga asks.

Fuuta opens the book. "His combined combat prowess and intelligence are both ranked 872 out of 872, the lowest!"

"Hah?"

"But your 'cannot refuse when asked' rank is…" Fuuta continues. "…number one!"

"What was that?!"

"He's also known as Ranking Fuuta." Reborn explains. "He's an information specialist who has no equal when creating a ranking."

"Another weird one has come to me…!" Tsuna mumbles.

"Fuuta's ranking accuracy is 100%." Reborn continues. "Meaning, if one were to use this ranking book to create a strategy, he could win any battle, and it would be easy to take over the world."

"That's just scary."

"Tsuna-nii, help me!" Fuuta begs again.

"It's wrong to come to me just because you know I can't refuse." Tsuna says.

Fuuta looks at Reborn and shakes his head. "It's not only that." He says. "Tsuna-nii also number one when it comes to 'bosses without ambition'. You wouldn't take my book, so I can trust you!"

"That's true." Kouga confirms.

"That's somehow not very cool." Tsuna cries.

"Would you," Tsuna and Kouga look at Reborn who holds a drawing of the hitman in a squirrel suit saying 'pitiful', "throw away a small, pitiful animal," He switches another drawing of him in a lion suit. "into a field with fearsome carnivores?"

"Small animal?" Tsuna looks at Fuuta, who is doing his best puppy eyes. "I can see him as one right now."

"Tsuna-nii…"

*Sighs*

"So it's decided." Reborn says.

"All right…"

"Yata! Arigatou, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta cheers.

"Since he is here, why don't you get ranked on a few things?" Reborn tells Tsuna.

"Huh? Me?"

"Kouga and Ruki too."

"Us too."

"All right." Fuuta replies.

The door behind then opens. "Sounds like fun!"

"Haru?"

"Oh, Haru-san."

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that a new kind of fortune telling?" She asks Tsuna.

Haru, do you always come without permission?" Tsuna speaks to her.

"I was on my way home from grocery shopping, and your mom asked me for help bringing the laundry inside before it rained."

"I see…"

"I know, tell my fortune too!"

"All right, since you are Tsuna-nii's friend, after all." Fuuta replies.

"What?!" Haru startles. "Is he Tsuna-san's secret little brother?!"

"What's a secret little brother?!" Tsuna yells back.

"My name's Fuuta!"

"Oh, I see!"

"You should deny a little too!" Tsuna shouts and Fuuta gives him another of his cute puppy dog eyes causing Tsuna to give up yelling at him. "D-Don't make that face!"

* * *

After a few explanations, Haru is finally cleared that Fuuta is not Tsuna's or both siblings' brother.

"So, you are just friends."

"Of course he isn't my or their brother."

"What should I fortune tell…?" Haru wonders.

"Are you even listening?" Tsuna dead-pans.

"Haru's top three charm points!"

"Isn't that a quiz?"

"Is she a simpleton?"

"All right." Fuuta stands up and his eyes turn into a cluster of planets and stars.

"What is he…" Kouga mutters when the books and tables in the room starts to float.

"What the…!"

"Hahi! What is happening?!"

"Reborn! What's this?!" Tsuna asks his tutor but doesn't sees him until he looks up.

"This is Fuuta's ranking mode." Reborn explains as he wears an astronaut suit.

"Huh?"

"There is a theory that when Fuuta ranks things," Reborn continues, "energy condensed inside of him is released and makes the objects around him weightless."

"A theory?!"

"This is Fuuta."

"Huh?"

"I can hear you, Ranking Star." Fuuta says in his trance.

"W-What did he say?!"

"There's a theory that he communicates with the Ranking Star in outer space."

"How can I believe that?!"

"So romantic…" Haru says.

"More like occult." Kouga says.

"Haru-nee's charm points: Rank 3, beautiful eyes."

"Kya! It's true!" Haru squeals in joy. "Look, Tsuna-san. See?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tsuna dead-pans.

"Rank 2, cute dimples."

"Dimples!"

"Eh…"

"And, Rank 1… the whirl of your hair."

"Hahi! That's correct!"

"What?!"

"Want to see?"

"I don't get her…" Kouga sweatdrops.

"I'll pass…" Tsuna trails off. "You're use of ranking is just odd…"

"Kouga-nii," Fuuta continues, "is ranked 5 out of 10 strongest swordsmen and Ruki-nee is ranked after him."

"Eh?" Kouga says.

"What! Kouga-san and Ruki-chan are that powerful?!" Tsuna yells.

"He~h. I never knew that." Kouga admits as Ruki nods her head in agreement.

The window opens and Lambo crawls in, only to be float up and gets hit by I-Pin.

"I-Pin's Pinzu Time Bomb is ranked 36 out of 816 big special attacks."

"So, that's amazing, apparently." Tsuna mutters.

"Gyoza fist is ranked 116 out of 520 in mid-range special attacks. Rank 3 in the 'person with the most promising future'. You're super hopeful."

"Oh…"

"Nenenenene, what about Lambo-san? What about Lambo-san? What about Lambo-san? What about Lambo-san? What about Lambo-san?" Lambo asks. "Do one for Lambo-san too! Hurry, hurry!"

"Lambo is absolute, the most…" Fuuta begins.

"Absolutely the most?"

"…annoying mafioso."

"Eh?"

 _"What kind of ranking is that?!"_ Tsuna thought.

* * *

The door the suddenly slams open. "Juudaime! Why didn't you tell me that the ranking kid was here?" Gokudera yells.

"Gokudera-kun?!"

"Yo." Yamamoto walks in from behind.

"Yamamoto!"

"What are you two here?" Kouga asks.

"I just happened to run into him." He explains as he notices the room's situation. "Wow, this is amazing.

"There was something I wanted to ask him." Gokudera walks in towards the ranking boy. "What am I for 'People who are most suited to be Juudaime's right hand man'? Can you do it, ranking kid?!"

"Hey, don't yell at him." Kouga tells him.

"That's easy." Fuuta replies. "Here goes." He looks up towards the stars. "Hayato-nii's rank is…" Gokudera braces himself for the answer. "Out of range." The silver-haired bomber is in shock to his very core of the result.

"Is there such a thing as being out of the ranking's range?" Tsuna asks him.

"It's not that, it's out of the atmosphere."

*A lightning strike* "Outside of earth?!" Kouga, Tsuna, and Gokudera dead-pan.

"Hahaha, that's a funny guy." Yamamoto laughs.

 _"Yamamoto thinks that it's a game again."_ Kouga and Tsuna thought.

"Being a right-hand man isn't the only job out there." Fuuta adds. "Hayato-nii is ranked first for 'people most suited to be a male nanny' out of all the mafia."

"HAH?!"

"Gokudera-kun?! Who's always fighting with Lambo?!" Tsuna shouts.

"Hahi! A nanny?!" Haru speaks aloud.

"Are you serious?!" Kouga yells, remembering of the times that Gokudera bullies and screams at Lambo.

"He's also ranked second in the 'likes children' category. That's perfect for you."

"I… like… children…" Gokudera stumbles in shock of the answer.

"You're funny too, Gokudera." The baseball nut comments, oblivious of the situation.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna trails off when a few strands of purple hair drips down above, they look up and sees Bianchi floating in the air as her hair spreads out. "B-Bianchi!"

"As expected of Fuuta, an amazing rank usage." Bianchi comments. "But what's important is love."

"That's so cool!" Haru exclaims.

"She always makes great entrance." Yamamoto comments on her appearance.

"Iya, iya…" Kouga trails off.

"This is horror, no matter what you looked at it." Tsuna dead-pans and a thud is heard causing the teens to see a petrified Gokudera. "He's petrified from the shock!"

"While we're at it, let's make a love ranking and make it clear who loves who." Bianchi adds.

"W-What are you saying?!" The brunette shouts.

"It sounds like fun." Reborn comments. "Do it, Fuuta."

"Seriously?!"

"Then let's begin with the 'who Tsuna-nii loves' ranking." Fuuta announces.

"Fuuta, matte!"

 _"Everyone will find out that I love Kyoko-chan!"_

"Rank 1 in 'who Tsuna-nii loves':…"

"Matte!" Tsuna shouts.

"…is…"

Everyone anticipates for the answer, especially Haru, but Kouga doesn't care since he already guesses who Tsuna likes.

"Leon!"

"Huh?!" Kouga shouts.

"Is that true, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks.

"That was unexpected." Bianchi adds.

 _"I like Leon? I don't understand myself anymore!"_ Tsuna thoughts.

"I think he's wrong on that, Tsuna." Kouga assures him.

"Fuuta is never wrong on this, Kouga." Reborn tells him.

The rain falls down from the sky, beating a natural beat to the windows. "Haru has fallen into unrequited love." Haru sobs as she looks out the window. "Haru's heart… is falling like this sky!"

"Rain?!" Fuuta says in shock before falling out of his trance, causing everything that has levitated to fall back to earth. That includes Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi and Tsuna who lands on his face. Fuuta wearily lies on Tsuna's bed.

"What's wrong, Fuuta?" Tsuna asks worriedly.

"I feel weak; I'm no good in the rain…" Fuuta says. "I hate the rain. When it rains my rankings become nonsense."

"Eh?! Nonsense?!" Tsuna shouts.

"There's a theory that his communications with the Ranking Star becomes interrupted when it rains." Reborn explains.

"Enough with the theories!" Tsuna yells and then he realizes. "Meaning, the ranking after the rain started are incorrect?"

"Then, my ranking too…" The silver-haired bomber says as he gets up.

He turns his head and sees his sister, and then he gets a really bad stomach ache and stumbles to the floor once more.

"G-Gokudera-kun."

"Daijoubu ka?" Yamamoto asks.

"When did it start to rain?" Haru asks as she looks out the window.

"Probably after Gokudera-san came in." Ruki replies.

Haru looks down and becomes shock. "What's that?! An army of umbrellas?!" A bunch of black umbrellas has gathered in front of the brunette's house.

"Eh?"

Gokudera looks down and squats next to them. "Those guys are form the Todd Family." Gokudera tells them. "I remember seeing them before."

"So, they're after Fuuta." Tsuna exclaims.

"It seems so." Reborn jumps onto the bed, back to his suit but caterpillars around his face causing both Haru and Ruki to scream.

"Your winter subordinates!" Tsuna points out.

"Well, they're in their larval stage, so they can't gather information.

"Then, they're useless!"

The sky then starts to clear. "You were the one who decided to take Fuuta." Reborn reminds the brunette.

"That's true…"

"Tsuna!" Tsuna looks up. "Don't worry, I'll help too." Yamamoto smiles.

"We better barricade ourselves in." Gokudera suggests.

"That's good!"

T-That's a bit much…" Tsuna sweat-drops. "R-Reborn, what should we-" Reborn lies down next to Fuuta asleep. "He's asleep!"

"Tsuna-san! Bianchi-san is…" Haru suddenly shouts.

"Eh?" They look down from the window and sees Bianchi in front of the large group of mafias.

"Aneki… she's going alone to…" Gokudera trails off.

"…fight?" Tsuna asks and Gokudera nods.

Meanwhile, the whole group of mafias stands cautiously from her. She glances at a certain area and the entire group moves aside, letting the Poison Scorpion through. Once she is through, she turns back.

"Ciao." She says and walks away leaving to a very shocked group.

"She ran away!" Tsuna shouts in panic.

"A-A-Aneki?" Gokudera twitches at his half-sister's actions.

"Why did she do that?" Kouga questions.

"So, let's start the sports festival." Yamamoto announces.

"I guess we won't have a choice." The bomber sighs. "So, who is going to carry?"

"I'll do it." Yamamoto points his thumb at himself.

"Don't trip."

"Leave it to me!"

All the remaining members in the room look at each other in confusion. Down at the front of the house, all of the members within the Family have arrived. They are ready to go in but then the door swings open. They turn to look to find the silver bomber and the baseball nut in front of them with Yamamoto holding a rolled-up carpet with Fuuta's scarf sticking out.

"Let's start if off lightly." Gokudera takes out a few lit dynamites in one hand.

"Yeah, the signal to start the sports festival!"

"Take that!" He throws all the lit dynamites at them which explodes, creating a smoke screen.

"Now!" They run through the smoke and pass the coughing mafia men.

"Boss!"

"He's running! After him!"

All the men run after them with the silverrette throws more bombs behind them. When they are a good distance from the house, Haru's head sticks out from the carpet, asking if the plan is going well.

The plan was that Yamamoto and Gokudera are to run away with the rolled-up carpet with the ranking boy's scarf to lure the Family away and Kouga and Ruki are to protect Tsuna and Fuuta while they rum away from their sights. Back in the house, the trio gets ready to depart with an unconscious Fuuta on Tsuna's back.

 _"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Haru, please be safe."_ Tsuna thought.

"Looks like Gokudera's plan worked." Kouga says as he looks out the window.

"Let's go, Tsuna-san!" Ruki walks forwards to open the door.

"Wait." The older brother stops her and he leans his ear on the door.

"Why aren't you going with them?" A burly voice asks.

"Well Boss, it seems weird." Another voice replies.

"I feel the same." Another voice says. "It feels like a distraction."

"Shall we call them back?"

"No, I think the three of us is good enough."

"Tch. They're still here." Kouga whispers to the rest.

"What should we do?" Ruki asks.

"Not sure. Tsuna, any ideas?"

"Well, we could use the kitchen's door." Tsuna tells them.

"Okay, let's go."

They walk back and through the kitchen, where Nana is cutting some vegetable. They open the door, seeing that it is clear and walks out.

"Come home before dinner!" Nana calls out.

"I know." Tsuna mumbles.

They walk with Kouga in front of Tsuna as Ruki is at the back and about to turn at the next corner when Lambo and I-Pin scare the living daylights of Kouga when they suddenly appear from above.

"What are you doing here?!" Tsuna questions them quietly.

"I'm hungry, give me cake." Lambo says to him.

"Huh?"

"*In Chinese* Me too." I-Pin says.

"Cake, cake, cake…" They chant.

"Don't ask me!" Tsuna shouts at them.

"Ah! Tsuna!" Kouga panics.

"There they are!" They turn their attention to the side and see two men in grey suits looking at them. "Stop!"

"HIE–!" Tsuna shrieks as he runs with the two siblings right behind them.

Back to the other two running teens, with Gokudera who keeps throwing bombs at them.

Man, they are persistent." He says.

"What should we do?" Yamamoto asks him, still carrying the rolled-up carpet with Haru.

"Let's go somewhere without a lot of people." He replies. "I'll blow them up all together."

Haru sticks her head out again. "How about the river? I'm sure that no one's there!"

"Okay!"

Back to Tsuna's group, they are still running away and just happened to pass by a student who wears a beanie and wears glasses. He turns his head and notices Fuuta riding on Tsuna's back. When the trio are out of his sight, the student walks away. Soon, they reach the playground.

"Fuuta, wake up!" Tsuna tries to walk up the young ranking boy. "With you on my back, they'll catch up!"

"Too late, Tsuna." Kouga tells him. They look up and see one of the men blocking the entrance.

"Hey, bozu (little boy)." He says as the other two men walks in from behind them.

"You've been troublesome." One of the men says.

"We're done playing tag." The last one says.

"Give us the kid."

They step back as their backs nearly touching when Fuuta slowly wakes up.

"Huh? Tsuna-nii…?" He groggily calls.

"Fuuta, you're awake." Kouga looks back at him.

"Kouga-nii? Ah! The people that were after me…"

"Come with us peacefully!" The man yells. "We won't hurt you." The other two walks closer, closing them in.

"This is bad, Onii-sama…" Ruki says to him.

"Yeah…" Kouga as a sweat slide down his cheek.

Fuuta gets off Tsuna's back and walks towards them.

"Oi!" Tsuna calls as Fuuta walks to the center and a gust of wind blows pass him, his eyes fill with stares once more.

"This is no time to do rankings!" Tsuna yells.

"Paulo is ranked 55 out of 86,202 in combat prowess in the mafia."

"Rank 55 That strong!" Tsuna comments as Paulo smirks.

"Rossie is ranked 226 out of 85,202 in intelligence. He's the most skilled out of the three."

"Huh, me?!" Rossie is shock of the results.

"Oh… doesn't make you the leader?" Kouga adds.

"Is that right, Rossie" Paulo asks him.

"Don't be stupid, Boss."

"Did you call me stupid?!" He yells as he grabs Paulo's collar.

"Stop, this is a trap!" The remaining man tells his two comrades. "They're trying to get us to fight among ourselves!"

The two stops fighting and he sighs.

"Enzo's ambition is ranked 55 out of all the mafia." Fuuta continues.

"What?!"

"He's definitely going to double cross you when you get the book." Kouga nods. "No doubt about it."

"Teme! Is this why you said not to call the men back?!" Paulo tells at Enzo.

"That's not it, Boss!" Enzo defends himself.

"I see right into your heart!" The boss swings his fist at him, knocking down the ground.

"Use your head a little, Boss!" Rossie yells at him. "He's trying to get us to fight!"

"Is this how I use it?!" He head-butts his subordinate and the other one that was punched his boss back and ends up in a fight within the three men. Tsuna sighs and Kouga smiles at his job well done.

"I see! This is part of Fuuta's and Kouga-san's plan!" Tsuna realizes. "Fuuta, now's your chance!"

The ranking boy takes out his gigantic book and starts writing down. "I need to write down the ranking I just said.

"Eh? It was the truth?!" Both of them dead-panned.

"Do that later!" Tsuna yells at him.

"But I'll forget by then."

"I guess there's no helping it." Tsuna sighs. "Let's hurry up and-"

"Where did you think you are going?!" They stiffen.

"Tsuna-nii…" Fuuta hides behind brunette.

"You made fools out of us!"

"HIE–! We're definitely going to die!" Tsuna shrieks.

"Not yet!" Ruki takes her tessen from her thigh and hit one of the men, but he grabs her hand and raises her up in the air.

"You are a feisty little girl."

"Let go of me!" She screams.

"Ruki!" Kouga shouts as the wind blows through his hair, showing his blue right eye.

Meanwhile, on one of the chimneys, there sat Reborn with his trusty green sniper rifle, aiming at Tsuna. "Fuuta and Ruki made an effort just now; it's your turn, Tsuna!" He announces and fires a bullet at him. As the bullet hit him, Tsuna falls motionlessly on the ground and the hair that covers Kouga's right eye turns into blonde.

"Tsuna-nii/Onii-sama!" The two hostages shout.

"Did you do that?!" One of them asks.

Tsuna's body glows and a flame appears on his forehead once more. "RE-BORN!" Tsuna yells as he rips out his clothes. Kouga looks at them with an arrogant look in his eyes. "I'LL PROTECT FUUTA WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"Don't Tsuna-nii! You have the lowest combat ranking! You can't beat them!" Fuuta shouts at him.

"Don't worry." Kouga assures the boy as the raged Tsuna goes and beat the men in front of them.

"W-What?"

"Now…" Kouga flashes in front of the guy holding Ruki captive. "Get your hands…" he throws his fist at him, "Off her!" and it goes straight into his stomach causing him to release her hands. Ruki lands on the floor on her bottom as she sees her brother throws a roundhouse kick at the man's head. He falls front on his face, unconscious.

"It's like a dream." Fuuta says. "This is the first time my ranking have been wrong."

Tsuna stands back up as the flame on his forehead sizzles off while Kouga gets down to his knees panting as his hair turns back to normal.

"Onii-sama!" Ruki calls as she helps him up.

"W-We didn't die." Tsuna says.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy that you made my ranking wrong!" Fuuta exclaims as he goes and hugs the half-naked brunette.

"You're happy to be wrong?!" Tsuna says to the ranking boy.

"I want to stick with you and become even more happy! Can I stay here?"

"Eh?!"

"Tsuna-nii~" He gives his best puppy dog's eyes.

"Urg…"

"Are you all right, Onii-sama." Ruki asks.

"Yeah…" Kouga replies with a strained smile.

"Are you sure? You look strained, Kouga-san." Tsuna asks.

"I'm fine. Just need some rest."

"I'm sorry. If I didn't get caught by them, you wouldn't…" Ruki trails off.

"Don't worry. For now, let's go home."

"Hai…"

"Tsuna, see you tomorrow at school." Kouga calls out as they walk away.

"Hai! See you there!" Tsuna calls back.

As they leave the area, leaving the unconscious men there, an explosion is heard from the distance.

"Ah. Sounds like they did it."

"Gokudera-kun did?"

"You might want to check on them." Kouga and Ruki walk off to the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sudden Assault

A week later, Kouga is walking to school as usual and wonders what is gotten into Ruki. Before going to school, Ruki tells him that she will be staying at home. Kouga asked why and she said that she has a bad feeling and to them that feeling usual is correct.

When he reaches the front gate, he sees Tsuna talking to Hibari. Kouga decides to walk up to them trying to listen to their conversation and suddenly, the skylark swings his tonfa at something, who turn out to be Doctor Shamal. The girl near there screams and runs away from the perverted doctor.

Ite-te-te-te, what did you do that for?" He asks the discipline leader.

"I felt an evil intent." He replies. "It must have been my imagination."

"Nope." He turns around to look at Kouga who has walked up to them. "There is an evil intent of a pervert."

"Omnivore…" He calls. He has started calling him an Omnivore instead of Herbivore probably after Kouga managed to catch his tonfa. "Hm." Hibari keeps his tonfas and walks away.

"Morning, Tsuna."

"K-Kouga-san?"

"But that's no reason to just attack someone." Shamal comments. "What a fearsome fellow."

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asks the doctor.

"I heard a scary rumor." He replies. "I thought I should be protecting the girls here."

"No one asked you to do to that." Kouga dead-panned.

" _Midori tanabiku namimori no…_ " A song starts to play, which happens to be the school's anthem. "Eh? That's our school song. Where is it coming from?"

They turn around and see Hibari answers his phone.

 _"Hibari/-san's ringtone?!"_ The two teens thought.

"Yeah, that's right." He turns around and looks at them. "Isn't Sasagawa Ryohei one of your friends? They got him."

"Eh?!" Tsuna is shocked.

"Huh? What is he…?" Kouga asks.

"Over the past few week Namimori discipline members were attacked one by one." Reborn explains.

"What?!"

They all go to the Namimori central hospital and runs towards the room that says 'Sasagawa Ryohei'. They slide the door open to reveal the teen bandaged up and lying on the bed.

"Onii-san! Are you all right?" The brunette asks the older teen.

"Oh, Sawada! Kouga!" He greets. "It's a little pathetic, but he got me too.

"HIE! Why did this happen to you?!" Tsuna shrieks.

"How are you two doing?" Reborn asks him.

"I've got a few broken bones." Ryohei replies. "Even though I had my guard darn, he was a fearsome man."

"Eh? You say the culprit?!" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah. The uniforms are from Kokuyo Middle, from the next town over."

"What?! They are middle-schoolers?"

"Yeah. You be careful too, Sawada. And Kouga too." Ryohei warns him.

"What?" Kouga says.

"But damn… I wanted that guy's punch in my club!" The boxing captain shouts.

 _"Boxing at a time like this?"_ The other members sweat-dropped.

"Is this yours?" Reborn asks as he shows a pocket watch.

"No, I heard it was on my chest when they found us."

Reborn opens the two watches as it shows that it's stuck at five o'clock.

"Changing the subject, I haven't honestly told Kyoko about this yet." The boxing captain tells the brunette. "She worried a lot. Please don't let this get out."

"Huh?"

The door slides open and the younger Sasagawa runs in to her brother's sight. "Onii-chan! Why did you climb a bathhouse's chimney?!"

 _"What kind of story did you tell her?!"_ Tsuna and Kouga sweat-drop.

"Onii-chan, is that really just a sprain?"

"Yeah." Ryohei replies.

 _"That's too unbelievable."_

"I don't believe it! Do they make you stay at the hospital for a sprain?!"

"It's a really bad sprain."

 _"He plans on keeping this going…"_

"But I'm so glad…" Kyoko wipes off the tears. "…that you're still alive."

"Kyoko-chan."

"I told you not to cry!"

"Un!" Kyoko turns her head at the two other teens. "Tsuna-kun, Kouga-kun, Reborn-kun, you came to see him too! Thank you."

"Y-Yeah."

Once they are outside, Tsuna begins to panic over why Ryohei is attacked.

 _"Why did Onii-san get attacked! What in the world is going on?!"_ He thought.

"Calm down, Tsuna." Kouga tells him.

"But…"

"You aren't the only one who are panicking, Tsuna."

"Eh?" They look around and manage to spot some of their school's students in the hospital. "The hospital is full with students from our school."

"This is weird…" Kouga mumbles.

Tsuna then looks the room next to them

"Eh? Mochida-senpai?!"

"You know him?" Kouga asks.

"Ah, Dame-Tsuna." A random student walks up to them.

"What happened to Mochida-senpai?" He asks him. "Was he-"

"Yeah, he was attacked by those guys."

"Mochida-senpai too?!"

Is he strong, this Mochida?" Kouga asks.

"Yeah, he is the captain of the kendo team." The student replies. "Not just that. As of last night, three seniors, four second-years and two freshmen have been attacked, none of them from the Discipline Committee."

"Not from the Discipline Committee?!"

"Namimori Middle students are being targeted!"

"I can't believe it!" Tsuna shouts. "Why is something so terrible happening?!"

"Something doesn't add up." Kouga mumbles.

They turn around when they hear footsteps and see two older students in black gakuen uniform and the same red armband on their arms. One of them has a twig in his mouth.

"It's the vice chairman of the Discipline Committee, Kusakabe-san."

Everyone bows except for Kouga as they walk past.

"So you haven't seen the chairman?" He asks the committee member next to him.

"Yeah, I'm certain he's found a clue about the enemy, so it's a matter of time until the culprits are destroyed." He replies.

"I see."

Everyone stands up straight. "Did you hear that?"

"Hibari-san went to beat up them up!" Tsuna says to the student.

"Hibari-san is invincible!" The student replies. "We can relax now!"

"I'm so glad we're the same school as Hibari-san! We're leaving the rest up to you, Kami-sama! Hibari-sama!"

 _"This is strange. Everyone who is admitted to the hospital have fighting prowess."_ Kouga thought. _"Mochida a captain of the Kendo club, Ryohei another captain of the boxing club and the rest are Discipline Committee. Were they trying to lure out Hibari-san? But if they try to, they would have target him instead of the other students and just beating the Discipline Committee…"_

"ARG! It still doesn't make any sense!" Kouga yells, ruffling his head in frustration causing Tsuna to look up at him confused.

"Eh?" Tsuna says and they hear something dropped making to look at the detached tail. "What's that?!"

Reborn picks up the detached green tail. "Leon's tail was cut."

"Do chameleons lose their tails?" Tsuna sweat-drops.

"This occurrence… is ominous."

"Ominous? What do you mean?" Kouga asks.

Reborn didn't say anything and shortly after, Leon suddenly transforms into an octopus.

"Is he all right?" Tsuna asks as the octopus becomes totem pole. "Leon keeps transforming into different things." The totem pole becomes a large tennis racket.

"With the loss of his tail, he can't control his shape."

"What was that?!"

"Out of the way! Another Namimori student was attacked!"

"They look up as a doctor and nurse bring in a heavily injured Kusakabe on the bed.

"That's the vice chairman of the Discipline Committee, Kusakabe-san!"

"They say that he was attacked as soon as he left the hospital."

 _"Sonna. I thought Hibari-san left to take care of the bad guys."_ Tsuna thought in shock. _"Was Hibari-san…?"_

"That's impossible. Hibari-san would never lose."

"But at the state that Kusakabe-san is in, it could be…" Kouga trails off.

"Take care of Leon." Reborn throws Leon as osonae mochi into Tsuna's hand.

"Oi, Reborn!"

The baby runs towards and jumps onto the injured vice-chairman. He takes out of a golden pocket watch from inside his jacket and opens it with it stopped at four o'clock. He jumps off and his face takes a serious look as Tsuna walks towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"There's no mistake. "Reborn says to them. "They're trying to pick a fight with you, Tsuna."

"Eh?"

"Is it true, Reborn?" Kouga asks the hitman.

"Picking a fight with me? What do you mean?" Tsuna asks him.

"It is this." Reborn shows the pocket watch he got from Kusakabe.

"What's the deal with this watch? It's stopped. Is it broken?"

"This watch was found on the recently attacked Kusakabe." He replies as he takes out another watch. "This is the one that Sasagawa Ryohei had. I hear the other ones had watches too. One was stuck on six o'clock."

"Six, five, four…" Tsuna counts.

"Wait, could it be that-?!" Kouga realizes.

"That's right." Reborn answers. "This is a countdown."

"What?"

"That's when it came to me." Reborn takes out a piece of paper. "Take a look at this." Tsuna takes it and gives back Leon-fish.

"Namimori Middle Fighting Prowess Ranking?" Tsuna reads aloud. "So what?"

"You're as dull as ever."

"Kouga looks at the paper. "Ranking?" He reads down. "Fifth, Sasagawa Ryohei. Eh?"

"That's right, Kouga. The order in which people were attacked and the order of the ranking are the same."

"Eh? You're right." Tsuna glances down. "Wait, this ranking is…"

"That's Fuuta's ranking."

"Eh?"

"We mafia have a vow of silence called 'Omerta', a rule to never leak the organization's secrets to outsiders." Reborn says as he holds up Leon in the form of a mini Fuuta. "Fuuta's ranking are a secret for the entire mafia organization. There's no way an outsider could know. Meaning, the only ones who can obtain this ranking are…"

"Sugo! I'm tied first with Hibari-san!" Kouga exclaims.

"Now is not the time for that, Kouga-san!" Tsuna yells and then he realizes a dreadful discovery. "Wait, that means if number 4 Kusakabe-san was attacked, then number 3 will be attacked next!"

He reads the paper, trying to pin point number 3 as Kouga follows suit.

"This is not good, Tsuna." Kouga says.

"What is it- I don't believe it!" Tsuna shouts out. "What should we do, Reborn?!"

"This is becoming dangerous…" Reborn says. "You should go. I have to look up on something."

"Then there's no time to waste, Let's hurry, Tsuna!" Kouga yells as they run out of the hospital.

"R-Right!" They run along the street, unknown to them that a bazooka fires at them. They stop when they heard the sound and look up to notice that a large net is falling above them and they both get entangled in the net.

"I'm gonna get killed!" Tsuna panics.

"We did it!"

"We did it!"

"*In Chinese* Success."

"You guys!" Tsuna shouts as they look up to find Harun with Lambo and I-Pin.

"We caught Tsuna-san!"

"What are you doing? What is this?!"

"I heard that your school was being targeted and is very dangerous." Haru replies. "So I thought that if _we_ attacked you before you get attacked, then the bad guys will leave you alone!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Tsuna yells.

"Tsuna-san! Onii-sama!" A voice calls out and with a few slices, the ropes are suddenly cut, and they see Ruki had cut the rope with her sword.

"Thanks, Ruki." Kouga says and turns to Haru. "And Haru, that thinking of yours is crazy! It'll only have the opposite effect!"

"But Haru is-"

"It doesn't matter! We need to hurry, Tsuna!" Kouga says as he and Ruki help the brunette to his feet.

"M-Mm!" Tsuna nods and they run off with Ruki following them.

 _"Gokudera/-kun, you are number 3!"_

* * *

Meanwhile

After leaving the school, Gokudera wonders around the shopping district to find something to eat, but founds out that he has little money left. Then a Kokuyo student confronts him.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asks him.

"Kokuyo Middle freshman, Kakimoto Chikusa." He introduces himself. "I came to break you."

"Ah… Why am I always being bothered by guys from other schools?" Gokudera complains. "I try to live modestly… All right, come at me! It is my style to finish fights that are started."

"Oh, a fight?" Two random passersby comment. "Looks like fun."

"This isn't a show." The beanie boy swings his hands and needles are stuck on their shoulders. They both fall backward to the concrete floor as blood comes out of their wounds.

"What did you do?!" Gokudera shouts at him.

"It'd be a pain if someone interfered, so let's pick up the pace." He swings his hand again; a cut appears on the bomber's cheek as he dodges it. He then runs backwards into an alley and the student follows him. As soon he steps out of the alley, dynamites rain down on him. He takes out two red yo-yos on each hand and swings them like crazy, defusing the falling dynamites.

"Yo-yos?" Gokudera mumbles as he looks over from his hiding spot. The red yo-yo spin passes him and fires many needles in the area. The silverrette manages to jump out of the area in time to avoid a heavy hit.

 _"This guy isn't just an ordinary middle-schooler."_ He thought. _"That trick earlier, the way he fights… He's a professional hitman."_

* * *

Where Tsuna's group are

Tsuna is trying to call Gokudera on the public phone but only receives the operator instead. He puts down the phone and shouts, "I can't call Gokudera-kun's phone at a time like this?!"

"He might be in a fight right now." Kouga hypothesizes.

"Uso!"

"What should we do?" Ruki asks.

"Ah, look! A Nami-Middle student!" One of the students walking pass them says. "Ignore him; we shouldn't get too close."

"We don't want to get dragged into anything."

Both Namimori students dead-panned at their comments.

"Is that how people think of us?!" Tsuna questions.

"I saw one in the shopping district too."

"A Nami-Middle student was fighting a Kokuyo student, right?"

"Eh? Could that be…?" Tsuna says.

"Let's go, Tsuna, Ruki! We need to help Gokudera quickly!" Kouga yells as he runs in the direction of the shopping district.

"H-Hai!" The brunette quickly runs after him with Ruki.

At the shopping district

"What Family are you from?!" Gokudera yells at Chikusa.

"Finally, a 'hit'." He says.

"Huh?"

"I'll make you tell me your family's organization, who your boss is, everything."

"Nani?"

He swings the yo-yo at the silverrette who dodges it. "So you're after Juudaime!"

Tsuna, Kouga, and Ruki hurriedly run on the road as Tsuna thought, _"Gokudera-kun."_

"Let's pick up the pace!" Kouga shouts.

"Hai!" Tsuna replies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

In the Namimori's shopping district, Gokudera is fighting a Kokuyo student named, Kakimoto Chikusa and right now they both are staring at each other.

"You said your name is Kakimoto Chikusa." Gokudera asks. "Are you after Juudaime?"

He didn't respond as Gokudera takes it as a yes. _"Then I need to stop him, no matter what!"_

Gokudera takes out many dynamites. "Two times Bomb!" He throws it all into the air, but Chikusa spins his yo-yo and swings at them, defusing them once more. "Damn!"

The yo-yos spin passes the dynamites and hovers above the sliverrette.

 _"He got me. I can't dodge them with my speed!"_ He takes out a small dynamite from his belt. _"I didn't want to use this attack if I didn't have to. Even though it's a tiny bomb…"_ He flings it behind him causing the small bomb to explode behind him and the shockwave sends him flying towards the yo-yo specialist to avoid the needle.

"It hurts!" He keeps the momentum of his speed and swings his fist at him, who dodges it like it was nothing. "Damn, it's not over yet!" The bomber yells as he throws more dynamites. "Two Times Bomb!"

"What a one-trick pony." Chikusa says as he swings his yo-yos, but as he did so, three smaller bombs are near him as he misses, and it explode in his face. He kneels from the pain of the wound the silverrette has given him.

"Hehehe, eat that." Gokudera chuckles. "You were taken by a simple trick. When I threw the regular dynamites as I shouted, 'Two Times Bomb', the tiny bombs that I have already thrown were close enough to appear as regular bombs. Don't underestimate the Vongola."

Chikusa stumbles to get up but he looks up noticing the large amount of dynamites that the bomber has already thrown.

"Die."

The dynamites explode as they land on the student as Tsuna, Kouga and Ruki enter the shopping district heard the explosion.

"That explosion… Could it be?" Tsuna mumbles.

They quickly run towards the silver-haired bomber.

"Gokudera/-kun/-san!" The three of them call out.

"Oh? Juudaime! What are you doing here?!" He asks.

"Well, I…" Tsuna starts.

"We're here to warn you about getting attached by the students from Kokuyo Middle." Kouga explains.

"I never asked you!" Gokudera yells at him.

"It's not my idea, it was Tsuna's."

"Really?! You came all this way here just to tell me?!" Gokudera takes a kneeling position. "I'm overjoyed! I just took him out!"

"Eh?!"

"I killed him, right over there." He looks at the smoked floor. "Eh? H-He's gone!"

"You saved me the trouble." They turn around and see Chikusa standing behind them, badly injured and blood coming out from his wounds.

"HIE!" Tsuna shrieks.

"Ruki, get behind me." Kouga tells her.

"Onii-sama…" Ruki calls.

 _"This guy's from Kokuyo? He looked kinda dangerous."_

Noticing a small movement from his right hand, Kouga turns to the brunette.

"Tsuna, run!"

The beanie student swings his yo-yo. Tsuna braces for the pain as Kouga covers Ruki but it never came. They look up and see Gokudera blocking the needles with his body as blood starts to stain his white shirt.

"G-Gokudera-kun…"

"Juudaime… Please run." Gokudera faints from the intense pain.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you all right?! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shakes him. "Gokudera-kun!"

"Gokudera, hold on!" Kouga kneels next to him with Ruki.

"Gokudera-san!" Ruki calls out.

The injured assassin slowly walks towards them as Tsuna shrieks.

"Tsuna, get out of here." Kouga tells the brunette.

"Huh?"

"Get out of her while you still can!" He yells as he draws out a wakizashi from his right sleeve. Chikusa swings his yo-yo and the black-haired teen sword deflects them before it can fire any of its needles. He swings his sword at him, but Chikusa dodges it and he throws the yo-yos that hit Kouga in the stomach. He stumbles back behind Tsuna.

"Onii-sama!" Ruki calls out as she quickly goes to him.

"I'll break you, then take you with me." Chikusa says.

Tsuna shakes in fear as his legs trembles. _"I need to run, but my legs…"_

"Let's get this over with." Chikusa swings the yo-yo and the needles are about to hit the brunette, but then he is drags down onto the floor.

"We've slide over home plate, safe and sound!" He looks up and sees Yamamoto sitting with him smiling brightly.

"Yamamoto!"

"I was walking by and heard the ruckus." Yamamoto says. "I came, and…" He looks at the fallen Gokudera. "What's happening isn't good." Yamamoto looks at the beanie student with a very angered look.

 _"Yamamoto usually doesn't get angry…"_

"You're in the way." Chikusa says while he swings the yo-yo at him. Yamamoto sees the yo-yo and swings his bat which changes into a katana, cutting the yo-yo in half. Chikusa is shocked of the results and Tsuna freaks out.

"He cut it!" Tsuna shrieks. "Since when did Yamamoto start carrying a bat around?!"

"I see… You're Namimori Middle, 1-A, Roll Sheet number 15: Yamamoto Takeshi."

"What of it?" Yamamoto retorts.

 _"That's right, Yamamoto has the number 2 spot on the school's Fighting Prowess Ranking."_

"Officer, over there!" A passerby informs the policeman.

"What are you guys doing?!"

"You're Ken's target." He says emotionlessly. "Fighting you would be a pain." Chikusa slowly walks away exiting the district.

Tsuna sighs, relieve that they didn't kill them, but he remembers.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you all right?!"

"Hang in there, Gokudera!" Yamamoto shakes him.

"You'll make it worse if you shake him!" Kouga shouts.

* * *

They decide to take Gokudera to the school nurse office, but Bianchi doesn't seem happy about it.

"And why is Hayato being hospitalized here?" She questions them with a basket of poisonous fruits.

"Bianchi-chwan~!" Shamal jumps out from the curtains only to get kicked by the Poison Scorpion."

"Stay away!"

"Hey, now. I'm loaning a bed only because Reborn asked." Shamal tells them.

"I'll look after Hayato!" Bianchi says to the perverted doctor. "If you're going to get in the way, get out."

"Bianchi…" Tsuna says.

"Even you did that, his wounds wouldn't heal."

"True." Tsuna agrees.

Yamamoto just laughs. "Yamamoto Takeshi, what's so funny?"

"Eh! I… um… wasn't really…" He stammers.

"Wasn't really what?"

"What? Well nothing…"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

 _"Gokudera-kun, because of me…"_ Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna…" Kouga mutters looking at the brunette.

The door slides open. "Ano…" Everyone in the room turns and find Shizuki Yuuri by the door.

"Ah, Shizuki-san. Is something wrong?" Tsuna asks.

"Can I speak with Kouga-kun for a while?" Yuuri asks and Kouga nods. "Arigatou, please meet me at the roof." She runs off as Kouga looks at her retreating figure.

"Well, see you guys later." The black-haired teen tells and walks off. He slowly walks up to the roof with Yuuri stands along the sides looking at the sight. "What is it?" Kouga asks as he walks through the door.

"Please…" The girl turns around. "…don't fight them!"

"What are you talking about?" Kouga asks.

"…I can tell." She replies. "That you going to fight along with Sawada-san…"

"Are you talking about the guys from Kokuyo?" He asks and Yuuri nods. "…I can't. They attacked our friends and started this fight."

"I see…" Yuuri looks down sadden about his answer. Then a hand is placed on her head.

"Don't worry." Kouga tells her. "We're going to come back safe and sound." Yuuri looks up to see a smile on his face. "Okay?"

"Hai."

Kouga moves back and down the stairs. As he walks down the stairs, he notices Tsuna and Reborn talking with a letter in the hitman's hands.

"Is there something wrong, Tsuna?" He asks.

"Ah, Kouga-san!"

"Just in time, Kouga. There is a letter from Kyuudaime addressed to both of you." Reborn tells them as he opens the letter.

"My dear Vongola Juudaime and Sky Knight, I've had heard from Reborn about how much you have grown." Reborn reads aloud. "It seems that the time has come for you to take the next step. I am giving you two an order: capture Rokudo Mukuro and the other two escapees and rescue their captive. I wish both of you luck."

"Sky Knight?" Kouga repeats.

"Wait! What's with that?" Tsuna asks him.

"P.S.," Reborn continues, "If you refuse, you will be treated as a traitor and will be kille-"

"Uwa! This has nothing to do with me!" Tsuna runs off, not wanting to be any part of this.

"Tsuna!" Kouga runs after him. He manages to catch up with him on the road mumbling to himself. "Tsuna! Hold on for a second!"

"Kouga-san… Look, I don't want to do any of this!" Tsuna shouts. "I'm Dame-Tsuna and I can't work for the mafia!"

"Tsuna…"

"No matter how much you run, they keep coming after you." They turn around to see Reborn with his elbows on the ledge.

"Reborn!"

"And on top of that, don't forget what they've done to find you." Reborn adds.

Tsuna pauses and recalls all the people that were caught in the cross fire: Ryohei, Kyoko, Gokudera.

"That's…" Tsuna says. "I think what they are doing is wrong, involving everyone like that! Mukuro make me angry! But… Even Hibari-san hasn't returned. There's no way that Dame-Tsuna could defeat a guy like that. It's reckless."

"But the people around you don't think so." Reborn tells him.

"Eh?" He turns around when he hears footsteps to find Gokudera standing in front of him. "Take me with you, Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"I'll bring their lives to an end."

"How are your wounds?" He asks the bomber.

"Just scratches… eh…" He stumbles.

 _"They are definitely not scratches."_ Kouga thought.

"I'll go too, Tsuna." Yamamoto tells the brunette."

"Yamamoto!"

"I heard it from the kid, you're playing mafia with another school, right?"

 _"You're being duped, Yamamoto."_ Tsuna sweat-drops.

"I'll go too." Bianchi comes up from behind. "I'm worried about Hayato." Gokudera immediately collapse to the floor.

 _"She's having a reverse effect!"_ Tsuna and Kouga thought.

Kouga then looks at Tsuna. "Of course, I'm going too."

"Kouga-san."

"I'm coming too." Tsuna looks behind the Poison Scorpion, there stands Ruki.

"Ruki-chan!"

"If Onii-sama goes, the I will go."

"Omae…" Kouga trails off.

"We've got the people need to charge into enemy territory." Reborn says.

"Eh?"

"I know where their hideout is." He tells them. "Their captive should be there."

"Captive?" Tsuna asks.

"Someone you know very well."

* * *

They decide to assemble in front of Tsuna's house next morning. Kouga decides to take his broad sword and a ring that his grandpa from America gave him before going to Japan. He puts on a white jacket over a black long-sleeve shirt with blue jeans. As he walks out of his room to the front door, there Ruki stands there wearing a pale blue t-shirt and dark-blue jeans with her sword strapped onto her waist as her tessen is also strapped onto her right leg.

"Onii-sama." Ruki calls.

Kouga nods and says, "Let's go."

He opens the door and walks out with Ruki following. Soo, they reach the brunette's house but in front of it are Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, and a very large squirrel. Kouga immediately walks up to them.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

The brunette turns around to face him. "Ah, Kouga-san!"

"Is that Bianchi?" Kouga asks pointing at the person in the squirrel suit.

"Yeah… We need her to wear something on her face to prevent Gokudera-kun from fainting." Tsuna sighs.

"Why not goggles then? She wore them during the snow ball fight and he didn't faint." Kouga suggests.

"Oh! That could work!" Gokudera agrees.

"Arigato, Kouga-san. Demo, your sword is huge as ever." Tsuna dead-panned at the sight of seeing Kouga's sword.

"Yep!"

"Yosh! You're all here." Reborn announces. "Let's go beat Mukuro!"

They all nod and follow the little hitman and end up walking through an empty road.

"It's quiet." Bianchi says.

"A new road replaced this one, so most cars don't come this way." Reborn tells them.

"This is it." Tsuna says as they reach the entrance of what seems to be an abandoned park. "It's really creepy…"

"Yeah…" Kouga agrees as Ruki gets closer to him.

"Is this whole area abandoned?" Gokudera asks.

"This place used to be a compound recreation area called the Kokuyo Center." Reborn tells them. "There are plans for renovating it but after the land slide occurred here, this place has been abandoned ever since.

"Ah! I've come here before!" Tsuna exclaims. "That's it, that's it! This place has a karaoke bar, a movie theater and a small exhibit of flora and fauna."

"So now the dream is over, huh?" Bianchi comments.

"If you've been here before, lead the way, Tsuna." Reborn tells him.

"Eh! I've been here before, but it was a long, long time ago!" Tsuna exclaims.

Gokudera inspects the lock on the gate. "The lock is rusted shut. They're not using this gate as an entrance. What should we do."

"Of course, we break through the front." Bianchi says as she brings out her poison food. "Poison Cooking, Melting Sakura Cake!" She places the food on the lock making it to melt it.

"Hey, Bianchi!"

They all enter the area as Tsuna leads them.

"If I remember correctly," He says as he looks around, "there is an exhibit with flora and fauna around here, but…"

"There's nothing like that here." Bianchi tells him. "Your eyes are as good at knotholes."

"A-Aneki!" Gokudera shocks of his sister's attitude.

"What is this?" Yamamoto kneels on the ground. "Looks like animal footsteps."

"Something's coming." Reborn alerts the rest causing everyone to get ready for an attack.

A figure jumps out from the ground below and strikes at the baseball idiot, wh dodges it barely and falls on the floor. He tries to get up but the ground around him collapses, causing him to fall into a dome-like cave.

Welcome!" The figure cries as he jumps in after him.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cries as they run towards the hole. "What was that?!"

"It looked like a person." Gokudera tells them.

"More importantly, Yamamoto has-" Kouga says.

"He fell in." Bianchi adds.

"Tsuna's memory was accurate." Reborn tells them. "The flora and fauna exhibit was buried by the dirt."

"Eh?! So where' on the roof?!" Tsuna cries.

"Are you alive, Yakuu Baka?" Gokudera asks and Yamamoto gets up quite easily.

"He fell so far."

"Hahaha, that was surprising!" He laughs.

"This is no time to be laughing!" The bomber yells.

"Ah! Yamamoto, there is something down there!" Tsuna tells the baseball fanatic. He turns around and spots a moving beast-like figure in the shadows. "What is that?! An animal?!"

"We can't do anything from up here." Reborn tells them.

"How can that be?! Yamamoto is-"

"I welcome you here, Yamamoto Takeshi." The beasts says. "Kaki-pi's still sleeping, and I've been bored without any orders. And then comes along my prey." He steps out into the light, revealing a blonde Kokuyo student with a scar above his nose. He is Joshima Ken. "I'm super happy."

"Huh? That's a person! A human!" Tsuna says.

"A Kokuyo uniform. He's one of them!" Gokudera says.

"You guys up there! Are you his friends?" Ken calls up to them. "Just get ready to die, all right? I'll take care of you guys one at a time."

 _"This guy seems dangerous too!"_ The brunette gulps.

"Hahaha!" They turn their attention to the baseball ace. "You're almost like a dog! Are you playing pretend?"

 _"Yamamoto still thinks it's a game!"_ Tsuna and Kouga thought.

"That idiot!" Gokudera mutters.

"Are you a ditz?" The blonde questions his sanity. "Well, that's fine too." He runs towards him, passing him as he jumps back into the shadows. Kouga sees him place something in his mouth and his facial featured changes as while as his nails. He jumps onto the roof and leaps to the other end.

"W-What is that?!" Tsuna yells.

"That's not a human skill!" Gokudera adds.

"Itadakimasu!" Yamamoto raises his bat in defense but Ken bites it into half and jumps back into the shadows.

"Ah! Yamamoto's bat has been…!" Tsuna cries.

"I'll tear your neck next, byon."

"Is that person human?!"

*Sighs* "I see." Yamamoto sighs. "So it's okay to beat up your opponents without holding back when playing mafia, huh?" His eye sharpens with determination and calmness. "Those are the rules, right?"

"Yamamoto's not afraid at all, in fact he's-"

"He's a pretty tough guy, despite his looks." Reborn comments. "He's not going to stay nice after having his bat broken."

"Before we fight, can I ask you something?" The baseball fanatic asks. "Did you… change your appearance? When did you change your outfit?"

Ken face-faults at him. "You really are a ditz…"

 _"I didn't even realize that he had changed."_ Tsuna thought.

"Maa, all right. I'll tell you." He steps out to the light, revealing him with a more beast-like appearance than before. "You can play all sorts of games with a console if you switch discs, right?" He shows a group of fake teethes between his fingers. "It's the same as that. By switching cartridges," He plucks out of his current teeth, his face turns back to normal and places in another fake set of teeth. "I can activate lots of different animals' abilities." He roars as his hands become more burly and muscular in such that his uniform is stretch out. **"Kong Channel."**

"That's a primate homonid, a western lowland gorilla." Bianchi explains.

"I don't believe it…" Tsuna cries. "That's impossible."

"Yamamoto-san…" Ruki mutters.

"Oh, sugoi!" Yamamoto awes at his opponent's new form. "Is that a new kind of doping?"

"I told you," Ken grabs the baseball ace by his sides, "that's not it!" and he flings him to the side of the dome, knocking him against the wall.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna and Kouga call out.

"I can't keep watching this!" Gokudera takes out a couple dynamites.

"You better not." Reborn warns the silverrette. "If the place collapses from the explosion, Yamamoto will be buried too."

"Tch!"

"Then what can we do?" Tsuna asks.

As Yamamoto gets up, he hears his opponent changes his cartridges again.

"C'mon, c'mon, don't take a break. No matter where you run, I'll find you. Now that I'm the Wolf Channel!" Ken dashes back and forth through the darkness to strike the baseball idiot, but Yamamoto keeps dodging him.

"I can't see well in the dark." Yamamoto looks around in the dark.

"But I know where you are by scent!" Ken voice echoes.

"With his sword broken, he's at a great disadvantage." Bianchi says.

"That's not all." Reborn says. "He's being careful with his body, like he's afraid of being hurt."

"Ah!" Tsuna realizes.

"All you do is run. Are you trying to make this a battle of endurance?" Ken asks.

"Iya… That's not really it." Yamamoto replies as he scratches his cheek. "I have something important in my like besides playing mafia."

 _"That's right. The baseball club is going to have its tournament soon."_ Tsuna thought as Ruki remembers that Kouga told her.

 _"Yamamoto-san said he got a place as a regular to what Onii-sama has told me."_ Ruki thought.

 _"He's been trying so hard. If he gets hurt…"_

Yamamoto steps back into the darkness as Ken continues to attack him.

"This is no good! What do I do?!" Tsuna panics. "Ah! I shouldn't have brought Yamamoto to this place!"

"Tsuna-san…" Ruki calls.

"If you're so worried, then you should go." Reborn tells the two as he kicks them down into the dome.

"Juudaime/Ruki!" Gokudera and Kouga yell as they fall into the buried exhibit below.

"Why did you do that, Reborn-san?!" Gokudera shouts at the hitman.

"He's right! What if Ruki gets hurt?!" Kouga also shouts.

"Be quiet and watch."

"Ite…" Tsuna and Ruki get up from their fall, rubbing their heads.

"Tsuna and Ruki!" Yamamoto is shock of his friends' entrance to his fight.

"Ah? New preys? Ken says. "Those ones look weaker, I should hunt them first!"

Ruki looks terrified from what Ken said.

"Ah!"

"Itadakimasu!" Ken lunges at the two.

"He's coming!" Tsuna cries.

The blonde is about to strike him when a rock hits him at the back of his head. He turns around and sees the baseball nut holding a rock in his hand.

"I'm your opponent, right?" He says cheerfully. "Come on. I'll nail you and end the game."

"Ah…? A challenge?" Ken says smugly. "Sounds like fun. Then I'll show you my full power too." He switches to a different set of teeth and his features changes and he lunges at him in an incredible speed. **"Cheetah Channel!"**

"He's fast!" Tsuna cries.

Yamamoto throws the rock in his hand, but it misses as the cheetah-hybrid human bites into his left forearm.

"I've got you!" Ken says between his teeth.

"Yamamoto-san!" Ruki cries out.

"I've got you too!" The baseball ace raises his broken katana and hits him as hard as he can with the hilt, knocking the blonde Kokuyo student out. He crouches down to hold his wound as the student lies on the ground with a bruise near his face and unconscious.

"He was prepared to sacrifice an arm from the beginning." Gokudera says.

"Well done." Bianchi compliments him.

"Yamamoto's arm… To protect us…" Tsuna says. "I'm sorry, Yamamoto! Because of us! Even though you have baseball! Even though the tournament's coming up!"

"Hey, hey, knock it off, Tsuna. There's nothing more important than a friend, right?"

"Yamamoto-san…" Ruki says.

"And I can still play baseball with this little scratch." The baseball nut opens and closes his hand with the injured arm.

"But we need to bandage up just in case." Ruki tells him.

"Juudaime!"

"Ruki!"

The three look up to see the other four on the roof.

"We're about to pull you up!" Gokudera shouts.

As Gokudera brings the three up, Kouga senses something and looks up into the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter 7: An Unexpected Trap

The group leaves the dome area and come upon a set of stairs where Bianchi took care of Yamamoto's injured forearm.

"Are you all right?" Tsuna asks the baseball ace.

"Yeah, nothing to be concerned about." Yamamoto replies. "Sorry kid, I broke your bat."

"Don't worry about it," Reborn assures him as he takes out another bat. "I'll give you the spare."

"Oh! Thank you!"

"He got spares?" Tsuna deadpanned.

"At this rate, beating Mukuro will be a breeze, Juudaime."

"Don't underestimate Rokudo Mukuro," Reborn warns them as he throws them a photo of the three escapees. "He's gotten through tough situations by severely beating his enemies." Tsuna picks up the photo. "The prison break occurs the day before his execution."

Tsuna shivers as he looks at the one in the middle. _"Rokudo Mukuro look really scary!"_

"Move that thought aside, we should get moving." Kouga says as he walks up the stairs with everyone following.

* * *

They continue to walk along the path until Tsuna stops them. "Chotto, ano…" Everyone stops and looks at Tsuna. "We've walked for a while; how about a little break?"

"All right." Yamamoto agrees. "I'm beginning to get hungry."

"So, let's have lunch as well, Juudaime!" Gokudera suggests.

They all go to the picnic area where they assemble their lunch boxes and drinks.

"I'll pass out the sushi and tea." Yamamoto says as he starts passing out the bentos.

"Ah! Yamamoto's family sushi!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Out of the way, Yamamoto Takeshi." Bianchi pushes the baseball fanatic away from the table and takes out a cup of very dangerous looking cup of liquid. "Here you are, Tsuna. Poison Bug Soup for travel."

"Poison Bugs?!"

"It'll warm you right up."

 _"I think that'd make my body cold rather than warm…"_ Tsuna thought as his face pales of the sight of the poison condiment.

Then suddenly, the liquid starts to bubble and explodes in the cup.

"Was that poison cooking too?!" Ruki asks.

"No." Bianchi stumbles back from the explosion. "That's not it."

The bentos that Yamamoto brought along also start to bubble up as well. "Get down!" Yamamoto and Gokudera quickly duck down, just in time when the lunches explode.

"What was that?!" Tsuna yells.

"The enemy's attack!" Bianchi tells them.

"But from where?" Yamamoto asks. The bottles of tea on the table explode one by one when a sound wave is heard.

"That's sound…" Gokudera trails off as he takes out a couple dynamites and flings them. "Over there!" They explode all the way at the wall of the nearest building. Everyone gets ready for the person to come out.

"What a lame weapon…" A female voice comments, as the smoke clears out, revealing a red-haired girl in a female Kokuyo uniform with a clarinet at hand. "Why did Kaki-pi and Ken have trouble with guys like you?"

"Ah! That's a female Kokuyo Middle uniform!" Tsuna exclaims.

"That means…" Yamamoto gets out from his hiding space.

"I've never seen such shabby looking mafioso…" She comments ticking Gokudera off.

"What?! You're wearing a school uniform, you know?!" He yells.

The girl gets off the debris and walks towards them. "Don't call me 'you' like you know me. I'm M.M. And I wouldn't dress like this unless Mukuro-chan asked me."

"Mukuro…" Kouga mutters.

"So, there aren't just three of them." Gokudera realizes.

"Seeing gloomy-looking men just makes me sad." M.M. sighs. "If I had to choose, I'd rather date Mukuro-chan. Men should have money."

"What?!"

"Oh well. Now all I have to do is kill all of you, then go on a shopping spree for purses and clothes." She puts the clarinet mouthpiece in her mouth and blows, resulting in a sound wave that causes the rest of the bottled drinks to explode. The three boys immediately go for cover.

"Is that instrument her weapon?!" Tsuna screams.

"What's with that attack?" Gokudera asks.

"I don't want to die yet!"

"At this rate, we can't even get close." Yamamoto says.

Bianchi jumps out of the cover in front of the boys. "I'll go." Ruki jumps out after her. "Me too."

"Bianchi! Yuki-chan!" The brunette shocks of their courage.

"You're wrong." Bianchi tells M.M.

"Huh?" The girl stops and looks at the two.

"What's important isn't money." The poison cooker tells her. "It's love."

"What's with this woman?" M.M mumbles. "She pissing me off."

"That weapon works like a microwave." Bianchi explains. "It vibrates using sound waves and raises its temperature."

"You're right, so what? The sound waves from this clarinet vibrate atoms five hundred million times per minute." M.M. explains further. "The more the molecules vibrate, the more their temperature rises. Meaning, if a human was hit by these waves, the water molecules inside them would boil and – Boom!" She laughs casually as the others pale at the thought.

"Seriously?" Yamamoto questions.

"What a terrible woman." Gokudera states.

"Enough talk." Bianchi gets ready and searches into her bag. "Here I go!"

"Bring it on! I'll microwave your brains out!" M.M. gets ready to blow.

"I won't let you!" Ruki runs towards her, readying her blade to strike. But then, chains shoot out from the debris and catch her right wrist, causing her to stop with her wrist chained up.

"Ruki!" The Poison Scorpion shouts.

"Don't rush your death so soon, little girl." Another voice comes out from the broken building behind them. A young woman walks out of the debris, her blueish-black hair tied in a ponytail and her blue eyes glimmer with danger. In her hands is a sickle with a chain. "Or is that what you're planning?"

"Who are you?" Ruki questions.

"I'm Miki." She introduces herself. "Now then, you are going to tell me everything about your family history especially 'that man', Ruki Lanceford Mitsurugi."

"Kouga-san's and Ruki-chan's family history?" Tsuna repeats.

"What are you babbling about, Miki?" M.M asks her. "Mukuro-channasked that we make sure that they wouldn't survive to him."

"That's true. But I have other plans."

"I don't know why you want to know our history, but," Ruki immediately cuts the chain around her wrist. "Our history is for our family member to know!"

"What the- How did you?" Miki questions.

"Look!" Yamamoto shouts pointing to a sword in her right hand.

"When did she…" Gokudera starts and Ruki takes out her tessen.

"Let's go, Bianchi-san!"

"Yosh!" Bianchi takes out two plates of poisonous cuisine. "Poison Cooking! Large-scale Buffet!"

"She still had an attack like that left!" The brunette exclaims while Gokudera is trying not to puke at the sight of her sister's food.

"Another lame attack." M.M comments. "Burning Vibrato!" She blows her instrument, causing the food on the plate to explode as Bianchi advances towards the red-haired student.

"She's using her cooking as a shield." Tsuna states.

"Well done! But will it last?" Yamamoto asks worriedly.

"Bianchi-san…" Ruki looks at her.

"Oi, don't look away now!" Miki swings her chain towards her. Ruki turns around and dodges the sickle before squatting to dodge the chain again, but the chain wraps around the sword. "This is the end for you!" She swings the sickle which spins around heading towards Ruki. "Falce Ciclone!"

"This is bad!" Gokudera grimaces.

"She can't dodge it while her sword is like that!" Tsuna shouts.

"Ruki!" Kouga shouts.

At the same time, Bianchi closes the gap between her and M.M and throws her food at her, who dodges it with ease, but she has gotten close enough. "Finale!" M.M screams as the poison scorpion take out a poisonous cake. "Shortcake!"

"Did you really think I'll scream?" The clarinet girl splits her instrument into a tri-link staff, shocking the poison assassin. "I'm good at…" She swings her weapon at her. "close-range combat too!" Bianchi manages to dodge her strike but she spins the Sansetsukon around her and swings at her once more, hitting her over the head and sending her back from the force.

"Ah!"

"Bianchi-san!" Ruki shouts but cut short when she ducks down from the spinning sickle with her other wrist up in the air, making the chains on the sickle wraps around it.

"Ruki-chan! Bianchi!" Tsuna shouts as Bianchi falls to the ground while Ruki is resisting the pull from Miki.

"Who cares about love?" M.M says smugly. "There's nothing greater than money!"

Bianchi struggles to get up from the ground as Ruki struggles to escape from the chains. Miki pulls the chains further making Ruki to skid on the ground. "Tell me about your family history, and I'll let you live."

"I told you before, the only ones need to know our history is us!" Ruki retorts.

"Don't bother with her, Miki. If you are not going to place the last blow, I will." The clarinet girl tells her as she gets ready to blow her instrument.

"This isn't good." Tsuna panics.

Yamamoto about to get out there to help but holds back by Gokudera. "Stop, Yamamoto." The bomber tells him. "She touched it."

"Huh?"

"Hehehe…" M.M about to blow but then she notices something. Her clarinet has turned into purple goo causing her to scream in shock.

"Her clarinet!" Yamamoto exclaims.

"Is that Bianchi's attack?" Tsuna asks.

"That's right." Gokudera answers. "Her ultimate dish: making anything she touches into Poison Cooking."

"Thousand Poisonous Flowers!" Bianchi yells.

"That's… impossible!" The red-haired girl falls to the ground, convulsing from the disgusting poison.

"M.M!" Miki about to go there when she feels a strong resistance and looks at Ruki. She moves her arms towards each other when her hands are on top of another.

"Mitsurugi Ryu Ougi…" Ruki mutters and instantly goes past her opponent with her arms crossed and crouching. "Kousetsu."

Miki slowly turns her head back to the girl. "What…?"

"What just happened?" Tsuna asks.

"Kousetsu is a move when the user instantly slashes the opponent before they realize and gets behind them within the user's range of their attack in front of them." Kouga explains as Ruki stands up.

"Someone like you who want to know our honorable family history…" Ruki says as the chains break apart around her wrist and shift her head back to Miki. "Does not deserve it!"

"I-It… can't… be…" She too falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Are you all right!" They all watch Bianchi runs towards the picnic table where Reborn is sleeping. "I'm so glad that we didn't interrupt your nap!"

"When did Reborn…?" Tsuna shocks of the situation.

"So Sis fought to protect Reborn's sleep?" Gokudera questions.

"Love is victorious." Bianchi declares.

"Bianchi is to be feared." Tsuna concludes.

"Well done." Yamamoto praises them and Tsuna realizes something.

"What about Ruki?" He asks.

"Don't worry." She says as she walks back to them. "I hold back when I dealt with her."

"'Hold back'?" Tsuna repeats and pales. "Then…"

"Yeah. Her opponent would've been dead by now if Ruki used the full power of Kousetsu." Kouga confirms.

Just then a creepy laughter breaks the tension, in which everyone turns to look at the owner of the laughter. "I am quite glad that avaricious girl M.M has been beaten. Much less is said about the woman Miki." An old man with a black hat and in the Kokuyo uniform says.

"Who are you?!" Tsuna questions.

"Now calm down and look at this." He presses a button on a remote, in which two screens are projected on the wall, showing Haru and Kyoko separately. "Your friends are being targeted."

"Kyoko-chan! Haru!"

"Teme, who the hell are you?" Gokudera shouts. "what are you planning?!"

"My name is Birds." He introduces himself. "The images you see here are being transmitted by the small cameras attached to my dear birdies."

"Hm?" Tsuna looks closely at each screen. "What is that?" They look at the screens and notices two creepy figures stalking Kyoko and Haru.

"What are those guys?" Yamamoto questions.

"So you noticed them." Birds says to them. "They are twin hitmen, loyal to me. Bloody Twins. They look adorable, but they were such ferocious serial killers that while in prison, they were not let out of solitary confinement even once."

"What?" Tsuna shouts.

"Just watch." He adds. "They want to play with your friends so much that they can't help themselves."

The two hitmen get up from behind them and their nails turn into claws, and slowly lower down it on the two girls.

"Ah! Watch out!" Tsuna shouts.

"What do you intend to do?" Bianchi questions the old man.

"Nothing, as long as you obey me." He replies.

"Don't screw around!" Gokudera grabs his shirt. "They're not involved in this!"

"Now, now. You'd best not touch me." He tells them. "I won't be responsible for what happens to your friends."

"What?!"

"I can still give them commands. Your friends' lives are in my hands. You have no right to complain!" Gokudera growls feeling helpless. "So never touch me again, you fool!"

"Damn." Gokudera lets go of him.

"As long as you obey me, two of them will be safe." The old man says to them. "Now let us begin. Let's… see… I want all of you to beat up Vongola Juudaime."

"What was that?!" The Bomber shouts.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto yells at him.

"I said punch that Sawada-kun right there!" Birds repeats. "You want the two of them to return home safely, don't you? Then beat him."

"That kind of one-sided demand is underhanded!" Gokudera retorts.

"Don't be unreasonable!" Yamamoto adds.

 _"What should I do? Kyoko-chan is busy talking with Kurukawa. And Haru is reading a book with headphones on. They haven't noticed the Bloody Twins at all."_ Tsuna thought and clenches his hands. _"I never imagined this would happen. What should I do? Reborn?"_ Tsuna looks back to where his tiny tutor is, but he is still sleeping. _"Why are you sleeping at a time like this?!"_

"Even if you refuse, it's no skin off my nose." Birds says and orders the Twins, "Very well, do it."

The group gasps when one of the twins swings his arms around his surroundings with long nails behind Haru and jumps upwards before she looks back to see the Twin. Seeing no one is behind her, Haru looks back to her book until the pole behind her is cut several times.

"My other hobby is startling others. Seeing others' unguarded, sad little faces excites me so!" Birds exclaims with a small blush and laughs.

"Onii-sama…" Ruki gets closer to Kouga, hugging his left arm.

"That bastard…" Gokudera says.

"He's complete pervert." Bianchi comments.

"Are you certain you should talk about me in such a fashion? If you don't do as I say this time…" Birds trails off as the other Twin gets behind Kyoko and points his nails at her head before about to stab her.

"All right! Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Kouga-san! Hit me!" Tsuna shouts and the Twin stops his tracks and pulls his hand away from Kyoko.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

"Are you sure!"

The three look at him which Tsuna has a worried look.

 _"I went and said it."_ He thought.

"Tch, it was about to get good. So close. Start before I finish counting to five."

"No… Um… Well…"

"One."

"Y-Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Beat me up!"

"Two."

"Don't be stupid!" Yamamoto tells him.

"We can't do that!" Gokudera adds.

"Three."

"B-But! If you don't, the two of them will be…"

"Four. Five!"

At the last count, Bianchi suddenly punches straight to the face which sending Tsuna to the ground.

"Sis! What did you do that for?!" Gokudera asks.

"I originally came to Japan to take care of Tsuna so I could return to Italy with Reborn." Bianchi says. "Consider yourself fortunate since that's all you got."

"Is that true?" Ruki asks the two boys besides Kouga.

"Well…" Yamamoto trails off.

"Th-That's right… Huh?" Tsuna notices that there is a little pain on his punched cheek. _"That didn't hurt much."_ He then looks up at Bianchi.

"I'm used to being the bad guy." Bianchi states.

"Well done, you've cleared my condition. Then I'm sure you can clear the next one." Birds says.

"What?! There's more?!" Tsuna shouts.

"No one said there would be only one."

"Son of a bitch! You're taking it too far!" Gokudera shouts.

"That's right!" Kouga agrees.

Birds laughs. "You cleared the last one so well. I'll make the next one final." He taps his walking staff on the ground which the wood breaks apart revealing a double-edge jagged sword. "Stab Juudaime with this." He says as the sparks appear on the blade.

"What?!" Tsuna shouts as he and the others shock to hear this.

"Your startled faces just now were exquisite!" Bird exclaims as he laughs before throwing the sword at them. "Now, do it!"

"That's crazy."

"Screw you! You pervert!" Gokudera shouts.

"That's unreasonable!" Yamamoto comments.

"There's no way we're going to do it!" Kouga shouts.

"That's right!" Ruki agrees.

"I refuse." Bianchi says.

"I already told you many times. I don't mind at all of you refuse." Birds says.

Tsuna looks at the sword and reaches out but stops his hand.

"Then let's start with this girl." The old man says looking at Kyoko's image.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"She looks like an adorable little angel." He comments as the Twin beats his fingers above Kyoko's head.

"What should we do?! Can't we do anything?!" Gokudera asks both Bianchi and Yamamoto but they didn't answer.

Tsuna, Kouga, and Ruki stare at the monitor as Birds laughs.

"Now… do it."

"Stop!" Tsuna shouts. "I won't let it happen! I can't let something terrible happen to Kyoko-chan when she's got nothing to do with this!"

"Then please get to it." Birds says and Tsuna grabs the sword. "You have ten seconds."

"You bastard!" Yamamoto shouts.

 _"How easy. That sword is smothered in a poison that would kill a man with the slightest scratch."_ Birds thought.

"I'll do it. I'll call an ambulance immediately afterward." Bianchi tells Tsuna.

Tsuna pulls out the sword. "It's all right. I'll do it myself."

"Tsuna." Yamamoto calls.

"Please reconsider, Juudaime!" Gokudera comments.

"He's right, Tsuna!" Kouga says.

"Tsuna-san!" Ruki calls.

 _"Gokudera-kun protected me without a thought about his own safety."_ Tsuna remembers how Gokudera protected Tsuna and Kouga from Chikusa's poisoned pin with his body. _"Yamamoto could have ended up unable to play baseball anymore."_ Then he remembers that Yamamoto uses his strong arm so that Ken could bite it. _"I can do…"_

"THIS MUCH!" He raises the sword high enough and about to stab himself when a voice screams out in pain which stops Tsuna at his leg.

What's the matter?" Birds asks as he looks at the monitor which has the Twin lying on the ground.

"The enemies of woman are my enemies as well." A man's voice says which causing Ruki to hide behind Kouga. "Hi~ Kyoko-chan. I came to save you. For cute girls, I don't mind having muscle cramps the next day."

"Dr. Shamal!" Tsuna calls out.

"What?!" Birds exclaims.

 _"Shamal? The hitman genius Trident Shamal?!"_ He thought.

"Good job!" Yamamoto cheers.

"You took too long, you quack!" Gokudera yells at him through the monitor.

"Now, now. Have you forgotten that I have one more?" On the other monitor, there is still the first Twin with his nails near Haru's head. "Now it's this girl's turn."

"Haru!" Tsuna calls out.

"If you don't want that to happen, please continue. Come now, Vongola Juudaime. Stab yourself as you've been told. Right now!"

"Hah!" A girls voice exclaims causing everyone to look at the monitor which showing the TYL I-Pin attacking the hitman.

"That's…" Tsuna trails off.

"I can't allow you to attack women." I-Pin says.

"Well, well. Haru-san, you're all right now." The TYL Lambo appears walking towards Haru.

"I-Pin! Lambo!" The brunette calls out.

"Impossible! Why do they keep coming?! No one knew about this!" Birds shouts.

"I'm glad I followed Haru-san like I was asked." I-Pin states.

"His instinct was right on." Shamal comments.

 _"'Like I was told?' his instinct?'"_ Tsuna thought and realizes something.

"Could… Could it be…"

"Ahem!"

Tsuna turns to the tiny hitman. "Reborn! You…"

"You should be glad that you have a family that will look out for you when you're in trouble." Reborn tells him.

"Yeah." He replies as Tsuna rubs his nose. "Hey, we're not a family!"

"Now it's our turn." Gokudera states as he, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Kouga, and Ruki march towards Birds.

"You two! Kill them!" He orders.

The hitman on Kyoko's monitor gets back up and Shamal looks back at her and Hana.

"I recommend that you go home quickly, ladies. Seeing any more would be poison to your eyes. Also, you might lose sleep after falling for me." He tells the two girls.

"Let's go. Let's go, Kyoko. It's better not to get involved." Hana tells Kyoko and takes her hand.

"All right." She replies and Hana drags Kyoko away from Shamal. "Goodbye, Shamal-sensei!"

"All right, let's kiss next time, my pretty little kittens!" Shamal replies back as he waves at the two girls. "Now, let's do this." He turns back to the hitman who is standing back up. "I'd better tell you this as a doctor. You shouldn't be moving." The hitman about to attack Shamal but suddenly stops. "You've been infected with the Vibration Syndrome." Shamal brings his finger out when a mosquito with a trident needle lands on it and the hitman's head begins to swell. "But I told you too late. You're breaking out." The moment he said that the blood spurts out all over the hitman's body with Shamal's back facing towards him.

 _"That's one of the Trident Mosquito's disease?! That's scary!"_

"Curse you, Shamal! Then we must get the other one!" Birds shouts, looking at the other monitor.

On it shows the other Twin getting ready to attack them with TYL I-Pin in front of Haru and TYL Lambo.

"What's this ruckus about?!" Haru asks.

"Lambo, take care of Haru-san." I-Pin asks.

"Okay." Lambo replies and grabs Haru's shoulders. "Now, Haru-san. Let's leave this to I-Pin." Lambo escorts Haru away from the two.

The hitman immediately attacks I-Pin but she dodges before retaliates back and soon jumps on him.

"Haku. Hatsu. Chun." I-Pin wraps her legs on the hitman's neck with her right hand and left arm and her left arm around his right arm and then she bends the two limbs upwards with the neck twisted. "Haisangen!"

"Wow, I-Pin! As expected from Rank # in the 'most promising hitman 10 years from now'!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Impossible. They were serial killers known as the Twin Devils! Rokudo-san's mission levels are too high. Now if you'll excuse me-"

He soon interrupts when Gokudera kicks him in the face.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questions and puts his leg down as Birds collapses. "He was out after one hit."

"Those who give orders aren't that tough to begin with." Yamamoto comments.

"In the end, he acted out of selfish motivation." Reborn adds.

"Hey, Reborn, who are these guys?" Kouga asks him.

"They broke out of prison with Mukuro." He simply answers.

"Wait! You mean there were three other escapees with Mukuro?!" Tsuna questions.

"According to Dino, the prison break was caused by Mukuro and his close friends plus M.M., Birds, and the Twins. Seven People." Reborn states and shows three pictures of the previous three that were fought. "We knew about the others, but we didn't imagined they would have rendezvoused."

"It's not 'didn't imagined' is it?!" Tsuna and Kouga yell at the baby.

"But, but, but, Dino said these guys didn't matter." Reborn replies cutely.

"Don't change your personality to get out of this!" Tsuna yells at him and then looks around. "There are more, aren't there?"

"There are." Bianchi says as she looks at the trees. "Stop hiding and come out. I know you're there. If you don't come out, I'm coming."

The group waited for the moment as the person who is hiding to appear.

"Wa-wait. It's me." A boy's voice calls out and steps away from the tree.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna calls out.

"What… What are you doing here?" Gokudera asks.

"Did he run away from them?" Yamamoto wonders.

"In any case, I'm glad! You're looking good!" Tsuna exclaims and walks towards the boy. "Everyone's here, so don't worry! Let's go home together."

"Stay away, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta says.

"Eh?"

"Fuuta?" Ruki calls.

"I can't go back with you guys." The Ranking Prince says.

"What are you saying?" Tsuna asks.

"I'm sticking with Mukuro-san. Goodbye!" He shouts and runs away from the group.

"Wait! Fuuta!" Tsuna shouts and runs after the boy.

"Tsuna, wait!" Kouga runs after him.

"Hey, Tsuna, Kouga!" Yamamoto calls out.

"Juudaime!"

"Onii-sama!"

The three run after the two when Bianchi calls out, "Watch out!"

The three stops when a steel beam is thrown near them.

"A steel beam?" Yamamoto wonders.

Then they hear chain rattling behind them and turns to see a man with a large chain ball with snake grooves on it and his face is cover by a hat and don in the Kokuyo uniform.

"The next killer." Gokudera points out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Last Dying Will Bullet

Kouga finally catches up to Tsuna as he lost Fuuta in the forest and they decided to look around for the boy.

"Hey! Fuuta! Answer me!" Tsuna shouts.

"Fuuta!" Kouga calls out.

The two continues walk around the forest for him but no sight.

"Kouga-san, maybe we should have turned right back there?" Tsuna asks.

"Who knows." Kouga replies.

When both of them reach the forest opening, they hear rustling behind them causing the two to turn back.

"Fuuta?" Tsuna calls but instead of the Ranking Prince, they see a student wearing a Kokuyo uniform. "HIE! A Kokuyo student!" He shrieks and lands backward on the ground as Kouga has his hand on the handle of his buster sword, getting ready to fight again.

However, instead of fighting them, the student steps out of the trees towards the two. The student has blue pineapple-shaped hair covering his right eye and left blue eye. Underneath the jacket is a shirt with a misty design.

"You two must have come to save us." He asks.

"Eh?" Tsuna says and Kouga moves his hand away from the handle but keeps his stern expression.

"Thank you very much." The student says. "I thought I would never be able to get away from this place."

"Were you a hostage too?" Kouga asks.

"Coming all this way to save us…"

"Well…"

"You must have very strong friends." The student says.

"Well, there's a girl, a woman, and a baby too." Tsuna replies.

"A baby? In a dangerous place like this?"

"Well, he's kind of special."

"Is he really strong when he fights?"

"Of course not. A baby isn't going to fight." Kouga replies while Tsuna looks away with a paled expression.

"Well, who knows how easy this would be if he actually fought." He mutters.

Unknown to them the student smirks slightly. "So he must do something indirectly."

"Ah… Well… I can't go into the details." Tsuna replies.

"Why not?"

Noticing the question, Tsuna looks away from the student. "Oh, yeah! There's a Nami Middle student named Hibari-san here-"

"I'm the one asking the questions."

"Huh?"

"What does that baby indirectly do?" The student questions as the wind blow through his hair revealing a red eye with a character 6.

Tsuna takes aback seeing this as Kouga hardens his expression.

 _"His eye!"_ Tsuna exclaims in his head.

"Hey Tsuna, shouldn't go back?" Kouga asks.

"That's right! We got split up! We need to get back to them!" Tsuna exclaims. "We'll come back with our friends! See you later!"

With that, Tsuna and Kouga quickly run back to where their friends are, leaving the student in the forest.

* * *

With the group, a man wearing the Kokuyo uniform with a large chain ball standing before them blocking the path where Tsuna and Kouga went.

"We need to get through him to get to Juudaime." Gokudera says to the rest of the group.

"That's pointless." The man tells them as he takes off his hat, revealing his face to be the one in the photo that Reborn showed them of Rokudo Mukuro and his lackeys. "You cannot defeat me."

"Ah! You're-!" Yamamoto exclaims in realization.

"Rokudo Mukuro!" Gokudera finishes his sentence.

"So you've finally shown yourself."

"What did you do to Fuuta!" Bianchi questions him.

"Fuuta? I don't know him." He replies as he lifts his heavy weapon and spins it around his head like it is nothing.

"What strength." The baseball ace comments.

"If that were to hit…" The silverrette adds, but unable to finish his sentence when he suddenly feels pain, causing him to crouch down.

"Gokudera!/Hayato!" Yamamoto and Bianchi call out in surprise.

Bianchi goes over to him and feels his forehead, realizing that it's hot. _"He's got a terrible fever."_ She thought. _"Is this the side-effect of the Trident Mosquito Shamal uses?"_

"Who's first?" The man named Mukuro asks.

Yamamoto stands in front of him. "I'll take you on."

"Hm." Mukuro swings the chain in an unusual manner in such that the huge metal ball is swung in front of him. "Senja Reppa (Thousand Snakes Fierce Domination)!" He cries as he strikes his palm onto the ball, striking it forward with incredible force.

 _"It's slow!"_ The baseball fanatic thought as he moves to the side, avoiding the moving weapon, but he suddenly pulled in and the ball strikes him hard, pushing back onto the ground.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera calls out.

"Why?" Bianchi asks in shock. "He completely evaded it!"

"Now you know." The spiked haired man tells them as he drags his weapon back. "There's no way for you to survive. Throw away your hope."

"This isn't looking good." Reborn comments. "This one's strong."

Meanwhile, Tsuna and Kouga are running through the forest to where the rest of the group are.

"We need to meet up with everyone." Tsuna says.

"It wouldn't be funny to get attacked here." Kouga comments.

"Don't say that, Kouga-san!"

Tsuna then remembers the blue-haired student. _"He was an odd person. Creepy… Does everyone captured by Rokudo Mukuro change like that?"_ He then remembers the words Fuuta told him and the group.

'I'm sticking with Rokudo Mukuro-san.'

"It's all right, Tsuna." Kouga tells him who is running next to him.

"Eh?"

"Whatever happens to Fuuta, we will definitely bring him back, right?"

"Kouga-san… Yes!"

Back to the others, they are still caught up with Mukuro in front of them. He has his weapon ready. "Who's next?" He asks.

"Damn." Gokudera gets up, ignoring the pain his body is in.

"Matte." Everyone turns their attention to the baseball idiot as he tries to get up. "I haven't lost yet."

"Yamamoto!"

"It would've been close if I hadn't used this as a shield." He smiles as he holds onto his baseball bag.

"Yamamoto, you idiot." Gokudera says. "You had me worried."

"It doesn't change the fact that his attack is dangerous." Reborn pops up beside Gokudera which spook him. "We need to solve the mystery of that attack."

"Yeah. It's just like the kid says." Yamamoto says.

"Resistance is foolish." Their opponent tells them. "Pointless struggling only brings about a more tragic end." He swings his ball in front of him once more. "Senja Reppa!" he fires his attack once more.

Yamamoto digs and drags his bat on the ground. "I'll reveal his secret…" And swings it up as the dirt flings into the air, "with this!"

"Good work, Yamamoto." Reborn praises him. The dirt in the air starts to spin around the ball as it flies through it, revealing the spinning air currents around the metal ball.

"That's…" Gokudera realizes, but Bianchi finishes his sentence.

"Air currents!"

"Yabe!" The baseball fanatic manages to dodge the ball just in time. "That was a close one."

Mukuro looks at them, unfazed.

"I've heard of it before." Yamamoto explains. "A baseball creates turbulence behind it as it travels. But… this isn't anything like baseball."

"The secret to that turbulence is the snake-like patterns carved into that steel ball." Reborn adds.

"What do you mean?" Bianchi asks.

"The snake-like grooves twist the air currents around the ball." He explains further. "The currents that travel through the grooves merge in a complex fashion and create a violent gale with much greater power."

"Just because you understand, doesn't mean it will help." Mukuro tells them, as he flings his weapon into the air.

 _"Just follow the basics."_ Yamamoto thought. _"Dodge it, and strike after he throws."_

"Bouja Reppa (Violent Snake Fierce Domination)!" He brings both palms in front of him and strikes with them as the ball reaches in front of him, sending the ball flying again.

"Now!" The baseball fanatic runs away from the incoming metal ball.

"It's pointless." The man mumbles.

"Yamamoto looks back to be in shock. "It's spinning?!" He shouts as the ball spin, creating a huge gale that sucks him in front of the weapon and it hits him once more, with a far greater force. Yamamoto is thrown backward by the force on to the tree, knocked unconscious.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera shouts.

"I told you to throw away your hope." He tells them. "I'll give you a tragic ending, as promised."

"Son of a…" The bomber growls as he takes out his dynamites. "Sto-!" His body starts to cry out in pain as he drops his weapons. The man slowly walks towards them, his weapon ready and looks at his two preys and decided to take the one that's unconscious. Bianchi and Ruki immediately stand in front of them, their weapons ready.

"We won't let you." Bianchi tells him.

"Don't take another step forward!" Ruki adds.

"I haven't used thirty percent of my strength." He informs them. "You don't have a chance in a million."

Ruki's expression doesn't break but her hands tremble at the fact that Mukuro hasn't used his full strength at them.

"Looks like one of you realized that you don't have a chance against me." He looks at the white-haired girl. He then swings his ball in front of him again and fires another Senja Reppa at her, knocking her back beside Yamamoto.

"Ruki! Damn you…"

"Just give up."

With Tsuna and Kouga, they are still walking around the woods, trying to find their way back to their group.

"I've could have sword they were around here…" Tsuna leading Kouga says.

"Maybe I should lead." Kouga asks.

"No, it's oka-" Tsuna suddenly falls and slides down the slope.

"Tsuna!" Kouga runs towards only to slip and falls down after him. Both fall on top of each other, grumbling in pain.

"Ite-te-te-te-te…" Tsuna mumbles." As he gets on his feet. "That was close…"

"Why were you on top of me when you fell down first?" Kouga mumbles.

"Hm?"

"What is it, Tsuna?" Kouga asks as he looks down, seeing their group just a few steps down. "There they are!"

"Oi- HIEE!" The brunette calls out but stops when he sees the man they are fighting against. _"That's the Rokudo Mukuro from the photo!"_ He thought in shock.

"Uwa! Back up! Back up !" He cries as he crawls back in fright. But then he notices the three unconscious people. _"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Ruki-chan!"_

Kouga also looks to where their friends are and sees the unconscious Ruki on the ground. _"Ruki!"_ Feeling anger rushing up, he puts his right hand on his head trying to resist in him. _"Not now!"_

Tsuna then looks at the poison scorpion who is defending them. _"Bianchi is trying to protect them! That guy…"_

Then Kouga looks at the brunette. "Tsuna?"

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" He suddenly shouts at them. Everyone turns to face the brunette and his friend.

"T-Tsuna…?" Kouga questions his friend's common sense with a sweat drop.

"Tsuna!" Bianchi calls out as Reborn smirks at his student sudden bravery.

"You're…" The man starts by his sudden appearance. "Vongola…"

"What am I doing?!" Tsuna cries. "Why am I yelling at Rokudo Mukuro as if he was Lambo!"

"Get down here, Vongola!" The man calls out to him.

"HIEEE! Ano… Err…"

"I'll defeat this woman and wait."

"Eh?"

"Bouja Reppa!" He shouts as he fires his weapon at the last member in the group. Bianchi can only stand still, awaiting her demise.

"Bianchi!" Both teens call out in shock.

"This is the time to give your all, your Dying Will." Reborn mutters. "Leon." His cocoon chameleon transforms into his trademark green pistol. "Go wild. The last one." He fires the last dying will bullet. The metal ball slowly comes spinning towards Bianchi but Tsuna immediately runs in front of her, grabbing the spinning ball, and slowing it down completely.

"Tsuna!" Bianchi shouts in surprise.

"He stopped the Bouja Reppa?!" The man says in shock.

"RE-BORN!" The brunette shouts as a flame is set ablaze on his forehead and his clothes are rips off. "ROKUDO MUKURO! I'LL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"It's your last ace." Reborn states. "Go settle things with Mukuro."

"You can't defeat me with some half-assed power." Mukuro tells the brunette.

"COME AT ME!"

"Minna! What's going on?" Kouga asks as he runs towards the group from where he was.

"Kouga!" Bianchi calls out.

"That's Vongola Sky Knight…" The man claims. "But you wouldn't defeat me. Bouja Reppa!" he fires his weapon at the running teen.

"Kouga! Watch out!" She calls out.

The ball spin closer to him, bring a deadly gale in its wake. Kouga stops in his tracks to find the metal ball coming closer to him.

"Farewell." The man mumbles.

In a heartbeat, Kouga draws out his buster sword in front of him using the side, and the ball stops completely when it touches the blade as the windblown passes him. Everyone who is conscious, except Reborn gawks at the sight.

"What?!"

"He stopped it!" Bianchi comments.

"That was close!" The black-haired teen shouts as he shakes his hand out from the numbness. "That attack was the same level that Gramps gave me back then during training." The ball drops to the ground and quickly runs to their side. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah." Bianchi replies.

"Kouga. What do you think about the outcome?" Reborn asks.

"Who knows, but Tsuna seems stronger than before…" Kouga replies looking at the two opponents who are looking at each other, with the man swinging his weapon in the air.

"Gouja Reppa (Reinforced Snake Fierce Dominance)!" He shouts as he fires his ball. The ball goes flying towards Tsuna with the gale following. The brunette ducks down and avoid the ball and its gale, before he dashes forward and swings an uppercut at him, knocking him into the air.

"That boy…" Bianchi is startled at the brunette's performance. "He's gotten…"

"Like Kouga has said, he's gotten exponentially stronger after coming here." Reborn says.

"Guh!" The man swings his weapon up to him in the air. "Hija Reppa (Flying Snake Fierce Dominance)!" He fires his weapon in mid-air, sending the spinning weapon at the brunette. Tsuna stands his ground as the ball crashes into him, his hands grabbing onto it and sends it back at him. The ball sends backward towards its wielder and hits him straight on, sending him back to the ground with a crash, burying him in the pile of debris. Tsuna pants as he continues to stand, still in Dying Will Mode.

Reborn smirks. "Looks like we can head home to Namimori now.

Kouga looks at the fallen Mukuro as his head is bugging him. He has this feeling that the man isn't that strong and that he is not who he seems to be.

Suddenly, the supposedly defeated Mukuro stands up from the debris, cracking his neck. "Playing with that ball was just for entertainment."

"Urg…" Tsuna grunts.

"He's fine, even after that attack." Bianchi says. "I can't believe it.

"But." Kouga mumbles as he looks at him with a calculated look. "Why does he look so guilty?"

"Huh?"

"I think I can use my full force against you." The man says. "Let's go!" He throws his weapon into the air, "What I truly specialize in is…" The man runs towards the brunette when he is distracted by the thrown weapon and sends an elbow strike at his gut, "martial combat!" Before running behind him and kicking up to the ground. "I'm not done yet!" He grabs Tsuna's head and sends it crashing to the ground. "You're finished." The man closes his eyes as Tsuna looks up to find the metal ball that Mukuro had thrown into the air comes crashing down on him. Everyone there is shocked by the man's power and the fact that Tsuna is crushed by this beast.

"You're hope has been extinguished." The man tells them. "Who's next?" He is cut shout when he hears the movement of his weapon, to find Tsuna still breathing, panting and heavily wounded, but alive and still able to fight. "What?!"

"Not yet…"

"Impossible!"

"You're not a bad person…" Tsuna says, startling the man. "I can tell."

"You bastard, what are you saying?!" The man shouts.

"With just a weak heart…" He adds. "You can't defeat my dying will!"

"My heart…!" Mukuro shouts. "Don't talk like you know me! Defeating the enemy and sending them to the pits of Hell… That's my life!"

"That's a lie!"

"Shut up, brat!" The man shouts as he throws another punch at the brunette.

"I'll defeat you with my dying will!" The brunette shouts as he dodges the man's punch and hit him in the gut, defeating him. The man grunts from the pain as he falls onto his knees.

"I've… lost?"

"After you attacked, you close your eyes." Tsuna tells him. "As if you didn't want to see your enemy dying. You used the steel ball instead of your own hands to finish me."

"You have some kind of guild inside of you, right?" Kouga adds as he walks up to them.

"Wha?!"

"And because of that, you hesitate." The brunette continues as he reverts to his usual self. "I thought it was odd. We didn't think you were scary at all. There is a kid named Lambo at my house. You're just like him."

"He is unreasonable at some time, but he means no actual threat." The black-haired boy says as he stands next to Tsuna.

"You're a warm and kind guy." Tsuna tells him, shocking the man.

 _"These guys…"_ He thought. _"Did they saw through be with a single glance?"_ He smiles as he comes to a realization. _"I see… This is the Vongola blood…"_

"I completely lost." He tells them. "I can see why Rokudo Mukuro is concern with you."

"Huh?" Kouga starts at this statement.

"What are you saying?!" Tsuna panics. "Aren't you Rokudo Mukuro?!"

"I'm a double."

"Eh?!" Both teens are shocked.

"A fake?!" Bianchi shouts.

"B-But you were the one in that prison photo!" Tsuna states.

"The real Mukuro would never allow himself to be recorded like that." The man tells them. "And Rokudo Mukuro… He's the man that took everything from me!"

Everyone is shock of the man's reaction and such they are speechless till Reborn walks to him and says, "Tell me what happened."

The man hesitates but tells his whole story. As it turns out, he was once a member of a mafia family within the northern Italy five years ago; who took him in and treated him like in a real family when he has none. He has rose up to one of the strongest in order to repay them for their kindness. It was until his boss took in another boy of similar background as him, and he was placed under his wing that his life will change. A few days after the boy enter the family, he found the entire people within the headquarters to be dead, killed with no survivors. He has found out that it was him, when he was being controlled by the boy, by Rokudo Mukuro.

"Soon my body and soul were taken, and I became the fake Rokudo Mukuro." The man tells them.

"So you despaired and became a monster who lives to fight…" Bianchi adds.

"How could he…?" Tsuna says, his eyes widen in shock. "Rokudo Mukuro…"

"Messing people's lives like that…" Kouga mutters, his body shaking in anger. "How can someone like him exist!"

"Let's take him out, Juudaime, Kouga." Everyone turns to the owner of that voice who turns out to be Gokudera.

"Gokudera/-kun!"

"Sorry for worrying you."

"Daijoubu?" Tsuna asks worriedly.

 _"I'm glad."_ Bianchi thought in relief. _"The side-effect of the Trident Mosquito must be over…"_

"Vongola." The man stands up. "You may be able to do it." he walks up to the brunette. "Defeating him… Listen closely, Vongola. Mukuro's real objectives are-!" He shoves the brunette out of the way. "Looks out!" A bunch of needles fly out and onto the man's forearm, causing him to scream in pain.

"It's the bastard with the glasses!" Gokudera shouts. "Where is he hiding?!"

"He's already gone." Reborn tells the silverette. "One hit and he disappears.

The man collapses onto the ground. "Daijoubu deska?!" Tsuna yells as he and the rest run towards him. "Hand in there!"

"They're trying to keep his mouth shut." Reborn says.

"S-Sonna…" Tsuna stutters. "Open your eyes!"

"Oi! Don't die on us yet!" Kouga yells him.

"What a… terrible life…" The man says.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Tsuna calls out before realizing something. "What's your real name?!"

"You're not Rokudo Mukuro… What's your real name?!" Kouga asks.

"I'm…" The man starts. "Lancia…"

"Hang in there, Lancia-san!" Both teens call out.

"I can remember…" Lancia says weakly. "When I hear that name… my old self's family… I can finally go to them right now…" He finally closes his eyes.

"Sonna…"

"How can this…" Kouga stutters, tears filling his eyes.

"Lancia-san!" Tsuna calls out to the body.

"He completely used up Lancia, and when he became useless…" Gokudera comments. "Damn it. Is this how they do things?"

"What does Rokudo Mukuro think people are?!" Bianchi shouts in anger.

"He really pisses me off." Tsuna speaks as he stands up. "Let's go to Rokudo Mukuro."

"As you can see, Leon is in this condition." Reborn tells his student as he holds the cocoon-Leon. "You can't use the Dying Will Bullet."

"I know…" The brunette answers his tutor. "But… But, we need to do something about Rokudo Mukuro!"

"I'll come too." Kouga says. "There's no way I'll let someone like Mukuro get away with this."

The hitman smirks. "I see. By the way, Lancia isn't dead."

"Eh?"

"The problem is the needles' poison." Reborn explains. "He might be saved if we can get an antidote within the hour."

"Honto?!" Tsuna asks.

"That yo-yo user must have an antidote." Bianchi comments.

"Juudaime! I'll beat the guy in glasses!" The bomber assures the brunette.

"Gokudera-kun… Arigatou!"

They shift every injured personnel to a shady covered stop nearby.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto." Tsuna mumbles. "Please wait; we'll be back soon."

"Ruki." Kouga kneels next to his sister and brushes her hair away from her face. "Take a good rest."

"It'll be fine. This place should be safe." Bianchi assures the two teens.

"Geez, just when we're about to get started…" Gokudera mutters.

"Let's go." Reborn announces as everyone looks into the last building. 'He's in there."

A yellow bird that flies in the air close to the building chirps, "Birds has been defeated! The twins have been defeated! Everyone has been defeated! Mukuro! Mukuro!"

"I see." Bianchi says.

"He's in there." Gokudera states.

"Rokudo…" Kouga begins.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna finishes.

"This is it." The baby informs them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Counterattack

They enter the building as Tsuna wears the clothes that Bianchi has brought along, which consists of a black shirt and beige pants.

 _"I'm glad that Bianchi brought a change of clothes, but…"_ He thought as he wraps his arms around his shivering body. _"I'm starting to get nervous."_ He looks at Kouga and notices something about his hair. _"Huh? The hair around Kouga's right eye… is somewhat yellow?"_

"This is it." Bianchi announces as everyone looks what's in front to her, which turns out to be a destroyed stairway. "The stairs has been destroyed."

"Mukuro is probably a floor above us." Reborn predicts. "There must be a stairway still intact somewhere."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsuna asks his tutor.

"It's easier to defend against us if they limit the number of paths between us." He explains. "But on the other hand, they cut off their own escape routes. It means they're prepared to fight."

 _"HIEEE–! I'm getting more nervous!"_ Tsuna mentally shrieks.

"It's also easier for us too." Kouga says. "That way, we know where they will be defending from."

"Hm? There's a cell phone on the ground." Gokudera says that attracts the brunette's attention as he picks up the black phone. "It's broken."

"Ah! That's Hibari-san's." Tsuna realizes. "he must be here."

"Hibari?"

"Mm. I'm sure."

"Oh yea, his ringtone is our school anthem too." Kouga adds.

"Ah! Lame!"

"We've got more important things to do;" Bianchi reprimands them. "Let's find an intact stairway going up."

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna nods.

They search the place to find most of the stairways to be destroyed. They then enter a room that has an emergency ladder, still in one piece.

"Ah! There it is!" Tsuna points out.

"An emergency ladder." Reborn says.

Then they hear the spinning of a yo-yo. They turn around to find Chikusa playing with his yo-yo behind them.

"There he is!" Tsuna exclaims. "The yo-yo guy!"

Gokudera waste no time and ignites his dynamites that he threw at him. The yo-yo user gets ready but is shock when the dynamites' fuse go off but a huge amount of smoke is release from each tube, creating a smoke screen that prevents him from seeing his target.

"Smoke screen?" The brunette says in confusion.

"Juudaime." He turns to face Gokudera. "Leave him to me and go ahead."

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Hayato!" Bianchi warns him, "The side effects from Shamal's treatment will still cause pain, just like before! Do you still intent to fight?"

"Of course." The bomber answers his sister. "That's why I'm here."

Bianchi stiffens for a moment, but she turns around. "Let's go, Tsuna."

"Eh?! But-"

"Please go." Gokudera tells his boss. "Juudaime, you need to take care of Mukuro."

"That's true, but-"

"Let's all hang out again when this is done." Tsuna stops questioning his friend as he recalls why he is fighting in the first place.

"Y-You're right. We will." He promises the silverrette." Of course! I understand, I'm going!" Tsuna calls out as he follows the other group up the ladder.

"Oi, Gokudera." The bomber turns to Kouga. "Don't die on us."

Gokudera smirks. "No need to tell me that."

Kouga returns the smirk and climbs up the ladder after the brunette.

Gokudera turns around and faces his opponent. "You let them go without much of a fuss." he says to the glasses boy.

The smoke slowly clears and the figure of the yo-yo user is fully shown. "Such was Mukuro-sama's command."

They manage to climb up the ladder and onto the second floor, but they see no signs of their enemy. They run up to the third floor as they enter the movie theater. There is nothing there except for a single Kokuyo middle student who Tsuna and Kouga met back at the forest.

"I'm glad we could meet again." He says.

All of them take their stance until Kouga notices the student. "You're…"

Tsuna also notices this and runs into the room. "Is this where you're being held?" He then turns to the other two. "This is the Kokuyo student we met earlier; he is being held here!"

"Kufufufu, please take your time." The student adds. "We're about to start a long relationship together, Vongola Tenth."

"Eh? How do you know I'm Vongola?" Tsuna asks him.

"Matte, Tsuna." Reborn warns him.

"Eh?"

"That's not it, Tsuna." Bianchi explains as she walks up to him. "He's…"

"Kufufufu… That's right; I'm the real Rokudo Mukuro."

"Eh… Huh?!" Tsuna yells as the doors behind them closes.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gokudera, he is desperately avoiding the needles at are being shot out of Chikusa's yo-yo. He runs out to the corridors and continue running away from the yo-yo user.

"You suck!" He shouts as he runs into the corner.

Chikuwas adjusts his glasses as he sprints after him and about to turn the corner but then he notices a dynamite that is glued to the wall and it explodes next to him, forcing him back a bit.

"Two time bomb!" The silverrette throws a huge amount of bombs in which the glasses boy defuse almost immediately. "You must be upset because you were beaten last time." Gokudera taunts him. "You made your move too quickly. Thanks to that, your legs are wide open."

The beanie student looks down in shock to find some lit dynamites under him that explodes at him.

"My weapon is most useful in areas with obstacles." The bomber explains. "You lost the moment you ambushed me here." He then notices a figure in the smoke. "Oh, I forgot. You're tough." Gokudera takes out more dynamites in his hands. "Die with these- urg!" He clutches his chest as the pain from before start coming back.

 _"Darn it, at a time like this…"_ The bomber leans onto the wall. _"The side-effects…"_

Then a shadow is visible behind the window.

* * *

Back to Tsuna's group, they turn around to find the door closed with Fuuta in front of them.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna calls out. "Don't startle me."

"He seems safe." Bianchi comments.

"I've been looking for you since back then."

"It's dangerous, so stand back."

"Yeah." Kouga agrees. "You better get out of-" He then hears a voice in his head that causes him to shout, "Bianchi, get away from Fuuta!"

"Huh?" Bianchi looks at him confused as Fuuta slowly inches in, with a tri-spiked dagger in his hand.

* * *

Back to Gokudera, he is leaning on the wall in pain of the side-effects from Shamal's treatment that he failed to notice a shadow behind him, in which a clawed hand crashes right through the window and digs into his chest.

"You were wide open!" Ken says smugly.

At the same time, Fuuta stabs Bianchi in the gut with the spiked weapon.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna calls out as the woman collapses onto the ground.

Mukuro has a small smirk on his face as he watches he entire scenario.

* * *

Ken sits out on the window sill. "You're alright." Chikusa says.

"I thought I was going to die, though." He replies to his comrades. "Hahahaha, take that you ba~ ka~" Gokudera looks at them with an intense look as he tries to push against his wounds to prevent any more blood flowing out. He slowly steps back and slips on a rug that causes him to fall down a pile of stairs. "Ah~ How uncool…!"

 _"My body…"_ Gokudera thought. _"It won't move."_

One of Birds little yellow birds flies down and lands on the edge of the stairs behind him. "Beaten! Beaten!" It cries.

 _"Damn it. That pervert's bird is laughing at me, too."_ He struggles to get up. _"How can I call myself Juudaime's right-hand man? I haven't been able to do a thing for him… Damn it!"_

"Midori tanabiku namimori no, Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii…" The bird starts to sing. Gokudera sees this and chuckles as he takes out a dynamite from his shirt.

"Ah…! Does he still plan on fighting?" Ken speaks as he walks down the stairs to finish him off. The bomber uses all his remaining strength, flings his dynamite back against the wall, destroying it with the explosion. "Haha, watcha aimin' at?"

Gokudera chuckles. "You're the only one who likes our school song that much." Gokudera says as the wall crumbles, revealing a heavily wounded skylark behind him.

"Huh? This guy's…"

"Namimori Middle Discipline Committee Chairman, Hibari Kyoya." Chikuwa finishes Ken's sentence.

"You look well…" Gokudera mutters.

Ken just laughs. "So this half-dead guy is supposed to be your reinforcement?"

"I could have gotten out myself, but…" Hibari says and stands up. "This works. Leave those two to me."

"Do as you wish."

"Oh?" Ken sees the yellow bird flies down and perches on the discipline chairman. "He tamed Birds' bird."

"Then I'll have them." Hibari ignores Ken's comment.

"What's a half-dead guy like you mumbling about?!" Ken shouts. "I'll take him!"

"I thought you say that." Chikusa sighs.

Ken puts in another sed of fake teeth and his hair turns orange and bushier and his hands turn to paws. **"Lion Channel!"**

"Wow~ Are you a puppy?" Hibari taunts him.

"Quite, you little duckling!" The lion-human hybrid shouts as he runs on fours towards the perfect, who kicks his fallen tonfas from the ground and strikes him. He strikes again and again until he sends one heavy blow at the blonde student, sending him up the stairs and crashes out the window.

"Ken!" The beanie student shouts as he turns around to face the skylark.

"Suki wa kimi," Hibari speaks as he gets ready to fight. "Kamikorosu."

* * *

Back to Tsuna, Bianchi lies on the floor motionlessly due to Fuuta's action from before.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna calls out. "Bianchi, hang on!"

"Fuuta, what are you trying to do?!" Kouga yells at the ranking prince.

The boy immediately tries to stab Tsuna but the brunette manages to doge it in time. He tries to stab Kouga next but the black-haired boy dodges it as well. They step back and notices Fuuta's eyes; they look empty and blank, like someone under hypnotism.

 _"He could be…"_ Tsuna thought.

"Seems like he's under mind control." Reborn voices out his thoughts.

"S-Sonna…" Tsuna says. "Wake up, Fuuta!"

Fuuta just goes and stabs Tsuna once more and once again the brunette dodges it and then avoids a slash from him. Mukuro just sits on the stage, chuckling away.

"W-What should I do?" Tsuna speaks as he steps back from the controlled boy but is pulled back by a whip that Reborn is holding as it ties around him.

"I brought the whip Dino gave you." Reborn tells him, leading to a confused look from Kouga.

"Dino gave you a whip?" Kouga asks the brunette.

"Now isn't the time!" Tsuna shouts at him. "And what do I do with this thing?!"

"What do you do and what can you do is up to you, but if you don't do _something_ , you'll be killed."

"But the opponent is Fuuta! I can't hurt him!"

"Kufufufu." Mukuro chuckles. "What will you do, Vongola Tenth.

Tsuna continues to step back as he backs away from Fuuta, then his eyes widen in realization. _"I know!"_ He thought as he runs towards Mukuro.

"Oh…?"

 _"If I attack Mukuro directly…"_ He then notices footsteps behind him to find Fuuta running behind him.

"Don't follow me, Fuuta!" Tsuna shouts.

"Yabe!" Kouga runs after them and stands in front of the ranking prince.

"Kouga-san!" Tsuna calls out as he sees Fuuta tries to stab him but then is blocked by a blade from Kouga's sleeve.

"Now, Tsuna!" Kouga tells the brunette who understands and swings the whip at the pineapple man but he hit himself and tangles his legs in the process.

"I failed!"

"Hahahaha! You're always surprising me." Mukuro laughs. "Look behind you, it's dangerous…"

Tsuna looks behind to find Fuuta tangle up with him and Kouga's legs behind. "Ah! Fuuta and Kouga-san got tangle up as well!" He cries. The ranking prince tries to reach for his dropped weapon but the brunette swipes it away from his reach. "Stop it, Fuuta!" He then notices Fuuta's eyes.

 _"Those are the eyes that Lancia-san has…"_ He thought as he recalls on how Fuuta tells him that he can't come home. _"Is he feeling guilty because Mukuro made him do something terrible?"_

The ranking prince finally gets his weapon and gets ready to swing it down on the brunette.

"Ah!"

"Tsuna!" Kouga yells.

"Fuuta…" Tsuna grits his teeth. "You didn't do anything wrong." Fuuta stops at Tsuna's words. "You didn't do anything wrong at all. We're all your allies, Fuuta, so don't worry and come home."

Mukuro's eyes sharpen as he sees this. Fuuta lifts up his dagger but then he clutches his head in pain.

"To break the mind control, he's said the phrase they want to hear the most." Mukuro mutters.

Fuuta stops clutching his head as he breaks out of the pineapple's control. "Tsuna…-nii…" He manages to say before collapsing on the ground.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna grabs him as the boy falls on him. "Oi!"

"Fuuta!" Kouga quickly gets to his feet and runs to beside him.

"It seems like he crashed because of what you said." Mukuro tells him.

"Sonna…" Tsuna shakes the boy. "Fuuta!"

"And he hasn't really slept in the past ten days." The pineapple adds. "He was a troublesome boy from the start. To find the Vongola Tenth, we can to Japan, but we didn't know where to look specifically."

"So you had Fuuta come to you." Kouga concludes.

"Yes… But he followed the Omerta and kept silent."

 _"The vow of silence, Omerta."_ Tsuna thought.

"Even under my control," Mukuro continues, "he never said anything about the Vongola. He's quite impressive."

"So, without a choice," Reborn adds, "you used Namimori's combat prowess ranking, which had been created, to draw out Tsuna's family."

"My plan worked perfectly. After all, the Vongola is here right in front of me."

"Teme…" Kouga growls as the yellow part of his hair grows.

"You did this to Fuuta, who was innocent." Tsuna says and stands up, facing Mukuro. "Rokudo Mukuro! What do you think people are?!"

"Toys…" Mukuro replies, leading an outraged Tsuna and Kouga.

"Don't screw around!" They scream and dashes forward with their weapon ready.

"I would never thought that I have to fight directly." Mukuro stands up from his seat and the kanji on his right eye spins till it stops at the kanji of four. He jumps down from the stage with a pole in his hands and they pass each other as they attack. After a few seconds, cuts appear throughout the brunette's and the black-haired boy's body, causing them to scream in pain.

"Is something the matter?" The pineapple turns around to show a flame on his right eye as Tsuna and Kouga collapse knee first to the ground. He then notices a cut on his right arm. "Oh… Looks like you manage to cut me, Vongola Knight.

"W-What happened?" Tsuna pants.

"I-It all happened in an instant!" Kouga pants. "But I managed to land a hit."

"He struck as the three of you cross paths." Reborn says.

"Exactly what I would have expected from an Alcobaleno." Mukuro says as he places the tri-spiked weapon that Fuuta wields onto his pole, forming a trident. "That's exactly right.

Both teens turn around and notice his flaming eye.

"Ah! The Dying Will Flame on his eye…" Tsuna says.

"Oh? So you can see it."

"That's not a Dying Will Flame." Kouga tells the brunette.

"That's right." Mukuro explains. "This aura is the 'Fourth Path', a combat skill I learnt from the Path of Asura."

"Asura? Skill?"

"Are you familiar with the 'Transmigration through the Six Worlds'?" Mukuro asks them.

"When people die," Reborn explains, "they are reborn as demon, as a hungry ghost, a beast, an Asura, a human or a deva."

"The six realms of reincarnation…" Kouga summarizes.

"I have the memory of going to all six realms." The pineapple tells them. "I've attained six combat skills from the six underworlds."

"What are you… talking about?" Tsuna questions.

"If that true, you're a monster." Reborn says to him.

"I don't want to hear that from you, a cursed infant, an Arcobaleno."

 _"A-Arcobaleno? Does he mean Reborn?"_ Tsuna and Kouga thought.

"Now let me show you," They turn their attention to Mukuro, "my next skill." His eye spin once more and stops at the kanji of one which froze the two. "Here I come." He taps his trident on the floor, and it starts to crumble underneath their feet.

"S-Sonna…" Tsuna mutters. "The building's…" He then spots his friends falling off to the abyss below. "Ah! Fuuta! Bianchi! Reborn! Kouga-san!" He then starts falling after them. He nearly screams until he feels a huge pain on his cheek which is caused by his tutor punching him and resulting in falling to the floor. "Why did you do that, Reborn?!" But then he notices that his surroundings are back to normal. "H-Huh?"

"What you saw was an illusion." Reborn tells his student.

"E-Eh?! An illusion?!"

"Kufufufu." Mukuro chuckles. "You saw right through it. Well done. Yes, the First Path, the Path of Hell, is a skill that destroys the spirit with an endless nightmare."

 _"S-Scary!"_ Tsuna thought.

"But I'm surprised on how you managed to see through it," He looks at Kouga who looks back at him with a third of his hair yellow and his right blue eye is shown, "Vongola Knight."

"Ah! Kouga-san! Y-You're hair!" Tsuna says but then he remembers. _"Now that I think about it part of his hair was turning yellow."_

"As expected of the one who holds the power of 'Mako'." The pineapple states.

 _"M-Mako?"_ Tsuna thought.

"How do you know that?" Kouga questions.

"I have my resources about the subject. But now I've beginning to see your relationship after observing you." Mukuro tells them. "The Arcobaleno is here to monitor the Vongola, while the Knight is here to protect him."

"That's not true." Reborn tells him. "Because I'm Tsuna's home tutor."

"And I'm not protecting him." Kouga replies. "I'm helping him as his friend."

"Kufufufu. I see. That's rather unique." Mukuro says. "But is the teacher not going to attack? I don't mind taking the three of you on at the same time."

"Because that's the law." Reborn states

"So, it's the law?" He asks. "What a very proper, mafia-esque response."

"And I don't need to do a thing." The hitman replies. "My student will defeat you."

"Oi! Reborn!" Tsuna yells at his tutor.

"Oh…? What a beautiful, trusting relationship." Mukuro comments. "How amusing. Very well then." His red eye spins into a kanji of three. Snakes start falling from the ceiling and onto the brunette and his friend.

"Ah! Snakes!" Tsuna shrieks. "Are these illusion too?"

"Those are real poisonous snakes." Mukuro answers.

Tsuna pales. "N-No way…!"

"The Third Path, Path of Beast. The skill to summon animals that will kill my enemy. Your student is in trouble, won't you do anything?"

"Don't be so sure with yourself, Mukuro." Reborn says as the snakes attack the brunette. "I'm the best home tutor."

The snakes then stop in their tracks as Kouga stands in close to his friend as blue aura spills out from his shoulders, intimidating them. They slither away with the fear of getting killed. Mukuro is unfazed until a flying tonfa is thrown at him which he blocks it.

"Juudaime, please get down!" The two teens look up to find many lit dynamites coming at them which explodes and scattering the snakes away. Through the smoke, they see Hibari supporting Gokudera near the entrance. "Sorry we're late."

"Hibari-san! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna calls out. "You're both…"

"Do you understand now, Mukuro?" Reborn asks him. "I didn't raise only Tsuna."

"I've paid my back now." Hibari says and he flings the silverrette to the side.

 _"He threw him away!"_ Both teens mentally shout.

"My, my, there's a lot of spectators today." Mukuro says. "What is Chikusa doing?"

"Heh, the glasses guy and the animal guy below are taking a nap together below." Gokudera says.

"I see."

"Way to do, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna praises his friend.

"It's not as if I beat them…" He mumbles.

Hibari crouches down and picks up his tonfa. "Have you prepare yourself?" He asks the pineapple.

"You're very scary." Mukuro comments. "But please don't get between me and the Vongola. Besides, you can barely stand right now. I've broken many bones, after all."

 _"Hibari-san…"_ Tsuna thought. _"He's been through so much."_

"Have you prepared your last will?" Hibari taunts.

"You say such amusing things." The pineapple says. "I have no choice, I'd better take care of you first." His eye spin till shows the kanji of four again and a fade flame ignites on his eye. "This will end of a moment!" He clashes with the Skylark. Hibari blocks it and strikes back at him and Mukuro dodges it and strikes again. This goes on at a super-fast speed that Tsuna couldn't blink.

 _"It's so fast, I can't see anything."_ Tsuna thought.

Their weapons then clashes and hit a standoff. "How long does a moment for you last?" Hibari asks. Mukuro just smirks at his questions and just breaks off and jumps back before clashing with him again.

"Amazing! Expected of Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Don't underestimate them, Mukuro." Reborn tells the illusionist. "They're still growing."

Mukuro and Hibari continue to clash with each other. "It seems so…" Mukuro says. "We may never know how the battle would have gone, if he had not been hurt."

Hibari suddenly stops as the blood drops from his arms to the wooden floor.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouts.

"This is a waste of time. Let's finish this quickly." He says to the panting perfect on the floor. His eye spin yet again to the kanji of one and cherry blossoms start to appear throughout the ceiling of the room.

"S-Sakura?" Tsuna wonders.

"Hibari can't move when he's near sakura." Reborn explains. "He got the Sakura-Kura. Shamal gave him earlier with a Trident Mosquito."

"Eh?!"

"Damn that Shamal!" Kouga mutters.

"Let's have you kneel before me again." Mukuro says as the perfect seems to weaken, slowly stumbles towards him.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna yells but Reborn just smirks. The skylark who stumbles around, suddenly lash forward and lands a powerful blow on Mukuro, shocking the brunette and the pineapple.

"Oya?" Mukuro is confused when he hears Gokudera laugh.

"You weren't expecting this." Gokudera mocks him as he takes out a paper bag. "I got medicine for Hibari from Shamal."

"T-Then…!" Hibari runs forward and lands a final blow on Mukuro, sending him back and onto the ground. "H-He did it." Tsuna stutters.

"Tch. He got all the good parts." Gokudera grumbles. Tsuna looks down on the fallen Mukuro, still can't believe that it is over.

"You finally did it." Reborn tells the brunette. He looks at his tutor before looking on the floor in front of him.

"It's over…" Tsuna says. "I can go home now!"

"But you were perfectly useless in the battle with Mukuro."

"Leave me alone!"

"Relax. I'm useless here too, you know." Kouga tells him and then they hear a thud and turns their heads to find Hibari collapse on the floor.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna calls out as they run over to the fallen skylark. "Daijoubu deska?"

"He was fighting unconsciously near the end." Reborn explains. "He must been really upset that he lost once before."

"Hibari-san… Amazing…" Tsuna says. "Ah! We need to take everyone to the hospital, quickly!"

"Don't worry about it." The hitman tells him. "A very skilled Vongola medical team is on its way-"

"That team will be useless." They turn to face Mukuro standing up with a pistol in his hand. "Because there will be no survivors."

"Teme…!" Gokudera immediately stands in front of Tsuna.

"Let's meet again." Mukuro says as he points his gun at his head. "Arrivederci (See you soon)." He then fires at himself, leading to a very shock brunette who witnesses it.

"he killed himself…"

"Why did he do that?" Tsuna wonders.

"Maybe he would rather die than be caught." Reborn replies. "Or…"

Tsuna suddenly feels a chill down his spine. _"W-What is this feeling?"_ He thought.

Kouga feels the same chill. _"Something's not right."_ He thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Awakening Time

The three teens and Reborn are looking at Mukuro's body that has been shot with blood splatter on the head.

"We couldn't capture him alive but there's nothing we can do about it now.

Tsuna suddenly feels a chill down his spine. _"What is this feeling?"_ He thought.

Kouga feels the same chill. _"Something's not right."_ He thought.

"You finally defeated, Mukuro." They tun their heads to find Bianchi slowly getting up.

"Aneki!"

"Thank goodness, Bianchi's woken up!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Don't push yourself," Reborn warns her.

"Will you lend me a hand, Hayato?" Bianchi asks.

"Um… Fine, I guess I don't have a choice." Gokudera replies. "Just for today!"

"! Gokudera/-kun, stay away!" Both teens shout. Gokudera and Reborn look at them confused.

"Is something wrong?" Bianchi asks. "Lend me a hand, Tsuna."

"Eh?" Tsuna scratches his head. "What are we trying to say?"

"You're right. That's weird." Kouga agrees.

Don't worry, Juudaime." Gokudera assures his boss. "I can handle it."

"Thank you, Hayato." Bianchi thanks him.

"Give me your hand…"

Hai…" She then swings the top part of Mukuro's trident at him, cutting his cheek. This shocks everyone in the room.

"W-What are you trying to do?!" The silverette yells at his sister.

"Ah? My hand…" Bianchi replies.

 _"I was right, something is not right."_ Tsuna thought. _"Bianchi…"_

"What's wrong, Bianchi?" Reborn says before jumping towards her and giving her a light tap in the forehead. "Get a hold of yourself, you just tried to skewer your little brother."

"I…" The poison scorpion says. "What a terrible thing I did!" She tries to stab Reborn, but he manages to dodge it and jumps out of the way.

"Ah!"

"Reborn-san!"

"This is troublesome." Reborn states.

"Is it mind control?" The bomber asks.

"No." The infant replies. "It's like she's possessed."

"Is it a curse?"

"Is that possible?" Tsuna asks.

"Regardless, it's a fact." Reborn states.

"What are you saying?" Bianchi asks them. "It's me.

 _"Something's definitely wrong." Tsuna thought. "That's not Bianchi."_

 _"This sensation, where did I…"_ Kouga thought deeply and then it hit them.

"Rokudo…" Tsuna stutters.

"Mukuro…?" Kouga finishes the name.

"Kufufufu, we meet again," Bianchi says as she turns around, revealing Mukuro's red eye on her right eye.

"H-He's back!" Tsuna shrieks.

"It's a curse!" Gokudera yells.

"There no such thing as that," Kouga tells Gokudera.

"It's not something that ridiculous," Reborn assures them.

"B-But…" Tsuna looks at Mukuro's body. "He's really dead."

"Kufufufu, I still have something I must do." She says. "So I've returned from the other end of the cycle."

"H-He really is-" Gokudera stops.

"I-Is that…?" Tsuna asks.

"That's shouldn't be…" Kouga says.

"The only thing I can think of is…" Reborn trails off. "It can't be…"

"Who shall I take care of first?" Bianchi(Mukuro) asks.

"Juudaime, let me handle this," Gokudera tells his boss as he stands in front.

"But she's-"

"Rin! Hyo! To! Sha!" He chants as he forms imaginary symbols in the air.

 _An exorcism?!"_ Tsuna deadpans as Kouga face-faults.

"That's not how you exorcize a ghost!" Kouga yells at the bomber. "And where did you learn those anyway?!"

"Kai! Jin! Retsu!" He continues to chant and the possessed Bianchi starts to growl in pain.

"I-It's working?!" Tsuna exclaims.

"I don't believe it!" Kouga says and Bianchi then collapses onto the floor.

"B-Bianchi!" Tsuna calls out. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Reborn replies.

Tsuna and Kouga walk up to her. "B-Bianchi?" The brunette about to touch her when he and his friend then notice something wrong about Gokudera.

"Did I do it?" He asks politely."

"Goku… dera… -kun?"

"Mukuro!" Kouga shouts as he pushes Tsuna out of the way as the dagger cuts his side.

"K-Kouga-san!" Tsuna calls out. "Oi, Reborn! Gokudera-kun's…"

"Oh… So it wasn't luck." The silverette says as he turns around to show the red right-eye. "You two are the first to realize that I possess someone after one glance. You're amusing to no end."

"W-What's going on?" Tsuna asks.

"There's no mistake." Reborn states. "You made it look like suicide, but you used _that_ bullet." Gokudera (Mukuro) looks at the Arcobaleno. "The use of the Possession Bullet is forbidden. Where did you get it?"

"Kufufufu, so you noticed," He states as well. "that this is a possession caused by a special bullet?"

"What?!" Tsuna shrieks.

"Special… Bullet…?" Kouga hisses as he covers his wound.

"Like the Dying Will Bullet?"

"That's right." Reborn replies. "As the name says, the Possession Bullet is a bullet that allows you to take control of another person's body."

"What?!" Tsuna shouts. "That's why Bianchi and Gokudera-kun have been…"

"It was a special bullet created by the Estraneo Family." The hitman tutor continues. "Not only do you need a strong spirit, but you must also be suited for the bullet."

"Kufufufu, it suits me perfectly." Gokudera(Mukuro) states.

"Long ago," Reborn adds, "the cold-blooded use of the Possession Bullet caused it to be forbidden. The bullet and the knowledge used to create them should have been destroyed back then."

"This is nothing like mind control." The possessed silverette states. "I don't control them; I take over them. Which means," he cuts his own neck, "this body is mine."

"S-Stop that!" Tsuna shouts.

"The bullet must have been what you used to take control of men like Lancia," Reborn says. "But, why do you have them?"

"Let me just say…" He tells them." It's because they are mine. Now…" He looks at the brunette. "I'll possess you next Vongola Juudaime."

"H-Huh?! ME?!"

"I knew it." The infant realizes. "Your goal is to…"

"Kufufufu, it's not my goal; it is my means. My revenge can only begin after taking control of a young mafia boss."

"W-What are you saying?!" Tsuna shouts as the possessed bomber walks towards him. "S-Sonna?! Possessing me would be useless, and nothing will come out of it!"

"Be careful of his weapon," Reborn warns him. "If you're wounded by that blade, he'll be able to possess you.

"I'm impressed that you know." Gokudera(Mukuro) says as he throws his weapon, just missing Tsuna's head and passing it to Bianchi who has gotten up as Gokudera collapses. "Exactly."

"B-Bianchi!"

"But I called this ritual a 'contract'." She states as she slices Hibari's cheek. She then collapses, and then Hibari's body starts to fidget.

"H-He couldn't have," The brunette shutters, "gotten inside Hibari-san, too?!" Hibari gets up and swings his tonfa at him, knocking him back. "Ite!"

Hibari then collapses. "Oya? This body isn't much use…" He says. "Fighting in a body like this… What a fearsome man, Hibari Kyoya." He then falls to the floor with a thud.

"Ah! Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouts as he runs towards his body. "Mukuro's presence is gone."

"Be careful." The hitman tutor warns his student. "He'll possess either Bianchi or Gokudera. Kouga is a possibility too."

"HIEEE! Kouga-san too?! S-Sonna?!" Gokudera's body then starts to stand up. "G-Gokudera-kun?" He then notices that Bianchi starts to get up as well. "Eh? Bianchi too?! Two at the same time?!"

"That's not all of it." Reborn tells him as the doors are slam open, revealing Ken and Chikusa." There are them as well."

"Uwa! Four Mukuros?!" Tsuna screams.

"Possessing four people at once…" The hitman says. "It's unheard of."

"That's," Gokudera(Mukuro) says as his red eye spins till it stops at the kanji of two, "not all!" And he throws dynamites at him.

"Ah!" Tsuna screams as he runs from the explosion. "Dynamites!"

"He can use the abilities of those he possesses as well." Reborn states before he dodges an attack from the possessed blonde student.

"You should worry about your own life," he turns around to find Chikusa(Mukuro), "Arcobaleno!" he shouts as he spins the yo-yo and fires the needles at the infant, who blocks it with his coat. Meanwhile, Gokudera(Mukuro) has thrown the dynamites at the brunette and injuring him with the explosion.

"The Second Path, Path of Hungry Ghost, is the skill used to steal the enemy's abilities." The possessed bomber explains.

"This is really bad." Reborn states. "He's possessed them, plus he can use the skills he's stolen."

"I was hoping for a five against one scenario but," Bianchi(Mukuro) states as she looks at Kouga, still haven't moved from his spot and still conscious, "for some reason, I can't possess him."

"It's simple," Kouga smirks as he tells her. "When half of my hair turns yellow, the Mako inside of me protects my body from intruders getting in."

"Oh? That's interesting." She says as her red eye spins and stops at the kanji of one. The ground around Tsuna starts to glow red and bubbles as a pillar of fire is shot around from it.

"HIEEE!" The brunette shrieks as another two fire pillar shoot out from the floor. "Taskete (Save me)!"

"If possible," Ken(Mukuro) tells him, "I'd like to take you without harming you."

"You can surrender, you know." Chikusa(Mukuro) adds.

"I can't take any more!"

"You haven't learnt a thing." Reborn comments as he jumps at the possessed silverette. "This is an illusion!"

"Oh my." Gokudera(Mukuro) spins around and throws a few sticks of dynamite at the infant. "You better worry about yourself!" and they explode at him.

"Ah! R-Reborn!" Tsuna cries.

"That shouldn't have killed you, Arcobaleno!" Bianchi(Mukuro) says as the hitman's hat is visible moving from the smoke. "Found you!" Ken(Mukuro) says as he jumps and stabs it. He lands but then notices that it was just a hat. "Ah?"

Reborn jumps and retrieves his hat and dusts the dirt off it. "I haven't felt the air of real combat in a while." He comments.

"Reborn…" Tsuna calls.

"I can't help." He adds. "Tsuna, do something quickly."

"D-Don't be reasonable!" The brunette cries as he runs away from the explosions from the silverette thrown dynamites. "This is beyond what I can handle!"

"If you're my student-" He cuts short to dodge the incoming needles. "If you're my student, you can overcome this."

"It's unfair to use unreasonable logic like that!" He shouts.

"Kufufufu, your teacher's panicking." Bianchi(Mukruo) chuckles as she walks to the hitman tutor." He's falling into chaos over his student's crisis."

Reborn dodges the poison shortcakes in her hand. "I'm not lying." He says. "Your aniki, Dino overcame it too."

"D-Dino-san?" Tsuna asks.

"When Dino was my student, he faced with a life or death situation," Reborn explains. "He overcame that and transforms himself. From weakling Dino, he became the Bucking Bronco Dino."

"Became?" Tsuna looks at his tutor in confusion. "I don't get it! Dino-san and I are-"

"Above you." He looks up from Reborn's words and sees dynamites falling down at him and explodes, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"That's enough talk;" Chikusa(Mukuro) says, "let's bring this to an end." He readies the dagger and a violet flame appears on his red-eye before he runs towards the brunette. Tsuna shrieks but then he suddenly collapses and the possessed blond then picks the dagger.

"What? It happens sometimes." He states. "Even if I take over someone's body, when that body breaks, there's nothing I can do."

"You mean… You're forcing them to move even though their wounds shouldn't allow it?" Tsuna says.

"That's why you didn't possess Hibari." Reborn understands.

Chikusa's body starts to get up. "Ah. Chikusa can go a little further."

"Stop it!" Kouga yells out. "If they keep moving, their wounds will-"

"I'm fine." He says. "I don't feel pain."

"W-What do you mean!" Tsuna shouts. "Aren't they your friends' bodies?!"

"That's incorrect. Once I possess them, it's my body. It's my right to decide whether it breaks or dies."

"Wha… That's wrong…" Tsuna says.

"Don't you have time to be concerned about others," Bianchi(Mukuro) asks as she and Gokudera(Mukuro) slowly walk up to the brunette, "when you're about to get killed?"

"You're an amusing man." Gokudera(Mukuro) adds. "You're not suited for the mafia."

 _"Ah! Blood is flowing out of their wounds…"_ Tsuna thought.

 _"Their wounds are too severe."_ Kouga thought. _"Plus their muscles are strained from all the fighting they had done."_

"Please stop this!" The brunette yells. "They'll die!"

"Kufufufu, I remember now." The possessed bomber says, "When you were fighting Birds, you were about to stab yourself to save your girlfriends."

"Eh?"

"Let's do it this way." He concludes. "Because of your softness, you will be possessed by me."

"Listen well." The possessed Bianchi states. "If you don't want any further damage done to your friends," The possessed silverette continues, "make a contract with me without trying to run away."

"N-No way…"

"So you do hesitate. In the end, a person like you can't survive in this kind of world. You're not suited to be Vongola Tenth." Ken(Mukuro) shows his dagger. "Now give me your body."

"What should I do…?" Tsuna cries. "Reborn, what should I do?!"

"I can't do anything for you." The infant tells him. "Pull it off on your own."

"Sonna… You always help me out! Don't abandon me, Reborn!" The hitman hears enough and kicks him in the chin.

Reborn lands on him. "Don't sound so pathetic," Reborn tells the brunette.

"B-But…" Tsuna cries. "W-What can I do?" Reborn grabs his shirt and pulls his head up. "Listen, Tsuna. You're the Vongola Tenth more than anyone else!"

"E-Eh?"

"If you shout out your feelings, that would be the answer a Vongola would give!"

 _"My… feelings…?"_

"Kufufufu, so the home tutor has given up in despair." Ken(Mukuro) mocks. "What he really feels is that he want to run away from this place. Or, you won't run for the sake of your friends?"

"I want to win."

"Huh?"

Both Kouga and Reborn grins. "I want to beat Mukuro," Tsuna replies.

Unknown to them, Leon starts to shake.

"Oh? That was unexpected." He says. "I'll hear the rest of the story after I possess you… After you've killed your friends with your own hands."

"I don't want," The brunette says, "to lose to such a terrible person. I want to beat this guy!"

"This is the end!" Mukuro says but then, a light shines with shining strings are stuck throughout the room. "Vongola! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything," Tsuna says.

"Tsuna, look up!" Kouga says and the brunette looks up as well to find Leon on the ceiling. "Ah, Leon!"

"He finally emerged." Reborn states.

"Emerged?" Tsuna and Kouga ask.

"Like 'that' time." Reborn smirks. "Like when Dino became the Bucking Bronco."

"Sokka… It is your doing, Arcobaleno." The possessed blond student says.

"You're wrong. This is the shape-shifting chameleon, Leon, my partner." Reborn explains. "For some reason, he becomes a cocoon when my students are given a trial."

"I-Is that what it was?" Tsuna asks.

"And when the student grows, he emerges." He adds.

"E-Eh?!"

"That's amusing." Ken(Mukuro) says.

"I wondered what he'd show us in the end…" Gokudera(Mukuro adds, "his ped emergence."

"You two are certainly unique." Bianchi(Mukuro) comments and laughs.

"He's laughing at us!" Tsuna cries. "What is this?! How is this related to Dino-san becoming the Bucking Bronco?!"

"Just watch."

"Eh?" Both teens look up.

"There's something in his mouth?" Kouga wonders.

"He's about to spit out a new item," Reborn tells him. "Just for you, my student."

"Eh? New item?" The brunette asks.

"In Dino case," The hitman tutor adds, "he spat out the Bucking Bronco Whip and Enzo."

"Eh?! Enzo is Leon's baby?!" Both of them shout.

 _"But, if something like Enzo appeared, it would help."_ Tsuna thought.

"I cannot put up with your playtime forever." Ken(Mukuro) states. "Let's call an end to this break," He runs towards the Leon-cocoon, "and finish this!" Reborn kicks his student out of the way. "This is in the way…" He slices the strings along with Leon, "So I'll take care of it!"

"Two green blobs land in front of Tsuna. "Ah! Leon!" He cries.

"Don't worry." Reborn assures him as the green blobs merge together to for a smile-looking Leon." Leon is a shape-shifting chameleon. More importantly, something was shot upwards." They look up to notice two glowing objects above them and falling. "It looks like it's safe. That's the new Item."

"T-That's…" Tsuna looks up at the twin objects land on his hands. "Huh? These are…" He holds up two wool mittens with the number 27 behind each of it. "Wool mittens?! How do I fight with these?! Wasn't Enzo or some kind of weapon supposed to pop out?! What's the point of giving my hands good circulation?!"

"Who knows? Just put 'em on." Reborn tells him.

"Wha-!"

"Just do it, Tsuna!" Kouga shouts at him. "If they were made for you, then they have some kind of purpose!"

"What are you saying, Kouga-san?! These can't be used for fighting?!" He yells at his friend.

"You were amusing to the end." They turn around, noticing the possessed blonde student is striking at Tsuna but he surprisingly blocks it with his mitten, that didn't knock off the dagger but pushes him back. "You deflected my attack?"

"I-I'm safe…" The brunette sighs. "Oh? Something's inside." He removes one of the mittens and a silver bullet comes out from inside. "A-A bullet!"

 _"A special bullet!"_ Ken(Mukuro) Thought in shock.

"So that's what it is." Reborn smirks. "Tsuna, toss that over."

"I won't let you!" Ken(Mukuro) yells as he swings his weapon at him, and he jumps to avoid, and then Bianchi(Mukuro) takes his arm but it tears off and reveals to be Leon. The Arcobaleno jumps towards Tsuna and grabs the bullet.

"I've never seen a bullet like this before." He says. "We'll just have to give it a try."

"Eh?! G-Give it a try?!" Tsuna shouts.

"I won't let you!" He looks to his side and notices dynamites flying towards him.

"S-Sonna!"

"I've given up on obtaining your body without harming it." Gokudera(Mukuro) says while Leon turns into Reborn's trusty green pistol and the hitman loads it with the bullet. "You won't make it in time!" An explosion blows up the area closest to Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" Kouga cries out.

"He took the full brunt of the bombs." Bianchi(Mukuro) says. "Oya oya, this is going to be a severe wound." Ken(Mukuro) says. The smoke clears and Tsuna is lying on the floor, motionless. "It seems that it have no effect." Chikusa(Mukuro) says. "So the special bullet was useless too. Now you're out of options. What an anti-climactic ending. Now," He takes out his dagger, "let me take over your near-death body from you."

"Sonna… Tsuna…" Kouga looks at his friends with a shocked look.

 _"It hurts…"_ Tsuna thought. _"My entire body hurts… Am I going to die now? It's enough, right? I did well, right? Minna, Gomen. This is it for me… I had enough of being hurt… I had enough of being scared…"_

 _"Ah! These clothes!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"_ _Tsuna went out again after making a mess!"_ Nana says in his room. _"I keep telling him to take care of his things on his own."_

 _"Eh…? Kaa-san…? Is this a dream?"_

 _"What' s this?!"_ Hana says while flipping through the class file. _"Sawada's test is in with the daytime duty journal. And only scored two points."_

 _"My language test…"_

 _"He really is Dame-Tsuna."_ She adds. _"He really needs to try harder if he wants to get Kyoko."_

 _"Why am I hearing Kurokawa bad-mouthing me?"_

"It seems like it's the effects of the special bullet."

 _"Reborn…"_

"What your hearing is real-time rebukes to you from others." He tells the brunette.

 _"Rebukes?"_ Tsuna thought. _"Why do I hear rebukes at a time like this? Am I going to be told I'm Dame-Tsuna to the very end?"_

 _"Hahi! What is he doing?! Charging into the enemy headquarters isn't the rational thing to do!"_

 _"Geh, that's Haru!"_

 _"Gyahahahaha!"_ Lambo laughs. _"Haru's crying!"_

 _"I-I'm not!"_ Haru retorts as she wipes her tears _._ _"Haru is going to be mafia boss' wife. I wouldn't cry over something like this! Tsuna-san, do your best!"_

 _"H-Haru…"_

 _"Calm down, Kyoko."_ Ryohei calms his sister.

 _"But Shamal-sensei said that Tsuna-kun charged in!"_ Kyoko says.

 _"Don't worry."_

 _"But!"_

 _"He is the strongest man I've ever crossed fists with."_ The older Sasagawa assures her. _"I won't forgive him if he comes back defeated."_

 _"Y-You're right,"_ Kyoko says. _"He'll be all right. Tsuna-kun, come home safely."_

 _"Kyoko… -chan…"_

 _"Don't make the same mistake I made."_ Lancia's voice says _. "_ _Protect your friends. Protect your family with your own hands."_

 _"Tsuna."_ Kouga's voice calls. _"Stand up! You have to beat him since we have people waiting for us!"_

Tsuna grits his teeth.

"I don't think I need to voice out my rebuke," Reborn says.

With that Tsuna opens his eyes, with a new determination burning in them.

"Oh? You're looking at me like that?" Chikusa(Mukuro) says. "But let put down the curtains now. I can't have you dying yet." he stabs at him but Tsuna's hand grabs the dagger, shocking the possessed beanie student. The mitten starts to glow, surprising him and Kouga as it transforms into black metal gloves with white fingers and breaks the spike on it. He steps back in shock as Tsuna gets up.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna speaks. "If I don't defeat you, I can't die in peace!" He voices out as an orange flame ignites on his forehead and his eyes turn orange.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The End and From Now on…

"Mukuro…" Tsuna speaks. "If I don't defeat you, I can't die in peace!" He voices out as an orange flame ignites on his forehead and his eyes turn orange.

Chikusa(Mukuro) immediately jumps back. "That aura over your head…" He states. "I see. The special bullet _did_ hit you, but the flame seems fiercer then when you fought Lancia."

"The Rebuke Bullet draws out Tsuna's calm fighting spirit," Reborn tells him. "It's completely different from the Dying Will Bullet. It is a bullet with a brand new power."

"It seems to me that he's simply lost his will to fight. Either way, he is no match for my skills." Chikusa(Mukuro) says and his red eye spins till reaches the kanji two, and which Ken just jumps at the brunette who simply grabs him front behind, immobilizing him before he knocks him back with an elbow thrust.

"That's not all." He states as he spins his yo-yos that fires needles at the brunette, who stands there as the needles just pass through him.

"That one is an illusion." Tsuna looks at the shadows. "Over there." He runs over and punches the hidden Chikusa, knocking him out immediately while causing the dagger to stuck in the wall with the spiked area sticking out.

"What?! Impossible!" Gokudera(Mukuro) says.

"He couldn't see through the Path of Hell's illusions earlier." Bianchi(Mukuro) states.

"This is an effect of the Rebuke Bullet." Reborn states. "'The Blood of Vongola' within Tsuna has awakened. Instead of removing external limiters and using pressure during a crisis, like the Dying Will Bullet, the Rebuke Bullet removes all limiters from within by awakening the person's hidden awareness. And at the same time, it unlocks the limiters for his senses on the inside. Meaning, this power only appears when one is succeeding the Vongola bloodline, Hyper Intuition."

"Hyper Intuition?" Gokudera(Mukuro) asks.

"According to Vongola's first boss and Knight who have it, it's the power to see through all." Reborn states. "Tsuna and Kouga had shown signs of it in fights up to this point."

 _"Signs?"_ Kouga thought then he recalls on how they had thought that Lancia is not that scary at all and how they realize Mukuro had possessed Bianchi.

"Although, he hasn't mastered how to use those gloves yet." Reborn states.

"Kufufufu, you are amusing to no end." The possessed bomber says. "But even though you can see through my attacks, you cannot defeat me." His red eye then spins till it reaches the kanji of four and the violet flame ignites on it. "I'm certain you haven't forgotten that these are your friends' bodies. Can you raise a hand against them?" He runs forward and lands an elbow thrust at the brunette. "Can you?!"

"Can you?" Bianchi(Mukuro) runs forward and kneed him. The brunette ends up their punching bag in the middle. "Kufufufu, you can't raise a finger against them."

"You made a wonderful sandbag." The possessed silverette. says.

"He's not taking their attacks…" Kouga realizes.

"That's right, Kouga," Reborn tells the black-haired boy. "Their attacks aren't hitting him." The brunette then grabs the possessed bomber's punch. "If he were to guard or evade, it would strain Bianchi's and Gokudera's bodies. So he's catching and absorbing all their attacks with his body to protect their bodies."

Tsuna gets behind the silverette and hits the back of his neck, knocking him out. "My body-" He cries out before he lands on the floor.

"He intuitively saw a way to stun their bodies' nervous system." The hitman says.

"Intuitively?" The possessed poison scorpion laughs. "Don't screw around!" Tsuna about to immobilize her when Kouga calls out.

"Leave this one to me!" He shouts as he jumps from where he is and knocks her out with a chop on her neck.

"Damn… it…" She collapses into his arms, with Bianchi on Kouga's arm and Gokudera in Tsuna's.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tsuna apologizes as he and Kouga place them down gently. "Reborn, take care of them.

"Don't be so bossy." The infant comments as he walks up to them.

Tsuna turns around. "Come on out, Mukuro." He says. "You're alive, aren't you?"

They hear a chuckle as Mukuro steps out from the shadows. "I will acknowledge that your fighting skills have escalated greatly." He comments. "However, I can't have you becoming elated just because of that. Have you noticed that there is one of my skills that I have not used yet?"

"The Fifth Path, Path of Humans," Reborn says.

"That's exactly right." He says as she swings his pole down. "Our world is the Path of Humans. In reality, it is the most hideous and cruel underworld."

"Because this is the place where darkness is being created." Kouga comments. "Am I right?"

"That's right, and I'm not being ironic here." He replies. "That is why I hate this world and hate this skill." The pineapple raises his hand up to his red eye. "If possible, I'd never use it. Because The Path of Humans is the most hideous…" He squeezes his eye till blood comes out of it and covered his hand, and he removes his hand to show the kanji of five in it. "…and most dangerous skill!" He states as a black aura surrounds him.

"An ugly black aura." Reborn comments.

"It's truly the devil's skill." Kouga adds.

"Can you see it?" He asks. "For warriors who emit aura and fight, the size of their aura…" He runs towards the brunette and swings his pole down at him, "their strength!" The brunette grabs the pole, but then Mukuro strikes an uppercut at his stomach that sends him flying up.

"Tsuna!" Kouga calls out but cut short when Mukuro sidekicks him.

"Between you and I," The pineapple spins his pole above him, "there is too much difference in strength!" He swings the pole at Tsuna and sends him flying all the way across the room. "Hahahaha, how weak." he laughs. "I only intended on warming up."

"It's gotta be…"

"Huh?!"

The orange flame grows more brightly than usual within the smoke.

"What?! His aura!" Mukuro startles as Reborn and Kouga smirk as the smoke clears and Tsuna has both of his hands in the flame of his forehead, igniting the gloves.

"If that was all your power." The brunette calmly says. "I would've been disappointed."

"You're beginning to get it." Reborn praises his student. "The X-Gloves are made from the same material as the Dying Will Bullets. They were born from Leon, after all. That's why it can light the Dying Will Flames."

"Hm. Like a cat who puffs up its fur to look bigger." Mukuro comments. "Simply changing your aura is meaningless."

"The Dying Will Flame isn't an aura." Tsuna tells him.

"Oh? That's interesting." He walks up to him. "Then show me!" He runs up and swings his poke at the brunette who grabs it with his burning glove and melt the area before snapping it into two, shocking the pineapple before Tsuna swings the flaming glove by his cheek.

 _"It's hot!"_ Mukuro thought as he steps back. _"The aura is emitting heat!"_

"The difference in energy density between an aura and the Dying Will Flame is much too great." Reborn tells him. "Unlike an aura, which can only be seen by a selected few, the Dying Will Flame has gained its own destructive properties. It's super-condensed energy."

"Then those gloves burn as well?" Mukuro asks.

"That's not all." Tsuna tells him as he runs towards the pineapple and Mukuro swings his weapon in defense but he didn't hit anything as he vanishes.

"He disappeared!" Mukuro exclaims. Tsuna then appears behind him. "I-Impossible! When did you-" He cuts short when Tsuna punches him, Mukuro blocks it but is push back and falls onto the floor. "What… was that? What did he do?"

"Aren't you done warming up?" Tsuna asks.

Kufufufu, Kuhahahaha!" Mukuro laughs. "What a happy miscalculation in my part. With your body, rather than scheming, I can attack the families directly, and cause war within the mafia."

"So, that's your goal." Reborn says.

"You planning on eliminating the mafia?" Kouga questions.

"Kufufufu, of course not, I am not so small minded." The pineapple adds. "I plan on possessing the body every important person in the world. By controlling them, I will paint this world in pure and beautiful darkness, a world war." He looks at the brunette. "Or is that too cliché? But I will start with the mafia… Eradicating the mafia."

"Why are you so obsessed with the mafia?" Reborn asks.

"Do you hold a grudge against them?" Tsuna follows suit.

"What have the mafia done to you?" Kouga adds.

"I don't have any intention of indulging you further, because through my ultimate form, you will become mine. Behold!" He stares sternly at them as a phantom of him suddenly race out and attacks him.

"An illusion." Tsuna says. "This isn't going to-" The phantom goes right through him but a rock inside it hits him.

"You let your guard down, baka-Tsuna." Reborn scolds his student. "Mukuro hid a rock within the illusion."

"Got you!" Mukuro cries as he jumps up and attacks from above.

"Tsuna!"

"I know!" Tsuna replies his tutor as his gloves burst into flames, and he vanishes from his position and reappears behind Mukuro in the air.

"He got behind me again!" The pineapple says in shock as he tries to block, but the brunette's punch goes past his weapon and hits his face, sending him crashing down onto the floor as he lands softly.

Mukuro lies motionless for a moment before he fidgets and slowly turns his head to look at Tsuna. "So, this is… the Vongola Tenth." He weakly says. "The man who… defeated me. Now, finish me off." Tsuna eyes widen in shock. "I chose death… over being captured… by the mafia…"

"I…" Tsuna turns around, "can't do that."

Mukuro then smirks as he gets up and runs before grabbing both of brunette's wrists. "That softness is what's going to kill you!" He tells the brunette.

"Mukuro! You-" Tsuna cries but hisses as his wrists are squeezed harder by the pineapple.

"Oh?" Mukuro holds his wrists firmly. "I know your odd abilities are from the flames on your hands. If I can take hold of your hands," He head-buts the brunette, "then your nothing to fear!" Tsuna grunts in pain. "Why do you think I send so many assassins after you? To take control of your body after you're drawn out all of your power. Job well done. Now you can rest!" He twists the wrist a little before he kicks him across the room. "Now see where you're being thrown onto!" The rest of the members in the room turn and notice that the brunette is on the course to the dagger that was stuck in the crack of the wall. "You cannot maneuver in mid-air. You will lose because of your pathetic kindness."

"Go, Tsuna!" Reborn tells his student. "Show him the power of the X-Gloves!"

Uwo!" Tsuna cries as he places his hands behind him. The gloves glow and then a huge burst of flames appear behind him from the gloves, stopping him from getting impaled by the dagger.

"He used the flames as thrust?!" Mukuro exclaims.

Tsuna flies over with the flames from the gloves.

"High-speed maneuvering, using the Dying Will Flames as propulsion." Reborn explains as the brunette grabs the pineapple's face. As Mukuro cries out in pain the aura on his face slowly dissipates. "The Dying Will Flame cleansed that ugly black aura." Tsuna pushes him over and crashes him down on the other end of the room. Behind them, the dagger's blade cracks and crumbles as Mukuro is defeated.

"It's over." Reborn adds.

"Yeah…" Tsuna says as he reverts to normal. "Ah! Everyone's hurt!"

"Nothing to worry about." The tutor assures his student as he holds up a green phone that Leon transformed. "The Vongola Medical team has arrived. It looks like they are able to provide an antidote to Lancia's poison."

"Yokatta…" Tsuna sighs.

"Isn't that great? Tsu…na…" Kouga trails off as he blacks out and collapses on the floor as his hair turns back to black.

"Kouga-san!"

"Don't worry." Reborn says. "He just lost consciousness from too much blood loss."

"S-Sokka…" He turns and looks at Mukuro. "Mukuro… he's not dead, is he? Is he alright?"

"As naïve as ever." Reborn sighs.

"Stay away from him, byon!" The two turns around to find Ken and Chikusa crawling towards them. "Don't you mafia touch him!" Ken shouts.

"W-Why?" Tsuna asks. "Why do you go so far for Mukuro? You were possessed and used by him!"

"Don't talk to us like you understand." Chikusa says weakly.

"This… is nothing, byon." The blonde student says as he tries to get up. "Compare to… the suffering we endure… back then…"

"Back then?"

"What happened?" Reborn asks. "Why do you hate the mafia so much?"

"We were…" Ken says. "used by guinea pigs for human experiment by our own Family."

"Eh?!"

"Just as I suspected." Reborn realizes. "You're members from the Estraneo Family that created the forbidden Possession Bullet."

"You guys made it forbidden out of your own convenience." He retorts. "Because of that, our family was being completely destroyed. The cornered head of the Family began developing special weapons to survive. Children within the Family were gathered together for those experiments. Day after day of cruel experiments… We had no way to escape. But he… He destroyed our current existence all by himself! He was the quiet one that never drew your attention. I think that is the first time I heard his voice. That moment, for the first time for our lives… We had a place to be. I won't let you destroy that!"

Tsuna looks at him, shocked by their story. "But…" He says. "I can't sit and watch my friends get hurt. Because," he looks up to them, "that's my place to be." The two Kyokuyo students are surprised by this. Then they notice figures at the entrance. "Ah! The medical team!"

But then, chains are hooked up onto the three Kyokuyo students.

"That was fast." Reborn says grimly.

"Who are they?" Tsuna asks.

"Vindice." The hitman answers. "The protectors of mafia law. They punish those who cannot be punished by the law." The bandaged man in black coats starts dragging the three towards them.

"W-What are you doing?!" Tsuna shouts.

"Quit it, Tsuna." The brunette looks at his tutor in confusion. "Defying them will be trouble."

"But-"

"This is the law."

"What will happen to the three of them?" Tsuna asks. "Ah! What about Lancia-san?!"

"They will be judged and punished." Reborn replies.

"Punished?"

"Who knows, but it won't be light. Our world isn't soft."

As soon as the Vindice left, the medical team comes in. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Is there anyone that's hurt?" They all quickly take care of the injured people, Fuuta, Gokudera, Bianchi, Hibari, and Kouga and takes them out on the stretchers.

"Minna…" Tsuna says, but then a bunch of pain is felt throughout his body. "Ite-te-te-te-te-te!" He kneels down and hugs himself in hopes for the pain to stop. "Itai! What is this!" He shouts. "My entire body hurts!"

"Combat using the Rebuke Bullet is very hard on the body," Reborn tells him. "The stress on your body has come back as pain."

"You got to be kidding me! IT HURTS!" he cries and then blacks out from the intense pain.

"So, you passed out from the pain." Reborn sighs. "I still need to train you. But, you've overcome the Ninth's trial. Well done, Tsuna." He walks up to him and leans on him. "As a home tutor, I'm…" He too falls asleep as well.

* * *

A month later, everyone has recovered their injuries from the battle and now they are at the baseball game that Yamamoto is in, who just happens to score a homerun.

"Way to go, Yamamoto!" Tsuna cheers.

"That's amazing, Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko follows suits.

"Honto!" Haru agrees. "It's a great-big, gorgeous homerun, desu!"

"Keep it up, Yamamoto-san!" Ruki shouts.

"Gyahahahaha! It is all thanks to Lambo-san!" Lambo boasts.

"Geez, why is the opposing team struggling with against Yamamoto?" Gokudera sighs before he stands up and shouts with dynamites in his hands. "Teme! You better get your act together, or I'm going to start a riot!"

"Gokudera-kun, why did you come, anyway?" Tsuna deadpans.

"Maa, calm down." Ryohei tells the bomber. "There's something we have to do if we're here to see the sport.

"Huh?"

The hyperactive boxer stands up and shouts, "Quit baseball and join the boxing club!"

"That's wrong too!" The brunette dead-pans again.

"Onii-chan…" The younger Sawagawa sighs.

"Hahi… Dangerous as always." Haru sighs.

"Ah, look out, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta warns his older brother figure. They look down to find a foul ball flying towards the brunette and he ducks down for Bianchi to catch the ball.

Ah, Bianchi!" Tsuna calls.

"A-Aneki…" Gokudera trails off as his stomach grumbles in pain.

"I brought the bentos." She tells him as the silverette falls over in pain once more.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun!"

"As always, this group is rowdy." Kouga comments.

"But isn't it fine, Onii-sama?" Ruki tells him.

"You're not wrong."

Then they hear Fuuta laughing which getting Tsuna's and Kouga's attention.

"What's the matter, Fuuta?" Tsuna asks.

"Nothing." The boy shakes his head. "I'm just happy we can spend time together like this."

"Fuuta…" Kouga says and both teens smile at him before they feel a chill down their spine.

They slowly turn and look around to see the person, but they didn't see.

"Huh?" Tsuna says. "What that my imagination?"

"No. I felt it too, but…" Kouga trails off when they hear Lambo crying to see that he tripped over Gokudera and spilling the content of what Haru made for Tsuna.

The brunette picks up the cow kid to calm him down and then the others follow suit as they laugh around.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Class Placement

It has been a few days after the baseball game, Kouga gets ready to go to school for the results of their advancement to the second-year. When he reaches the school there are many students already there around the board, they look at the board to find their classes to be completely different, except for Kouga who is in the same class as Tsuna.

"Who would have thought…" Kouga says.

"N-No way…!" The black-haired teen turns to see Tsuna kneeling down in front of the crowd, then Kyoko kneeling down in hopes of comforting the depressed brunette.

Kouga sighs as he walks up to him. "Yo, Tsuna." He calls out to the brunette.

"K-Kouga-san…" He sobs.

"I know… A pain, isn't it?" He says. "Life isn't that planned out as one hopes."

"I-I don't want this…" Tsuna cries.

"You think that way too, Juudaime?" Gokudera asks. "There's no way Juudaime and I can be separated!" He takes out his dynamites. "I'll blow this nonsense away!"

"N-No!"

"Juudaime! Are you alright with this?!" He yells. "Are you going to accept this nonsense?!"

"It doesn't matter whether I agree to it or not," Tsuna tells him, "just don't blow anything up!"

"You're being rather boisterous…" They turn around to find that Hibari looks at them. Everyone immediately runs away in fear of their lives.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna cries.

"Huh? Hibari, didn't you graduate?" Kouga asks.

"I can choose to be in any year I wish." He answers. "Nobody can retrain me with logic."

 _"That doesn't make any sense!"_ Both teens mentally scream.

"So allow me to," He takes out his tonfa. "begin acting like a member of the discipline committee."

"You wanna fight?!" Gokudera yells at the skylark when cherry blossoms blow passes them as the wind blows. Hibari then notices the pink flower petals.

"Who's responsible for planting sakura here?" He asks.

"It always has been here…" Tsuna tells him.

"Let's not." He says. "I just can't get in the mood for it here." He then walks away.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna trails off. "Does he hate sakura since he got infected with the Sakura-Kura disease?"

"Say," Hibari stops and looks at the black-haired teen. "have you consider my offer, Kouga Lanceford Mitsurugi."

"Sorry, but I rather not involve myself with your committee." Kouga replies to him. "So I have to decline your offer."

"Is that so…" Hibari says and walks off.

"Eh? What does he mean?" The brunette asks.

"Hibari had invited me to become part of the discipline committee." Kouga tells them.

"Eh?! Kouga-san part of the discipline committee?!" Tsuna shrieks, picturing Kouga in the committee's uniform. "I can't imagine…"

"Anyway, the interloper's gone!" The silverette says excitedly. "So can I go ahead?"

"No!" Tsuna and Kouga yell.

"What are you all shouting about it?!" They turn around to find a teacher walking up to them with a stern look on his face.

"Ah! Sumimasen, sensei!" Tsuna apologizes.

"Grr…" Gokudera walks up to the teacher and grabs his shirt. "What is the meaning of this?!" he yells. "Why are Juudaime and I in separate classes?!"

"What do you mean?" He asks. "All the teachers had thought long and hard for selecting classes."

"Stop it, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tells his friend.

"Let sensei go!" Kouga tells him.

"If you don't like these classes, we can give you one chance." A squeaky voice says.

"That voice…" Tsuna trails off.

"It has to be…" Kouga adds.

They turn around to find Reborn in a Russian outfit and dancing one of its many traditional dances. "I am the special class distributor," He introduces himself. "Vongolavsky!"

 _"Reborn!"_ Both teens mentally shout.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gokudera shouts. "Using a name that sounds almost like out Family's…!"

 _"You don't recognize him, Gokudera-kun?!"_ Tsuna mentally cries.

"Here is a blank class distribution form." Reborn tells them as he holds up a black cylinder tube. "If you can take it from me, you can fill it as you see fit."

"Huh?"

"Oi, what are you saying?" The teacher says to him. "That can't be allow-"

"Hold on." A hand taps his shoulder as he turns around.

"Principal."

"Vongolavsky-san was recommended by a certain person." The principal explains. "Let's leave it to him and see what comes of it."

"R-Recommended?" He asks. "By whom?"

"Someone I have the upmost respect for." He's never been wrong."

"So there." Reborn says. "Shall we?"

"Of… Course!" Gokudera shouts as he lunges at him in hopes of catching him, but the disguised hitman just jumps up and avoid the capture. "What?!" The hitman then jumps down onto Gokudera's head before he jumps up to the school building. "Don't run away! Stop!" The silverette just runs after him.

"Mou… This always happens to Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna sighs.

"Well, this is Gokudera we're talking about." Kouga tells him. "He is pretty serious on the right-hand man thing."

"Sounds like fun." Yamamoto says. "Let's go to, Tsuna, Kouga."

"Yamamoto?" Both teens call.

"It's better if we are all in the same class!" He adds.

 _"Yamamoto…"_ Tsuna thought.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Kouga yells as he runs after the silverrette. "We need to catch him!"

"Y-Yeah!" They shout as they run after the silverrette and into the gym. They immediately catch up to Reborn who is running while still dancing.

"How can he be so quick if he runs like that?" Tsuna questions through panting.

"Well, this _is_ Reborn…" Kouga adds.

"Yamamoto, let's catch up." Gokudera tells the baseball ace.

"Yeah!" He agrees as they dash up towards the dancing Reborn. The hitman sees this and jumps up into the basketball net.

"Baka! You got caught on your own!" Gokudera mocks but is short-lived as the bottom section of the wall opens and many basketballs just come rolling and run over everyone except Kouga who jumps up towards the net.

"You're mine!" He cries as he reaches his hands to catch the hitman. Reborn, who is standing on the rim, then jumps away to the top floor. Kouga swings his body after him but soon given a kick in the face and crashes down onto the already toppled-over brunette. "Ah! Gomen!"

"Sugoi!" Yamamoto comments.

"You're still too naïve…" Reborn says as he runs off.

"Hahaha." The baseball ace laughs. "he got us good."

They run out and follow him to the science room.

"I think he ran in here." Tsuna says as they scan the place and finds the hitman's hat. They nod each other as they slowly walk up to him, not wanting to alert him. Gokudera then jumps on him.

"I got him!" He cries as he holds up what to be the health-education dummy.

"Ah!" Tsuna and Kouga shout.

"He got us again!" Yamamoto laughs.

"Damn it! Falling for a childish prank like that…" Gokudera trails off.

"You're still too naïve." The statue talks, scaring the daylights off the students as the silverrette throws it away. The head opens to reveal Reborn inside as he runs off. Everyone just stares with a poker face on and Yamamoto laughs as Gokudera swears under his breath and Kouga just sighs.

"It's like we're playing with that kid at Tsuna's house." The baseball ace says.

"I won't let that counselor get away with this!" Gokudera shouts as he runs after him, with the rest following to the hallway."

"Stop!"

Gyahahahaha!" Lambo suddenly appears from behind Kouga and Tsuna. "Matte! Matte!" He cries.

"Lambo?" Tsuna calls in surprise. " What are you doing here too?"

"If I get the hold of that," Lambo says. "I can be in the same class as you guys!"

"But you're not a middle schooler!" Kouga tells him.

"Lambo-san's not worried about that!" The cow kid says as he takes out pink grenades from his hair, but the trips and falls with the grenades activate and drop on the floor. An explosion then occurs on the entire floor, causing Tsuna and Kouga to be cover in soot.

"You stupid cow!" Gokudera grumbles.

The kid stands up as he tries to fight back his tears. "Gotta… stay… calm…" He chants but then the bomber picks him up.

"How can I be calm, you idiot?!" He yells at him and slams him in the ground before they start to run after the disguised hitman.

Meanwhile, Kyoko is still standing in front of the announcement board when an explosion catches her attention before she runs after the boys.

Back to Tsuna's group, they manage to corner Reborn at the rooftop.

"We finally have him cornered!" Gokudera says. "There is nowhere else to run!"

"All at once!" Yamamoto shout as the four teens lunge at the hitman.

"Ciao!" He calls out as he jumps up, resulting in a four-way head-butt accident. They all are clutching their heads and grumbles in pain.

"Damn that bastard…" Gokudera swears.

"Ah! He is getting away!" The baseball ace says out loud as Reborn runs all the way to the door.

"You still have a lot to learn…" He states and turns around, only to be captured by Kyoko who is by the door.

"I got you." She says as she picks him up.

"You win." Reborn admits defeat and gives the young Sasagawa the class slip before he jumps and runs off.

"Take that!" Gokudera shouts.

"Arigatou, Kyoko-chan!"

"It'd be nice if we were all together, right?" She says as she waves the cylinder in the air.

They quickly open it and file down their names. They then walk around, asking people if they want to write their names in the slip, which they did and that includes Kyoko's friend Hana. They later assemble in the class they picked: 2-A. Reborn then jumps on the table that the group has gathered, back to his regular suit.

"It seems like everyone was able to advance together." He comments.

"It's a pain!" The silverrette tells the hitman. "A weird counselor tried to separate me and Juudaime!"

 _"He still hasn't noticed?!"_ Tsuna and Kouga mentally yell.

"But, I'm glad that everyone is all together." Kyoko says cheerfully.

"These members really do have to be together." Yamamoto says.

"We don't need you…" Gokudera says to the baseball ace.

"But it seems better for all of us to be together…" Kouga speaks up.

"Tsuna, they wished to be with you." Reborn tells the brunette. Tsuna looks at his tutor before smiling and nods. "You need to meet their expectations as the Family's boss." He adds.

"Like I've been saying!" Tsuna yells at the hitman. "I'm not a boss!"

"Excuse me! Is this class 2-A?" A girls voice asks.

The group looks up at the doorway.

"Yeah, that's right." Tsuna answers who then realizes who he is speaking. "Ruki-chan!"

"What?!" Kouga shouts. Certainly, it's Ruki now wearing the Nami Middle uniform but what surprises them is that she should be in the First year class.

"Do you know her?" Hana asks.

"Yeah. Ruki-chan is Kouga-kun's little sister." Kyoko replies.

"Little sister?!"

There, Ruki explains how she is placed in the second year classroom after taking the placement test. As a result, her grades were too well for the first year middle school and so she is placed as a second year.

* * *

A few days later, Kouga is staying at his home in the dojo, training during the weekend while Ruki is out shopping with Kyoko, Haru, and Yuuri. Only him and Haruka are left at home. After swinging down a bamboo practice sword a hundred times, Kouga about to go to his next training program when he hears his grandma calling for him.

"Kou-chan! Your mother is on the phone for you!" She announces.

"Kaa-san?" He blinks in wondering why his mother is calling him.

Going to where his grandma is at, Haruka passes the phone to him.

(At this point will be speaking in English)

"Mom?" Kouga speaks through the phone.

 _"Kouga! It's been a while since I heard your voice!"_

It's only half a year. So why did you call? Isn't it night over there?" Kouga asks as Haruka leaves the teen alone with a smile.

 _"That's right. Your father and I were thinking of visiting over at Japan soon to see you and Ruki."_

"Huh? What are you saying? Don't you and Dad have your jobs to do?"

 _"Yep. Right now we're squeezing our schedules to have a lot of time to be with you two. And along with that, we might bring my dad with us."_

"Gramps too?!"

 _"What kind of reaction is that? Are there any more reasons to see my two babies over at Japan?"_

Kouga sweat drops hearing his mother's question.

 _"But really I was worried for you two being over there. I know that your father's, Souha's parents are taking care of you but…"_

"Mom…" Kouga mutters and smiles. "Don't worry a thing. We're doing just fine. And get this, Ruki skipped a grade when I was moving up a grade in middle school."

 _"Really! Hahaha. As expected from Souha's daughter."_

With that Kouga continues to talk to his mother and by the time they finish, Kouga hangs up the phone and Ruki comes back home.

(English ends here)

"Tadaima!" Ruki announces and walks down the hall to see her brother there. "Why are there, Onii-sama?" She asks.

"Aah. Kaa-san called to check up on us." Kouga replies.

"Mama did? What did she say?"

"Nothing important just that she, Tou-san, and Gramps are coming over soon."

"Eh…? E―H?! Mama and Papa and even Grandpa are coming over?!"

"Yeah. Right now, they're going to be busy for a while but as soon as they're done, both of them are coming here. Of course with Gramps."

"I see." Ruki says with a smile.

"Anyway, I'll tell Baa-chan about this before going back to the dojo. I was middle of my training menu."

"It's fine, Onii-sama. I'll tell Obaa-chan about this."

"All right. Then I'll be in the dojo." Kouga says and walks back to the room.

"Okay." She nods and goes to the kitchen where Haruka is cooking for dinner.

* * *

The days have gone by quickly, there are times that things just go out of hand. Like the time, Nana was supposed to have won a free cruise, which turns into a crazy hide-and-seek game when Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, and the rest of the gang boarded the boat illegally. Kouga and Ruki have boarded on the tickets from mail that their parents sent so they are fine.

It was later that the little hitman claimed to have tickets and that the boat is heading towards an amusement park called Mafia Land, an entertainment park that was built on the _dirty_ -money poured in from the allied families to have legal fun. Kouga then heard from Reborn that Tsuna was dragged to the backstage of Mafia Land and had to be trained by another infant, an Arcobaleno like Reborn called Colonnello with a blue pacifier, in order for him to have fun.

Later, the enemy attacked the amusement park and everyone was evacuated to the castle stronghold, though Nana thought that it is an event. It was then, another Arcobaleno appeared, the one called Skull with the purple Pacifier, with his pet octopus. It was later that Reborn appeared and took control of the situation and defeated him.

There is another time that Tsuna need to learn how to swim and everyone came to teach him. Of course, Kouga came along and taught him how to swim properly, like how his mother had taught him as he said. The brunette immediately got the hang of it, with Gokudera yelling that he should be the one that teaches the brunette and Kouga retorted at his method won't work as Tsuna won't understand. But Reborn had to ruin it by introducing a shark/dolphin and it chased them around the pool until later Lambo blowing things up with his grenades.

They eventually went to the beach to work part-time to pay off the damage done to the water-slide, by working as lifeguards with Ryohei. The senior lifeguards there are lazy to really perform their duties and even tried to hit on the girls who came with them. This nearly turned into a fight when one of the elder lifeguards decides to deal with this with a swimming contest. They immediately accepted and the contest went on the way.

The rules are simple, swim to the small rock/island in the ocean and back, best two of three wins. Yamamoto starts first and immediately takes the lead but didn't swim back, with the senior lifeguard saying that he got a leg cramp and take a rest in that rock. Gokudera went next and he too never came back. The remaining senior gave him a deal that if he wins, he wins the whole thing. Kouga immediately got suspicious and warns Tsuna to be careful. The third round was on its way, but then a young girl was being swept away but the lifeguard refuses to help, leading to the brunette to went and save her.

He managed to reach her but he ended up unable to move. Kouga then immediately got there almost instantly and save him from drowning before dragging them back to the shore just as fast while knocking the lifeguard in the face, shocking the senior lifeguards and it was more shocking when Yamamoto and Gokudera got back with a bunch of beaten men before going to 'take care' of them.

They returned from the beach before Kouga was invited by Tsuna and his friends to go to the summer festival with them and Ruki was invited as well. Kouga came along to find Tsuna and his friends running a chocolate banana stand. Kouga decided to by some to help them out, but then they run into Hibari who demands Kouga to have their match. The black-haired teen tries to think of a way to convince the skylark not to have their match right now.

However, they notice a large group crowding there near the shrine. They turn out to be thieves in the festival and they decided to crash the party and beat them up. They then were allied with Yamamoto, Gokudera, and the Dying-Will Tsuna and defeated all the delinquents in the area. Hibari took the money from the leader and was about to take the profit box on the floor but Tsuna along with Kouga and two other students stopped him. Hibari then just walks away, saying that they owe him one and Kouga should be ready to settle their score once and for all. The day ended with the gang watching the fireworks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Varia Comes

A few days later, Kouga and Ruki heard from Tsuna that his father is coming back.

"He–h. It's great that your old man's coming back!" Yamamoto says.

"Well, yeah…" Tsuna hesitantly says.

"So Juudaime's Otou-sama is going to be here?!" Gokudera says with pride. "Once he returns, I, Juudaime's right-hand man, must be the first to greet him!"

"But isn't Tsuna going to greet his father first?" Kouga says.

"By the way, our parents are coming to visit us soon." Ruki says.

"Really?" Yamamoto asks the siblings.

"Yeah." Kouga replies.

"Besides, you don't have to do it for that irresponsible guy!" The brunette states.

"Hahaha." The baseball ace laughs. "What do you mean, 'irresponsible'?"

"The things he says and does have always been insane." Tsuna states. "When I was little, he was rarely at home. Once, I asked him what he did for a living. He replied that he flies around the world and manage traffic at construction sites."

"All around the… world?" Gokudera shocks.

"That sounds wild." Yamamoto comments.

"Something is really wrong about this picture…" Kouga says aloud.

"Yeah…" Ruki agrees.

"Doesn't it sounds suspicious?!" The brunette shouts.

"N-Not at all!" Gokudera denies.

"I didn't really get it when I was little. Now that I think about it, he always said weird things. Besides, it's just unthinkable that he couldn't manage to come back even once in two years. Even if that kind of father comes back now…" He sighs.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera says.

"Tsuna-san…" Ruki pities him.

"Mm…" Yamamoto thought for a moment. "Hey, you want to hang out somewhere?"

"Eh?" Kouga, Tsuna, and Ruki look at the baseball idiot in confuse.

"Nice going, Yakuu Baka!" Gokudera says. "Let's do that, Juudaime!"

"Eh?!"

"It's best not to worry about family issues too much." He states.

"Gokudera/-kun…"

"My family is messed up beyond recognition!" He adds with a smile and thumbs-up.

 _"He said something that disturbing with a bright smile!"_ Tsuna and Kouga thought frantically.

"So, let's hang out." Yamamoto says.

"But school…" Tsuna points out.

"Today is a review day, right?" He states.

"That's right!" The bomber agrees. "It is Sunday all around the world. It's important to relax time to time!"

"Sokka!" The baseball ace says. "Since it is Sunday, let's call everyone!"

"Just don't call the morons!" Gokudera states seriously.

 _"Maybe the two of them are just worried about me."_ Tsuna thought. _"A-Arigatou…"_

Kouga smiles at Tsuna at other two teens' action.

* * *

However, it ended up with almost everyone they know coming along with them, including Yuuri.

"Gyahahahaha! Lambo-san's family coming through!" Lambo shouts as he along with I-pin run around.

"Oi! Don't run too far!" Kouga calls out.

"Geez, I told you not to call the morons…" The silverrette mumbles to the baseball idiot.

"Hahi! Who are you calling a moron?!" Haru questions angrily.

"And now, it became a crowd…" Tsuna says tiredly.

 _"But it's great."_ He thought as he looks at Kyoko next to him. _"Kyoko-chan came too!"_

Yuuri shyly looks at Kouga with a small blush as the later notices her and smiles at the girl. This causes Yuuri's face to turn red and looks down as Kouga confuse at her action.

"Huh?" Kyoko looks around anxiously.

"What's the matter, Kyoko-chan?" The brunette asks her.

"Lambo-kun's not here!" She states.

"Eh?!" Tsuna looks around. "Honto da… I wonder where they have gone to…"

"I-pin found him!" The Chinese assassin states as she points out Lambo in one of the pet-shop cages.

"He fits right in!" Tsuna exclaims as he takes him back out and apologizes to the shopkeeper.

 _"In front of Kyoko-chan… This is so embarrassing!"_

"Don't do that again, Lamb-" He then notices that Lambo is not here. "Ah? Where are they? Lambo?" He then notices Lambo standing with a bra in front of his eyes.

"Eyeball Torpedoes…" He shouts. "Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Please forgive Lambo!" The brunette pleads. "Please!"

They spend the entire day playing at the arcade with Reborn winning the slot machines every time, listen to the music at the music store and take photos at the photo-booth with Kouga and Ruki, Tsuna and Kouga, and then Kouga and Yuuri. Ruki is left with Tsuna while Kouga and Yuuri browse around the book shop.

Yuuri tries to concentrate on reading a book in front of her, but she looks at Kouga who is reading through a book in his hand.

 _"Wh-What is this situation?!"_ Yuuri thought and then remembers a conversation back at school.

~Flashback~

"Eh?!" Yuuri exclaims at her friend. "Confess to Kouga-kun?!"

"That's right. You did give him the chocolates you made for the guy. At least confess your love to him."

"But…" She trails off and hears Kouga's voice laughing to see that he is laughing with Tsuna and the two teens with them.

"I heard that most of the girls in the school already confessed to him, but Kouga declines them. And so this is your big chance to tell him!"

 _"Big chance…! Sonna…"_ Yuuri thought.

~Flashback Ends~

 _"What should I do…?"_ While Yuuri contemplating how to tell him, Kouga notices the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

This surprises her and panics. "N-Nothing is wrong! Why do you ask?"

"You really had a thoughtful look on your face." Kouga answers and looks at the book cover. "Maybe this book wasn't interesting at all?"

"N-Not at all!" Yuuri replies and Kouga smiles.

"That's good." He then looks back at the book. "This book was the first one I read when I was little."

"Eh?"

"I practically grew up at America so I barely knew any Japanese words. Even though my father taught me how it doesn't sink into me. Then one day, he gave this book to me. Of course, either my dad or use the translated dictionary to help me read, but this was my starting point. And I still have the copy of this."

"Kouga-kun…" Yuuri says and remembers what her friend said.

 _'Most of the girls in the school already confessed to him, but Kouga declines them._

 _This is your big chance…!'_

 _"Big chance…"_ Yuuri thought and resolves herself and looks at Kouga.

"K-Kouga-kun!" She calls out getting his attention. "Um… I… About you…"

*BOOM!* They abruptly hear the noise and see smoke coming from the area near Tsuna.

 _"That's near Tsuna is!"_ Kouga thought and turns to the girl.

"Shizuki, I want you to stay here. I'll go check up on the others."

"But-!" Before Yuuri can continue, Kouga runs out of the store and to the area. The black-haired teen comes to the area and then sees Yamamoto and Gokudera on the floor, unconscious. He then looks around and sees a man with long white hair with a sword tied to his arm, looking around as if trying to search for something. The black-haired teen draws out the wakizashi from his sleeve and gets ready.

"Onii-sama!" Kouga turns to see Ruki running up to him with her sword and tessen ready.

"VOI!" The man shouts as he smashes down a couple tables that were used as a barricade. "I see how it is. This is an emergency I can't let go. I need to defeat you and take those back, along with the other one that was missing!"

"Damn it all." The dirty-blonde boy next to the naked Tsuna says.

"What are they?!" Tsuna shrieks. "What's going on?!"

"VOI!" The man says once more. "Before I take those… How do you want me to take care of you?"

"Thou canst not give those to him, Sawada-dono!" The boy tells the brunette.

"B-But…"

"Move away from them, you noisy bastard." The man turns around and both Kouga and Ruki standing behind him, with weapons in their hands. "Or else…"

"You're fighting with us." Ruki finishes.

"Kouga-san! Ruki-chan!"

"This is interesting…" The man states as he gets ready to attack them. "Well then, say your prayers you brats!" He leaps at them and swings his sword at them, but Kouga blocks it with just one hand holding the sword. "Huh?"

"Don't underestimate us." Kouga says as he swings his sword away and slashes down but misses as the man leaps back to avoid it.

"Oh? There's a kid here that blocked my blade." The man says when he hears a voice coming down from above and sees Ruki diving down with the blade in front of her. The man deflects her sword and soon she sends a rapid jab at him which he dodges easily.

"What?!" Ruki exclaims in shock.

"VOI! You're weak!" With a strong swing, the man sends a powerful air-pressure pushing the white-haired girl back and hits the wall behind hard.

"Ruki!" Kouga calls out and glares at the man. "Why you…!" The air around him begins to change as his hair slowly turns yellow.

Ruki manages to push herself up and sees this with widen eyes. "Don't, Onii-sama! If you do that, you're body will-!"

The teen didn't listen to what she said as he rushes towards the assailant with a cry. The man blocks Kouga's attempt to attack, locking their blades in place.

"He–h. You and the girl aren't bad. But!" Kouga's intuition tingles as the sides of his sword fire a small bomb-strip that explodes, causing the teen to kneel down in pain.

"Kouga-san!" Tsuna cries.

"Hm. I thought he would be a challenge but in the end," The man states as he looks down on him, "he is still a piece of trash."

"No… Not him too…" Tsuna mumbles.

Ruki's eyes shake looking at her brother kneeling there and tears start to build up. "Onii-sama… ONII-SAMA!" She shouts.

"You haven't changed at all;" Tsuna looks up and sees Dino walking up to them with his subordinates behind him, "Superbi Squalo."

"Ah! Dino-san!"

"Behind so serious against children…" Dino states. "Aren't you embarrassed?"

 _"Bucking Horse Dino?!"_ The man named Squalo thought. _"So the kid had connections with the Cavallone…"_

"If you continue your tasteless game," The Cavallone boss states, "I'll take you on."

 _"This is going to be a hassle if I take on the Bucking Bronco…"_

"VOI!" He shouts. "It'd be fun to take you here and now, Bucking Bronco! But the brass won't like it if I take on the family alliance."

 _"Family Alliance?"_ Kouga thought.

"So I'll go home quietly…" He states but then he grabs Tsuna by the head and lifts him up, "Like hell I'll do that!"

"Tsuna!"

"Let Tsuna go!" Dino cries.

"Geez…" They all turn around to find a man in a brown trench coat, with a hat covering his face. "I came here to see my children with my wife, but there's already a rowdy fight going on."

"Huh?!" Squalo looks at the newcomer. "Who the heck are you?!"

"Just a father." He cheerfully states.

 _"That voice…!"_ Kouga realizes as Ruki also notices this.

"Whoever you are, just get lost or I will-"

"Or you'll what?" The man suddenly appears behind him, before kicking the long-haired man, resulting in him losing his grip on the poor brunette and is sent flying into a building.

"Tsuna!" The blonde boss runs over to him. "Are you guys all right?"

"S-Somewhat…" Tsuna coughs.

"Teme!" Squalo shouts as he swings his sword at the man but is stopped by a dagger in the man's hand and then sends an air pressure at the assailant, pushing him away.

"Do you want to leave now?" The man states.

"Tch! Well, no matter!" he holds up a box in his hand. "I have what I came for! VOI!"

"Oh!"

"Ah! The Vongola Rings!" The other male shouts.

"Vongola… Rings?" Tsuna says in confusion.

"See ya!" He shouts as he jumps up the building and away from their view.

"M-Matte!" The male shouts as he tries to go after him, but the pain from the wounds are hurting him all over.

"Oi, don't push yourself." Dino tells him.

"Pursuing him wouldn't be smart." Reborn tells them.

"Reborn!" The brunette shouts at his tutor. "Why are you stepping up now! Why didn't you help me?!"

"I'm not allow to attack him." The hitman replies.

"Why not?!"

"Because he's in the Vongola Family as well."

"Eh?! A Vongola almost killed me?!" He shrieks. "What's going on?!"

"Boss," Romario tells his leader as he and another man help Yamamoto and Gokudera on their feet, "they're not in good shape."

"Yeah…" Dino agrees as he picks up the unconscious male.

"Looks like you're having inner troubles, young man." The man says as he takes off his hat revealing white hair and silver eyes similar to Ruki's with his face somewhat similar to Kouga's.

"Ah! You're…" Dino realizes.

"Tou-san/Papa!" Kouga and Ruki call out as they go towards him.

"Oh, Kouga, Ruki! It's been awhile." He states.

"Eh? E–H!? This person is Kouga-san and Ruki-chan's father!" Tsuna shouts.

"Looks like it. Mitsurugi Souha. I heard rumors about him, but I didn't think that those two are connected to him."

"Without seeing you, you've become more beautiful, Ruki. As for you Kouga…" He looks at the teen seeing the blond parts of his hair. "You tapped into Mako again didn't you."

Kouga looks down with a depressed expression with his fist clutches tightly, but then a hand is placed on his head.

"It's all right. I'm not faulting you for it. What matter is that you and Ruki are fine."

"Yeah…" Kouga nods as his hair turns back to black.

 _"Kouga-san… I've never seen him act this way…"_ Tsuna thoughts.

"Anyway, we can have this talk later," The man, Souha says, "We need to get these youngsters treated at once."

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna cries as he runs towards them.

"Juudaime, you're safe!" Gokudera says in relief.

"Tsuna!" The baseball ace cries out loud.

"Are you two alright?" The brunette asks worriedly.

"I'm sorry…" Gokudera apologizes. "I'll defeat him next time I see him!"

"Maybe he's still in the area…" Yamamoto states as they look around.

"That's not a good idea." Souha says. "You two can go home."

"Why are you ordering us around, ossan!" The silverrette yells at him.

"You should listen to him." Reborn tells them.

"Reborn-san!"

"You must have realized it from the last fight." The hitman tells them. "At your current combat strength, you'll be in the way."

Both of them stiffen at the comment.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yells out his tutor. "What are you saying?!"

"Let's go, Tsuna." Reborn tells his student as he wraps his Leon-rope around him and drags him along.

"We should go too." Souha tells his children following the rest of the group following. "They probably know it themselves."

"Huh?" Tsuna and Kouga look at the people dragging each of them.

"There's no way their blood is boiling after such a one-sided battle." Reborn adds. "Leave them for now."

* * *

They all are taken to a hospital where the dirty-blonde boy, Kouga, and Ruki are treated for their wounds, although the boy's injuries are far worse and had to be taken into surgery immediately. Kouga's and Ruki's are more minor so there is no rush. After the treatment, Souha takes Ruki back to their house leaving Kouga with Tsuna, Dino, and Romario.

"How's Basil's doing, Romario?" Dino asks his subordinate.

"His life isn't in any danger." Romario answers him. "Looks like he was trained well. His wounds are shallow, Boss."

"Um…" Tsuna starts. "What is he? Is he a member of the Vongola?"

"And why is that man after him?" Kouga follows.

"No, he's not a Vongola." The Cavallone boss tells him. "But if one thing we're sure of, it's that he's on our side."

"Huh?" The brunette shrieks. "What's going on?! The enemy is the Vongola, but my ally is someone who isn't?! Besides, I don't really have enemies or allies!"

"Seems like that's no longer the case." Dino sighs.

"It's because those rings are on the move." Reborn concludes.

"Rings?" Tsuna and Kouga ask.

"He mentioned that, too." Tsuna says. "Something about Vongola Rings…"

"Ah," The hitman tutor says, "the official names for them is the Half Vongola Rings. They are supposed to be held secret location for three more years. They are the Vongola Family's treasures."

"Are they really expensive rings?" Tsuna asks.

"They certainly are priceless, But that's not all. An untold amount of blood has been spilled over those rings in the Vongola's long history. They are rings with a dark past."

"What are those?!" Tsuna shrieks. "Are you serious? Thank goodness that the long-haired guy took them away."

"Well, thing is, Tsuna…" Dino starts.

"Yes?"

He takes out the same box from his coat. "I have them right here!"

The brunette blinks for a few times and shouts, "E–H?! What?! Why?! I thought they were stolen!"

"These are the real ones." Dino states.

"Then, the one from before are…?"

"Must've been fakes." Kouga states.

"I came here because of these." The Cavallone boss explains. "A certain individual asked me to give these to you."

"To me?!" Tsuna shrieks.

"But there's a missing ring."

"A missing half-ring?" Kouga asks and then he realized. "Could it be…" He digs through his pocket and takes out the ring that his American Grandfather gave him. "Is this the missing ring?"

"Ah! That's the one!" Dino realizes. "But why do you have it?"

"Anyway, why are those scary rings given to me?!" Tsuna asks.

"Because you're the Tenth Vongola-"

"Stop!" Tsuna screams. "Stop! Stop! I have to go and study for my reviews! I better do my best!" He says as he runs out of the room.

"Oi! Tsuna!"

"See you later, Dino-san!" The brunette says as he runs off screaming.

"Then I'll leave too." Kouga tells them. "If Tou-san is here, then Kaa-san came too." He also leaves the room.

"Does he still think that he could run away from his position?" Dino sighs.

"So, Basil was the bait…" Reborn says.

"Yeah, he probably didn't even know." Dino states. "I think he knew this would happen, but it could have been an easy decision…" He then looks at the box. "He should have just given these to Tsuna directly. He came with me to Japan."

"I see." Reborn says. "So he came."

* * *

Kouga comes back home as quick as he can but as he opens the door, he is greeted by a huge hug by a woman.

"Kouga! Are you all right?" She asks worriedly. "Souha-san brought Ruki back home without you so I was worried!"

"I-I'm fine! But Kaa-san, you're kind of crushing me!" Kouga says and the woman lets him go.

"I'm sorry."

Kouga sucks the air for his lungs to breathe and looks at the woman before him. She has long white hair that reaches to her lower back and green eyes. She wears a white shirt with a yellow long skirt that reaches to her knees.

"Onii-sama!" Ruki runs over to him.

"Yo, Ruki. I'm back."

"Onii-sama, is your body fine?" She asks.

"Yeah. No problem."

"I heard it from Souha-san. Kouga, you have to be careful using that. If you used too much, your body will be burden with pain." Their mother says.

"I already know that." Kouga replies.

"Really?"

Kouga nods as he gets the message.

"Good. Now hurry go wash up. Ruki brought a guest here for dinner."

"Okay." The teen says and realizes what his mom said. "A guest?" He quickly walks into the dining area where he sees his dad, grandparent, and Yuuri. "Shizuki!"

"Ah, Kouga-kun!" The girl calls.

"Why are you-" He stops himself when he feels something heavy over his shoulders.

"Look at you, Kouga. You found yourself a girlfriend." Kouga turns his head to see an elderly man who has white-haired and gray strands due to old age, and a muscular figure.

"Grampa Dan! What are you saying? Shizuki isn't my girlfriend."

"Th-That's right!" Yuuri exclaims as she stands up with red shades on her cheeks. "We don't have that kind of relationship!"

"Really~?"

Just then someone hits the elderly on the back of the head, letting go of the teen and turns to see Kouga's and Ruki's mother behind the two.

"Would you stop that, Dad. You have a bad habit embarrassing others out in the open." She says.

"But Joan…"

"No buts!"

Moving away from Dan, Kouga mends his shoulders as he looks at the man who is scolding by the mother.

"That Gramps of mine…" He mutters and looks at Yuuri. "Sorry for the commotion earlier."

"No." She shakes her head. "Your family is really lively."

"With Gramps joining in at this side, it's more like noisy." Kouga shrugs and remembers something earlier. "By the way, what do you want to say back at the book store?"

"Eh?"

 _'K-Kouga-kun! Um… I… About you…'_

Remember what she said makes her face red and a poof of smoke comes off from her head.

"That's… Um…" Yuuri fidgets on her seat as Kouga stares at her. "Maybe I can tell you later."

"That's alright with me."

Later that day, everyone in the household eats dinner as Dan, Souha, and Joan tells Yuuri the days when Kouga and Ruki were younger, much for the two dismay and embarrassment. When that's over, Yuuri decides to leave and Kouga offers her to take her back home but she declines and tells him that it's alright. Then, Kouga and Ruki decide to go to sleep for the night in their rooms. Soon after the teen is deep sleep, Dan enters his room looking at him with sad eyes.

"Sorry, Kouga. Leaving you this heavy duty I'll give you."

"You're not the only one." Turning around standing is Souha. "With the Varia on the move, we have no choice but to leave it up to Kouga, Ruki and the other children."

Dan moves his head away from his son-in-law to his grandson. "You may be right."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Training Begins

The next day, Kouga gets up earlier than usual and changes into his school uniform and decides to visit Basil before heading off to school with Ruki. He grabs his bag before going to Ruki's room, but when he enters her room, Kouga didn't see her anywhere and thought that she went ahead. With that thought in mind, he runs off towards the hospital. When he gets there, he sees Gokudera and Yamamoto in the hospital as well.

"Are? Yamamoto? Gokudera?" Kouga says in shock.

"Oh! Kouga, it's you." Yamamoto says.

"Why are you…" The bomber asks.

"I'm here to check on Basil."

"Basil?"

"The boy from before." Kouga tells him.

"Oh, him."

"Dino-san…? Are you here?" They turn around to find Tsuna looking around before noticing them.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greets.

"Ohayo, Tsuna." Kouga greets the brunette.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera gets up immediately. "Ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Kouga-san!" He calls in shock. "Why are you here?"

"Cavallone told us." The bomber answers him.

"I just came here to visit Basil." The black-haired tells him.

"Ah, I'm sorry about yesterday." Tsuna apologizes. "You saved me but…"

"W-Well…" Gokudera looks down as Yamamoto looks away.

Then the baseball ace remembers something. "Oh yeah! Something weird happened this morning!"

"T-That's right!" The bomber agrees as they rummage their pockets and takes out a half-ring.

"I went to get the paper this morning, and this was in my mailbox."

"My place too." The silverrette states. "I thought it might have something to do with the guy from yesterday."

"AH! Those rings can't be…!" Tsuna shrieks.

"Do you know what this is, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks.

"It's dangerous!" He cries as he takes out the ring chained around his neck. "They'll come after us if we have them!"

"I see."

"So you have one too!" Gokudera says cheerfully.

"You mean this one, right?" Kouga takes out his ring too.

"But why did they go to you two?!" Tsuna cries.

"Because they were also chosen." They all turned around to find Dino by the counter.

"Dino-san! And Reborn!" The brunette shouts.

"There are nine Vongola Rings." Reborn tells them. "They only have meaning when the nine members hold them."

"Nine Family members?" Tsuna asks.

"Seven other rings have been delivered to people who are worthy of protecting the next Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi alongside the next Vongola Knight, Kouga Lanceford Mitsurugi."

"Huh?"

"That ring is proof that you are a successor to the Vongola."

"Don't make my choice for me!" Tsuna cries. "Besides, why did you drag everyone else into this situation?!"

"I'm so honored and happy!" They all turn to find Gokudera grinning. "I'm ready for this! Let's go our best, Juudaime!"

 _"He's really happy about this…!"_ Tsuna thought in shock.

"I'm glad that one of the guardians is enjoying it." They tun around to find Dan and Souha with Ruki standing next to them.

"AH! Kouga-san's otou-san!" Tsuna points at Souha.

"Tou-san! Gramps and Ruki too!" Kouga shouts in shock.

"I was chosen as well." She says as she shows her half-ring.

"HIE–!? Ruki-chan as well!" Tsuna shrieks.

"Gokudera's is the Ring of Storm. Yamamoto's is the Ring of Rain. Ruki's is the Ring of Snow."

"You're right." The bomber realizes. "It's different from mine."

"You sure?" Yamamoto asks.

"Mine too. Why?" Ruki asks.

"What's with the 'Storm', 'Rain', and 'Snow' parts?" Tsuna asks. "This isn't a weather report."

"The first Vongola Family had a variety of unique members." Reborn explains. "Their traits helped to shape the rings. The first Vongola Boss was said to be like the blue sky, colorful and engulfing everything, open to all things. So his ring was the Ring of Sky. And the other rings were named after various kinds of weather that color the sky. The merciful shower that washes all away, the Ring of Rain. The turbulent gale that fiercely blows, the Ring of Storm. The drifting cloud that is never trapped and walks its own path, the Ring of Cloud. The illusion that prohibits knowledge of its true nature, the Ring of Mist. The orb of fire that brightens the great sky, the Ring of Sun. The thunderbolt that strikes a zealous blow, the Ring of Thunder. Calm and gentle, but at the same time, brings frigid blizzard, the Ring of Snow."

"But what's with the Vongola Knight?" Kouga asks.

"For the Vongola Knight, like the name tells itself, to protect the Vongola Boss and Family no matter what the cost." Dan explains. "You greatly resembles that duty, Kouga."

"But with the rings you have right now-" Reborn adds.

"Stop! Stop!" Tsuna cries.

"What is it?"

"Look, I just don't want mine! Right, guys? Right?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I play baseball, so I can't wear rings." Yamamoto apologizes. "I don't really understand all this."

"Right! Right! He means its big trouble to hold onto these!" The brunette says. "The long-haired guy from yesterday is gonna come after us!"

Both teens' eyes sharpen when they heard it.

"He's coming?" The baseball ace asks.

"Yeah. Dangerous, isn't it? Within ten days, if things go badly!"

"Ten days huh…"

"Are? What's the matter?"

Yamamoto grabs his ring into his palm. "This is mine, right? I'll hang on to it."

"Huh?"

"I don't think I can stick with being a loser." He says as he runs out of the hospital.

"Ya-Yamamoto?!" Tsuna calls out.

"Juudaime! In ten days, I will be reborn as a man who wouldn't put this ring to shame!" The silverrette shouts as he too runs out of the hospital.

"Gokudera-kun too?! W-Why?" Tsuna cries.

"Good job, Tsuna." Dino congratulates him. "Thanks to your words, Gokudera and Yamamoto are ready and willing to train."

"That's not what I intended!" Tsuna shrieks. "This isn't a joking matter!"

"Let's go, Kouga." Dan tells him.

"Where?" He asks.

"Training of course! Besides you want to get revenge on Superbi Squalo, right?"

Kouga widens his eyes a bit and nods before looking at his sister. "But what about Ruki?"

"Since I taught her Mitsurugi Style, I should be the one training her." Souha states.

"Okay. Then I'm off!" Kouga yells as he runs off after Dan.

"Let's go." Souha tells his daughter.

"Hai."

The two soon leaves and go the other way that Kouga and Dan took.

Ah! Kouga-san! Ruki-chan!" Tsuna cries.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine training from those two."

"Eh?"

"Don't you remember how Kouga and Ruki learned to fight?"

"Ah."

 _'I was taught by my grandpa from America.'_

 _'And I was taught from Papa.'_

"That's why they're the best tutors for them." Reborn states.

* * *

Kouga follows Dan to a forest around Namimori, and then to an area where there are many cliffs as well as a river from a huge lake and they stand on one of the cliffs.

"Gramps, what are we doing here?" He asks.

"This is a place that you will train." Dan tells him. "Kouga, you haven't control the Mako inside of you and let your emotions and the Mako control you."

"You sure don't mince words with that."

"But if you harness and control Mako, you can create powerful moves with it."

"Okay."

"Then let's start."

Kouga immediately closes his eyes as the Mako inside begins to come out slowly and surrounds his body as it rises enormously.

"That won't do! Concentrate more and condense it!"

Kouga squeezes his eyes hard trying to condense the energy into a smaller size, but it didn't budge one bit. Then the energy disappears as Kouga pants heavily.

"This is… harder than… it looks…" Kouga pants.

"Don't give me that tone. I thought you were better than that." Dan comments.

"Why don't you try it yourself!" Kouga retorts.

"Kouga. What you're trying to is the same thing that the First Vongola Knight did."

"The First Vongola Knight?"

"That's right... With the same method as he did, you can control the Mako. Now go back concentrate. Your friends are also training."

"…Alright." Kouga positions himself again and concentrates the energy.

Meanwhile, with Souha and Ruki…

Souha brings Ruki to the forest after she picks up her weapons from the house along with the older man grabbing a katana.

"Why are we here, Papa?" Ruki asks.

"This is where your training starts." Souha says.

"Right here?" Ruki asks, but Souha doesn't answer as he only draws out his sword and slashes in mid-air which causes the white-haired girl to cover her eyes letting the wind of the force to pass. When Ruki slowly puts her arms down, many leaves begin to fall as Souha withdraws his sword into the sheath.

"This will be your training, Ruki. Cut all the fallen leaves in a single movement." He instructs.

Ruki looks around at the fallen leaves. "This many…?"

"Once you do, we can begin the next phase of your training. Do your best." Souha smiles as Riki only stares at him with a sweat drop.

 _"Papa... you're asking me to do the impossible..."_ Ruki thought but her expression changes into serious. _"But, I have to do this! So that Onii-sama doesn't have to strain himself to protect me!"_

"Hai!" The white-haired girl replies.

"That's right, Kouga and Ruki Lanceford Mitsurugi." A man on top of the cliff, who is the CEDEF leader, Sawada Iemitsu says, "Improve your skills more."

* * *

The two have been progressing very well. Kouga manages to minimize his Mako halfway into his body while Ruki had little trouble cutting all the fallen leaves all at once as she cuts them a few times. By the end of the day, both siblings are exhausted as they immediately go to their room and sleep.

The next day, Kouga condenses the Mako into his body, showing a small blue aura of the Mako lines up around his body and his hair turns blond half-way as he looks at his hand.

"Sugoi..." Kouga mutters.

"Now that you have condensed your Mako, we can go to phase two." Dan declares.

"Phase two?"

"Kouga, catch." The old man throws something at Kouga to find that it was his buster sword, causing the teen to panic a little but catches it.

"Do you realize that I almost got injured because you threw this sword?!" Kouga shouts with a red tick mark.

"As for your next training-"

"Don't ignore me, Grandpa Dan!"

"-You're going to fight me."

"…...Huh?"

"What's wrong, Kouga. Did you already forgotten your training days back when you were a kid?" Dan asks.

"No, but how can I fight you without a weapon on you?"

"You don't have to worry about that." The elder man casually replies.

Kouga still looks unsure about Dan's idea without a weapon but the teen makes a stance and when he about to charge, Dan just flashes in front of him and lands a powerful blow on him, sending the teen into the air and hitting hard on a tree behind him. Leaning against the bark, he has blood dripping off his mouth. "How can... *pants* you have this kind of strength...?"

"It's me that you're talking about, Kouga." Dan replies. "Do you really think that I'll go easy on you during training?"

"You're right..."

"So, let's continue." The elder says as he leaps forward, but Kouga manages to block the fist with his sword and then kicks him. "Looks like your hyper intuition is coming out."

Kouga doesn't reply as he takes a stance, readying himself for another wave.

* * *

With Ruki and Souha...

Ruki manages to cut many leaves, but still missed some of them as Souha uses a rake that he brought with him to gather the fallen leaves and puts them into a basket that has few holes for them to fall.

"No matter how many times I tried, I still missed some." The girl says.

"Ruki, you're focusing too much." Souha tells his daughter causing the girl to turn to him.

"I can't help it! When it comes with training and sparing with Onii-sama, I focused on what's in front of me!"

"That good and all, but you have to relax."

"Relax?" Ruki repeats.

"That's right. What good would your body be all stiff? Relax your body and feel the movements." Souha advises as the girl looks at her father with a perplexed look and nods slightly.

Then Souha raises the basket into the air high above Ruki's head and shakes it so that the leaves fall out from the bottom while Ruki closes her eyes as the leaves fall in front of her. For the moment, the white-haired girl doesn't move and suddenly draws her sword and slashes mid-air in a heartbeat. She stayed in that stance for a while until she slowly sheathes her sword and when sheathe reach to the hilt, Ruki snaps it closed causing the leaves to split apart along with the basket which it fell apart in Souha's hand which surprises him.

"You did it, Ruki." He says and Ruki opens her eyes, looking at him. "With this, we can go the next phase."

"Hai, Papa." Ruki replies.

"But I'm surprised. Your range of slash is stronger than mine when I was your age."

"Really!" She asks excitedly.

"Why would I lie about that." Souha state. "Now then, let's go to the next phase."

"Hai."

* * *

The next two days are almost very accomplishing with two of them progressing very nicely. Within the two days, Kouga receives a few bruises from Dan, but the teen manages to inflict a few blows on the old man. Ruki has improved with her sword techniques by Souha and learned a few more tricks up her sleeve.

The next day, Kouga meditates, standing there with his sword in his hand along with his eyes closed and half of his hair already turned blond as the Mako stirs around him. Ruki is sitting down and watching on the sidelines.

"Onii-sama…" Ruki mutters and remembers the conversation between her brother and their grandfather earlier.

~Few Minutes Earlier~

 _"Gather Mako in my sword?" Kouga says._

 _"Ah. Since we've gone over the basics during this training, you need to gather your Mako inside of you to your sword to release a few powerful techniques." Dan replies. "Also since you sparred me while your activated Mako, it'll be easier for you to make one or few."_

 _"O-okay…" The teen nods._

 _Dan turns to Ruki. "Ruki, I want you to keep an eye on him while he does this."_

 _"Hai."_

~Present~

"But… one wrong move, Onii-sama will be…" Ruki trails of when a rustling of the leaves catches her attention and she turns her head to find a blond-haired man walking out of the bushes.

"There you two are…" He states. "I wonder why Dan puts you in this area for a reason…"

"Who are you?" Ruki asks cautiously.

"There's no time for pleasantries. The Varia is here."

The girl's eyes widen in shock. "But that's too early!"

"Yeah. But they figured it out faster than we anticipated." The name tells her. "My guess is Xanxus' or Aaron's hyper intuition."

Suddenly they hear something slashing and turn their heads to find a deep scar on the earth that and in front of it is Kouga holding a post-swing sword on the ground.

"Onii…sama…?" Ruki hesitantly calls out seeing the aftermath.

Kouga turns to her and the man with his hair back to normal. "Is there something wrong, Ruki?"

"N-no, but…" She trails off and shakes her head. "There's trouble, Onii-sama! The Varia-!"

"I know. We need to go now."

We better hurry." The man says. "The wielder of the Lightning Ring is in danger."

* * *

Meanwhile, three young children are walking along the street alone as one is dragging along on the oldest kid's leg.

"Lambo-San is done for…" Lambo whines. "Fuuta, carry me…"

"Lambo, your heavy!" Fuuta cries. "Walk on your own."

"Lambo spoiled!" I-pin says.

"Fuuta's really stingy!"

"Why am I?" He asks angrily. "It's all your fault! You had to run after that truck! Thanks to you we got separated from nee-sans… Give me a break."

"Lambo irresponsible!" I-pin shouts.

Unknown to them, a man in black overall and a black trench coat is monitoring them. "Uno to Captain Levi." He says over the radio. "They're just kids. Nothing seemed odd about them."

 **"This is Douhet."** Another voice says over the radio. **"I did not see anyone who could be at 12 o'clock."**

 **"Trea reporting."** Another voice adds. **"I do not see anyone who it could be at 2 o'clock either."**

 **"One of the three brats must have the ring."** A muscular voice instructs. **"Uno, take care of them. Douhet and Trea, head there as well. Don't leave any of them alive."**

The man draws a thin baton/rapier and a few crackles of electricity covers the weapon as he points it at the three kids. A sparkle reflected light shines in Lambo's afro as a half ring shines in the cow boy's hair.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Ring Conflict Begins

"W-Who are you...?" Fuuta asks in fear as a man stands in front of him, Lambo, and I-pin. "What do you want?"

"Oh, you want to play with Lambo-san!" Lambo says as he walks up to him. "I'm so popular!"

However, the man swings his electric weapon at them and an explosion knocks him back on his back.

"Cannot forgive!" I-pin shouts as she runs over and jumps onto him. "Defeat villain!"

* * *

"Oi!" Tsuna calls out as he and Reborn run down a street. "Lambo! I-pin! Fuuta! Where are you?!"

"AH!" A scream cries. "Tatskete!"

"Over there!" Reborn shouts.

"Not good," Tsuna thought, "not good at all!"

"Stay away!"

Fuuta!" Tsuna exclaims as the three children are running towards him.

"Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta calls out.

"Fuuta, look out!" The brunette cries as the man behind them get ready to strike. "I won't make it!"

Then suddenly, a left hook hits the man and sends him flying against a wall and successfully knocking him out. Tsuna stops in shock as Reborn smirks while Ryohei stands by the kids with his left-hand smoking.

"Vongola Family's Guardian of Sun, Colonnello's number one student, Sasagawa Ryhei, Cometh!"

Tsuna pales as he mutters, "Onii-san."

"It's not over yet." Reborn warns him as another man jumps out of the bushes to strike down on the brunette but a flash of sword-like movement hit him back and knock him unconscious follow by an explosion which causes another man to be knocked out.

Two more people show up, Yamamoto and Gokudera, surrounds him.

"Jeez, why does the stupid cow's have the ring?!" Gokudera questions with annoyance.

"It's all right now." Yamamoto assures them.

"M-Minna!" Tsuna cries in joy.

"Iemitsu made it, somehow." Reborn comments.

"It's not over yet!" Another man comes up from behind making them get ready, however-

"Move it!" A leg kicks him in the face and sends him flying across the street. The group turns their heads to find Kouga with his leg in the air. "That was close."

"Kouga-san!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Hahaha, just on time, Kouga." Yamamoto laughs.

"Minna-san!" Ruki calls out with Dan running beside.

"Ruki-chan! Minna!" Tsuna calls out as he runs towards them.

"Juudaime!" The bomber calls out in shock.

"Yo, Sawada!" Ryohei calls out.

"Sorry for being late." Yamamoto says with his usual happy-go-lucky smile.

"Tsuna-nii! It's so scary!" Fuuta cries as he runs over and hugs him.

"Thank goodness, are you hurt?" Tsuna asks.

"I'm not hurt, but..." The boy glances at the bruised I-pin.

"I-pin, daijoubu?" The brunette asks. "Did you fight?"

"A little..." She says shyly. "But I'm okay."

"Wait a second." The baseball ace says as he takes out a small plaster and pastes it on her wound. "You did well for being so little."

"Thank you." I-pin says in Chinese.

"Lambo-san's hungry..." The cow kid whines. "Tsuna, carry me... I can't move..."

"Lying in the middle of the road..." Tsuna sighs. "That's just dirty."

"Carry me!"

"Geez, you're the only they were after. Don't you feel like you're in any danger?" He scolds before noticing the Half Lightning-Ring in his hair along with most of the kid's junk. "Is that where you kept the ring?" He dead-panes. "It's right next to the garbage."

"I can't understand it at all." Gokudera growls. "Why did this idiot get Ring?!"

"Maa maa, It's alright." Yamamoto calls him down, "since we're all safe."

"Yeah. You were a big help." Tsuna thanks them. "I wasn't sure what was going to happen."

"But, they are a lot weaker than I imagined." Ryohei says. "Dealing with them will be a breeze!"

"That's just naïve." Reborn tells them. "They're are the low ranks within Varia. the really frightening one is..." He then stops and looks around cautiously. "He's coming."

"Who is?" Kouga asks.

A figure then jumps out of the forest from the cliff, before landing to reveal itself to be a man in the same black overalls, but has crests on his trench coat and has multiple sword-like weapons on his back. He also has ring studs on his lips and three rings on his eyebrow. He looks around and finds his henchmen all on the ground, defeated.

"Did you people do this?" He questions. "Who holds the Lightning Ring?" He then takes notice of Lambo hiding behind Tsuna. "It is that curly-headed brat?"

"It's not! Tsuna cries. "T-This is a misunderstanding!"

"If you get in the way." He warns as he draws two of the weapons on his back. "I'll kill you."

"Tch." Kouga and the rest get into their stance. "This is just like Reborn said." The black-haired teen thought. "He seems like he's on a different level from the others."

"Matte, Levi." A voice stops him as six more individuals land next to him. The man from before, Superbi Squalo, a man with green hair and wears sunglasses and his trench coat opens and has furry collar, a huge an with a mask, a blond young man with red t-shirt with black stripes and a tiara on his head, a baby in a hood and a salamander on his head, a teenaged-girl with black hair wearing a black skirt.

"You can't hunt them by yourself~" The one with green hair tells him.

"Share the prey, shishishi..." The blond adds.

Steams comes out of the large man's mask.

"The situation has changed." The baby tells them. "The other guardians of the Rings are here."

"S-So many?!" Tsuna cries.

"VOI!" Squalo yells at them. "How dare you trick me, you trash."

"H-He's here!" The brunette shouts.

Kouga, Ruki, and Yamamoto look at Squalo with their eyes sharpen.

"Ano yaro..." Gokudera growls.

"VOI! Which one of you has the Rain Ring?!" He demands.

"Ore da!" The baseball ace tells him.

"So it's you?" Squalo laughs. "Three seconds. Three seconds is all I need to slice you into many pieces."

"Not good! Not good at all!" Tsuna panics.

"Out of the way." A low pitch voice says as a man moves in front of the group. He has scars on his left half of his face, a raccoon tail around his neck and his red tie hang loosely around his neck with his coat draped on his shoulders.

"He's here." Reborn says. "I never thought I'll see him again, Xanxus."

All of them immediately go into their stances and Tsuna stares in him with shock in his eyes.

"W-Who is this person?" The brunette thought.

The man glares at the brunette and Tsuna shrieks before falling on his behind in fright. Everyone is scared stiff, except Kouga who is shaking uncontrollably.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Xanxus says as he raises his left hand and it glows in orange light.

"Boss!" The green-haired man says in shock. "Are you going to use that so soo?! Here?!"

"Are you going to get us too?!" Squalo shouts at him.

"This is dangerous. Run!" Reborn warns his student.

"Die."

Everyone gets ready for the attack, but then a pickaxe flies over and hands in front of the black-haired man. "Matte, Xanxus." A voice booms as everyone turns to find Iemitsu standing there with Basil and another man behind him. "That's enough. The blond miner calls out. "I'll take charge from here."

"T-Tou-san?!" Tsuna cries in shock.

"Juudaime no otou-sama?!" Gokudera shouts in shock.

"Iemitsu." Xanxus says.

"Teme! What are you doing here?!" Squalo yells at him.

"Xanxus," Iemitsu says, "are your subordinates going to point their swords at the external advisor?"

"T-Tou-san, what are you talking about?" Tsuna asks in confusion.

"Their bloodthirst is astounding!" Ryohei says aloud.

"Don't stick your nose in so late, Iemitsu!" Squalo shouts. "All you know how to do is to run around, you coward!"

"What was that?!" Basil shouts back in anger.

"Matte, Basil." The blond man stops his student. "I wasn't running. I was waiting for a response from the Ninth. I have issues with your conduct and the Ninth's approval of it. I sent a letter to the Nith with my doubt and questions, and this is his answer." He tells the Varia as he shows a rolled up paper. "This is a direct order from the Ninth!"

"I don't understand what you're talking about!" Tsuna cries. "Why do you know all this?"

"External Advisor." Reborn tells his student. "That is Iemutsu post in the Vongola."

"Wha?!"

"One who is Vongola, but also not. Normally he is an outsider, but during times of emergencies, he has the right to succeed the boss." He explains. "In actuality, he is number three."

"Tou-san's number three?! But wait. Then who is number two?"

"That will be Volgola Knight, but the Ninth Vongola Knight is retired, so he is left in charge." Reborn adds. "Also, the external advisor has a part equal to the boss in deciding the successor. He has the right to give the Half Vongola Rings to whomever he chooses."

"Half of the rings?"

"Didn't I tell you? The nine different Vongola rings you have right now are just shards themselves. They become proof of the successor only when the two halves are combined to form the Vongola Rings."

"So that's why the rings are so oddly shaped." Kouga says looking at his ring.

"In other words, you must have both halves to be the successor." Reborn tells them.

"Though it's rare for the boss and external advisor to choose different candidates." Dray adds.

Basil walks up to them and hands the roll paper. "This is the direct order from the Ninth." He tells the brunette.

"Direct order?" Tsuna takes the paper and opens it, revealing an orange flame on top of the paper. "A Dying Will Flame?!"

"That's the Ninth Dying Will Flame Seal." The hooded baby says. "There's no mistake, that's a true, direct order."

"I can't read Italian!" Tsuna cries. "What does it say?!"

Iemutsu chuckles. "To translate and summarize, this is what it says: Until know, I thought that Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a worthy successor, and acted as such. However, perhaps because I'm close to death, by intuition I change course and chose a new successor. My son, Xanxus. He is truly worthy to become the Tenth."

"What?!" Kouga yells out. "That man is his son!?"

"However, there will be those who are unhappy about this change." Iemitsu continues. "That's why Iemutsu fought against handling the Rings to Xanxus. However, I do not wish to see my Family to fight among itself for no reason. Thus, we will begin the decisive battle to decide who will be the official successor, through a method we can all agree on. This is what it means. Vongola successor candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" He looks over to his side, "Also a successor candidate, Xanxus! The Rings that you both require to become the true successor... To decide who has the right to these, will begin the decisive battle between Tsuna's Family, and the Varia! A one-on-one battle between those who hold the same type of Rings!"

"A fight?!" Tsuna cries.

"Yeah. After that, it just says to wait for directions."

"Directions?"Gokudera repeats.

"From who?" Ruki asks.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." A voice says as two figures jump out of the trees and land opposite of Xanxus' group, to reveal two pink-haired women with black eye masks. "During this Ring Conflict, we will be the judges."

"W-Who are they?" Tsuna asks.

"We are the Cervello Organization, who serves directly under the Ninth." One of the girls explains.

"During the Ring Conflict, our decisions are that of the Ninth's." The other girl adds as she takes out the same paper that contains the Ninth's orders.

"There's a Dying will Flame on that too..." The brunette thought.

"The Ninth believes that this measure will please all the members of the Family." She adds as she faces Xanxus." Any objection, Xanxus-sama?" The said man glares at them, which they take as a no. "Thank you very much."

"Wait, I have an objection." Iemitsu voices out. "Even I, the external advisor, has never heard of the Cervello Organization. How can I allow you to judge when the future of the Vongola is at stake?"

"We cannot recognize your objection." The Cervello tells him. "We serve the Ninth and cannot be commanded by the likes of you."

"What?!"

"What a shame~" The green-haired man says.

"Normally, one set of the Half Vongola Rings are held by the boss, and the other is held by the external advisor." She adds. "And during the announcements of the successor, a completed ring is given to the chosen nine. However, this time has become exception."

"The set of nine chosen by the two of them do not match, and each handed out the Half Rings to whomever they chose." The other Cervello continues. "Meaning the nine led by Xanxus-sama, chosen by the Ninth, and the nine led by Sawada Tsunayoshi, chosen by the external advisor, Iemitsu. Now we'll prove which are more worthy of the rings-"

"by having you bet your lives on them."

"Lives?!" Tsuna repeats.

"The location with be Namimori Middle School, late at night." She tells them. "We will explain the details there."

"We will be waiting for you at 11 o'clock tomorrow evening." The other adds.

"Sayonara." The end as they jump back into the trees.

"Ch-Choto matte, that's-!" Tsuna shouts but then Xanxus glares down at him, causing him to stop talking as the man and his subordinates walk away. "S-Sonna..."

"We need to get ready tomorrow." Dan tells them. "Go back to your homes and rest up." He turns to his grandkids. "You two too."

Everyone nods as they walk off to their homes. Just as Kouga goes into his room, Ruki pulls his shirt to make him stop and turns to the girl.

"What's wrong, Ruki?" He asks.

"Onii-sama, um... can I sleep with you...?" She asks.

"That's fine with me, but why?" Ruki hands her head a bit as she doesn't answer and Kouga scratches the back of his head. "All right. I won't ask anymore."

With that, the two fall into Kouga's bed and Ruki immediately falls asleep as she cuddles on Kouga's chest. Looking at his sister, Kouga watches her hand clutching his shirt. "It's been a while since Ruki slept with me. She must be really afraid after seeing them." He then pats her head and falls asleep.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Kouga and Ruki leave their house and go to school as usual, but they can't but get nervous.

"K-Kouga-kun!" They turn around to see Yuuri behind them.

"Shimizu? You live around here?" Kouga asks.

"Y-Yeah..." She replies.

"Good morning, Yuuri-san." Ruki greets.

"Good morning, Ruki-chan. But you can drop the formalities."

"But you're older than me so it's proper to call you that."

Kouga then looks at his watch and realizes what time it is now. "You two, we better hurry before we're late for school."

"That's right!" Yuuri exclaims and the three quickly go to the school, pass the corner, and through the gate.

They walk into the class before the bell rings and sit down when Tsuna walks into the room and to his desk.

"Morning, Tsuna." Kouga greets.

"Ah, Kouga-san, Ohaiyo." Tsuna greets back and places his bag on his desk.

"You're here pretty early for someone who always comes late." A voice states causing both the said teen and Kouga to look up to see Kyoko and Kurokawa in front of Tsuna.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko greets.

"Kyoko-chan! Kurokawa. O-Ohaiyo." Tsuna replies.

Kyoko then turns to Kouga. "Ohaiyo, Kouga-kun."

"Yeah." Kouga replies.

The school idol turns back to Tsuna. "I'm sorry for getting split from Fuuta-kun yesterday."

"Don't worry about it! It was their fault for leaving you." Tsuna tells her.

Kyoko expression turns to concern and looks down. "Um, Tsuna-kun..."

"I wonder what's the matter. She seems disheartened." The brunette thoughts.

"Lately, Onii-chan has been into something other than boxing, and he's acting oddly." She confesses and looks back up at the teen. "Do you have any ideas?"

Tsuna deadpans at this and pales a bit. "Onii-san hasn't told Kyoko-chan about this at all! What do I do? It's my fault. Because I involved her brother, I'm making her worry this much."

"And he seems to have taken Colonello-kun with him." Kyoko adds.

"Eh? You knew Colonello?!" Tsuna asks.

"He's been staying at our house."

"EH?! Staying at your house?!"

"Yeah. He eats with us, plays with us, and takes baths with us, too!"

Tsuna's eyes pop out from the last statement. "A bath with Kyoko-chan?!"

Oi." Kouga bumps Tsuna's head with his fist. "Keep your head out of the gutter."

"Gomen."

"Sorry for asking such a weird question." Kyoko apologizes getting the two their attention. "I thought you and Kouga-kun might have known." She then looks down.

"Kyoko-chan. Maybe I shouldn't let him fight. Maybe I'm making a big mistake. Anyway, I need to explain it properly."

Kouga looks at him. "Tsuna, are you going to tell her?"

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan, Onii-san is actually–"

"It's a sumo contest!" Ryokei cuts the teen off causing a surprised look on Tsuna's and Kouga's face.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko calls.

"I'm training because I'm going to have a sumo contest with Gokudera and Yamamoto." Ryohei tells his sister.

"Huh?!" Tsuna exclaims.

Ryohei then slings his arm over Tsuna's shoulders. "Sawada and Kouga are going to compete too! And Colonello likes watching sumo."

"An impossible explanation yet again!" Tsuna thought.

"Oh, I see!" Kyoko smiles.

"And Kyoko-chan's buying it."

"Sawada, Let's go get ready." The white-haired senior says, dragging Tsuna out of the room.

"Don't they seem suspicious?" Kurokawa says getting Kyoko's attention.

"Isn't that just your imagination." Kouga tells her as he sits back down on his seat. "And also, there are things that are better off not knowing."

"Kouga-kun?" Kyoko calls.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Battle of Sun

School ends and both Kouga and Ruki return home to rest up as well as prepare for the night. They get ready and run out towards the school. There they see Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and even Lambo standing there and walk up to them.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Kouga greets as he and Ruki walk up to them.

"Kouga-san!" The brunette says in surprise.

"Sorry for being late." He apologizes. "We were trying to get out of the house without our Kaa-san and grandparents knowing."

"But there are some who aren't here yet." Yamamoto tells him.

"That holder of the Mist hasn't shown himself." Ryohei says.

"It's so quiet." Tsuna says as he looks around. Was Nami-Middle is the right place?"

"Maybe they are not here yet." The baseball ace replies.

"They've been on standby for quite a while now." A voice says as they all turn around to find one of the Cervello on the roof with some of the Varia with them. "After the official conference, the battle order for tonight's Ring Conflict has been decided."

"The first battle with be between the Guardians of Sun." The other girl adds.

"Guardian of Sun..." Kouga trails off.

"That means..." Tsuna continues and looks at Ryohei. They all look up at the green-haired man.

"So my opponent is that boy." The green-haired man asks.

"So that's him." Ryohei says.

"We will now begin the Ring Conflict over the position of successor." The Cervello tells them as they point to their right. "Please look over there."

They all turn their heads as the light click on and shines at the area, revealing caged boxing ring.

"What is that?!" Tsuna shouts.

"A caged-boxing ring." Kouga replies.

"A special ring that we prepared for the Guardian of Sun." The Cervello explains to them. "This time, we have made a ring that benefits the specialties of the Guardians of Sun. Likewise, we'll be setting up a unique combat area of each battle."

"What?!" Tsuna cries. "That huge thing?!"

"It must have cost a pretty penny." The blond-haired Varia says.

"But since we know who's going to win, it was a waste of money." The baby says.

"These aren't bad conditions for you, senpai." Yamamoto tells his senior.

"The ring is my territory!" Ryohei says proudly as he cracks his knuckles.

"T-The battle is really going to start..." Tsuna says before shaking and grabbing his head in panic. "I'm so nervous!" He then takes a look at Lambo who is lying on the ground. "I'm so jealous of you, not knowing what's going on..."

"Ne~ is boss here yet~?" The sunglasses man asks. "It's my glorious moment on stage!"

"He seems to be absent." The baby tells him. "Aaron is not here either."

"Aaron?" Kouga wonders.

"There's no way those two guys would be interested in another's fight." Squalo tells them. "Better yet, don't accept this pathetic battle that does really not suit us, and let me take them all! I'll cut them apart within five seconds!" He then turns and glares at Levi who is staring at him. "Voi! Why are you glaring at me?!"

"Shut up, Squalo. You're hurting my ears." The black-haired girl lazily says.

"Say it one more time in my face, Allena!"

"There seems to be someone watching us, Mammon." The blond Varia tells the infant, named Mammon.

"I know." He replies as he refers to Reborn, who is staring at him suspiciously. "He's not even a Guardian. I'd like to get a spectator fee from him."

"Now, Guardians of Sun, please come to the center of the ring." The Cervello calls out.

"I'm gonna go play!" The green-haired man waves at his group as he walks into the ring.

"We'll be enjoying ourselves, Lussuria." Mammom says.

"Just get it over with!" Squalo snaps.

"I'm going. Leave it to me!" Ryohei tells them as he walks up to the ring.

"Onii-san..." Tsuna mumbles.

"Na, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks. "Aren't we going to form a circle or something?"

"Eh?!" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Kouga deadpan at the baseball ace's idea.

"That's great!" Ryohei shouts. "I've always wanted to do that since boxing is an individual sport!"

"Huh?!"

"Idiot!" Gokudera cries at him. "I'm not going to do something that lame!"

"Sounds like fun!" Ruki says.

"Is this really necessary?" Kouga asks gets drag into the circle, along with Tsuna and Gokudera, since Ruki and Yamamoto join in willingly.

"Ryohei, FIGHT!" The boxer shouts.

"OH!/Oh~/Oh..." They all yell.

"Yosh!" Ryohei shouts. "I feel my EXTREME power overflowing!" He then walks into the ring.

 _"This is why I hate jocks..."_ Gokudera thoughts.

 _"He said 'Ryohei Fight' all by himself..."_ Tsuna and Kouga sigh.

The Cervello then inspects the rings, "There is no mistake." Both girls say. "We have confirmed these are the real Half Vongola Rings."

"As a rule, the Rings are will be hung from your necks." One girl says.

Then Ryohei takes off his upper clothing, revealing a bare well-toned chest underneath.

"Oh my~! Lussuria coos as he looks down on Ryohei's body. "Now that I have a closer look, you have pretty nice body~! You're just my type~"

"What?"

"What did he just say...?" Gokudera says in shock.

"W-Who knows..." Tsuna replies.

"Ruki... Don't talk to men when they act like that." Kouga tells his sister.

"Okay." She nods.

"I've decided." The green-haired assassin says. "I'm taking you home with me."

"What are you saying?!" Ryohei yells at him.

"There's aren't many who fit under Lussuria's taste." Mammon says.

"That kid's unlucky." Levi adds.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryohei adds as he takes his boxing stance. "I'm just going to fight fair and square."

"That pose must be for boxing." Lussuria says. "Not very trendy..." He takes off his trench coat to reveal a black undershirt with his black pants and boots, one of his legs is kneeled up. "I, Lussuria, will play with you with the ultimate standing fighting style, Muay Thai!"

"What?!"

"As expected, Varia's Guardian of Sun is a martial artist." Reborn says.

"As expected?" Tsuna asks.

"Looking back through history," The hitman starts, "the Guardian of Sun always has powerful fists and legs. Breaking down adversity against the Family with their bodies and becoming the Sun itself: these are the duties of the Guardian of Sun."

"Comparing to the beauty of my Muay Thai, boxing is nothing more than a game." Lussuria tells the boxing captain.

"You bastard! I won't allow you to mock boxing!" Ryohei yells at him.

"Then, the Sun Ring, Lussuria vs. Sasagawa Ryohei, Battle Start!"

More light from above shines on the ring, blinding the two competitors.

"W-What is this?" Tsuna cries. "The ring is shining!"

"This ring was created for the Guardians of Sun." The Cervello woman explains. "It is a solar coliseum created by faux sun."

"What is that?!"

"I can't see anything!"

"I'll loan you my sunglasses." Reborn tells them as he passes sunglasses to them.

Ryohei struggles as the light forces to shut their eyes.

 _"I can't open my eyes!"_ Ryohei thought. _"I can't fight like this!"_ He squints his eyes to find a silhouette heading towards him, to only find that it is the knee of Lussuria that knocks the air out of him.

"Ah! The person from Varia is wearing sunglasses, so can act freely!" Tsuna cries. "He can't put up a fight!"

"Give them sunglasses too!" Kouga tells the Cervello.

"We cannot allow contact with the Guardian in combat." She tells him. "If you do that, he will be disqualified, as we will take the Ring."

"Sonna..." Tsuna trails off.

"That's dirty!" Gokudera yells.

"This feeling..." Lussuria says as he steps back. "You have a better body than I thought. You're even more my type."

"Where is he?" Ryohei says as he punches the air. "Over there?"

"Over here!" The Muay Thai expert says as he punches him, knocking him down to the ground.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna cries.

"Mm~" Lussuria coos as the boxing captain tries to get up. "You're getting close to my ideal body. My favorite is the wasted, cold, and unmoveable body."

"Isn't that a dead body?!" Tsuna says in shock.

"What a pervert!" Gokudera growls.

Ryohei finally gets up on his feet and rushes at the sunglasses man. "Don't screw around with me!" He cries as he lands an uppercut at him, surprising everyone there.

"It hit!" Tsuna cries.

"Lussuria really is playing." The blond Varia comments.

"He didn't 'get hit'. He wanted to get hit."

"Don't pick on me~" Lussuria says as he backflips and lands on his feet.

"That feeling..." Ryohei mumbles. "He's in mid-air." He gets ready to strike. "I won't let you get away this time!" He shouts as he throws a left straight, but hits a metal cap, injuring his left hand. "My hand!" He cries, to everyone shock, as he bounces off the steel spring ropes and lands on the ground.

"Like the Guardian of Sun should, I reflect adversity back at you." Lussuria says to him. "My left leg has a metallic knee composed of steel. You won't be able to use that fist anymore."

"What?!" Gokudera cries.

"Onii-san's hand!" Tsuna cries.

"That's not all." Reborn adds. "Ryohei's body is dehydrated due to the heat radiating from the lights."

Ryohei lies on the ground panting then remembers back to the time that he got beaten up by the middle school students, and his sister crying. He clenches his teeth as he struggles to get up on his feet.

"At this rate..." Kouga trails off.

"Stand up, kora!" They all turn around to find a baby in an army outfit and floating in the air by an eagle, with both wear sunglasses.

"Colonello!" Tsuna cries.

"VOI! That brat is Colonello, once of the Arcobaleno. Why is he here?"

"Kyoko caught me and made me late, kora." He tells them.

"We're you playing with Kyoko-chan again?!" Tsuna cries.

"It's about time." Colonello calls out. "Show him your true strength, Ryohei!"

"No matter _who_ says _what_ at this point, it's useless." Lussuria tells him. "This boy is done for. I'll be taking him."

"Colonello-shishou..." Ryohei smirks. "I've been waiting for those words!"

"Ryohei-san got up!" Ruki yells out.

"Yosha!" Gokudera cheers.

"B-But, is he all right?" Tsuna asks worriedly.

"His sweat's evaporating." Yamamoto comments.

"Between you and me, our bodies are sculpted differently." Lussuria tells him. "You won't hold out much longer under these burning lights. Hurry up and join my collection."

"No," Ryohei says, "not yet."

"Nothing good will come from standing up." The Muay Thai master said. "Your punches won't work on me."

"Yeah, it didn't work." Ryohei says. "Me _left_ didn't!"

"Now that he mentioned it," Reborn says, "he's been only using his left hand since he saved Fuuta."

"Huh?"

"That's right." Colonello tells him. "he hasn't used his right hand even once, kora."

"But why?" Tsuna asks.

"First, it's to let his cells rest and get them into their best condition." The army infant explains. "Second, it is because he is the Guardian of Sun!"

"This right hand is here to reflect overwhelming odds!" Ryohei tells him.

"Mm~" Lussuria coos. "That's perfect! That's so hilarious! Hohohoho!"

"What's so funny?!" Ryohei yells at him.

"I don't know how powerful the punch you've been storing up could be, but it is pointless if it doesn't connect." He then starts circling him at an incredible speed, all while laughing.

"That's some amazing footwork!" Gokudera says.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna cries. He already couldn't see!" Ryohei looks around in desperate attempt to locate his opponent, but then a punch sends him flying into the air and bounces off the cage and onto the floor once again. "Onii-san!"

"I'm fine." He tells him as he rises on his feet and takes a stance. "Here I go!'

"Heh...?" The blond Varia hums.

"He's building up the mood." Mammon says.

"That's his right hand." Gokudera says.

"The moment you miss will be your last." Lussuria says as he circles him once more.

"There!" Ryohei steps in front of the Muay Thai expert as he swings an uppercut onto his chin and sends him airborne. **"Maximum Cannon!"**

"He did it!" Tsuna shouts in joy.

"No." Kouga counters.

Lussuria backflips and lands with no visible signs of the punch hitting him. "That would have been bad it was a solid hit."

"Sonna... He was so close!" The brunette says.

"No." Ryohei says. "I did hit it."

"What?!"

"Look up, Juudaime!" Gokudera tells his boss to look up, which he did as he seeds cracks on the lights.

"He couldn't have!" Lussuria says in shock.

"The light!" Tsuna cries as he lights cracks and shatters. Ryohei yells as he carries on punching into the air, cracking and destroying the lights, as one by one, all the lights break and shatter, leaving the place dark as it first is.

"Now I can finally fight on even terms." Ryohei says as he opens his eyes. "Behold!"

"he can see now!" Tsuna cries out as he takes off his sunglasses.

"That lawn-head..." Gokudera smirks.

"He was going for the lights from the very start." Reborn says.

"It doesn't matter if his eyes are opened or closed." The sunglasses Varia says. "I just can't believe that the pressure from his punches broke the lights!"

"Lussuria." The blond Varia calls out.

"What?"

"Take a good look at his body."

"Eh? What?" He looks closely at the boxer's body, to see shiny little grains dropping off his body. "Sand? No, it's salt, salt crystals?!"

"Salt?" Tsuna asks.

"Right." Reborn tells his student. "That's the trick which destroyed the lights.

"I see." Lussuria realizes. "The sweat from the dehydration... Only the liquid on it is evaporated from the heat, leaving only the salt behind. And you put that salt on your fists and shoot it like a shotgun."

"it's too late, even if our figured it out!" Ryohei yells as he runs up and punches him, but hits the air before Lussuria appears on his head.

"Hohohoho!" He laughs. "Don't make me laughs too hard. My abs is going to split even more."

"What?!" The boxer shouts as he tries to hit him but he flashes back on the ground.

"What made me shiver was the force of your punches, because I thought you broke the lights with their pressure." He tells him. "The only one who have done something like this before, the one who launches punches shining with light, the original Guardian of Sun! But I can do such a low-level thing as that." He flashes behind him and punches past his cheek, and destroying the lights even more.

"He scraped lawn-head's salt and..." Gokudera trails off.

"Did the same thing!" Tsuna finishes.

"No, it requires more technique than that." Reborn tells them. "The pressure from his fists blew away the salt on Ryohei's body. He is, indeed, Varia quality."

"Varia quality?" Kouga repeats.

"What is that?" Yamamoto asks.

"Varia is an assassin group that has perfectly accomplished missions that have perfectly accomplished missions said to be impossible for mere humans." Reborn explains. "No matter when or where... And these abilities used in assassination, the devil's work... People call these the 'Varia quality' with fear and awe."

"As expected from Reborn Well said!." Lussuria says. "Do you understand now? Between you and us, the difference in skills is so great that this is becoming a game, not a fight."

Tell me if this is a game after you take this right fist!" Ryohei yells.

"You just don't get it!" The Muay Thai expert whines as he stomps his feet like a crying baby. "I copied that punch you just threw! I know all about it."

"What? You never know until you try."

"Well said, Ryohei." Colonello says. "That's why you're my student, kora."

"Sonna! Are you all right with this, Colonello?!" Tsuna shouts at the army baby.

 **"Maximum Cannon** is an attack that unleashes the power of all his cells." Colonello explains. "However, the energy hasn't complete transferred into his fist."

"Shishou..." Ryohei looks at his master.

"If there is a chance, that's it. Condense all your energy into your fist, kora."

"Yes! Here I come!" Ryohei says as he rushes up to Lussuria. "Extreme!" He cries out as he punches him but misses before the Sun Varia circles around him again.

"I'll show you an obstacle you cannot overcome." Lussuria says.

"He's faster than before!" Tsuna says.

"It almost like a Bushing no Jutsu." Yamamoto comments.

Ryhei closes his eyes and then found his opponent. "I see him!" He says as he gets ready to punch. **"Maximum Cannon!"** However, he punches into the metal knee guard again, injuring his right hand too, causing him to yell out him pain and falls on the ground, holding his injured fist.

"Mm~ That sounded wonderful." Lussuria coos.

"Lawn-head!" Gokudera cries.

"Oh no, his right hand too!" Tsuna cries out.

"This is bad." Kouga comments.

 _"His cell-energy transfer rate is only about 90%."_ Colonello thought. _"With his current training, this must be his limit."_

"Voi! How long are you going to make us wait?!" Squalo yells at his comrade.

"So impatient~…" Lussuria whines. "You don't have to tell me. I'm about to!"

"W-What do we do?!" Tsuna asks his tutor. "What can we do?! Reborn! Are you going to leave him like that? Colonello!"

"This is the end!" Lussuria tells him as he spins his arm.

"N-No!" The brunette cries out.

"Onii-chan!" They all turn around to find Kyoko and Hana standing behind them.

"Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna cries then notices I-pin by her legs. "I-pin too?! Why are you here?!" He steps back and hits something and jumps back to find his dad. "Tou-san!"

"These little ladies were looking for Colonello, so we escorted them." He tells him.

"Eh?!"

"Ne, Kyoko." Hana whispers to her friend. "This seems dangerous."

"Onii-chan..." She runs over to her brother, ignoring Hana's call for her. "Onii-chan, why?! You're hurt all over!"

"Are you this little boy's imouto?" Lussuria asks. "You came at a good time. Your brother is about to lose to me, and I'm about to deliver the finishing blow."

 _"What do I do?!"_ Tsuna mentally cries. _"Kyoko-chan found out!"_

"Stop, Onii-chan!" She cries. "You promised that you wouldn't fight!"

"Eh?!" Tsuna and everyone sweat drop. _"She thinks it's an ordinary fight!"_ Tsuna and Kouga thought.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouts.

"Stop, Kyoko!" Hana calls out. "It's dangerous!"

"Onii-chan!" Ryohei then looks back at his sister.

"Ah!" Tsuna cries.

"He moved." Yamamoto shouts.

"Yeah, after those delinquents spit my forehead in elementary school, I did promise to stop fighting." He tells her. "But I also said this: _Even so, I'm still a man! There may come a time when I have to fight. If it's going to make you cry, I..._ I won't lose again!"

"H-He stood up!" Tsuna cries.

"RA―H!" He yells at the top of his voice.

"His feelings to his sister have raised his energy transfer rate to 100%, kora!" Colonello calls out.

"What a persistent child." Lussuria sighs as he jumps and strikes his knee down at him. "Let's end this!"

"I'll show you!" Ryohei shouts. "This is the real, **Maximum Cannon!"** He strikes at him, with the force is too great, it breaks the knee guard and the skin underneath."

"Onii-san's punch...!" Tsuna cries in joy. "It hit!"

Lussuria lands on the floor with a thud. "I don't believe it!" He says in shock. "The metal knee is shattered?!"

"The battle's over." Mammon says. "Lussuria's no longer has a way to stop that punch."

"It makes me laughs, that pervert." The blond Varia says.

"I saw your right fist shine, kora!" Colonello praises his student. "Good job Ryohei."

"Shishou..."

"Now, let's go home, Kyoko." He flies down to her.

"Colonello-kun!" Kyoko says in surprise.

"W-What's with this baby?!" Hana questions in surprise.

"Wait! Onii-chan is..."

"It's over now." He tells her as he drags her away." And I'm sleepy, kora."

"Kyoko!" Hana shouts as she runs after her.

"That was a good fight, full of tension." Ryohei tells Lussuria. "Now, hand over the Ring."

"No, no!" Lussuria shutters. "I'm Varia! Even with one leg, I'll win. It'll be easy!"

"What tenacity..." Tsuna says.

"That's not it." Reborn tells him.

"Eh? It isn't?"

"It's like he's afraid of losing." Kouga says.

"Let's go!" The Muay Thai expert shouts. "Let's continue!"

"Why are you so nervous?" Ryohei asks.

"Hurry!" Lussuria cries before a blow hits him from behind, shocking the boxer.

"You pulled it off when necessary." Mammon says as they all see the fingers of the huge man smoking. "As expected from the boss' assistant, Gola Mosca."

"he shot his own comrade..." Tsuna says.

"What's going on?!" Yamamoto questions.

"'Kill the weak'. That is one of the reasons why Varia is one of the most powerful organizations." Reborn explains. "Lussuria panics because he was afraid of that."

"S-Sonna..."

"Oi!" Ryohei calls out to the fallen Varia. "Hang in there!" When he's about to run over, he is blocked by the Cervello women.

"Please stand back." She says.

"What?!"

"We confirmed that Lussuria is unable to fight." The one near Lussuria says.

"Thus, Sasagawa Ryohei is the victor in the battle over the Rung of Sun, This is the end of the battle tonight," She announces, "and starting tonight, we will regularly announce the following night's battle."

"Eh?! We get to find out about it already?!" Tsuna cries.

"Voi! Let me fight next!" Squalo yells.

"We will now announce it." The Cervello says. "Tomorrow's night's battle will be... Lightning. The battle will be between the Guardians of Lightning."

"Lightning?!" Kouga shouts. "That would mean Lambo!"

"Can this guy fight?" Tsuna cries.

"We shall see you tomorrow night." The Cervello says before they jump off and the battle ring exploded. All of them protect themselves from the falling debris. Ryohei stays there as he sees Gola Mosca lands in front of him with Lussuria in his hands. He takes out the half-ring around Lussuria's neck and then tossing it at him before taking off.

"The Ring of Sun..." Ryohei says as he looks at the ring in his hand.

"They're terrible." Gokudera curses.

"I can't believe it." Yamamoto says.

"Tsuna-kun!" They all turn around and see Kyoko running back with Hana.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna says in shock.

"Tsuna-kun, tell me the truth." She says. "What was Onii-chan doing?"

"Eh... Ah... Ano... Eto..."

 _"What do I do?"_ Tsuna thought. _"I can't tell her that it was a life-and-death battle."_

"T-That's-"

"It was a sumo contest!" All the guys say at the same time.

"Eh?" Tsuna looks back at them.

"It's a hybrid sumo contest that's held in ring." Gokudera says.

"It's actually pretty popular." Yamamoto adds. "That's was a good match, kid."

"Yeah." Reborn says.

"That's right." Kouga adds.

"Then it really was..." Kyoko says.

Ryohei places his hand on her shoulder. "I told you it was a sumo contest." He tells her. "We're going home, Kyoko." She is a little shock at first but then smiles and nods.

"Sawada, I'm giving this to you!" Ryohei shows the two piece of the Ring of Sun.

"T-The Ring?" Tsuna asks.

"You put these two pieces together, right?" He says as he joins them together.

This is the true Vongola Ring of the Sun." Tsuna says as he puts it in the box.

"That's one out of nine." Kouga says.

"Yosha! We're going to win them all!" Gokudera yells out. "The future's looking bright!"

"Let's keep this up!" Yamamoto says.

"That's right!" Ryohei yells out. "Let's go, Sawada!"

"Then, let's go, Ruki." Kouga says.

"Hai!"

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Also, I want to make a request to help me with ideas with Ruki's battle.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Battle of Lightning

The next night, the rain falls at the school as the group gathers on the ground with their umbrella.

"It's finally the second round." Ryohei now wears a sling to rest his right arm from the battle the day prior. "We need to stay focused."

"Y-Yeah..." Tsuna hesitantly replies.

Meanwhile, Lambo stomps on the puddles with his yellow boots, playing under the rain.

"Taku, stupid cow... He doesn't get it at all." Gokudera says.

"I wonder if we can forfeit somehow." Tsuna says.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. If something happens, we'll intervene." Yamamoto assures the brunette.

"Nothing to worry about, Juudaime." Gokudera adds.

"Leave it to us!" Ryohei exclaims.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy." Kouga says.

"That action, if taken," The group looks up to see the Cervello women, "would lead to disqualification and will be prevented."

"And the one who helped, as well as the one who was helped,"

"will both give up their Rings to their opponents."

"Damn it, they're messing with us." Gokudera curses.

"I thought so."

The two women swing their arms in front of them. "Please look over there. That is tonight's combat field."

The group looks up at the roof in front of them.

"The roof?" Tsuna asks.

"There's something there." Kouga points out.

Suddenly, lightning appears behind it, showing spike-like protrusion on the roof.

"What is that?!" Tsuna shouts as everyone is surprised at this.

After seeing the protrusion on the roof, they all walk up the stairs to the roof with Lambo running in front of them.

"This doesn't look good." Tsuna says.

"I wish we could at least switch representatives." Gokudera says. "The stupid cow doesn't stand a chance."

"You guys were chosen." Reborn says from Yamamoto's shoulder. "If you hesitate now, you'll lose your lives."

"But..." The brunette says.

"As soon as this battle started, it could no longer be stopped." The hitman tutor says.

A lightning booms across the sky, revealing pointed figures on the roof.

"What is that?!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Thunder, shiny-shiny, rumble-rumble, boom!" Lambo sings as they roll around on the floor.

 _"He still doesn't realize what's going on..."_ Tsuna thought worriedly.

They manage to reach to the roof, to find it to have been remodified with six large spikes with web-like wires on the ground.

"Ah! The roof is..." Tsuna yells out.

"What is this?!" Gokudera questions.

"Tonight's combat area is a lightning rod area appropriate for the Guardians of Lightning," The Cervello explains, "the Electtrico Circuit." The lightning strikes the middle spike and the entire circuit glows.

"Ah! The floor is shining!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Special wires that easily conduct electricity run along the floor of the Electtrico Circuit." She explains. "The lightning that hits the lightning rods is enhanced several times and runs through them."

"Sonna..." Tsuna says.

"One strike from that, you would ended up burned to a crisp!" Kouga shouts.

"They sent this match, knowing there'd be a lightning storm." Gokudera says.

Lambo-san is going to play on that!" Lambo exclaims as he runs over to the area.

"Chotto matte!" Tsuna says as he picks up Lambo. "Lambo, that's dangerous!"

"No! I want to play on that!" The cow kid whines.

"He thinks it's an amusement park ride..." Tsuna deadpans.

"I want to go rumble-rumble on that!" He whines more and one of his horns drops off.

"Geez, you dropped your horn again..." The brunette sights.

"You stupid cow..." Gokudera grumbles as he picks up the horn and writes something on it with a black marker. "Don't trouble Juudaime... There! Even if you lose them, someone will bring them back to you!" He turns it over showing the kanji for 'Stupid Cow' he wrote on it.

"He really wrote 'Stupid' on it!" Tsuna and Kouga cry.

"Guardian of Lighting, please come to the center." Cervello announces. "Your opponents have already been waiting for two hours."

"T-Two hours?!" Tsuna cries. He looks around and then sees a figure on the other side, the lightning strikes showing the face of Levi. "There he is!"

The rest of the Varia lands near the water tank roof.

"Levi came two hours early again?" The blond Varia says.

"Unlike you, he's quite awkward in that way." Mammon says to him.

"I can't believe it."

"Hurry up and get this over with it!" Squalo shouts.

Allena can only cover her mouth as she yawns sleepily.

"Yosh, Sawada!" Ryohei grabs the brunette's arm. "Let's do the usual!"

"The usual?" Tsuna asks. The boxer drags Gokudera with Ruki pulling Kouga and form the same group circle. "Put some spirit into it! He yells. "Lambo, FIGHT!"

"OH!" Everyone shouts.

"That was fun! One more time!" Lambo laughs.

"We won't!" Tsuna and Kouga yell.

Tsuna stingy-stingy..." The cow kid says.

"But is he really going to be all right?" Yamamoto asks worriedly.

"They absolutely don't understand what's going on." Gokudera mumbles.

"I understand, idiot!" Lambo yells at the silverrette.

"What?!"

"Lambo," Tsuna kneels down in front of the kid, "listen up. If you don't want to go, you don't have to."

"Juudaime..."

"I don't know why Tou-san decided to pick you, but it is not right that a kid like you has to fight. Lambo, you don't want to die yet, don't you?"

"Oh? You don't know?" Lambo sighs. "Lambo-san is invincible so he won't die."

"Listen to me seriously!" Tsuna says sternly.

"Ja-ne!" Lambo runs up to the combat area but is stop by Tsuna.

"Matte." The brunette tells him. "Don't use the Ten-Year Bazooka. Adult Labo asked not to use it."

"You talked too much!"

"If you're going to go anyway, take these with you." Tsuna takes out a pair of broken horns.

"They look dirty, so I don't want 'em!" Lambo whines.

"Just take them!" Tsuna shoves the horns into the kid's afro.

"Here I go!" Lambo says as he walks up to the Electtrico Circuit.

"He's so full of energy." Yamamoto notes.

"It's not that, he just doesn't get it." Gokudera grumbles.

Lambo walks up to the Cervello. "Ne, ne, onee-san, how do I play with this?" He asks causing the Cervello to sweat-drop at the kid's idiocy.

"That stupid cow still thinks this is an amusement park." The silverrette grumbles.

"In anyhow," The Cervello announces, "the Lightning Rings, Levi A Than vs Lambo, Battle Start!"

"SHishishishi, what a sad situation..." The blond Varia says.

"He'll die in a second." Mammon says.

"I won't how I play with this..." Lambo says kneeling and touching the metal web. "I wonder if it'll shine like before."

"Come on now!" Tsuna and Kouga cry as the brunette has his hand on his head and the other facepalms.

"Don't get on that, you'll get electrocuted!" The bomber warns the boy.

"I can't watch!" Tsuna shouts and then they hear lightning and it strikes the lightning pole. "Run! Lambo!" The electricity zips through the circuit, which Levi jumps to avoid the electrocution, but Lambo gets electrocuted and collapses on the floor, smoking. "Lambo!"

"I will confirm life or death." One of the Cervello walks up to check the child.

"There is no need." Levi says. "He's burned." He then hears a sob and then sees Lambo conscious, crying from the pain. "T-That's..."

"He's safe! He's alive!" Kouga exclaims.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto nods.

"Yokatta." Ruki sighs in relief.

"After being struck by so many times by electricity," Reborn explains, "his physiology has changed. It's an Electtrico Cuoio."

"Ele... Cuoio?" Tsuna asks, unable to pronounce the name.

"In Japanese, it will be called 'Electric Skin'," The hitman translate, "skin that can easily conduct electricity. When lightning strikes him and passes through his skin and to the ground, there's barely any damage to his brain and internal organs."

"Lambo's amazing!" Tsuna says in shock.

"Not only becoming the lightning that damages the enemy but becoming the lightning rod that accepts all damage towards the Family and destroys it: that is the duty of the Guardian of Lightning. The stupid cow's body exemplifies that duty, even if he is an annoying, stupid cow. There is no one more worthy of becoming the Guardian of Lightning."

Levi twitches at that remark.

"Shishishi..." The blond Varia says. "I bet that switches Levi on."

"I'm sure." Mammon says. "Right now, Levi is burning with jealousy."

"Worthy for the Guardian of Lightning..." Levi says as he remembers the time when his boss actually praises him for a job well done and the reason why he became the Varia's Guardian of Lightning.

 _"Because I wanted to be praised by the boss: that's why I became Guardian."_ He thought. _"Being recognized as by the boss is my only reason for living."_

"And then a brat like you...!" Levi yells as he dashes over to the cow kid and swings his weapon and hits the brat back and over to the ground.

"Lambo!" Tsuna and Kouga yell.

"Die." Levi says as his weapon crackles with electricity.

"Y-Yabe!" Gokudera shouts.

"Run, Lambo!" Tsuna and Kouga shout.

Lambo wails as he takes out the Ten-Year Bazooka from his hair.

"Yosh!" The silverrette cheers. "There was _that_ plan!"

"Don't use the Ten-Year Bazooka!" Tsuna calls.

"Go, stupid cow! Jump right in!"

"No... Adult Lambo told me to stop him."

Levi strikes at him as Lambo goes into the bazooka and blows up with a pink smoke, the ring drop on the floor.

"He exploded along with the bazooka!" Gokudera shouts.

"L-Lambo..." Tsuna says.

"Yare, yare..." A voice is heard from the smoke, surprising Levi as the smoke clears to reveal an Adult Lambo sitting on the floor with the older Lambo eating a dumpling and noticing the situation.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna says in relief.

"I didn't realize that dumplings would be my last meal..." He says calmly as he takes a bite from his dumpling.

"Who is that?" Ryohei asks.

"And why is he wearing his shirt like that?" Ruki asks, blushing from the glance of the cow's teenager's exposed chest.

"One of your friends, right, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asks.

"N-Not good... He's been summoned." Tsuna stutters.

"Voi! Who's that?!" Squalo yells. "It's an outsider!"

"No, he is the form of the Guardian 10 years from now, as summoned by the Ten-Year Bazooka." The Cervello explains. "Thus, we acknowledge that they are the candidates, and the match will continue."

Lambo picks up the ring.

"Heh... This is interesting." The blonde Varia says.

"This is the first time I've seen it." Mammon says.

"Lambo, gomen." Tsuna apologizes. "Your child self couldn't handle it."

"Yare, yare, please don't apologize." The older Lambo tells him. "I felt this would happen. Plus, Young Volgola, though I look like this, I am a man who comes through when it matters." He says as he puts the ring around his neck.

"Y-Yeah... I know." Tsuna replies. "When Haru was in trouble back then..."

"Don't show off more than me." Levi says.

"That would be impossible." Lambo says. "I have what it takes to be a star. Just watch." He shows his horns in the air. " Thunder, set!" A bolt of lightning strikes him.

"He called down lightning, bypassing the lightning rods." Mammon comments. "That's a little surprising."

"Holding that much electricity in those horns is only possible because of their physiology." Reborn explains.

"So that technique is a high-level one?" Tsuna asks.

"Do it, stupid cow!" Gokudera cheers.

"Let's end this quickly." Lambo says as electricity surge throughout his body.

"I will be the one who attains boss' trust," Levi says, "so the Guardian of Lightning should be me."

"Take this!" The cow teenager yells as he runs towards his opponent. "Electtrico Cornuta!"

"Levi Volta!" Levi yells as he throws all the weapon into the air, and they open like an umbrella in the air.

"U-Umbrellas?" Tsuna says in shock.

"The umbrellas crackle with electricity and it shocks the teenager in the middle.

"Lambo!"

"W-What was that?!" Gokudera asks.

"This isn't good." Reborn says. "Even with Lambo's physiology, he can't withstand that much voltage."

"Sonna..." Tsuna says in shock as he sees Lambo getting fried in the electrical attack, with him grunting in pain. The electrical attack stops and Lambo collapses to the ground.

"Lambo! Hang in there!" Tsuna shouts at the fallen cow teen, who moves.

"Lambo!" Kouga shouts.

"Prepare yourself." Levi says as he draws the umbrella from his back. I'm going to thoroughly kill you." He jumps up and stabs down on him. "I'll cut you up and make you into roast beef!"

"Lambo, run!" Kouga yells out.

The man stabs down on the ground, missing him completely and then notices around that the cow teen is running away crying. "Wuahahahahah, it hurts!"

"That stupid cow... he actually ran." Gokudera deadpans.

"Ah..." Tsuna follows suit.

Levi runs after while Lambo goes into the Ten-Year Bazooka.

"That's Child Lambo's Ten-Year Bazooka!" Kouga shouts. Unknown to them, Reborn smirks as the bazooka rolls around, before firing and recreating the pink smoke, shocking Levi.

"If the stupid cow from 10 years in the future uses the Ten-Year Bazooka again..." Gokudera freaks out.

"W-What's going to happen?" Tsuna stutters."

Levi steps back in shock as electrical streams crackle around the smoke as it clears.

"Hm?" The blond Varia stops grinning.

"What's this overpowering pressure?" Mammon mumbles. "What's going on?"

The pink smoke clears completely then there reveals a figure in the smoke.

"Is that one of Sawada's friends?" Ryohei asks.

"Y-Yeah, probably..." Yamamoto replies as the figure is more visible, revealing to be an even older version of Lambo.

"C-Could it be..." Tsuna says as he and the rest of the group gawk in awe. "Lambo from 20 years in the future?!"

The ring falls from above and is caught by the 25-year-old Lambo. "Yare, yare..." The man sighs. "This phenomenon... If this isn't a dream, it's been a long time since I've been summoned by the Ten-Year Bazooka."

"Is that really the stupid cow?" Gokudera asks in shock.

"This Lambo seems dependable." Tsuna says.

He turns around to see the group. "Meeting you again..." Lambo says. "It has been a long time..."

"Lambo."

"I'd like to cry, but it's no time to be sentimental. That brutish-looking guy is glaring at me."

"It doesn't matter who you are." Levi says. "I will still kill you.

"It seems that old me struggle against you. It won't go that way with me."

"Don't kid around with me." Levi shouts as he throws the umbrellas into the sky again.

"Oh, no! It's that attack again!" Tsuna cries.

"Lambo, run!" Kouga calls out.

"Levi Volta!" The man shouts as he throws the umbrella into the air and they open again.

"Once the parabolas are open, it's all over." The blond Varia says.

"Levi Volta doesn't have any blind spots." Mammon explains as Lambo stands there and ties the ring around his neck. "The parabolas which have absorbed the lightning support each other and strike their prey."

"Why are you dawdling?!" Gokudera yells.

"It's impossible to dodge that." The hooded baby continues. "The energy held within the parabolas all fired towards the center at the same time. It is, indeed, a 'one hit sure kill'. Because of this technique, Levi was chosen to be one of the nine officers of Varia. The match is over."

"Die!" Levi declares.

The electricity shoots out of the parabolas and shocks Lambo, but he seems unaffected.

"Lambo!" Tsuna shouts. The lightning hits the lightning rods.

"Lightning hits the rods too!" Kouga yells out.

The electric current from the circuit also hits the future lightning user.

"He is hit by Levi Volta along with Electtrico Circuit." The hooded baby says. "That damage will be multiplied many times. He's charred."

"Yabe! He has nowhere to run!" Gokudera yells.

"You're dead." Levi says as he walks away. "I want to show this light to the boss."

"Yare, yare..." He turns around in shock. "Where are you going?"

"What?!" There stand the cow adult unharmed.

"Watch, Electtrico Reverse!" Lambo shouts as he directs the electrical energy into the ground, disbursing it to the ground below while breaking a few windows.

"You unleashed that amount of current into the ground?!" Levi shouts.

"Electricity is like an adorable kitten to me." Lambo says. "I've created the perfect Electtrico Couio."

"Sugoi!" Tsuna shouts in awe. "This is Lambo from 20 years from now?!"

"He's really is a lightning rod." Reborn says.

"He's better than I expected." A voice says from behind which they all turn around to find Iemitsu and Basil standing and observing the match.

"Tou-san!/Otou-sama!" Tsuna and Gokudera says.

"I gambled on their potential to bloom as a great Guardian of Lightning." He tells them.

"Amazing!" Yamamoto says.

"I don't really understand, but he's winning!" Ryohei yells.

"T-Thank goodness." Kouga says.

"Yosh! You've got this battle!" Gokudera shouts. "Go, stupid cow! If you lose, I won't forgive you!"

"Lambo-kun, do your best!" Ruki cheers.

"Haha... It's a little embarrassing to have you all feeling happy for me." Lambo lightly blushes but the notices the two worn out horns on the floor. "That's..."

"I will kill you, no matter what!" Levi declares.

"Yare, yare..." Lambo sighs as he picks up the horns.

"I'll thrust a current directly to your heart!" Levi shouts as he runs towards the future adults, but Lambo dodges the thrust from the Varia man before blocking it with the horn and jumps back.

"I've been looking for these forever, and here they are." Lambo says. "With that last attack, its shell broke and its true form has been revealed." The shell around the horn breaks, revealing the kanji for 'Stupid Cow' on it. "The insulting words Gokudera wrote om them..."

"I just wrong that!" Gokudera says in shock.

"W-What is going on?!" Tsuna shouts.

"Those horns belong to the Lambo 20 years in the future." Iemitsu tells them. "The boss of Bovino Family gave them to me."

"Tou-san."

"I gave those to Lambo 10 years from now, as a hint to summon the Lambo 20 years from now." He adds. "Though, I don't think they notice. Well, ended up good for us in the end."

Lambo takes off the horns that are already on his head and tosses them before he puts his actual ones on. "They feel much better than the spare horns. Now I can use my full strength."

Thunder rumbles through the sky as lightning strikes Levi's weapon. "I won't miss next time." He says.

"I don't intend to run. Thunder, set." With that, lightning strikes down on Lambo, stronger than before.

"That looks amazing." Yamamoto says.

"It's extreme!" Ryohei shouts.

"Take this! Electtrico Cornuta!" The cow adult shouts.

"How foolish, I know that technique." The Varia says.

"Eh?!" Tsuna shrieks.

"Because it has one fatal weakness." Reborn explains.

"Weakness?" Kouga asks.

"There is no effect unless you're hit by the horn." Mammon explains.

"Its short reach will be its doom." The blond Varia says.

The lightning user sprints towards his opponent.

"I'll skewer you!" Levi shouts as he fires his umbrellas at him.

Lambo smirks and says, "That was the old me." The electricity from his horns extends from his point, creating two horns of electricity.

"The electric attack stretched!" Tsuna shouts.

He dashes forward with his horns and Levi quickly blocks his attack, struggling with it as Lambo are winning. "We're much experienced than you." The cow man says. "Come back later."

"T-That's impossible!" Levi shouts. "I can't. Not at a place like this! Boss!"

"Pull back your sword. If we continue, you'll lose your life." Just as Lambo finish his sentence, a pink smoke suddenly appears around him, shocking everyone as the smoke disburses, there stand Lambo as he gets hit by his own attack and collapses on the floor.

"Ah!" Tsuna and Ruki gasp.

"Stupid cow!" Gokudera yells out.

"Why?! There has been a little while since he returned into his 20-years- future form!" Kouga shouts.

"It seems that the effects of the bazooka only last five minutes from the _first_ shot." Reborn explains.

That means five minutes in total?!" Tsuna yells out.

"Lambo-kun!" Ruki calls out.

"Lambo-san's dizzy..."

"As I thought, you are not worthy of being the Guardian of Lightning." Levi says as he walks up to the young boy. "I am! There is no need someone like you!" He grabs Lambo by the head. "Die and disappear!"

"Lambo, watch out!" Tsuna cries out.

"No!" Ryohei shouts.

"That bastard!" Gokudera curses as he, Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Ruki dashes forward to save the young boy.

"Matte." Reborn stops them. "If you help, you'll be disqualified."

"Then what can we do?!" Yamamoto says.

"That is exactly right." The Cervello tells them. "If you step even one foot into the Electtrico Circuit, you will be disqualified. And your Ring will be confiscated."

"If we don't do anything, he's done fore!" Tsuna says to his tutor. "Do something, Reborn!"

"Disappear!" Levi shouts as he shocks the cow brat, before dropping him to the ground.

"I think we'll able to see a sensational ending." Mammon says.

"Voi! Burn up!" Squalo shouts.

"This is the end!" Levi says as he takes out his weapon.

"Stop!" Tsuna cries out as he runs forward.

"Where are you going? Reborn asks, stopping the brunette. "You'll get disqualified."

"I know." He says. "But... I need to protect Lambo!"

Iemitsu sees this and smiles.

Reborn smirks. "I guess I don't have a choice."

"Tsuna." Kouga calls out. "Leave everything to us."

"Kouga-san..." Tsuna looks at him and nods.

"This is the end!" Levi shouts as the lightning hits his weapon. "I'm going to burn each and every cell down!"

"Stop!" Gokudera cries out.

"Die!" The man strikes down his weapon but then the spikes drop down on him. W-What?!" He jumps up to avoid getting crushed.

"That doesn't seem to be the wind." The blond Varia says.

"Yeah, the way the bases of the rod are bent, it was heated." Mammon says. "Heat has melted the thinner, weaker parts of the rod."

"The entire Electtrico Circuit is radiating heat." The Cervello says. "This is heat conduction."

Reborn smirks with his gun smoking as a figure stands at ends of the area, revealing to be Tsuna in hyper mode." If I were to lose a dear friend right in front of my eyes." He says. "We'd never be able to die in peace!" The brunette stands up, revealing his flaming metallic glove in his hands, burning the wires.

"What's with that flame?!" Yamamoto says in shock.

"W-Who is it?" Ryohei asks.

"Could it be? Tsuna?"

"Yeah... There's no mistake." Gokudera says. "That's Juudaime!"

"Yep! The baseball ace smiles. "That's Tsuna!"

"Sawada is the only one who could have pulled this off." The boxer agrees.

"I see." Mammon says. "The middle of Electtrico Circuit is made out of metal and can conduct heat. That heat made its way to the narrow part of the lightning rods and melts them. They could no longer support their own weight and fell."

"But you didn't tell us, Squalo," The blond Varia says, "that there was a guy who could emit such a huge flame."

 _"What's with that kid?"_ Squalo thought in shock. _"He's completely different compared to the last time I saw him. Was it Iemitsu's doing? No, it's that Arcobaleno, sent as a home tutor thanks to the Ninth's patronage."_

"No matter how important you tell me it is..." Tsuna says. "Vongola to be the next in line for Boss... I can't fight for those like that." This shocks the Varia. "But my friends..." The brunette says as the flame sizzles out. "I don't want our friends to be hurt!" He shouts and everyone grins at their friend's/student's/son's statement.

"Shut up!" A force hits Tsuna and sends him flying to a different direction and to the ground.

"Juudaime!/Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto call out in shock as Tsuna grunts to get on their feet as he and Kouga look up to find Xanxus and a hooded figure standing beside him.

 _"Xanxus."_ Tsuna thought.

Kouga looks at the hooded figure when the breeze blows the hood off revealing a teen with cold green eyes and black hair as the person next to him, but his hair is short and straight.

"Aaron." Reborn calls. "So that's where he is."

"I have been wondering why he hasn't shown himself." Iemitsu states.

"Aaron?" The silverrette asks.

"The one within Varia possesses the same strength as Xanxus, probably the only one who can match that man's power." The CEDEF leader tells them. "Their Vongola Knight, Aaron!"

Kouga decided to go to Tsuna and help him up before both teens glare at them.

"What's with those eyes?" Xanxus questions.

"Do you really think that you two can actually defeat us and become the successor?" Aaron questions.

"I don't think that!" Tsuna shouts. "I don't want to lose even one friend in this fight!"

Xanxus widens his eyes a bit. "I see, you..." He says and raises his left hand and it glows the same light as before.

"Oi! Xanxus, what are you doing?!" Aaron asks.

"You mustn't, Xanxus-sama!" One of the Cervello jumps up and to where the Varia leader is. "If you raise your hand now, the Ring Conflict will be pointless! Please hold back!"

"Shut up!" He blasts the pink-haired woman off the roof, shocking everyone. "I haven't snapped. In fact, I'm amused." He laughs.

 _"H-He laughed!"_ Tsuna mentally cries.

"This is rare." The blond Varia says.

"How long has it been since we've seen the boss' smile?" Mammon says.

"It has been eight years." Levi says.

"I finally understand why the old man chose both of you, even if it was only briefly." Xanxus says. "That rotten speech... That weak flame... You and that old fool would get along."

"Huh?" Tsuna breathes out.

"Haha! This is going to be a birth of a tragedy!" He laughs. "No, a comedy!"

"That's true!" Aaron laughs.

 _"W-What's so funny?"_ Tsuna thought.

"Hey, woman, continue." Xanxus orders the Cervello.

"Hai." She answers. "I will now announce the result of the match. The victor will be Levi A Than, due to disqualification caused by Sawada's interference. The Lightning Ring, along with the Sky Ring, will be Varia's.

"Not only the stupid cow's but Juudaime's ring too." Gokudera growls.

"That is not right!" Basil shouts. "He should not be disqualified! Sawada-dono never enter the field!" Iemitsu places his hand onto Basil's shoulder. "Oyakata-sama..." The miner shakes his head.

"Damage to the field will be considered as interference with the match." The Cervello says as she takes Tsuna's Ring. "It is inevitable that it leads to disqualification."

"S-Sonna..." Tsuna speaks up.

"We decided the rules." She pulls out the ring.

"That's dirty!" Gokudera yells.

"That's not fair!" Ruki yells.

The woman jumps off and lands in front of Xanxus, presenting the ring to him. "Xanxus-sama, the ring."

He takes the Ring and joins it with his half. "it was inevitable that this would be in my hand." Xanxus says. "Can you imagine who else besides me being the boss of Vongola?"

"I can." Kouga says aloud. "And that someone is a better person than you are."

"You scum..." Xanxus growls.

"I'll deal with him." Aaron tells him as he has his palm at him and a blue glow around it before thrusting a blast at Kouga.

"Kouga-san!" Tsuna calls out. "Look out!"

"It is useless." Mammon comments. "Nothing ever escapes Aaron's Aura Pulse."

"That guy is going to regret saying that." The blond Varia says.

Kouga stares as the blast speed towards him and he raises his arm with a light blue outline around it and deflects it, shocking everyone.

"No way!" The blond Varia shouts.

"He deflected Aaron's blast?!" The hooded baby says.

"It's going to take a lot to get rid of me." The black-haired teen says as half of his hair turns blond along with the hair that covers Kouga's other eye spikes up to reveal a sky blue eye. "I'm not a normal human."

"You trash..." The Varia knight growls.

"It doesn't matter, Aaron." Xanxus tells him. "I can dispose of them whenever I wish in the name of the Vongola with this Ring."

"Sonna..." Tsuna stutters.

"But it would be far too boring to simply kill you after that old fool chose you even once." He adds. "I'll kill you after I make you taste true despair during the Ring Conflict, like I did to that old fool."

This shocks everyone, especially Iemitsu, who snaps at him. "Xanxus! What did you do with the Ninth?!"

"It's your job to find that out, external advisor."

"You bastard... Don't tell me that you..." The CEDEF leader swears.

"Calm down, Iemitsu." Reborn tells him. "You don't have any proof."

"Then you should put your gun down, too." He tells the infant who already has his Leon-pistol out.

 _"What's going on?"_ Tsuna mentally panics. _"What did Xanxus do?"_

"Rejoice, you frauds." The Varia leader tells them. "I'm giving you a chance. I'll allow the remaining matches to be conducted. If you do manage to win, I'll give you the Vongola Rings, and the position as Boss."

"Eh!"

"But if you lose," He adds, "everything that is precious to you will disappear."

"E-Everything, precious to me?" The brunette asks.

"Show me the power with which that old man was so obsessed." Xanxus says before gesturing to the Cervello. "Woman, go on."

"Hai, then I will now announce the combatants for tomorrow's match." She tells them. "Tomorrow will be the duel between the Guardians of Storm."

"So Gokudera's next." Yamamoto says.

"You'll do all right." Ryohei assures the silverrette. "We're counting on you!"

"Y-Yeah..." Gokudera hesitantly replies.

They see the Varia leap away and immediately the group rush towards Lambo and quickly take him to a clinic where Basil stayed during his treatment. After dropping Lambo there, the group walks back to their house.

"So Lambo was still unconscious." Ryohei says.

"What do we do? With my Ring gone, we're at a disadvantage." Tsuna says.

"One win, two losses." Gokuders counts. "If we lose again, that's it."

"And Xanxus seems like he's plotting something." Reborn points out.

"Was it right for me to charge into that match?" Tsuna wonders.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto calls.

"Juudaime."

"What are you talking about?" Kouga questions getting the brunette's attention.

"That's right." The baby hitman agrees. "Vongola doesn't need a boss who would abandon his subordinates."

"Kouga-san... Reborn..." He says and his expression changes. "Reborn, I want to become stronger!"

Reborn smirks and lifts his hat. "The third phase of training is going to be even tougher."

Tsuna nods as everyone smiles at him except Gokudera who has his eyes down.

"And Kouga." The hitman calls. "I want you to help with Tsuna's training."

"Eh? But I have my own training to do." Kouga tells him.

"Dan passes you to me since you're basically done with your training."

"Grandpa Dan..." The black-haired teen facepalms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Battle of Storm

The next day, Kouga takes his buster sword and follows Reborn to the cliff where he teaches Tsuna with his training as Basil is there also. Kouga wears a white t-shirt under a dark blue jacket with black jeans.

"Now, let's start phase three of the training!" Reborn tells Tsuna. "Ready, Tsuna, Kouga?"

"Yeah." Tsuna replies.

"I'm ready." Kouga follows.

"Phase three is the training for the final form of controlled Dying Will." The baby tells them. "Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough."

"Zero Point?" Tsuna asks.

"So we're moving up to that legendary technique that only the First could perform?" Basil asks excitedly.

"Only the First?" Kouga asks. "Reborn, can you tell me what you did for Tsuna's training?"

"I guess I can." The Arcobaleno tells him. "For phase one, he climbed up the cliff in two days. Phase two, he sparred with Basil to control his spirit."

"Hmm... It's better than what I had when Grandpa Dan trained me. During those times, I thought I was going to die ten times over."

"EH!?" Tsuna cries but changes to serious. "But... If I learn this technique, I could be stronger than Varia. Will I be able to defeat Xanxus?"

"Who knows." Reborn tells him. "He's pretty strong."

"Sawada-dono..." Basil looks at him worriedly.

"I'll do it." Tsuna tells his tutor, his eyes full of resolve. "I'll do anything if there is a chance!"

"Sokka." Reborn says. "First we'll do sparring so you can control yourself in Hyper Mode. Kouga, are you all right with this since you don't have it."

"Yeah." Kouga replies as he puts his hand on the buster sword on his back.

"Tsuna, go into Hyper Mode."

"Eh? Me against Kouga-san?" The brunette says in shock.

"You don't have to worry about me, Tsuna." Kouga tells his friend and closes his eyes as his hair turns to blond halfway with the piece that covers his right eye stands up before he opens his eyes again, revealing the sky blue and silver mismatched eyes. "Come on, Tsuna." He says calmly, taking out his sword.

"Kouga-san, are you okay staying in that form?" Tsuna asks.

"It's no problem with my body. Because of the training, Grandpa Dan put me through, my body is light. Let's not hold back, Tsuna."

"Kouga-san... I understand."

"Yosh." Reborn says as Leon turns into his trademark handgun and shoots his student with the Rebuke Bullet.

"Let's do this, Kouga." The now Hyper Mode Tsuna says calmly.

Kouga takes a stance, getting ready to fight his friend.

* * *

At the house dojo, Ruki is sitting in the room with her sword and tessen lying in front of her as she wears her training robes, meditating since her brother is out training with Tsuna; then she hears the doorbell ring causing the girl to snap out of her meditation and goes to the front door. Once she's at the door, Ruki opens it revealing Yuuri there wearing a green shirt under a white jacket with a blue skirt and carrying a green bag.

"Yuuri-san." Ruki says.

"Hello, Ruki-chan. Is Kouga-kun here?" Yuuri asks.

Ruki shakes her head. "No. Onii-sama is out right now."

"I see." Yuuri replies dejectedly.

The white-haired girl smiles at her. "You really like Onii-sama a lot."

This causes the teen girl to look at her as her face turns red. "I-It's not like that!" She stammers. "I just had a feeling Kouga-kun might be in trouble..."

"It's all right." Ruki assures Yuuri. "When it comes with self-defense, Onii-sama is better than me."

"By the way..." Yuuri looks at what Yuuri is wearing. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh, this?" Ruki looks down at her clothes. "I was middle of training when you came here."

"Sorry, did I interrupt?"

"No. I was thinking of taking a break just earlier."

"That's good. Ah, that right." Yuuri digs into her bag and takes out a paper bag. "I baked some cookies yesterday but I made a bit too much for my family, so here."

"Thank you very much." Ruki says as she receives the bag. "But it's for Onii-sama, right?"

"I said that's not it!" Yuuri exclaims with the blush back on her face.

"Onii-sama is dull when comes with romance," Ruki says getting Yuuri's attention, "but please help him when I can't."

"Ruki-chan..."

* * *

It is the middle of the night, as Kouga, Tsuna, Basil, and Reborn are walking to the Nami-Middle campus.

"I never thought you are such a strong fighter, Kouga-san." Tsuna tells his friend.

"Well, thanks to Grandpa Dan's training he gave." Kouga replies.

"It's finally time for Gokudera's match." Reborn says.

"Gokudera-kun should be okay, right?" The brunette asks.

"Gokudera's opponent, Belphegor, is called the 'Prince of Ripper'."

"Pudding?" Tsuna asks.

"Ripper." Kouga corrects him. "Basically, he's called the ripping prince."

"Eh?! The ripping prince?! Like a prince in fairy tales?"

"Yeah." Reborn replies. "It seems that he really has the blood of royalty. But with his unmanageable and inhuman fighting sense, he's an odd one who joined the Varia on his own. He's not an opponent to underestimate."

"I've heard about him from Oyakata-sama as well." Basil says. "Of the Varia, he is the most gifted in combat."

"Gokudera-kun is going up against an opponent that fearsome?" Tsuna questions.

"It will undoubtedly be a severe match." Reborn tells them.

They made it to the gate to find Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Ruki at the entrance.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greets them.

"You came!" Ryohei shouts.

"Eh? Where's Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asks them.

"He hasn't arrived yet." The boxer replies.

"I thought he'd be coming with you." Yamamoto says.

"I wonder what happened." The brunette says.

"He may have been stopped by Shamal." Reborn says. "Knowing Shamal, he wouldn't send his student into a battle when there's no chance of winning."

"Then..."

"His new technique must not be ready yet." The hitman tutor says.

"Sonna?!" Tsuna cries.

They are then directed into the corridor inside the school where the Varia, except Xanxus and Aaron, and Cervello are waiting.

"We're indoors today?" Yamamoto asks.

"But Gokudera-dono is ..." Basil mumbles.

"What is that tako-head doing?" Ryohei questions.

"He'll definitely come." The baseball ace says.

 _"But the enemy is terribly strong."_ Tsuna thought as he looks at Belphegor. _"It may be better not to fight."_

"It seems that his opponent hasn't come." Mammon says.

"VOI! Did he chicken out?!" Squalo yells.

"What's the point of running?" The prince questions. "When he loses the Ring Conflict, they're all going to die anyway."

The two Cervello look at each side before announcing while gesturing to the clock outside, "When that clock strikes eleven, Gokudera Hayato will be disqualified, and Belphegor will win by default."

"Not good." Ryohei says as the second-hand ticks by, slowly making its way around as the tension of the room thickens. As each second ticks by, the tension along with the hallway gets more stress as there are no signs of the Storm anywhere. Soon it is almost eleven with five seconds remaining.

*Tick*

Five-

*Tick*

Four-

*Tick*

Three-

*Tick*

Two-

Suddenly the clock explodes before hitting the last second.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Juudaime."

They all turn around to find Gokudera at the back.

"Gokudera/-kun!" Kouga and Tsuna call out.

"You came." Yamamoto

"Shishishishi..." Bel laughs.

"Gokudera Hayato," The silverrette says, "Ready to go!"

"Tako-head!" The boxer calls out.

"We recognize that he will be fighting because he made it within the appointed time." Cervello says.

"Yosh!"

"Thank goodness. We avoided a forfeit." Basil sighs.

"You had us worried." Yamamoto tells them. "Did you sleep in?"

"Of course not!" Gokudera yells at him. "I'm sorry I'm late, Juudaime! It took some time to get ready."

"Oh, I see." Tsuna understands.

"But, I'm completely prepared!"

"Okay." The brunette nods but frowns as he looks back at the Varia. "But..."

"I thought you got scared and ran away." Squalo says.

"I think he should have ran, though." Mammon comments. "His opponent is Bel, after all."

 _"The opponent is the smartest one in Varia."_ Tsuna thought. _"Will Gokudera be all right?"_

"Before we explain the combat field, we have something to report." The Cervello tells them. "One of us Cervello had to be switched due to injuries."

"Nice to meet you."

"She looks like the one that was hurt." Ryohei states.

"Cervello seems to have a lot of spares." Reborn states.

"Tonight's field will be the entire third floor." The Cervello explains. "This includes the west tower which is connected to this one, and not only does it include all the hallways, but also all the classrooms on this floor."

 _"Good. This is my type of field, with a lot of obstacles."_ Gokudera thought.

"However..."

The door of one of the classrooms start to shake violently and then a huge gust of wind blows off its hinges and sends a huge bunch of tables and chairs out the window and crashes down to the ground below.

"What was that?!" Tsuna cries.

The Cervello then rolls out a fan-like machine from the room. "We have set up hurricane turbines like this one in various places throughout the field." They tell them.

"Hurricane turbines?" Gokudera repeats.

"They have four vents and are designed to randomly create a powerful gust." The Cervello explains.

"So it truly is a field of storms." Basil comments.

"If you're hit by that wind directly, you'll be thrown outside." Ryohei adds.

"This is crazy." Yamamoto adds on.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna looks at his friend worriedly.

"This time, there will be a time limit in the match." They tell them.

"Eh?"

"Fifteen minutes after the match begins, unless one of you have taken possession of the Ring of Storm and complete it, time bombs set in the hurricane turbines will explode in turn and completely destroy the floor.

"S-Sonna!?" Tsuna cries.

"Then, if the battle isn't' settled, they'll both..." Kouga trails off.

"They'll most likely die." They confirm. "That would mean neither was worthy of being the Guardian."

"Sonna..."

"Meaning, in the worst case scenario, it would be all right to blow up the Storm Ring as well." Reborn says. "He must be the one who thinks the Guardian of Storm don't matter."

"Xanxus..." Tsuna mutters.

"It seems that he's become serious." The hitman says.

"What a thing to do..." The brunette says. "His own ally is going to be in danger too."

"A Death Match... huh?" Gokudera says. "Sounds like fun."

"My, you guys are making a ruckus." A voice says as Shamal walks up from behind the Cervello and places his arms around their shoulders and gropes their chest. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Ah!" Gokudera exclaims in fright.

The Cervello immediately elbows him in the face and knocks him over to the floor. "Itetete..."

"S-Shamal!" Tsuna cries out.

"Did he say 'Shamal'?" Squalo whispers to Mammon.

"Trident Shamal..." Mammon begins. "A man who was scouted for by Varia two generation ago and refused."

"What are you doing?!" Gokudera yells at the doctor.

"I heard a lot of sounds, so I came running to see if anyone is hurt." He replies. "And to make fun of your match."

"Tch."

"Here we go." Shamal says as he stands up and turns around facing the Varia. "So I'll be on this side." The doctor tells the Cervello.

"He~h. Shamal sided with them?" Mammon says.

"Dino, Colonello, and Shamal..." The swordsman says. "Why are such talented people banding together? What the hell's going on?! Is this all because of that Arcobaleno?!"

"But it seems like fun too." Bel says. "Today's opponent..."

"Yosh! Before the match," Ryohei yells, "we'll do the usual!"

"C-Chotto matte!" Gokudera shouts. "I don't need it! It's so embarrassing! I don't need a circle for my match!"

"Ano..." Tsuna speaks up. "Don't be like that. Let's do it, Gokudera-kun."

"Eh?"

"H-How to say it? I can't really put it into words, but..." The brunette scratches his head. "We're connected in this battle. I don't want any single person left out. It's probably better if we all have some solidarity."

Everyone smiles at his speech. "Juudaime... You're so concerned with the Family. I have no idea! Let's do it! Let us do it!"

"U-Un. Let's do it!"

"Hai!"

"Let him in too." Reborn says as he tosses him a small tail.

"What is this?" Tsuna asks.

"This is the tail that was torn off the stupid cow's clothing yesterday." He tells him.

"Lambo..." Tsuna thought back.

"When I see that, it reminds me of when the stupid cow was still healthy."

"Don't take like he's already dead!" The brunette yells at his tutor.

"But I think it's a good idea." Yamamoto tells him. "Lambo's one of us."

"That's right." Kouga agrees.

"Even though he's a stupid cow, he's better than nothing." The silverrette adds.

"Even if he's not here right now..." Ruki trails off.

"Our hearts are one." The boxer finishes.

"Minna. You're right." Tsuna says.

"Yosh!" Everyone huddles together in a group circle. "Gokudera, FIGHT!"

"OH!"

"Oi, oi, it must be embarrassing to be young." Shamal comments.

"Now, the two of you, please come to the center."

"Juudaime!" Gokudera calls back. "I will go and fight, and as your right-hand man, I won't shame you!"

"Y-Yeah... but don't push yourself." Tsuna tells him.

They are then sent to a room with screens showing the battlefield. "Because today's field is so wide, we will broadcast the battle to the spectators' area." The Cervello tell them and then lasters are spread throughout the entrance. "And there are infrared lasers between the spectators' area and the field to prevent any interference."

"So we can't move from here." The baseball idiot says.

"They're telling us not to do what we did to Lambo." Reborn says.

At the field with Gokudera, his ring is being examined along with his opponent's. "We've confirmed that they had their halves of the Half Vongola Rings." The Cervello declares.

"Ushishishishi..." Bel laughs. "You use bombs, right? I guess I can tell by looking." He gestures to the weapon the silverrette is holding causing Gokudera to group at him. "Your shoulders seem a little too tense." He places his hand on his shoulder as the bomber growls even more. "How scary..." The prince says as he walks back to his side.

 _"I can't lose."_ Gokudera mentally growls. _"I don't care if he is a genius."_ He then looks up at the camera. _"Juudaime..."_ He then remembers his boss talking to Lambo before the battle, how he interfered to save him, and the speech he had earlier. _"I will win and prove that no one else is more worthy of becoming the boss of Vongola."_

"Without further ado, the Ring of Storm, Belphegor vs. Gokudera Hayato, Battle Start!"

 _"Here I go!"_ The silverrette throws single dynamite at the prince.

"Smoke bombs, right?" Bel says as the bomb explodes in front of him.

Gokudera jumps back and gets ready. _"First, to see how he acts..."_ He thought. _"How, what will you do?"_ He then notices many objects shining in the smoke and then notices knives floating in circling around him. _"Knives?!"_

The circle of knives then fly down at him but he immediately dodges them by jumping up and avoiding them and lands behind.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna calls out seeing the bomber almost stabbed by the knives.

"I'd stop using little tricks." Bel tells him as he walks out through the smoke. "Do you realize who you're up against?"

"Not even a scratch after Hayato's quick strike..." Shamal says as he stand in the spectators' area with the others. "The Varia quality really lives up to its name. They can't go in acting overconfidently."

Gokudera walks up to him. _"With the way things are going, I can't hold back."_ He thought as he takes out three times as many dynamite in his hand than his originally can. "Three Times Bomb!" He shouts, throwing all of them.

"Mm?" Bel looks at him uninterested.

"Is that Gokudera-dono's new technique?"

"Sugai!" Tsuna cheers. "Did he finally complete the Three Times Bomb?!"

Bel smirks as he just steps back, surprising the bomber as to why he won't dodge. His answer is given as a huge gust of wind blows out the dynamites out the window where they blew up, away from anyone.

"This wind... That machine...!" Gokudera realizes.

"I'm sensitive to the wind." Bel tells him. "I am the Guardian of Storm, after all."

"Damn it!" The silverrette grumbles and notices the doors that are next to him are shaking violently, causing him to duck down as another gust of wind blows out.

"Random gust!" Tsuna cries. "He can't use his bombs like this!"

"This is crazy!" Gokudera cries. "But with this wind, his knives won't fly well either." Bel just smirks as a few knives suddenly fly down on the floor at him, shocking the Storm bomber. _"I can't believe it!"_ He thought and jumps back into the room and avoid the knives. "Damn it, what's going on? Was it a fluke?!"

"Flukes don't happen to princes." Bel says as he walks into the room. "It's very easy. I just follow the gusts and place the knife on the path that'll reach my target." He takes out a knife and places it on the wind as it glides and turns from the wind to wind until it passes the silverrette's cheek, scratching it.

"What?!" Ryohei cries out.

"He's reading the air current?" Tsuna says.

"Is that possible?" Kouga questions.

"He's taking advantage of this situation that seems impossible and perform inhuman techniques." Shamal says. "I hate to admit it, but he's a real genius."

 **"Three minutes have passed."** The Cervello announces from the P/A system.

"Do you know what the duty of the Guardian of Storm is?" Bel asks. "Being a surging storm, perpetually at the core of any attack. I can do it, but you can't."

"Why are you standing there?" Shamal questions. "Don't stop, Hayato!"

A few glitters in the wind and Gokudera jumps away just when the knives impale the floor and he takes out his dynamite. "Don't screw around with me!" He shouts but is cut short as the knives keep on coming, causing him to run and dodges every one of them. "Damn it! I can't switch to attacking like this!"

"With his seamless knife throwing, he cuts off the enemy's opportunity to counterattack." Mammon states. "Bell is the only one who could pull this off in this kind of wind."

 _"Damn it, I can't fire back."_ Gokudera thought as he runs. _"I'll just have to fall back for now. Someplace where his attacks won't reach me..."_ He runs through a door as he places dynamite on the side of the entrance that explodes, creating a smoke-screen that prevents the Varia from finding him.

"Do you think you've managed to hide using the explosion." The knife-user says. "I love hide-and-seek, shishishi..."

Meanwhile, in the science room of the same level, Gokudera is sitting against the wall, catching his breath. "It wouldn't be favorable for me to take on those knives head on. I'll have to set traps and attack him from his blind spots." He takes out some dynamites but then two knives fly pass him and slices off the fuse. "W-Where did that come from?!"

"That Bel person is still in the hallway!" Tsuna exclaims as he finds the ripper prince outside.

"Then how did he do that when he can't see them?!" Basil shouts.

"What's going on?!" Kouga questions.

"I told you that I love hide-and-seek." Bel states. "I'm a prince after all. I'm not the same as you copycats." He takes out more knives and they fly along with the wind and cuts Gokudera's left arm.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cries out.

"Damn it! How?!" Gokudera questions.

"Ushishishishi... Did I hit jackpot already?" The prince says. "It doesn't say much after your boss if his Guardian of Storm is like this."

Gokudera's eyes widen in shock. _"Because of me, Juudaime is..."_ He clenches his fist. _"I can't lose! But unless I can overcome his attacks, that'll be impossible. Think. How can his attacks come from my blind spot?"_

 _"Good, that's good."_ Shamal metally says as he sees his student deep in thought. _"Even if he is a genius, his technique will have a trick and setup."_

 _"Don't panic. Calm down."_ The silverrette thought. _"Was there anything strange about the match?"_ He then realizes that Bel had tapped his shoulder just before the match. _"My shoulder?!"_ He looks at his shoulder. _"H-He couldn't have!"_ He stands up and gets ready for his counterattack.

"For the final of this surging attack, I'll make you into a cactus, full of needles." Bel grins as he takes out most of his knives. "Bye-bye." He throws all of them and they all fly along with the winds and hit their target, shocking everyone. "Cactus: complete." The figure then falls through the door, shocking him as the figure is something else, not him.

"Ah!" Tsuna shouts in shock.

"That's a..." Basil trails off as he sees the knives implanted in a human model, "human model?"

It then starts to move. "Ah! It moved?!" The brunette freaks out.

"Baka, take a closer look." Reborn says. "There's something around its neck.

The model is then dragged into Gokudera's hand, standing in front of the prince. "This is the secret of your attack." He says as wires are visible around the model's head.

"W-Wire?!" Kouga points out.

"Before the match, you patted my shoulder and at the same time placed a wire on it. Hmph, you even numbed it so I wouldn't feel the weight." He states. "Then you threw your knives along that wire, so the knives fly directly at me as if they were on a trail."

"So that's why knives flew directly at Gokudera-kun." Tsuna says.

"Just like a monorail." Shamal adds.

"You did your best, but that's only worth fifty points. You can think you have the upper hand just because you figure it out," Just then a huge gust of wind bursts out from the room with the silverrette dodging it, "but you can't do anything in this wind. So, what will you do?"

Gokudera says nothing but readies new bombs. "B-Bombs?!" Tsuna cries. "B-But..."

"Those wouldn't hit."

"I missed out flirting so he'd learn how to make bombs that wouldn't hit." Shamal states. "I, who was once called a genius myself..."

"Huh?" Tsuna and Kouga look back at them.

The dynamites ignite. "Explode!" The silverrette cries as he throws his bombs.

"No, it'll be hit by the wall of wind again!" Basil exclaims.

"Sonna..." Tsuna says.

"An Idiot with big mouths..." Bel states.

 _"Go!"_ Gokudera mentally calls out, as the bottom part of the dynamites ignites and fires them over the wall and at his opponent, shocking him. "I can't miss and shame Juudaime." Gokudera says as the bombs hit the prince with a huge bang.

"Gokudera's amazing!" Yamamoto says.

"Was that..." Basil trails off.

"Was that another new technique?!" Tsuna shouts.

"Rocket Bombs: this is the new technique Hayato learned during training." Shamal states.

"A bomb that changes direction in flight, huh?" Reborn says.

"Yeah. With the propulsion powder packed inside the dynamites, it'll change direction twice. One thing Hayato lack is speed. Because of the bombs' design, they can't fully capture the enemy. That's why we increased the mobility of the weapon itself. He saw my Trident Mosquito and figured it out. It requires some technique, but if it'll change direction twice in mid-flight, it would widen his range of attack. More importantly, he learned it to survive. Techniques like that hit squarely."

"That's amazing, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cries out.

"Did he do it?!" Ryohei asks.

"It was a direct hit." Basil says. "He should have taken a great deal of damage!"

"Bel probably isn't unharmed." Levi says.

"Exactly." Mammon says. "'It' is about to begin."

"How horrifying..." Squalo says.

The wall outside the room suddenly gets cut as the smoke clears, showing Bel heavily injured with blood dripping off his wound. "Ushishishishi... It spilled my royal blood..." He says as he grins like a madman, shocking the Storm bomber.

 _"What's with him?"_ Gokudera thought.

"It's about to begin, the Prince of Ripper's true nature." Mammon says.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna says.

"A–H! My heart won't stop beating!" Bel shouts, scaring the bomber.

"What's going on?!" The silverrette questions.

"H-He's laughing!" Tsuna says.

"Seems like he snapped." Shamal states.

"Onii-sama..." Ruki calls as she gets closer to Kouga.

"I just don't understand his temperament." Squalo comments.

"The ripping prince, Prince the Ripper..." Mammon adds. "He's been a hitman since his birth. Innocent and bare cruelty... there's no one more suited to be in the Varia assassination squad than Bel."

"What's with that guy?" Kouga questions. "This is really bad."

"I don't really get it, but..." Gokudera takes out more of his dynamites and ignites them. _"I saw wires. Long-range knife attacks won't break through the winds. I'll have to go full-force now."_ "Rocket Bombs!" He fires the bombs at him as they propel themselves to the wounded prince.

However, Bel only stands there.

"He's not going to dodge?!" Basil says aloud.

"What is he planning?" Yamamoto asks as Shamal looks at the screen intensively.

The silverrette smirks. "The battle's over." The ripping prince chuckles as he runs forward and cuts the fuses in some of the dynamites, dodging the explosion from the bombs and continues sprinting forward, shocking the bomber.

"He evaded them!" Tsuna shouts.

"He didn't simply dodge them." Reborn states.

"Eh?"

"He didn't make any wasteful movements." The baseball ace states.

"That's quite a show of dexterity." The doctor comments.

"He's finally acting like himself." Levi states.

Mammon nods. "Once he snaps, Bel's true genius comes to the surface."

The prince takes out his knives and slashes at the bomber, who dodges and then he throws them but is blown off course by the wind and miss their target. _"His aim is wild because of the wind."_ Gokudera thought. _"There's nothing to be afraid of."_ His thought is cut off when another cut is shown on his other cheek and his dynamites are cut once more.

"Eh?!" Tsuna cries.

"What's happened?!" Yamamoto exclaims.

"What's going on?!" The bomber shouts in shock. "The knives didn't hit me!" _"Cutting without touching... Kamaitachi?"_

Hahahahaha...!" He looks up to find the prince with a knife in his hands. "Boom! Got you!"

 _"I-I'm done for..."_ The bomber thought but then, _"not!"_ He takes out one of his mini dynamites and flicks it in front of him and braces himself as it explodes in front of him. Bel is knocked backward and Gokudera just coughs from the soot.

"G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna says.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto cries.

"No. That's a good move." Kouga notes.

"Let them cut flesh, yet protect the bone." Squalo says. "Good decision, Bomb kid.

"I was hurt again." The prince laughs madly. "It's so thrilling."

"T-This isn't good!" Tsuna exclaims. "That person is completely..."

"Hayato, don't lose your focus." Shamal tells him.

"That's right." Reborn adds. "Remember your training. What you can see isn't everything."

The bomber stands up and walks away. "This distance between us is unfavorable to me." He mumbles.

"Wait up." The prince says as he throws the knife at him and misses him, but cuts his legs.

"Damn it!" He curses. _"Again... the knife didn't touch me. What should I do?"_

 **"The hurricane turbines will explode in six minutes."** The Cervello announces.

"I'm running out of time as well?!" Gokudera cries. "Damn it! In that case..." He runs over behind the corner with Bel running after him but he disappears from the corridors.

"Shishishishi... Hide-and-seek again?"

Gokudera is hiding in the library, getting ready to ambush the prince. "Now come on in." He mumbles as he has his back on one of the bookshelves. "I'll throw you everything I've got at you."

The camera takes the video of the entire area. "The library..." Yamamoto says.

"That's the only entrance of the library!" Tsuna points out.

"Gokudera's trying to settle it." Reborn says.

"Fighting against Bel in a dead end is like shortening your life." Mammon says.

On cue, Bel jumps right in with knives flying in all directions and he looks around to find his prey, who jumps out in front of him.

"Now! Take this!" He shouts as he throws his dynamites at the prince. The prince grins more widely as he throws his knives that fly past and the sticks of dynamite are cut in half.

"Ah! They didn't touch them this time either!" Tsuna cries.

"Is that even possible?" Basil questions.

"It's just like a kamaitachi!" Ryohei shouts as Shamal can only sweat at the events.

 _"What is this?"_ The silverrette thought. _"That was odd, where the cut was and the directing of the cut..."_ His eyes narrow. _"Something is unnatural."_

"Counterattack: start!" Bel shouts as he throws his knives at him. The bomber dodges it but his arm is cut. He overlooks the pain and dodges another set of knives.

"Now this is truly suited for the Guardian of Storm." Mammon says. "A surging attack..."

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto cries.

"But don't you think that it's odd?" Reborn states.

"Yeah." Shamal agrees. "His opponent almost seems like he's missing on purpose."

Gokudera stumbles on the ground and freezes for a second as the prince advances towards him. "I-I'm not done yet!" He shouts.

"Yes, you are." Bel retorts as he throws a couple of knives at him and the bomber dodges it, but then suddenly freezes in the air.

"What's the matter, tako-head?!" Ryohei shouts.

"Gokudera-dono, thou canst not stop!" Basil adds.

"You need to run!" Tsuna cries out.

"It's not he's _not_ moving, he _can't_ run." Mammon states.

"Eh?"

"You can barely see it on the monitor, but wires have been set all around him." The hooded baby tells them as Gokudera stands in the air as he drops his lighter with many wires surrounding and wrapping around him.

"When? How?!" Tsuna cries.

"It was the knives, after all..." Shamal says.

"Yeah."

"Knives?"

"A wire was tied to each of the knives' hilts." The hitman explains. "That explains the kamaitachi."

"Yeah, and two ways to cut your opponent are born." The doctor says. "The first method is throwing and cutting. Even if they think they've evaded the knife, if the knife turns towards the target, the wires between him and the knife will cut in. The second method is throwing the knives into the wall and creating an invisible cutting mechanism. He first threw the knives into the library first. These are which cut Hayato's bombs. Meaning he was never a knife-thrower; he's been using knives and wires."

"You fell right into his trap." Mammon says. "Because Bel is a genius, he's good at martial combat as well as scheming."

"Shishishi... The end." Bel says.

The bomber stands there between the wires and then looks up at him. "For you." He says, shocking everyone.

"Gokudera...kun...?" Tsuna says but then he notices the lighted split gun powder along the floor. "Ah!"

"The split powder is acting like a fuse!" Basil exclaims and Shamal smirks as the bottom of the shelves blow up, causing the wires to slag down.

"Sagging wires won't cut me." The bomber says.

"He knew!" Tsuna cries. "Gokudera-kun!"

"He did it!" Yamamoto cheers.

Reborn smirks. "The things you see aren't everything. This means that the training wasn't useless."

"And these bombs will be guided to their destination by your wires!" The silverrette shouts as he throws the bombs which then propel themselves along the wires with the hooks he placed on its side. "This is the surging assault of the Guardian of Storm!" The bombs explode at the prince. "And just to be sure..." Gokudera takes out more bombs. "Rocket Bombs!" He throws his self-propelling bombs at him again, exploding once more.

"It hit!" Basil and Ruki shout.

"K.O.!" Ryohei shouts.

"All right!" Yamamoto cries as Reborn just smirks.

"F-Fearsome." Tsuna says.

"He did it!" Kouga cheers.

"With that much hitting him, even Bel is..." Mammon trails off.

"Done for." Squalo finishes.

"He pulled it off." Shamal says. "I think it'd be all right for him to be the Guardian of Storm."

The brunette looks back at him and then smiles and looks at the screen. _"Gokudera-kun..."_

Gokudera walks up to the unconscious prince. "It's over."

"No, it's not." He stiffens from the voice and turns around to find Cervello standing there. "We cannot accept this as a victory until you complete the Ring of Storm."

"Obtain the two halves of the RIng and complete the Ring of Storm, please." The other adds. "Farewell." They walk out of the library.

 **"Three minutes remaining."**

"Tch, what a pain..." He curses as he walks up to the fallen Bel. "I guess there's no helping it." He suddenly stumbles a little.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cries but Gokudera gets back his footing.

"Don't lose your footing because of that little scratch." Shamal tells him. "Let's wrap this up and celebrate. Yeah! Bring Bianchi-chan too!"

"What are you saying at the time like this, you perverted old man...?" The silverrette deadpans. "Geez." He sighs as he looks at the fallen Varia. "You look so stupid. What genius? Don't make me laugh. I want you to take back the insult you made to Juudaime." He picks up the ring in his hand. _"But... I was kind of useful."_

All of a sudden, Bel reaches out and grabs the bomber's ring around his neck.

"Ah!"

"Baka! Don't let your guard down!" The doctor shouts.

"I'm going to win!" The prince shouts as he wrestles with the silverrette for the ring.

"Teme...!" He shouts as he punches the prince in the face, but is not enough to knock him off as he continues to wrestle with the bomber for the Ring.

"RIng... My Ring..." The prince says.

"Can Bel still fight?" Levi asks.

"No." Mammon states. "His drive towards victory is what's pushing him now. His princely instincts won't let him lose."

"He's abnormal 'til the end." Squalo says.

"But his opponent does not have the strength to fight." Basil says.

"Ring..." The prince chants. "Ring..."

"Teme! Give up already!" Gokudera shouts. _"Damn it... I don't have any strength left! Just die!"_

 **"It is almost the promised time."** The Cervello announces as a siren is heard from a bomb from a room explodes, engulfing the entire area in smokes.

 _"This isn't good!"_ The silverrette thought.

 **"As we explained before we start, the detonators of the hurricane turbines have begun."** The Cervello explains. **"The explosion will start clockwise and will reach the library in one minute. The explosions will not reach the Spectators' Area."**

"S-Sonna!" Tsuna cries. "At this rate, Gokudera-kun will-"

"Die along with the enemy." Reborn finishes.

"What are you doing, tako-head?! Hurry!" Ryohei shouts.

"Shut up! I'm doing it!" The silverrette shouts as he and the prince roll over to the bookshelves and causing it to topple over them.

"Not good..." Shamal says. "His strength has decreased because of his wounds. This is not looking good for Hayato."

 _"My eyes... They're getting hazy."_ Gokudera thought and another explosion triggers along the floor.

 **"Fifteen seconds has passed; forty-five seconds remain."**

"A chicken race!" Squalo shouts. "Now it's getting interesting!"

"Tsuna, what will you do?" The hitman tutor asks his student.

"Eh?" Tsuna looks at his tutor. "What will I do?"

"It can't be helped." Shamal sighs as everyone looks at him. "Give the Ring to the enemy and pull out, Hayato!"

Both Tsuna and Gokudera are startled.

"Don't screw around with me!" The silverrette shouts as he fights back against Bel.

"Dying for something like this is idiotic. Come back!" The doctor shouts.

"What are you saying?! If I lose, with one win and three losses, we're finished! We'll lose from lack of manpower!"

"Your opponent is broken!" Shamal yells. "It's not a real fight anymore! Come back!"

"I can't come back empty-handed!" The silverrette cries. "The name of Juudaime's right-hand man would be shamed!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouts in shock. "You're worried about that?!"

Another explosion hits another room. "Juudaime, if I win the tide will change!" He shouts. "Please leave it to me! I can do this much!"

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouts.

"Gokudera-san!" Ruki shouts.

"Tako-head, come back!" Ryohei shouts.

"Stop screwing around!" Kouga shouts. "Get back here, Gokudera! Even if you lose, there are still other matches! Leave it to them!"

"Shut up, Mitsurugi!" The bomber yells. "Even if I die, I will not shame Juudaime!"

 **"Twenty seconds until it reaches the library."**

"Hayato!" Shamal shouts. "Did you forget what I taught you before your training started?!"

Gokudera eyes widen. _"How can I forget..."_ He thought. _"I can't forget. That's why I'm going to use it when it's the most important."_ "Even if I can't back down now!"

"Knock it off!" His eyes widen when he hears his boss shouts at him. "Why do you think we're fighting?!" Tsuna yells. "We're all going to have a snow fight and watch fireworks together! That's why we're fighting! That's why we're growing stronger! I want to laugh with everyone, but if you die, it's all meaningless!"

Reborn smirks at Tsuna's words.

"Juudaime..." The bomber mutters but then a long high beep sounds from the turbines in the library, which in turn blow up the entire room. The screen turns static and it resulting in everyone in a panic.

"Gokudera-kin?" Tsuna stutters.

"Gokudera!" Kouga and Yamamoto shout.

"That idiot..." Shalam curses.

Basil clenches his teeth while Ryohei yells out in anger.

"N-No way..." The brunette collapses to his knees. "I can't believe it... Why, Gokudera-kun...?" Tears start to fill his eyes.

Reborn's eyes are overshadowed by his fedora but then notices something. "Look over there!" He calls out as everyone looks at the smoke-covered corridors. A figure is seen within the smoke revealing Gokudera.

"The infrared sensor has been turned off." The doctor tells them as he hovers his hand around the border between the two areas to show that there is no laser grid anymore.

Everyone rushes forward to the stumbling teen as he falls onto the floor with a thud. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cries as he runs over to him.

"Gokudera!" The baseball ace shouts.

"Tako-head!" Ryohei shouts.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime..." The bomber apologizes. "While the Ring was taken from me, I came back because I want to see those fireworks."

"Thank goodness..." Tsuna sighs. "Gokudera-kun, I'm really glad."

"But I lost!" He shouts in shock.

"Baka." Kouga says to him. "You coming back is good enough. You're part of the team, after all."

"That's right, arigatou, Gokudera-kun." The brunette thanks him.

"Please don't." Gokudera says embarrassment as wipes his tears. "Those words are wasted on me!"

"Gokudera, that guy chose to live." Reborn says.

"Yeah." Shamal agrees. "He showed the most growth right at the end. And I'm not so conceited that I think it was because of me. The Vongola kid and that Knight one-upped me."

Gokudera stands up and grabs the baseball ace's shirt. "Yamamoto..." He says. "The rest is up to you."

"Hm?"

"I don't want to be asking you!" He says angrily. "You, of all people... Even Mitsurugi is better but..."

Yamamoto smiles. "I know!"

The bomber suddenly collapses onto Ryohei behind him. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cries out.

"Oi, don't push yourself."

"The Ring of Storm is in Belphegor's hand." They turn around to find the Cervello and Varia standing by the ruined floor. "Belphegor is declared the victor of this match."

"Voi! What a laughable ending!" Squalo yells. "Your lives are hanging by a hair!"

"And your Mist and Cloud have not yet to appear." Mammon says. "I hope it doesn't end in a default win for us.

 _"He's right."_ Tsuna thought. _"When will Hibari-san and the Mist person come?"_

"We will now announce the next match." The Cervello announces.

"What will we do, Reborn?!" Tsuna cries. "What if it's the Mist or Cloud match?!"

"Don't worry about it." Reborn assures him. "Everything is falling into place."

"Just because you said that..."

"Tomorrow's night's match will be Rain, the match between the Guardians of Rain."

 _"That's right!"_ The brunette realizes. _"Yamamoto's opponent is that strong long-hair!"_

"I've been waiting for this!" Squalo shouts. "I can finally cut you open! You better not run when you remember how badly I beat you the last time, kid!"

 _"He's so confident..."_

"Hahaha!" The brunette turns to his laughing friend. "Nothing to worry about there." He says. "I'm so excited that I can't sleep." His eye sharpens like before.

 _"Yamamoto's eyes... He really has those of a swordsman now..."_ "Oh yeah, who is the Cloud?" Kouga asks.

"Oh, its-"

"It's HIbari." Reborn interrupts Tsuna.

"Hibari? Wait... If he finds the state of the school right now..." Kouga pales.

"Ah...!" Tsuna pales.

"Captain Levi!" One of Levi's henchmen kneels down behind him. "Someone has snuck onto the school grounds! The Lightning Force is being defeated one member after the other!"

"W-What?!" Levi shouts in shock.

"That's why I told you that." Reborn smirks as he tells his student. "All the Guardians are falling right into place."

"The infiltrator has broken through our lines one after another." The man continues. "The casualties are numerous."

"Damn it, who is it?" The Varia lightning demands. "Don't let him escape alive! If we let him go, I'll lose face in front of the boss!"

"Yes, sir!" The man runs back to the corner.

"I can't wait to see what kind of fly snuck in." Mammon says with Squalo all the while chuckling.

"Whom could it be?" Basil asks.

"This is probably..." Tsuna stutters.

"Yeah, he came back from his training." Reborn confirms.

"Definitely him..." Kouga stutters.

A grunt is heard as the man from before is hit across the corridor and in front of him, a figure walks up to the corridor with tonfas flash out from his hand, revealing to be a certain discipline committee chairman, "Hibari-san!" Tsuna cries out. "Hibari-san really came! He actually going to join the Ring Conflict! The ultimate Hibari-san!"

"This is not good..." Kouga sighs.

"Huh? Why?" Tsuna asks.

"Trespassing on school grounds," Hibari states, "as well as the destruction of school property..." He looks at both sides. "You are all jointly guilty, and I'm going bite you to death."

 _"This guy's just mad because the school was damaged!"_ Tsuna thought.

 _"I was afraid of this!"_ Kouga mentally cries.

"Are you a Ring holder for Sawada's side?" The Cervello asks the perfect who turns and faces her. "I that case, we can't have you-"

"How dare you attack my subordinates!" Levi shouts as the perfect just stares at him blankly.

"We can't have the Guardians fighting each other!" The Cervello warns but pushes away by Levi

"Shut up, Cervello!" He shouts as he draws out his parasols. "He's just an outsider!" He strikes at the perfect but Hibari just side-steps him and trips him in the process, knocking him to the floor.

"Shall I bite you first?" He asks.

"Sugoi!" Tsuna exclaims. "He easily evaded a Varia attack!"

"He's good." Basil comments. "Who is he?"

"The Guardian of Cloud Ring and the Nami-Middle Discipline Committee chairman," Reborn introduces, "Hibari Kyoya!"

"If he's the Could, that means he is Gola Mosca's opponent." Mammon says.

"What do you think of him, Mammon?" Squalo asks.

"It's true that Levi was recently broken and he's the clumsiest among us." The hooded baby states. "Still, it was quite a display of dexterity."

"Heh, you're impressed by just that?" The swordsman laughs. "That's why you're more suited for judging mysticism. To a swordsman like me, it looked like they are standing still." He swings his sword out. "VOI! How many pieces do you want to be cut into?!"

"Hm? So you're next?" Hibari says.

"Please stop this." The Cervello tells them. "If the Guardians fight outside of the matches, they will be disqualified."

"What?!" Ryohei shouts.

"Not good! We need to do something!" Tsuna cries then Yamamoto walks up to the perfect. "Yamamoto?"

"Maa maa, calm down, Hibari." He tells the perfect. "I can understand why you're upset."

"You're in the way." He says. "Don't stand in front of me." He swings his tonfa at the baseball ace, then Yamamoto takes many different steps in high-speed and then holds onto the tonfa behind him, shocking Hibari.

"That long-haired is my opponent." Yamamoto tells him. "So, would you mind?"

Everyone is stunned by his movements, except Reborn who smirks.

 _"That katana-kozo's movements just now..."_ Squalo thought.

 _"That movement that Yamamoto did..."_ Kouga thought.

"I'll bite anyone who gets in my way..." Yamamoto steps back in shock, "to death!"

"Yabe, I've made him mad!" Yamamoto says in fear.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna cries. "Please stop!"

Hibari glares at Yamamoto for the moment until Reborn goes up to him. "Ciaossu, Hibari."

"Infant?" The perfect calls. "Sorry, but I'm a little busy right now."

"You can go wild here if you want, but the fun you'll have later will be gone."

"Fun?" This sparks Hibari's attention.

"Not right now, but if you wait a bit later, you may be able to fight Rokudo Mukiro again in the near future, putting Kouga into the mix too."

"Oi!" Kouga yells.

"Eh?" Tsuna looks at his tutor, confused.

"Really?" Hibari says with a blood-thirsty smile as Reborn smirks. "WIll you repair the damage done to the school?" He asks the Cervello.

"Hai, we, the Cervello, will take full responsibility." She replies to him.

"I see." He then walks away. "I've changed my mind."

"Eh?"

"Don't lose to him before it's my turn to fight." He tells Yamamoto.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna calls.

"See you." He walks off.

"Hibari-san stopped fighting."

"That's how big the insult he received from Mukuro was." Reborn says.

"Hibari-san... But Mukuro?!" Tsuna cries. "Are you sure it was all right to make a promise like that?!"

"Who knows."

" _Who knows_?! Oi!"

"VOI! Katana-kozo! Where did you learn to move like that?! I like it!" Squalo yells. "Your chance of victory moved from zero percent... to zero percent!" Everyone glares at him. "If I were to choose," He points his sword at Kouga. "I'll rather fight him!"

Kouga glares at him as his eyes glow sky blue for a second.

"If Squalo wins tomorrow, the Conflict will be over." Mammom says.

"And it will be your end." Levi adds as the Varia walks away and jumps out of the window.

"Prepare yourselves!" Squalo yells. "See ya!" He jumps out of the window as his laughter echoes throughout the night.

"They finally left..." Tsuna sighs.

"Geez... I wasn't sure what would happen when Hibari stated his rampage..." Gokudera says and Ryohei nods.

"But if Hibari joins us, we'll be stronger." Reborn states. "He powered-up through his training as well."

"T-That's right!" Tsuna agrees.

"Yeah, he powered up. I can't wait!" Yamamoto says cheerfully.

"But," The silverrette speaks up, "do you really think a gut who doesn't like crowds will join us?"

"That's true..." Tsuna sighs.

"More or less, impossible for him being part of our group..." Kouga states.

The bomber then tries to stand up but is struggling with the wounds he has. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cries out.

"This is just a scratch!" He laughs.

"No, you need first aid." Kouga tells him.

"Dr. Shamal," Basil calls out, "please tend to Gokudera-dono."

"I don't tend to guys." Shamal tells them before walking away. "Bye-bee."

"He always been like that." Gokudra says.

"But still," Tsuna says, "we need to get you some first aid."

"I guess we have no choice, Romario, take a look at him." A voice says.

"Okay, boss."

Everyone turns around to find Dino standing behind with couple plasters on his left cheek.

"Dino-san!"

"Dore, dore." Romario says as he walks over to Gokudera and examines the injured silverrette. "You were beaten pretty badly."

"We must have just missed Varia." Dino says. "Kyoya hasn't come yet, right?"

"You just missed him; he was here a few minutes ago." Kouga tells him.

"When did me managed that?!" The Cavallone boss cries.

"Don't worry." Reborn tells his ex-student. "He didn't do much and went home."

"S-Sokka..." Dino sighs. "I didn't think he'd come back so soon."

"Dino-san, where have you been?" Tsuna asks.

"How to put it..." He thinks for a moment. "'On-the-road training,' I suppose."

"'On-the-road training'?"

"Where exactly did you train him?" Ruki asks.

"He doesn't listen to anyone at all, and he wouldn't admit a loss if I were to squash him." Dino sighs as he scratches his head.

"As expected, even Dino-san has trouble with Hibari-san!" Tsuna pales.

"So I panicked when I heard I was told the Ring Conflict would take place at Namimori Middle School." Dino adds. "I thought Kyoya would snap if he sees his school damaged; hahaha... So, to train him for fighting in different situations, I moved the training away from Nami-Middle. Thanks to that, we went from the mountains to the sea, forest, and river. I was able to train him in all sorts of environment."

"T-That seems epic." Kouga says.

"So, how much stronger has Hibari gotten?" Reborn asks.

"Mm, who knows?"

"What kind of answer is that?!" Tsuna and Kouga shout.

"He did, in fact, become stronger." Dino assures them. "I can't judge how much. Hibari Kyoya... His growth is limitless."

Everyone is shocked at first but then seems to have expected it. "That's the way it should be." Yamamoto says.

"Oh yea, Yamamoto." He calls out to the baseball ace. "I came here to tell you about Squalo. It may help you overcome him."

"Dino-san, you know about him?" Yamamoto says aloud.

"Yeah, I know. Squalo... he was meant to be Varia's boss."

"Eh?! Is that why he is so strong?!" Tsuna cries.

"I thought he was a really powerful swordsman, but I've never thought that he could be a boss!" Kouga cries even more.

"I was with him at a school for mafioso kids." Dino explains. "His strength was well known, even then. We knew there was an amazingly strong, young swordsman there. His strength and skills with the sword were unbelievable. During that time, Squalo didn't choose a single sword style. Instead, he traveled to the east and attacked any swordsman he met, absorbing their styles. He was like a ravenous shark, driven only by the scent of blood without thinking ahead for a moment. Varia heard about him and tried to scout him. However, as a requirement for joining, he demanded to fight Tyr, the leader of Varia at that time, known as the Emperor of Swords."

"Varia's boss..." Tsuna says.

"Emperor of Swords..." Kouga adds.

"Yeah, at that time; no one doubted that Sword Emperor Tyr would win." Dino says. "However, after a two-day duel, Squalo defeated Tyr. At the same time, he completed his current style. He was consistently at the top, even after joining Varia. Everyone believed that he would be the Varia's new boss."

"But Xanxus became boss." The brunette says. "W-Why?"

"I don't know." Dino says regretfully.

"Eh?"

"Xanxus has several secrets." He tells the brunette. "I can imagine a few, but the truth is hidden in darkness. If you win, you may learn something. Also, there was another swordsman even Squalo could not defeat."

"Who?" Yamamoto asks.

"The Ninth Vongola Knight."

"The Ninth..."

"Vongola Knight..." Tsuna and Kouga say.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Battle of Rain

"This is the Ninth?" Tsuna asks. Both he and Kouga are back at the cliff sight the following morning only at the bottom of the cliff and by the river. Reborn decides to show them the picture of the Ninth, who turns out to be a kind-looking old man.

"He seems friendly old man like Grandpa Dan." Kouga says.

"Oh? I've never shown you before?" Reborn asks innocently.

"Never! Not even once!" Tsuna and Kouga cry.

Basil chuckles at the early comments. "He does not look like the boss of a Mafia Family, does he?"

"Yeah." The brunette nods.

"Out of all the boss who chose to be either combative or moderate, with the exception of the First, the Ninth was the model moderate." The hitman tutor tells them.

"For his sake, we can risk our lives." Basil adds. "Oyakata-sama says that the Ninth has that kind of charm."

"Dad said that?" The brunet asks.

"Hai."

"True." Kouga says. "I don't mind working under such a person."

The brunette looks at the photo again. _"This person chose me to be the Vongola Tenth..."_ He thought. _"This person... brought Reborn and I together."_ "I still don't like him!" He shouts. "It's this person's fault that this kind of battle started!"

"Sawada-dono..." Basil looks at him.

"But there's no point saying that now. What's done is done." Tsuna states. "I'll complain to him later after we defeat Xanxus." Everyone smiles at his speech. "Now," He stands up and stretches, "let's get to training."

"I'm relieved." Reborn says. "After hearing about Squalo from Dino, I was afraid you'd be too worried about Yamamoto to train."

The brunette stops. "Well, I _am_ worried." He looks up to the sky, hoping that his Rain Guardian is all right and then remembers something. "Kouga-san, there was something I was wondering."

"What?" The black-haired teen asks.

"Back at Kokuyo Land, you're hair changed while fighting Mukuro. Why is that?" Kouga looks down at the questions causing Tsuna to fluster. "Ah! You don't have to tell me if it's personal!" He waves his arms.

"No. I'll tell you." Kouga says. "My body, no, my DNA has been passing down through our bloodline, especially the body that withstands the enormous pure energy, Mako, within it. Due to my ancestor's actions and experiences, those who with them appear."

"What do you mean?" Basil asks.

"The blood of my family has faded from history, but because of the DNA we, more specifically my blood, sometimes abruptly reappears. Gold blond hair…" Kouga pulls his hair that was covering his right eye up. "…this sky-colored eye…" He let go of his head and looks at his hand. "…and the body to withstand Mako energy."

"But your hair is black." Tsuna points out.

Kouga turns to the brunette. "This black hair turned blond, remember?"

"You're right…"

"During those times, I tap into the Mako inside of me that causes my hair to go that way."

"Is it because your body is closer to your ancestor's?" Tsuna wonders.

"Yeah. I also thought that too."

"And it's because of that you were able to see through Mukuro's illusions." Reborn says.

"Yeah. But the way I am right now, I can only master half the Mako inside of me."

"Why is that?" Basil asks.

"It's probably that part of me hates this energy in my body."

"Hate it?" Tsuna asks.

"When I was a kid, I was called a freak when my strength spikes up at times, causing others to isolate me because of the Mako."

"Subsequently from that experience, you can't use the full potential of Mako." Reborn summarizes.

"That's basically it."

"Sonna..." The brunette says. "But right now, you're our friend!"

Kouga looks at him with slightly wide eyes. "Tsuna..."

"I don't know what you experience when you were a kid, but the Kouga-san right now is strong, kind, and considerate to others. Maybe that's why you were chosen as the Vongola Knight."

Basil smiles and Reborn smirks at the brunette's words as Kouga simply looks at him before smiling. "Thanks, Tsuna."

* * *

The evening has arrived and Yamamoto is lying down on the floor of the dojo that his father took him to teach him the sword stances. He is nervous as he remembers what Dino said about Squalo.

 _"Yamamoto, I'm going to be honest." Dino tells him. "Squalo has destroyed many sword styles. If you rely on our sword style, you won't stand a chance." Yamamoto's eyes widen in shock. "To defeat him, you'll have to surpass any sword style."_

 _"Surpass sword styles... huh..."_ The baseball ace thought.

The door suddenly slides open and four figures are by the door.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greets.

"Yo, Yamamoto." Kouga calls out.

"Konichiwa, Yamamoto-san." Ruki greets.

"Gomen, are we bothering you?" Tsuna asks.

"I don't mind." Yamamoto says as he gets up. "What about your training, Tsuna?"

"We already finished, and your dojo was on our way home." Tsuna tells him.

"So, how's it going?" Reborn asks. "Think you can surpass your style?"

 _"Getting straight to the point?!"_ Tsuna mentally cries.

"Hahaha... oh, that?" The baseball ace laughs. "Who knows, I won't know 'til I try."

"Surpass style, huh?" Kouga says. "Are you really that desperate, Yamamoto?"

"Well, after what Dino told me, I might as well need to." He tells him.

"Oh..." Kouga says and he and Ruki look around the room. "This is a nice dojo."

"I agree." Ruki says.

"Yo, if it isn't Tsuna-kun." A voice speaks from behind, who turns out to be a man who looks like an older-version of Yamamoto. "And you brought two new friends with you."

"H-Hello." Tsuna squeaks.

"Hello." The two siblings greet.

"What's up, oyaji?" Yamamoto asks.

"That sword fight is tonight, right?" He asks.

"Eh? How did you found out?" Tsuna asks in shock.

"Come on, it's obvious!" Yamamoto's dad says like it is really that obvious. "Actually, I've heard it from your dad."

"Tou-san?!" Tsuna freaks out.

"I heard that your opponent is an insanely strong swordsman." He says to his son.

Tsuna looks down for a moment before Yamamoto speaks up. "Yeah, he's strong."

"Then take this, Takeshi." He then pulls out a shinai from the long bag that he brought along.

"It's a shinai!" Yamamoto exclaims.

"It looks like that on the surface, but it's made of steel."

"Huh?"

"This was passed down through eight

"This was passed down through eight generations of Shigure Souen Ryu masters: Shigure Kintoki." He tells them. "if you use it normally, as you can see," He takes out a cucumber and breaks it with the practice weapon, "it's the same shinai. It can't cut one slice of cucumber. But if you use it with Shigure Souen Ryu techinique," He tosses the cucumber in the air and swings the bamboo sword at it, and the cucumber is slice into many pieces, shocking everyone there, "it'll reveal its blade." He states as a single-edge katana appears where the shinai is. "If it's used with the other styles besides the Shigure Souen Ryu, it goes back to normal." He demonstrates as he spins the sword and it changes back to its bamboo sword form. "It's a sword made especially for Shigure Souen Ryu."

"That's amazing!" Yamamoto says.

"I see, so it's like the shinai version of the Yamamoto's Bat." Reborn states.

"Nice!" Kouga whistles as Ruki claps at the performance.

"But, if it's specialized for Shigure Souen Ryu, you can't use it for tonight's match." The brunette states.

"Huh? What's that?" He says seriously.

"Tonight's opponent is a strong gut who's crushed lots of sword styles." Yamamoto tells his father. "In order to defeat him, I need to move in a way that surpasses any style."

"What are you say, you idiot!" The man roars at his offspring. "Listen! The eight forms of Shigure Souen Ryu are molded in battle by each of its wielders! It's been accumulated and refined, and in all aspects, it is perfect! Surpass that?! Impudence!"

 _"Complete opposite to what Dino-san said..."_ Tsuna deadpans.

"Maa maa, I know that you're proud of Shigure Soen Ryu, but..."

"I'm not talking about anything so puny!" The older man "Listen up! Shigure Souen Ryu is perfect, without folly! It is the ultimate and the strongest!"

Yamamoto takes a back at his father's statement and takes his words deeply.

* * *

The night comes and everyone at Yamamoto's dojo follows the humming samurai-to-be as he places the Shigure Kintoki lazily on his shoulder.

"Yamamoto... What does he plan on doing?" Tsuna questions to Basil, Kouga, and Ruki beside him. "His dad said he shouldn't aim to surpass the style.

"Who knows." Reborn says.

"But Dino-san said something else." He adds and then ruffles his hair in frustration. "I don't get it!"

"As a swordsman myself, I say stick with one style as he doesn't know any other styles." Kouga tells him.

"That's right. If one sticks with too many styles, their body will be disoriented and fall apart." Ruki adds.

They walk into the school grounds, and Yamamoto just looks around to try and spot anyone. "Isn't anyone here yet?" He asks.

"VOI―!" A loud shout catches their attention. The owner of the voice lands on top of the roof at the entrance. "Good job not running away, katana-kozo! I'm going to slice you up like a sashimi!"

"Superbi Squalo!" Basil cries out.

"Uwa! He really is scary!" Tsuna shrieks.

"It won't end that way, Squalo!" Yamamoto tells him as he swings his shinai and switches it into its katana form. "I'm going to take you down with this Shigure Kintoki!"

Eh... A transforming sword?" Squalo says.

"That means you're not going to surpass your style, but use Shigure Souen Ryu?" Tsuna asks.

"If my old man says it was invincible, it must be." He tells him. "Don't you agree, Kouga, Ruki?"

"Yeah, do as you like." Kouga looks at him with a small grin.

"It is your sword that is being used." Ruki adds.

"Invincible?" Squalo laughs. "I've killed hundreds of idiots who claimed that their sword was invincible!"

"H-Hundreds?!" Tsuna shouts in panic. "Maybe his decision wasn't such a good idea."

"Really dangerous, like I thought." Yamamoto says. "It is thrilling as standing in the batter's box with a chance to hit a home-run to win a game!"

"Yamamoto-dono... Talking about baseball at a time like this..." Basil says in shock. "What in the world..."

"I see, that's it." Tsuna says with understanding as Basil looks at him, confused. "I'd forgotten."

Reborn smirks.

"That's Yamamoto for you." Kouga says with a laugh. "The reason why we both are able to concentrate on our training..."

"...It is because I felt that Yamamoto could somehow pull it off." Tsuna finishes his sentence.

"They're here." Reborn says and two new figures jump next to the Varia member, revealing to be the Cervello.

"Tonight's combat field will be the south tower." They tell them. "Please move to the south tower."

"Inside the school again..." The brunette says. "What kind of field is it this time?"

"Voi! Where is that?" Squalo questions.

"This way." The Cervello lead the way and Squalo follows them.

"Katana-kozo, I'll be waiting!" He says as he follows the pink-haired girls.

"Let us go too." Basil tells the brunette.

"Y-Yeah." He nods and they are about to follow them when a voice shouts from behind.

"Sorry for being late!" They turn behind to find Ryohei with the same goofy grin.

"Kyoko-chan no Onii-san!" Tsuna shouts in shock.

"I brought him with me!" The boxer says as he walks away to show a person bandaged up from head to toe, who seems to be struggling to move and talk.

"A Mummy!" The brunette freaks out.

"No, it's me!" The mummy mumbles as he unravels the bandages on his head to reveal Gokudera. "That Romario-ossan said this is how a man gets treated and wrapped me up!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Romario-san might overdo with the bandages." Kouga points out.

"Are your wounds all right?" Tsuna asks.

"They're not much to speak of." The silverrette tells him. "They look bad, but they're all scratches."

"It doesn't look like one." Ruki states.

"Actually, he was told to stay still, but he insisted so I gave him a hand." The boxer tells him.

"I didn't get any help!" The bomber shouts. "I follow you here on my own! And you can't even use your right hand, lawn-head!"

"What was that, tako-head?!"

Yamamoto only smiles sheepishly at his friends' argument. "Besides," Gokudera glares at the baseball ace. "I don't want to die without knowing how things went down. I can't stay in bed without seeing this match."

"Hahaha. You're a worrywart." Yamamoto laughs.

"You're too worry-free!" Gokudera yells and switches towards Tsuna. "Juudaime, where is the combat field today?"

"Oh! Un, the school's south tower." Tsuna tells him.

"Understood!" Gokudera yells. "Now, let's go!" He tries to run but then trips over the bandages around his legs. Everyone sweatdrops at the bomber's antics.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto asks nervously.

"Gokudera-kun?!" The brunette shouts.

"He really is stupid." Reborn states.

"Maybe we should unravel some of his bandages first." Ruki suggests.

After a while of unraveling the bandages around the silverrette, they are on their way and reach the south tower, but then notices the tower has all its windows sealed tightly.

"Are? The windows are sealed!" Tsuna exclaims.

"The entrance too!" Ryohei states.

"What's going on?" Kouga questions.

"It looks like we can get in from here." Reborn tells them, as he stands in front of a huge metal door. They go and open the door and hears something flowing around.

"What's that sound?" Yamamoto asks as he opens the door to find the floors destroyed and water is flowing from the upper floor through the cracks on the ceiling and the floor is covered with a shallow pool of water, shocking everyone.

"What is this?!" The brunette cries.

"This doesn't even look like the school anymore!" The silverrette states.

"This is the combat field for the Rain match: Aquarion." The Cervello standing by the rubble explain. "It features a three-dimensional structure and a massive amount of water that flows without end. The water that is introduced begins filling up the tower from the first floor. Longer the match continues, higher the water level will rise."

"It's like a sinking ship." The boxer states.

"Getting a foothold will become harder as the match progresses." Basil adds.

"The water that has pooled will gain the traits of seawater through a use of a special device." The Cervello continues. "And once a specific water level has reached, a certain ferocious sea creature will be released."

"Eh?! A ferocious sea creature?!" Tsuna freaks out."

"It sounds like fun." A voice says and everyone turns and finds the Varia on the floor above them.

"Ah, Varia!"

"Ushishishi... I woke up this morning and had a Ring." Bel says with his usual grin. "The prince's amazing."

"Damn it, ano yaro..." Gokudera curses.

"Ah!" Tsuna and Kouga find Xanxus and Aaron standing with the Varia. "Xanxus, Aaron!" They exclaim shock that two of the strongest assassination squad are here today since the last time they appear was during the Lightning match.

"The dogs that lose will be erased." Xanxus says smugly. "Either the lot of you," He looks at Squalo. "or this trash."

"Na-! Voi!" Squalo shouts at the Varia boss as he and Aaron walk away to another spot.

"Xanxus is serious." Reborn says as Tsuna and Kouga glare at the top two Varia members.

"Don't scare them too much, Reborn." Dino says as he appears behind them.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Yamamoto, I'll be watching your match."

"Okay." Yamamoto nods with his usual smile.

"That guy Kyoya is suddenly paying attention to the Ring Conflict since yesterday so he's probably watching nearby." Dino adds.

"He didn't know until yesterday?!" Tsuna and Kouga exclaim.

"We have one RIng, and they have three." Reborn says. "Our backs are against the wall. In a lot of ways, this is a critical match."

"All right! Now that's decided," They look at the hyperactive boxer, "we're going to pull Hibari into the circle! Where is he?!"

"EH!" Tsuna gaps.

"That's impossible." Gokudera states.

"Hahaha, yeah." Yamamoto laughs.

"He'd punch us..." The brunette pales.

"I think so too." Dino agrees.

"Same here." Kouga agrees.

"Hai." Ruki nods.

"I won't allow exceptions!" The boxer yells.

"Maa maa, not as a replacement, but how about letting Basil-san in?" Ruki suggests.

"Thou canst, too?" Basil asks.

"If she said so, it's all right with me." The silverrette states.

"Our fates are going to be the same." The baseball ace adds.

"Lambo too, of course." Tsuna adds as he holds out the tail that Reborn gave him yesterday.

"Yosh!" They all crowd in the same circle, excluding Dino and Romario. "Yamamoto, FIGHT!" Tsuna cries.

"OH!"

The two just smiles at the sight.

"Then, will the Guardians of Rain please come to the center?" The Cervello tells them. Because the field will be underwater, the spectators' room will be outside the building." A screen outside flicks on and shows the masked judge's face. "The match will be shown on the giant screen mounting on this wall. Everyone except the Guardians of Rian, please exit the building."

"Then, focus, Yamamoto." Ryohei tells him.

"Good luck." Basil adds.

"You better not lose." Gokudera warns him.

"Okay." Yamamoto replies.

"Then... do your best." Tsuna tells him.

"Best of luck." Kouga adds.

"See you later." The baseball ace says with a smile as he walks deeper into the field and the rest exits the area, leaving him to his opponent.

 **"This battle will have no time limit."** The Cervello states.

The rest all looks up on the screen that shows Yamamoto walking along the water.

VOI! So still haven't had enough!" Squalo yells as he readies his sword. "I'll make you regret not running away a week ago!"

"Hahaha, you never know until you try." Yamamoto says confidently.

"Then without further ado, the Guardians of Ring of Rain, Superbi Squalo vs. Yamamoto Takeshi. Battle Start!"

"Gonna let it fly!" Squalo shouts as he runs and swings his sword at him. The baseball ace sees this and dodges it, but then the shark smirks as he swings a few plates of explosives as of before at him.

"Oh yeah, that weapon!" Tsuna cries. "From the edges..."

"Hidden explosives!" Gokudera states.

The baseball ace sees the flying metal plates at him, but he dodges it with ease.

"Oh? You dodged?" Squalo says.

"That was close!" Yamamoto wipes his sweat. "It's all thanks to the image training I've done every day since I lost to you."

"Image training?! You trash!" Squalo shouts. "Could you imagine _this_?!" He dashes forward and leaps out of the water and away from Yamamoto's sight.

"He disappeared." The baseball ace mumbles but then the Varia swordsman comes out from behind him and slashes him down. Yamamoto spins around and blocks with his sword.

"What was that?!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Hayai!" Basil adds.

"You've made a big mistake of you assumed you saw all my strength in the last fight!" The ravenous swordsman yells as few more plates appear from the blade yet again from that distance.

"Ah! From that distance...!" Dino cries.

An explosion is heard from the area it was hit, shocking everyone.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cries out.

Squalo smirks but then he notices the explosion suddenly bursts out into weird smoke.

"Eh? W-What's will the shape of that cloud?" Tsuna exclaims.

"Yamamoto drew." Reborn states.

"Huh?" Tsuna and Kouga look at him.

"That's the Shigure Souen Ryu, the defensive Seventh Form, Shibukiame (Spraying Rain)."

Yamamoto takes a different stance as he holds the sword backward and then Squalo lands on the water.

"What was that?!" He says in shock.

"S-Sugoi..." Tsuna exclaims in awe. "He avoided the explosion!"

"So that's the Shigure Souen Ryu..." Kouga says.

"It looks rough around the edges, but for him to perform such a feat in this short time. He really is suited for the sword." Ruki states.

"No kidding." Reborn agrees. "This week, except during matches, I knew Yamamoto was training without getting much sleep. No matter how good his stamina or reflexes are from playing baseball, there is a huge difference between learning a style and using it in battle. And it's a battle of life and death. When a man can suddenly fight without fear like this, he's either an idiot or a natural born hitman."

"Yamamoto's a hitman?!" Tsuna cries. "What are you saying, Reborn?!"

"Maa, either way, I'm the most amazing for picking out Yamamoto."

"So after all that, you're just bragging?!" Tsuna and Kouga cry.

"However..." They look at Dino who has a serious look. "continuing to rely on the Shigure Souen Ryu is dangerous."

"Dino-san, that again?" Tsuna says. "But his technique was actually successful." Dino's eyes still have a serious feeling in them.

"VOI! Don't be too elated, little birdie!" Squalo shouts as he runs and swings few more explosive plates at the baseball ace's feet, and the explosion created a water wave that hits on him hard.

 _"Yabe, he got me cornered!"_ Yamamoto thought in panic as the Varia swordsman runs towards his opponent. "Eto... at a time like this..." Yamamoto mumbles as he panics for a bit but then calms down as he places his sword down into the water. "This one!" He swings his sword up from the water creating the water wave up into the air.

Tsuna looks at Yamamoto's feat in disbelief as he dips his sword in the water and creates another water wave that covers him fully. Squalo stops at his tracks as he sees the water barrier.

"What is that?" Gokudera asks.

"Shigure Souen Ryu, the defensive Second Form." Reborn states as the swordsman slashes down on the water but misses as the rain warrior who is squatting down. "Sakamakuame (Rolling Rain)."

"He not only hid in a wall of water, but he has made himself smaller to defend themselves!" Basil states. "What that, he canst not be hit!"

 _"With this, he'll be fine."_ Tsuna thought as his face lights up. _"He'll be just fine!"_ "See, Dino-san? It's amazing! Yamamoto and Shigure Souen Ryu!"

"I hope so." Dino says with the same serious tone.

"Eh?"

"Squalo..." He states. "He looks like he's happy."

"Voi! Kozo, why didn't you attack after you defended yourself?!" Squalo shouts, shocking them a bit. "Foolish idiot! You missed your last chance to actually hurt me! But that old man is different. He is all that every swordsman desire to beat! It was satisfying to just fight him!"

"Hm?" Yamamoto looks at him confused.

"Eh?" Tsuna looks at him confused.

"Last chance?" Basil asks.

"Old man?" Kouga repeats.

"Ushishishi..." Bel chuckles.

"Looks like Squalo has figured it out." Mammon states.

"What a sore loser!" Ryohei states. He's bluffing!"

"Hahaha." Yamamoto laughs. "Last? That's a little harsh." Yamamoto says and his eye sharpens. "I'll tell you now; that's not all the Shigure Souen Ryu has."

"That's right." Reborn states. "Shigure Souen Ryu has four defensive forms and four offensive forms. Eight different forms exist for all sort of situation." The baseball ace gets ready and takes another stance.

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna stutters as he runs forward. "He moved forward for the first time!"

The Varia smirks as he dashes forward and slashes at him, which he raises his swords up in defense but then realizes that it was just his hand that swipes past him, shocking Squalo.

"The sword is not in Yamamoto-dono's hand!" Basil exclaims.

The katana drops down for a second and then is taken by the swordsman bt the back "Shigure Souen Ryu, the offensive Fifth Form." Reborn states as the baseball ace swings him again and slicing the swordsman. "Samidare (Early Summer Rain)."

The long-haired Varia falls down from the attack and lands into the water. Everyone all gawks at the skill of Yamamoto.

"T-That was..." Basil manages to stutter.

"Samidare: by changing hands in mid-swing, its course and timing become off. It becomes a malleable attack form." Reborn explains.

"N-Not bad..." Gokudera twitches, not realizing that the baseball idiot is that powerful.

"Sugoi, Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaims.

"What a cheery bunch." Bel states.

"They don't understand the strength of a Varia boss candidate." Mammon says.

"VOI–!" A voice shouts as he jumps out from the water and lands in front of Yamamoto. "It didn't work." Squalo smirks.

"Are?" Yamamoto looks really surprised.

"Squalo is unhurt..." Dino says nervously."

"W-Why?!" Tsuna exclaims. "It definitely hit!"

"No, it didn't." Kouga states.

"Within a moment," The Cavallone says, "he moved his body back along Yamamoto's sword's course. Squalo didn't get knocked back. He leaped back."

"That's..." The brunette says.

"I can only assume that Squalo saw the attack coming." The hitman tutor states.

"But as far as I can tell, there is nothing unusual in Yamamoto-dono's motion before changing hands." Basil states.

"T-Then how?" Tsuna says nervously and confused.

"Voi! Is this your invincible sword style?" Squalo questions.

 _"This isn't good."_ Dino thought. _"This is what I was afraid of..."_

 _"Yamamoto..."_ Tsuna looks up at his friend worriedly.

"Besides that, there was something I didn't like." The shark adds. "Why did you use the back side of your sword?!"

"Eh?" Gokudera stiffens.

"He used the backside?" Tsuna looks up, confused.

"That's right." Reborn confirms as the brunette look at his tutor. "Right before the last attack, he spun his sword around to use the edgeless backside against Squalo."

"He did that in the middle of that amazing attack?" The brunette looks back up at the screen, shocking of his friend's skills with the sword.

"That's because..." Yamamoto starts. "That's because I'm fighting to beat you, not to take a life."

"That Yakuu-Baka!" Gokudera shouts. "That's too soft!"

"Even if he didn't want to take a life," Kouga starts. "It is an insult to use the blunt side, Yamamoto."

"Nonsense." Bel says.

"He's messing around."

"VOI―!? ARE YOU INSULTING ME?!" Squalo shouts and dashes forward at Yamamoto with his sword ready. "You don't seem to understand your situation! I'll slice open that impudent mouths!"

Yamamoto swings his sword up and redoes the water wave technique to perform Sakamakuame again, but the Varia grins evilly as they perform the same technique, clashing with the water wave. The baseball ace widens his eyes in shock as do all the others outside.

"T-That long-hair, too...!" Tsuna exclaims.

"A tower of water at the same time?!" Basil exclaims.

"Now their field of vision are blocked!" Dino shouts.

"The one who finds the other first wins." Reborn states.

Yamamoto scans around, trying to find his opponent, but then he senses someone behind him and spins around to find Squalo with his sword ready. A slice cuts through the water.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouts as a huge cut is shown on from their chest to his left shoulder as a line of blood gushes out. Everyone is stun of the deep wound on the baseball ace.

"How is it?" Squalo asks sadistically. "Does it hurt? I'll give you hopefully bad news. I can see through your attacks!" Tsuna is shocked beyond anything he had before. "Why? I once crushed that Shigure Souen Ryu!"

The teen stumbles and falls to the floor with his hand on the wound and eyes widen in shock of the news.

"He crushed the Shigure Souen Ryu before?" Tsuna questions in shock.

"A long time ago, I defeated the man called the Sword Emperor and searched for strong opponents in order to test the style I'd mastered, including the Ninth Vongola Knight." The shark says. "Then, I heard that a perfect, flawless sword of assassination exists in the east, which has been passed down each generation. That was the Shigure Souen Ryu. I found them: the successor and his three students. They all used the same eight forms you did. However, they were just aging styles! I took on all their eight forms! I saw them, and I cut them down!"

"T-That's...!" Tsuna shouts.

"That's probably true." Reborn states. "Squalo's movements are more than just reflexes."

"Eh?"

"What a terrible man..." Basin says. "Even Yamamoto dono's Shigure Souen Ryu..."

 _"Squalo..."_ Dino thought. _"Saying that he defeated the Sword Emperor wasn't just for show."_

"D-Does that mean none of Yamamoto's attacks will work?" The brunette stutters.

"After defeated them, I got information about that retired Vongola Knight's location!" Squalo shouts. "That man was fearsome! Possessed a sword-style that surpasses all other sword-styles that I had faced! That man is more or less worthy for me, even if I lost to him!"

"I haven't heard that story." The baseball ace says.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cries out.

"That guy..." Gokudera looks up at the baseball idiot.

"The Shigure Souen Ryu I've heard about..." Yamamoto pants as he gets up with his wound bleeding profusely, "was perfect and flawless, the strongest, and invincible."

Yamamoto-dono intends to fight with the Shigure Souen Ryu to the very end!" The CEDEF personnel states.

"He can't!" Dino shouts.

"VOI! Are you an idiot?!" The shark yells.

"You don't know until you try!" Yamamoto says.

"I can't hold back anymore!"

"Squalo's going to bare his fangs." Mammon states.

Squalo dashes forward at the baseball ace with his eyes full of bloodlust.

"Here I come!" Yamamoto states as he runs forward as well.

The long-haired swordsman swings his blade which many of the same explosive plates shot out, exploding the water and blocking Yamamoto's line of sight. Squalo then slashes at a pillar sending little debris at the baseball ace with one impaling into his left eye before falling into the water with a splash.

"Ah! The piece of the pillar!" Basil exclaims.

"How underhanded!" Ryohei shouts.

"I won't stop once I start moving!" The shark shouts as he dashes forward at the baseball ace, whose left eye starts to bleed but Yamamoto immediately spins and swings his sword, but only swings his hand as the sword vanishes from his grip once more.

"That technique!" Gokudera cries.

 _"Samidare!"_ Yamamoto catches and swings his sword in his other hand, hoping to surprise the long hair who smirks as he brings down his sword onto Yamamoto's katana. Consequently, the baseball ace suddenly freezes as the shark gets ready to swing again.

"Eh?"

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna calls out in confusion.

"Yamamoto-dono, why thou do not move?" Basil questions.

"Voi! What's the matter?" Squalo asks, full of sarcasm as Yamamoto looks at him in shock but manages to punch his left arm, and manages to dodge the other swing from the shark as he falls into the water once more.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera shouts.

The long hair dashes forward, swinging his sword like crazy as the baseball ace gets ready to defend but then notices his sword changed back to its bamboo version and paddles back through the water to avoid the second swing.

"Yamamoto's acting funny." Tsuna points out.

"It looks like he stopped for a moment." Basil states.

"That's..." Dino says.

"It must have been that sword strike from before." Ruki states.

"That's right." Mammon says. "That move that Squalo unleashed a moment ago was Attacco di Squalo (Attack of the Shark), a shockwave attack which turns a powerful blow into an oscillating wave that stuns his opponent's muscles."

"But striking his own arm to undo it..." Bel adds. "That other guy is impressive too."

"However, Attacco di Squalo's shock is stronger than being hit by a bat." The hooded baby says. "He won't be able to use his left arm for some time."

"What's the matter?!" Squalo yells as he dashes towards the panting opponent. "You're not looking so good!" Yamamoto looks around and notices rubble that leads up to the upper floor before running and leaps up onto the debris. "VOI! I won't let you get away!" The teen leaps up to the floor above as Yamamoto blows his left hand, but is interrupted when a huge vibration from him shakes the entire ground and the entire floor collapses. Below, the shark stabs the upper floor at an incredible speed. "Die!" He states as the teen stares down in shock.

Everyone else outside are shocked as he crashes down onto the watery floor below, many wounds on his body and the Varia swordsman smirks in victory.

"Y-Yamamoto..." The silverrette stutters.

"Yamamoto." Tsuna says.

"What a sword attack..." Basil exclaims. "No, rather than that, it was chewing away at the air ahead of them."

"That attack is called Zanna di Squalo (Fang of the Shark)." Levi says. "Boss, our win is assured now."

"Hn, no matter how many years pass, he never changes." Xanxus states from his leather seat as Levi looks at him confused.

"I should say this is expected from Squalo." Mammon says. "In the end, he personifying the duty of the Guardian of Rain: the requiem rain that cleanses the battlefield and washes everything away."

"That's..." Tsuna trails off.

"Yamamoto-san..." Ruki mutters.

"Saa, kozo! I'll finish you off now!" Squalo tells him.

"Damn it..." Yamamoto swears as he gets up and turns to lie on his back. "It's so one-sided... If he found out I lost, the old man'd sure get mad."

"Voi, do you still want to go at it, using your beloved Shigure Souen Ryu?!" The shark taunts him. "What's the matter, kozo? The successors showed me all the eight forms, though they died pitifully after unleashing their eighth form, Akisame (Autumn Rain)!"

The Rain warrior widens his eyes in confusion. _"The eighth form, Autumn Rain? What is it? I've never heard of it."_ He thought and realizes. "I see how it is, oyaji." He mumbles.

"VOI! Gaki-domo!" Squalo yells out to them outside. "Just still and watch the katana-kozo ugly end!" He then notices Yamamoto standing up with his Shigure Kintoki in his hand, panting as the blood flows down from the wounds around his body. "Voi. Just stay asleep!" He calls out to the heavily wounded swordsman. "I'll fillet you where you lay!"

"It won't end that way." Yamamoto states confidently. "Shigure Souen Ryu is perfect and flawless."

Squalo can only look down in surprise of the boy's confidence.

"He's so stubborn." Bel laughs.

"He bluffs, but there's nothing he can do in that state." Mammon adds as the screen shows the panting baseball ace, barely standing on his feet.

"Yamamoto/-san!" Tsuna and Ruki cry.

"He's hardly standing!" Gokudera exclaims.

"Trash!" Squalo yells. "I'll start by cutting that back-talking mouth!" He swings his sword, sending huge air strikes at the running Rain warrior, who dodges all of them as he runs forward towards the Varia as each strike creates a water wave.

He then remembers the conversation they had for the eighth form. _"You see devoted, Takeshi." Tsuyoshi comments._

 _"Yeah, oyaji!" Yamamoto replies cheerfully._

 _"I brought you something." Tsuyoshi shows a cloth covered lunch box. "Do you think you can master all eight forms?"_

 _"We'll do what we can." He tells him. "But I think I got one down, the eighth form, Shinotsukuame. I don't really understand, but it's the easiest to whip out. It feels natural."_

 _"Oh...?!" Tsuyoshi chuckles, drawing the attention of his student. "Sokka, sokka."_

 _"What? You seem really happy." The baseball ace asks curiously._

 _"Shinotsukuame are the last of the forms to be created." The sushi chef sighs as he reminisces the past. "Apparently, it's a technique that was born when a young successor needed to save a friend."_

 _"He-h. So there was an order in which the forms were developed?" Yamamoto asks in surprise._

 _"Everything has an order. When the Shinotsukuame was developed, a typhoon was approaching. They say the rain was fierce, and it felt as if you were being stabbed."_

Back to the present, Yamamoto runs forward and jumps from the rubble and leaps up behind the Varia swordsman. "Here I go." He says.

"What did you come to do?" The shark questions.

Yamamoto takes a stance as he holds his sword in his left to draw. "Shigure Souen Ryu..." He chants.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cries.

"He's going to do it again!" Gokudera exclaims.

"He can't! It won't work against Squalo!" Dino says.

"Voi... It seems like you have any brain cells." Squalo smirks as the rain swordsman run towards him in a similar manner. "I know that stance. Now unleash it! Akisame!" He yells out as he runs towards him when Yamamoto draws out his sword. _"It's over!"_ Squalo thought.

 _"Shigure Souen Ryu, the eighth offensive form,"_ Yamamoto thought as he swings his blade, slicing anything around him. _"Shinotsukuame!"_ The strike manages to slice the shark.

"What...?" Squalo grunts out in pain as he tumbles a few meters behind him.

The audience outside all widens their eyes in shock.

"Hahaha. I thought so." Yamamoto laughs his usual cheerful laugh.

"Urg..." Squalo manages to get onto his feet, grunting in pain from the strike. "You bastard! You can use a style other than the Shigure Souen Ryu?!"

"Oh? Nope. That was also Shigure Souen Ryu."

"What?!" He shouts.

"The eighth form, Shinotsukuame was developed by my old man." The baseball ace smiles confidently.

"Eh? Yamamoto's dad developed it?" Tsuna asks.

"I see." Reborn says and everyone looks at him. "That's why there are eight forms in eight generations." The hitman tutor explains. "For the Shigure Souen Ryu, succession means change."

"Change?" The brunette looks at him.

"My guess is that the man Squalo defeated and Yamamoto's father, learned the same seven forms from the same master, and each developed their own eighth form."

"Whilst referring to their styles by the same name?" Basil asks.

"The successor to Shigure Souen Ryu inherit their predecessors' form while creating a new one, and then pass them on to their pupils." The Arcobaleno tells him.

"But does that not mean there are new split and a new style for each successor?"

"You got it backward." Reborn adds. "It's a miracle that it didn't come to an end long ago. At only one time was there a severed successorship. It inspires evolution, as well as regression, and it calls itself the 'strongest' all the while, making it a target for strong opponents as if it boxing itself on purpose. Thus, Shigure Souen Ryu is called the sword of destruction; once those with the devotion to killing are gone, it will die out."

"Voi... Gaki!" Squalo wipes the blood off his lip. "I honestly didn't think that you can do this well. That's why I don't understand your use of the blunt edge! Are you mocking this fight?!"

"Yamamoto..." Kouga says.

"That idiot, he's still being too soft!" The silverrette grumbles.

 _"Yamamoto intends to fight through this battle using the blunt side." Tsuna thought._

"Or is it there still a form that I haven't seen yet?"

"Hm? Hahaha." Yamamoto laughs. "Unfortunately, forms one through seven are the ones you already know."

Dino deadpans at this. "That honest idiot gave himself away..."

"So dying is your only choice! I know all about your Shinotsukuame now that I've experience it!" The shark shouts.

"As expected. It's gotta be this way. Time to give it a try." Yamamoto takes another stance that is his usual baseball stance. "Shigure Souen Ryu, the ninth form..."

Hm?!"

"The ninth form?" Tsuna repeats.

"That means..." Basil trails off.

"Yamamoto intends to unleash his new form." Reborn states.

"I see, styles continuously try to surpass themselves..." Dino says in understanding. "If he can pull it off, then Shigure Souen Ryu would indeed be perfect and flawless, the strongest and invincible. But can you, Yamamoto?"

"What's with that messed up stance?!" Squalo laughs. "Do you think you're playing baseball?!"

"Baseball is all I'm good at." Yamamoto states.

"This one blow will end this match." Reborn says.

"Yeah..." Dino nods.

"I thought you can only use that shinai when using Shigure Souen Ryu!" Tsuna exclaims.

"That's why Yamamoto's father gave it to him." The hitman adds. "It means that Yamamoto has no rights to succeed the style if he can't transform it into a sword."

"Eh?! That's such a dangerous bet!" Tsun exclaims.

"Oi, oi, that's pretty risky." Kouga pales.

"VOI! Don't get too elated, gaki!" Squalo yells. "Know the true power of my sword!" He starts swinging his sword and tearing the water away as he dashes forward.

"Ah! The water is being torn away!" Basil exclaims.

"Scontro di Squalo (Charge of the Shark)…" Mammom states. "I didn't think we'd be able to see Squalo's secret technique that defeated the Sword Emperor."

"Here it goes." The baseball ace mumbles with the long hair running towards him as he swings up a water wave in front of him before vanishing.

"Ah!" Tsuna cries.

"He vanished!" Basil adds.

Behind the water, Yamamoto kneels down with his sword ready. _"Shigure Souen Ryu, the ninth offensive form."_ Squalo dashes forward as he moves under the water ark, completely not noticing the baseball teen behind the water.

"Ah! He moved over there!" Tsuna exclaims.

"He dodged it!" Basil shouts.

"It's not over yet." Reborn says.

"What's the matter?!" Squalo turns and speeds towards his opponent as he swings at the baseball ace who barely manages to block each strike.

 _"So it was impossible..."_ Dino thought grimly as Yamamoto stumbles back and retreats behind a pillar.

"This is the end!" Squalo shouts but then notices Yamamoto has moved behind him and gets ready to strike him down. _"The other side?!" I didn't think he'd do this well. However,"_ His left hand opens and bends back causing the sword to point backward, _"my sword has no blind spots!"_

"An artificial arm?!" Dino exclaims.

The blade stabs the baseball ace, but a huge water wave hits him. _"Don't tell me?! The one I cut is..!"_

"The shadow of the pillar." Reborn states.

The baseball ace appears behind Squalo and strikes down on the long hair. _"Utsushiame (Duplicate Rain)."_

 _"This is... defeat?"_ Squalo thought in shock as he collapses to the floor the Half Rain Ring swings up from the Rain warrior's sword and into his hand.

Everyone is shocked at the swordsman new technique.

"W-What..." Tsuna and Kouga start.

"...was that?" Gokudera finishes their sentence.

"He used Sakamakuame." Reborn explains. "Yamamoto has already made a wave with his first swing to reflect himself behind Squalo, who he baited."

"He just came up with that amazing technique on the spot?!" Tsuna cries.

"That's why I told you; he's a born hitman."

"D-Don't say something unsettling!"

"Look." Tsuna and Kouga look up at the screen, showing Yamamoto showing the complete Rain Ring.

"I won!" He says with his cheerful smile.

"That guy..." Gokudera grumbles.

"Yamamoto." Tsuna says in relief.

"He did it." Basil exclaims.

"Way to go, Yamamoto-san!" Ruki cheers.

"He manages to win in the end." Kouga sighs.

"I'm shocked." Bel states. "I never thought that would happen." Mammon states.

Levi smirks and turns. "Boss." He calls seeing Xanxus who has a passive look on his face. "Boss?"

"Squalo..." He says as he remembers the reason why the shark has long hair. "Pft-Hahahahahaha! Too bad, he lost! Trash!" Everyone all turns back to the look at their boss with Aaron with a passive look. "I'm done with you." He raises his hand up.

"Boss, you don't need to raise a hand." Levi tells him.

"Shall I? For a special fee." Mammom asks.

"Please wait." The Cervello says as she jumps in front of them. "It's dangerous to enter the Aquarion right now. It was reached the designed water level, and a ferocious sea animal has been released."

"Sonna..." Tsuna says as the screen shows under the water, a gate opens and a huge shark swims out of it. "A-A shark?!"

"Chotto matte!" Yamamoto shouts. "What are you going to do about Squalo?!"

"Squalo has been recognized as the loser, so we cannot guarantee his life."

"I thought as much..." Yamamoto says as he lifts up Squalo by his arm.

"Ah!" Gokudera breathes out.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cries.

"What's with him?" Bel states.

"He doesn't intend to save Squalo, does he?" Mammon questions.

"Are you an idiot?!" The silverrette shouts.

"Wouldn't you normally save someone?" The baseball idiot asks.

"This isn't the time for that?!"

"In your condition, you cannot carry Squalo!" Basil yells.

Yamamoto gets his opponent and gets ready to move only to find a floating fin, gliding along the water surface.

"The shark has found its prey and is moving!" Ryohei shouts.

"It's huge..." Gokudera says.

"Hahaha, scary..." The baseball ace laughs sheepishly. "But it can't reach us yet." He speaks too soon as the shark hits the pillar under him, causing the floor beneath him to crash into the water.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cries as everyone looks at the shark coming at them.

"Yabe..."

"Let me go."

"Huh?" Yamamoto looks at the fallen Varia.

"Don't taint my pride as a swordsman." He says.

"Demo..."

"You're annoying!" Squalo kicks the Rain warrior away from him and onto the rubble. "Brat, your skills as a swordsman aren't too bad. Just get rid of that softness." He turns and faces his death as the shark rises up from the water and destroys the entire floor, leaving no trace of the Varia swordsman.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto shouts but receives silence as there is no ghost of the person left behind. All of them all stare in the silence of the scene at just happened, even the usual loud boxer is silence.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Xanxus bursts into laughter. "Fish food to the end! That piece of trash! Hahahaha..." He stops and looks at the scene, smirking. "I've managed to wash away one piece of the past."

"Yamamoto sits on the rubble as his grip on his Shigure Kintoki tightens. "Damn it..." He curses under his breath.

"What's with that?!" Gokudera swears.

 **"The Rain battle has concluded with Yamamoto Takeshi's victory."** The Cervello announces.

"C-Can it really end like this...?" Tsuna stutters.

"H-How can this be...?" Ruki sobs with tears overflowing her eyes and Kouga wraps her shoulders with his arm, trying to comfort her. Dino looks at all the middle schoolers, understanding their feelings right now. They're still kids, after all, seeing someone die in front of their eyes for the first time must be really stressful.

 **"I'll announce the next match."** The Cervello adds. **"Tomorrow's match will be Snow."**

"Snow? Then that means..." Tsuna looks at the white-haired girl.

"Ruki, it's your turn." Kouga tells her as she calms down a bit.

"Un..." She nods.

"It's Allena's turn now." Mammon says.

"Shishishi. I'm looking forward to it." Bel says.

Ruki looks at her opponent as Allena looks coldly at her before she and the Varia leaves.

* * *

A/N: I haven't gotten any reviews from the last note so I'm asking you one more time; please help me with the battle of the Snow (kneeling down with head bowing)! As I explain from the last note, I'm bad making the fight scenes so I'm asking you, readers/authors, to help me build the next battle coming up in the next chapter!-!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Battle of Snow

The next day, Tsuna and Kouga continue with their training however, Kouga seems to be distracted while sparing with HDW brunette as Reborn notices this.

"Is there something wrong, Kouga?" He asks. "You seemed to be distracted."

"Eh? Ah, it's nothing." Kouga replies.

"Reborn's right." Tsuna points out as the flame sizzles out. "Can you tell us what's wrong, Kouga-san?"

Kouga looks down as he lowers his sword and walks away a bit to the cliff. "To be honest, I'm worried about Ruki."

"Ah... since Ruki-chan's battle is today." Tsuna agrees.

"That's not what I mean." Kouga states which confuse the brunette. "I want to support Ruki, but she has a habit."

"A habit?"

"If her opponent notices this, then Ruki doesn't have a chance."

"Sonna!"

"So what is this habit of hers?" Reborn asks.

"It's her footwork. When she about to attack her left feet comes up first and then attack. It always like that."

"If Ruki's opponent, Allena, notices this then it's going to be a problem." Reborn says.

"But is it possible for her to notice that?" Tsuna asks.

"Of course, the speed of her attack is impossible to notice this, but if the Varia is experienced enough..." Kouga trails off.

* * *

At Mitsurugi household

Ruki is sitting in the middle of the dojo with her weapon lying in front of her as she meditates with her eyes closed.

"Ruki." The said girl opens her eyes and turns to see her grandmother, Haruka standing behind her with a black box in her hand.

"Obaa-chan." The white-haired girl calls and turns her body around as Haruka sits in front of her.

"I heard from your father that today you have an important match, right?" The elderly woman asks.

"Hai. My opponent looked very strong." Ruki admits. "But don't worry, no matter what I'll win."

"That's good."

"By the way, why did you come to see me?"

"I came to give you this." Haruka says as she pushes the box towards Ruki and opens the lid to see what's inside and widens her eyes.

"Obaa-chan, this is-!"

"This is something both your mother and I have made. At first, it was your mother's idea to make this for you when a day like this came."

Ruki picks up a cloth from the box and hugs it. "Thank you, Obaa-chan. I'll do my best."

* * *

While coming to Nami-Middle, Kouga receives a message from Ruki that she will be there once she gets ready and tells them to go on ahead without her. Once he, Tsuna and Reborn reach to the school, they hear their friends calling them.

"Oi, Tsuna, Kouga!" Yamamoto calls out as he, Gokudera, and Ryohei come up to them.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera calls out.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Onii-san." Tsuna calls out.

"Yo." Kouga greets.

"Ah, Yamamoto, is your eye all right?" Tsuna asks as he spots a blindfold bandage on the baseball ace's right eye.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto points the bandaged eye. "Romario-ossan was taking precautions."

"T-Thank goodness."

"Huh? Where's your sister, Kouga?"

"She still at home getting ready." Kouga replies.

"Geez, what is taking her?" Gokudera growls.

"I don't think you should be the one saying that." The black-haired teen points out.

"What did you say?!"

"Maa, maa." Yamamoto calms the silverette down.

"Anyway, isn't going to be bad if Ruki comes here too late?" Ryohei asks.

"Don't worry, she'll be here on time."

"It'll be better that she didn't come." A voice says causing the group to turn around to see the black-haired Varia woman standing on the school entrance ceiling.

"That's..." Tsuna trails off.

"Ruki's opponent." Kouga finishes.

"Allena." Reborn adds.

Allena then yawns sleepily on her hand. "I want to hurry up and finish this so that I can take my sleep."

"Is she underestimating us?" Gokudera questions.

"Is she that confident her win or…" Reborn trails off.

"You shouldn't belittle my sister." Kouga states. "I know better than anyone here that she has the strength to beat you."

Allena looks at the teen with intrigue before the Cervello lands next to her. "Tonight's combat field is the school pool."

"Okay. Show me the way." Allena says and the Cervello leads the female assassin to the pool.

"They said the pool right?" Ryohei asks.

"Yeah, let's go." Tsuna says and the group starts to go to the pool area until they hear a familiar voice.

"Wait!" They stop and turn around to see Ruki surprised at what she is wearing. She wears a white and black kimono that reaches to her knees with the sleeves has blue underneath and snowflakes spread all over the cloth; she also wears black stockings with beige diamonds around the top of it and white sandals. Ruki also sports her tessen banding against her legs and her sword by her hip.

"Ruki...chan?" Tsuna calls out.

"Hai." The white-haired girl nods confirm.

"Wow... That outfit really suits you." Yamamoto complements.

"Yeah." Ryohei nods.

"Thank you very much." Ruki blushes.

"Did Kaa-san and Baa-chan made it?" Kouga asks.

"Yeah. But now is not the time."

"That's right. The combat field is at the school pool." Tsuna tells her.

"Let's go." Kouga says and they immediately go to where the pool is.

As they run to there, the group feel cold mist at their feet as they get closer to the pool and when they get there, they are surprised what they have done to it.

"W-Where did all this ice come from!" Tsuna shouts as the pool is covered by thick ice sheet along with semi-tall ice spikes all over the field.

"It's amazing how they prepare this at a short amount of time." Yamamoto points out.

"! Onii-sama!" Ruki alerts her brother as both see Allena already standing on the field as the other Varia are standing behind the female assassin.

"Looks like she was kind enough to wait for you." Kouga says.

"Yeah..." Tsuna nods and spots Xanxus sitting on his chair with his eyes closed.

"This is the combat field for the Snow match: Tundra Field. During the match, there are four machines set at the four corners of the pool edge will send out frigid winds blowing through."

"Shishishi. This is perfect for Allena." Bel says.

"Yeah." Mammon agrees.

"Yosh! We're going to do the usual!" Ryohei announces and the group gets into a circle. "Ruki, FIGHT!"

"OH!"

"Then, will the Guardian of Snow please come to the center?" The Cervello tells the two. As soon as Ruki step into the field, lasers are spread around the group and her ring is examined along with her opponent's. "We've confirmed that they have their halves of the Half Vongola Rings."

"I heard from your brother," Adella tells her, "that you have the strength to beat me." Ruki doesn't answer. "But, there is no way you can beat me."

"Let see about that." The white-haired girl retorts. "I will do everything I can for Tsuna-san and Onii-sama's sake."

"Without further ado, the Ring of Snow, Allena vs. Ruki Lanceford Mitsurugi, Battle Start!"

All at once, four machines blast frigid wind into the field causing cold white smoke to rise as the group cover their faces from the sudden blast.

"What strong wind!" Ryohei shouts.

"So cold!" Tsuna cries out and looks at Kouga. "Kouga-san, is Ruki-chan going to be okay with this kind of cold?"

"'Don't worry' is what I want to say. It's going to be a matter of time before the cold hit her." Kouga says, staring at the field.

"Sonna!" The brunette cries out and looks at the field.

At the field with Ruki, she has her eyes closed as the cold wind blows through her with her sword and tessen out and just then she hears a slight noise to her left and blocks the oncoming attack from a broadsword that the female assassin uses with her tessen which surprises Allena.

"How did you know where I was going to attack through all this wind?" The black-haired assassin questions.

"My grandmother trained my listening skills for a card game only in this country. Even the tiniest sound you make I can hear."

"But you won't defeat me just that." Allena states as she and Ruki separate themselves from the lock and when the assassin lands, she sees the white-haired girl lifting her sword into an inside stance.

"Mitsurugi Ryu..." In high speed, Ruki rushes towards Allena before the Varia can do anything. "Tenke." And the younger Lanceford about to strike her but the woman dodges at a spit second as Ruki leaves a thin scratch line on her cheek.

"Hayai!" Yamamoto cries out.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Basil exclaims.

"Mitsurugi sword style-" Kouga begins as the group looks at him, "is a style that prioritizes the speed but delivers devastating attacks. That's what our dad told us about this style."

"A style that prioritizes speed..." Tsuna repeats.

"That sounds like an assassin." Gokudera says.

"But it is a true sword style since it was born during the Warring States." Kouga adds.

"Eh?! From the Warring States!" Tsuna shouts.

"I see. That's why Mitsurugi Ryu is like that." Reborn says.

"Well, it wasn't until my dad found a scroll about it in the storehouse at my home when he was about my age." The black-haired teen says.

"Your grandparents didn't teach your dad how to use a sword?" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah. He was self-taught by reading the scroll and with help from Grandpa Dan when dad was studying abroad in America."

"This is a surprise." Bel says.

"This is the first time that someone else other than Aaron land a scratch on Allena." Mammon says.

The female assassin jumps back a few times before skids to a stop, making some distance between her and Ruki. _"I thought fighting for the rings was too bothersome since I already got my position as the Snow Guardian."_ Allena thought and stares at Ruki who still has her eyes closed. _"But this girl is serious about this battle."_ "Then it can't be helped." Allena mutters and the drowsiness in her eyes disappears as they are sharpened. "Looks like I have to get serious now."

Ruki then feels a sudden chill down her spine causing the girl to position herself. Not just the white-haired girl, the group also feel the same chill when they saw Allena's eyes changed.

"Is it just me or did the air around that person changed?" Tsuna asks.

"That wasn't just you, Tsuna." Kouga tells the brunette.

"Yeah." Yamamoto nods.

"That woman is bad news." Gokudera comments.

"Even I can tell that this is going to be bad." Ryohei adds.

"Ruki-dono." Basil mutters.

"Allena finally going to get serious." Mammon comments.

"Shishishi. I wonder how that girl is going to stay alive." Bel asks.

 _"The air around her changed. Was she hold back from that first strike?"_ Ruki questions in her head but shakes off the thought. _"There's no point for me to think about that. Right now, I need to think of a way to beat her and complete the ring."_ Then the girl crosses her arms in front of her which alerts Kouga from this.

"Don't, Ruki!" Kouga shouts causing the others to look at him.

"What's wrong, Kouga-san?" Tsuna asks.

However, Kouga ignores the brunette's question. "Ruki, do you have any ideas what might happen if you use that move?!"

"I know, Onii-sama." Ruki confirms. "But this is the only way."

"But your body will-!"

"Trust me, Onii-sama." From those words, causes Kouga to clutch his hand tightly and grit his teeth as he closes his eyes. "Thank you." Ruki whispers and snaps her eyes open. "Sekkai!" She shouts and white aura surrounds her body as her muscles slightly bulge out.

"What is that?" Tsuna questions.

"White aura?" Gokudera questions.

"That's Mitsurugi Ryu Sekkai." Kouga comments. "Sekkai is a move that can power up other moves that have 'Mitsrugi Ryu' in their name."

"Then Ruki gets the advantage." Ryohei guesses.

"Go for it, Ruki!" Yamamoto cheers.

"That's not all!" Kouga exclaims getting the attention. "Sekkai can power up the other moves, but that only temporarily."

"Temporarily?" Basil repeats.

"What will happen when the time is up?" Tsuna nervously asks.

"…When the time is up, the Sekkai effects will wear off and the body…" The black-haired teen trails off.

"Maybe," Reborn begins, "there will be a backlash from Sekkai causing severe muscle pain."

This revelation causes others to be shocked.

"Does Ruki-chan knew about this?" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah. The only time she uses Sekkai will be the last resort. That is a promise between us and our dad. But personally, I don't want her to use Sekkai at all…!" Kouga clutches his hand tighter causing his blood to draw out from his palm.

"Kouga-san…" Tsuna mutters as he and the rest stare at him.

Ruki then repositions herself as she has her sword back and an opened tessen in front of her while Allena just stares at the girl.

"Do you think that will defeat me?" The female assassin questions.

"To be honest, I never want to use this Sekkai at all." Ruki admits. "But for the sake of Tsuna-san and Onii-sama, I will use it!" She then throws her tessen up in the air brings it down by the chain as it sets into the hilt of Ruki's sword.

"The tessen is-"

"Set into the hilt?!" Gokudera finishes Tsuna off.

"That is the true form of her sword." Kouga explains and Ruki puts both hands on the grip part into a kendo stance.

"Mitsurugi Ryu…" Ruki begins and digs her feet into the ground before rushing towards Allena.

"Even though it's a different stance, you're going to use that move earlier!" The Varia shouts and her broadsword splits into two.

"The sword splits into two?!" Tsuna shrieks.

"Allena's true sword style is Nitouryu." Mammon explains. "Even the skillful hitmen were fallen by this style from Allena."

The female assassin swings one of her swords at Ruki's, however, in slow motion, the girl moves her sword away from the path with no effort which shocks Allena as Ruki continues her path of attack and about to strike the black-haired woman when she uses the other sword to block it. But that's not all, Ruki quickly detaches her tessen and slashes the woman through the clothing.

"What…?!" Allena question.

"Alright!" Ryohei cheers.

"Not yet!" Reborn alerts. "Ruki's attack is not done yet."

True to his word, Ruki continues on with her attack while Allena tries to block them. Tsuna notices the pattern Ruki is making causing the brunette to blink.

"Are…?" He says.

"You noticed?" Kouga asks.

"Yeah. The way Ruki moves looks like a circle but it's not."

"That's right." Reborn comments. "Ruki is going in and out around Allena as she attacks."

"In and out?" The brunette repeats and realizes what his tutor is saying. "A flower?"

"That's right. That is Mitsurugi Ryu…" Kouga trails off.

"Rikka." Ruki finishes as on the ground has a drawing of a six petal flower with Allena in the middle while the woman slowly collapses to the ground.

"No way. Even Allena." Bel says in disbelief.

"Not yet." Mammon says calmly when Allena slams her foot on the ground to prevent herself to collapse any further which shocks the white-haired girl.

"Not yet… I won't be defeated by a child…!" Allena exclaims.

"That shouldn't be possible!" Ruki shouts. "When the flower on the ground is formed, you should be collapsed!"

"I will tell you this, ever since I was little I had to endure harsh training to be an assassin." The woman says as she stands back straight up. "Let me show you what my real strength is."

"!" Ruki immediately gets ready to block, but Allena gets in front of her before the girl can make a move and then kicks her into one of the spikes causing the chain around her neck to fly off along with the ring.

"Ruki/-chan!" Kouga and Tsuna shout.

From the strength of the kick, forces Ruki to pass out and drops from the spike when the ice starts to crack and break into many pieces before crashes onto Ruki's form. Then Allena catches the ring and removes her's before putting together whole.

"The battle over the Ring of Snow has concluded with Allena's victory." The Cervello announces.

Tsuna quickly turns to his tutor. "Reborn."

"Don't worry." Reborn says as Leon transforms into goggles. "The infrared sensors are off."

"Ruki!" Kouga shouts as he rushes over to where his sister is.

"Wait, Kouga!" Yamamoto calls out as he and the others follow him to the rubble of ice.

Standing at the rubble, Kouga tries to move the ice away with the group joining him, but it won't move a bit.

"It's no use, the ice won't move." Ryohei says.

"Then…" Gokudera pulls on one of his dynamite.

"Don't, Gokudera." Reborn tells the silverette. "Not only you would blow off the ice, but Ruki will also be blown away."

"Then what should we do?!" He shouts.

"I might have an idea." Kouga speaks up and turns to his friends. "Can all of you to stand back."

"Kouga-san?" Tsuna asks and he and the others move back and Kouga stands in front of the ice.

The black-haired teen closes his eyes and breathes out and puts his hands out before Mako envelops his body as his hair turns to blond. Kouga then snaps his eyes open before pooling the Mako into the ice, causing it to melt.

"The ice-!" Tsuna exclaims.

"It's melting!" Gokudera finishes.

"But that's not enough." Reborn comments.

Just as Reborn said, Kouga begins to struggle to control the Mako into the ice as his hair color stops in midway.

" _Ruki…"_ Kouga thoughts and remembers the times he had with her before stopping at when Ruki smiles at him. " _I… I…!"_ He then shouts out and his hair changes into full blond as the Mako shines in front of him, causing the others to cover their eyes from the blindness before the light dies down. Kouga pants heavily as his eyes are covered by his now black hair while the others uncover their eyes to see Ruki lying there instead of the ice.

"Ruki/-chan/-dono!" Everyone calls out as Kouga collapses to his knees.

"Ah, Kouga-san!" Tsuna calls out as he kneels beside the black-haired teen.

"I'm fine. More importantly, how is Ruki?" He asks.

"She's all right." Reborn tells him when he checked on Ruki's pulse. "She's just unconscious."

The group sighs in relief at this.

"Thank goodness." Tsuna says.

"Yeah." Kouga agrees.

"Here I'll help you up, Kouga." Yamamoto says as he slings Kouga's arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Now, I'll announce the next match." The Cervello says getting the group attention. "Tomorrow's match will be Mist."

"Mist?" Tsuna mutters and finally realizes before freaking out. "That's right!" Tsuna shrieks towards Reborn. "What will we do, Reborn?! Where is the Mist guy?!"

Instead of answering, Reborn smirks. "It's finally their turn to shine."

Unknown to them, three figures stand above the gym building, the lack of light shielding their identity, but one happens to have a pineapple hairstyle.

* * *

A/N: Here's another Author's note, but this time it is not for the lateness of the chapter, it's the reviews about this chapter! Didn't I ask you to sends some ideas for the battle of the Snow?! I was waiting forever for the reviews to come, but not one review was sent to me! Look, I REALLY care your reviews about this story and hoping for some advice or two about my OC battles and the future battles as well. I hope this chapter was satisfying as you thought it would be, if not then PLEASE send a review.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Battle of Mist

Once the battle of the Snow is over, Kouga immediately brings Ruki to the clinic just in case before the group goes back home to rest up for the night especially Kouga since he uses most of his Mako to save his sister from the cold. The next day, the black-haired teen cam with Tsuna to continue their training and Colonnello came along to help supervise. As Kouga sits on a boulder and meditates, the brunette enters Hyper Mode; his eyes a brilliant orange and flasks alit on his foreheads and gloves.

"Is standing there like that his method of training, kora?" Colonnello asks.

"No, he's learning the timing for the Zero Point Breakthrough." Reborn tells his rival.

"Zero Point Breakthrough?" The army officer asks.

"Just watch."

Colonnello continues to watch the Tsuna standing there, his orange flames ablaze. He kept on watching as Reborn goes out with his hunter costume on while the army baby still kept on watching when Reborn brings back a boar he caught. Colonnello looks for a long time that Reborn is now burning fire to cook the recently caught boar. "Oi, Reborn, how much longer do we have to wait?"He asks the hitman tutor again.

"Just a little longer." He replies. "Once it's boiling, I'm going to put the meat in."

"Not the stew! I'm talking about his training, kora!"

"It may not happen today." Reborn says.

"Oi, kora, Reborn!" Colonnello shouts as he walks over his rival and glares at him. "Then tell me why you called me out here, kora!" He bumps his forehead with the hitman's.

"Oh, that's right." The hitman head-butts him back. "What do you think of Mammon from Varia?"

"Mm? That baby with that tasteless frog on his head?"

"Yeah, the baby wearing that lame frog. Did you feel anything?"

The army infant thought for a moment before realizing. "Could he be an Arcobaleno, kora?!"

"I think so."

"But my pacifier didn't glow." Colonnello states, gesturing to the blue pacifier around his neck. "And we know where all the seven Arcobaleno are, excluding the skipped one." He then realizes. "Could it be him?!"

"I don't know for sure yet." Reborn states.

"If that's true, the guys on our side don't stand a chance."

"Why not? You don't know who our side's Guardian of Mist is."

"Then tell us!" Tsuna cries as he returns to normal.

"Sawada-dono…" Basil says.

"You never did tell us. Who is our Guardian of Mist?!"

"Not yet." Reborn tells him. "If I tell you now, both of you won't be able to concentrate on your training."

"You've got it backward!" The brunette yells. "At this rate, I'm too worried about it to train!"

"Tsuna…" Kouga says as he was snapped out from his meditation.

"I guess I don't have a choice." The hitman sighs. "Then, go down the mountain and buy me some juice. Get some for Colonnello and Kouga too."

"Why do I have to?!"

"Shall they accompany you." Basil asks.

"Don't spoil him, Basil." Reborn tells the CEDEF officer.

"Hey!"

"Get going, kora!" Colonnello jumps and kicks the poor brunette.

"Geez, why me?" He grumbles as he walks down the mountain while rubbing his sore back.

"Is it really all right, kora?" Colonnello asks. "If Mammon really is…"

"It's nothing to worry about…" Reborn tells him. "Now, can you tell me something, Kouga?"

"Hm? What is it?' Kouga asks.

"What you did last night, was that your full control of the Mako?"

"…To be honest, I don't know. At that time I was desperately saving Ruki, that's why…"

"Hm, I see." Reborn says.

"By the way, isn't Tsuna taking a long time?" Kouga asks,

"He probably tripped and rolled down a hill and got lost." Reborn theorizes.

"Or he saw a bear and ran off, and then got lost before falling into a lake." Colonnello adds.

"Or he just falls into a bottomless abyss."

" _These guys are_ really _scary…"_ Kouga thought nervously as he sweat-drops. "I think we should go find him."

"Okay, since it's on the way." Reborn states as he jumps onto his shoulder and the black-haired teen runs off, hoping to find the brunette. He follows the hitman's instructions and runs down to the small shop by the road near them. When they reach there, Kouga sees a fainted Tsuna being trampled by a familiar blond Kokuyo student.

"Ciaossu." Reborn voices causing the two Kyokuyo students to face at them. "It's been a while, Kakimoto Chikusa, Joshima Ken."

"So you've come, Arcobaleno home tutor." Ken shouts. "You too, Vongola Knight!"

"The feelings mutual." Kouga replies.

"Where's the other one? Tsuna's Mist Guardian?" Reborn asks.

"He went to see Hibari Kyoya." Chikusa states.

"He did? There's going to be a big ruckus if Hibari sees him."

"Wait… how are _you_ here?" The confused teen asks. "From what I've heard you got sent to Vindice after we defeated you-know-who."

"Before that, you, bring Tsuna up to the bench."

"What am I, your servant?!" Kouga snaps but he goes and carries the brunette onto the bench.

"When you two are behaving, you just like ill-tempered middle schoolers." Reborn states.

"That 'ill-tempered' part is too much!" Ken exclaims.

"Then, how about distasteful-looking?'

"That's the same thing." Chikusa states.

"What about hooligans?" Kouga asks.

"If you mock us too much," the animal hybrid places in one of his fake teeth and his nose becomes sharper and pointy, "I'll head-butt you!"

"Oh, there it is, Hippo Channel." The home tutor states,

"You think so?" Kouga asks,

"No! It's a rhino!" Ken shouts in anger. "It's a horn! A horn!"

"Knock it off, Ken." Chikusa tells his short-tempered friend. "We have other things to do right now."

"Shut up! Head-butt! Him, Vongola Knight, and Vongola!"

"Vongola's already fainted."

"Tsuna is pretty pathetic. I thought he'd be happier to see you." Reborn informs.

"Hm?"

"Tsuna kept asking about you, ever since the battle at Kyokuyo Land. He seemed really worried about you guys."

Chikusa remains his usual expression as Ken twitches badly.

"Annoying! Annoying! Why is this guy so annoying?!" Ken shouts as he twitches around his body. "When I'm near him, my body feels itchy! Let's go Kaki-pi." The two walks away as Ken has his hands in his pockets.

"A simple thank you is all that is needed, you know." Kouga tells them.

"Why would I be thankful for him?!" Ken shouts.

"This is the first time that somebody is really worried about you, right?" He asks again with a smile.

"Tch." They continue to walks off. "Just tell the Vongola that his Mist Guardian is too good for him!" Ken shouts back.

"We'll see you tonight." Chikusa states.

Kouga sighs and picks up the brunette on his back and walks off back to Namimori with Reborn and meet up with Basil when the sun starts to set as they walk into the school building. There, they meet up with the Cervello standing outside.

"Today's match will be held in the Gym building." They tell them. "Please proceed to the Gym."

"Okay." They walk down to the gym, where the rest are there: Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Ruki."

"Yo!" Kouga greets them.

"Ah, Onii-sama." Ruki calls out.

"Are you sure you can come here, Ruki?" Kouga asks worriedly.

"Yes."

"What happened to Juudaime?!" Gokudera shouts. "He fainted from shock." Kouga sighs.

"Put him on the floor, Kouga." Reborn commands. Not even wanting to argue, he gently places the brunette down to the wooden floor. A couple of minutes later, the brunette finally stirs a bit and begins to open his eyes. "You're awake."

Tsuna grumbles as he gets up. "…Reborn, where are we?" He asks.

"Focus, we're in the combat field for the Mist battle."

"Oh! T-That's right!" He looks around and then realizes. "T-The gym?!"

"Juudaime! How are you feeling?!" Gokudera asks.

"Oh, you finally awake, Sawada!" Ryohei states.

"It's about time." Kouga says.

"Tsuna-san!" Ruki hums.

"Minna!" Tsuna cries out in shock and then remembers yesterday battle. "Ruki-chan, is your body all right?"

"Yes, Romario-san said to not strain my body too much."

"Y-Yokatta…"

"Worry about yourself more than others." Reborn states. "Everyone was worried because you'd asleep this whole time."

"G-Gomen…" Tsuna says before realizing something. " _Eh? Why was I asleep? Oh yeah, I met someone before I fell asleep."_ He thought about it for a while but, " _I can't remember…"_ He mentally face-palms himself.

"By the way, Juudaime, the Mist guy hasn't shown himself yet." The silverrette states.

"Eh? Sonna?!"

"Does he really exist, this Guardian of Mist?" Ryohei asks.

"Hm…"

"This isn't good…" Yamamoto says. "And the enemy is already here."

"Eh?" He turns around to find the Varia arrived and ready, Mammon standing in front and preparing for combat.

" _That little guy is their Guardian?"_ Tsuna thought with confusion. " _That's right, I… I was trying to ask Reborn about our Guardian, and… he sent me down to buy juice, and…"_ "Mm? Are? Then what? I feel like I'm forgetting something important…" All of a sudden, he feels the similar chill down his spine as well as Kouga.

"The Guardian of Mist is here." Reborn states as two familiar Kokuyo students come into the Gym, revealing to be Ken and Chikusa resulting everyone all staring in shock of the current events.

"Ah! That's right!" Tsuna shouts out in realization.

"T-They are…" Yamamoto stammers in shock seeing two of their past enemies standing in front of them.

"I-Impossible! At a time like this?!" Gokudera shouts as he takes out his dynamites.

"But why are they here?" Ruki asks hiding behind Kouga.

"Calm down, you guys." Reborn tells them. "They brought the Guardian of Mist."

"What are you saying, Reborn-San?!" The silverrette yells. "These guys are-" The it hit him. "T-Then could the Guardian of Mist be…"

"Yeah, if they're bringing him…" The nervous baseball nut states. "Could it be?"

"I-I can't believe it." The brunette says in shock. "Is the Guardian of Mist, R-Rokudo Mukuro?!"

"Nay."

"Eh?"

The figure behind the two Kyokuyo students—the person walks up to them—resulting in everyone, even Mammon, a shock of their lives.

"My name is Chrom. Chrome Dokuro." Of what they thought of Mukuro turns out to be a girl, with the striking same pineapple hairstyle but is purple and black eye-patch with a skull over her right eye and she wears the female Kokuyo Middle uniform and carries the replica of the pineapple's trident, with black boots with skulls on the sides.

"N-Not Rokudo Mukuro?!" Tsuna exclaims in shock.

"Chrome Dokuro?" Basil states with a confused look.

"Who is this girl with the extremely weird name?" Ryohei asks.

"One of your friends, Tsuna?" The baseball ace asks,

"Eh? E-Eto… Ne, the Guardian of Mist, this girl, isn't Mukuro Rokudo, right?" The brunette asks but the two Kyokuyo students look away, not wanting to answer him.

"Don't be fooled, Juudaime!" Gokudera suddenly shouts. "That's Mukuro! Mukuro is obviously possessing her! He doesn't hesitate in accomplishing his goals! That's. The kind of man he is!"

"You don't believe me?" The girl asks.

"Of course not!" The bomber shouts. "Juudaime! Look at her weapon! And she's hiding that eye with a patch! She's undoubtedly—"

"Not Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna states firmly.

"E-Eh?!" Gokudera looks at his boss in shock.

"Tsuna's right, that's not Mukuro." Kouga states.

"I-Is that so…?" he stammers.

"No! I mean… it just seems that way!" Tsuna stutters.

"You defending me?" Chrom walks up to the brunette. "Thank you, Boss." She goes up and kisses him on the cheek causing Gokudera to freak out along with Ken as everyone else just sweat-drops at the scene.

"E—H?!" Tsuna's entire face turns red.

"What are you doing, teme?!" The silverrette shouts and Yamamoto had to restrain him for killing the poor girl.

"Maa, maa." The baseball ace tells him.

"A greeting." The pineapple girl states.

"Don't screw with me!"

"Calm down…"

"Get away from Juudaime!"

"Maa, maa."

"How bold." Ruki blushes slightly.

"Hm…? So that's it." He'll states, him leaning on the stage for support. "I thought some old mystic would appear but was a woman."

"H-How bewitching…" Levi states with his face blushing. Xanxus just sits here with his hand supporting his face as Aaron leans on the stage, closing his eyes.

"Let's just hurry up and finish this…" Allena says sleepily.

"Phantasma is getting excited." Mammon states, receding to the agitated frog on his head. "As expected, your Guardian of Mist is a special human after all."

"And what will you do?" Ryohei asks Tsuna. "Will you let her join us?'

"Of course not!" The silverrette yells. "That strange weird woman…"

"I can't let this slide, byon!" Ken shouts as he and Chikusa get their weapons ready.

"Come at me if you dare!" Gokudera shouts with his dynamites ready to go.

The two of them go into a staredown as neither of them backs down.

"Ken, Chikusa, Cain down." Chrome tells them. "This is not something for you to decide." She states and turns to face the brunette. "Boss, am I unfit to be your Guardian of Mist?"

"Eh?"

"I want to fight as your Guardian, but of boss says no, I'll obey."

"That's a little sudden." Tsuna states in shock. "I-It's an important matter."

"But Chrome is the only one who can fight as your Mist Guardian." Reborn states.

"R-Reborn-san, you too?!" Gokudera shouts in shock.

" _But Reborn is right…"_ Tsuna thought. " _Even though the Kokuyo-Middle guys are with her… Tou-San chose that girl, just like how he chose Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. And this girl…"_

"What is your decision, Tsuna?" Kouga asks, although he already knows what his decision is.

"A-All right then, it's up to you." The brunette states.

"Are you sure, Juudaime?!" Gokudera exclaims.

"I-I can't put into words, but I feel like it has to be her."

Chrome sighs in relief and thanks to the brunette. "Arigatou."

"Ha! Take that!" Ken brags and sticks his tongue out at the bomber, ticking him off.

Mm?" Reborn looks down at his pacifier which suddenly starts to glow. "So he's curious too."

They look up when sounds of flapping are heard, to find Colonnello flying in with his falcon.

"Colonnello!" Tsuna calls out.

"Shishou! Shouldn't you be asleep with Kyoko's by now?" Ryohei asks

"That's why I'm napping, kora." The infant states with a bubble out of his nose until it is popped. "However, I need to figure out whether that mysterious kid is an Archobaleno or not."

"Hn, looks like another stupid-looking idiot has joined you." Mammon states. "I'll make you look more stupid during this fight."

"Isn't Dino-San coming tonight?" Tsuna asks.

"Oh. He had urgent business and went to meet an old friend two nights ago." Reborn states.

"At a time like this…"

"We will begin the battle soon." The Cervello states. "Will each Guardian of Mist step into the battlefield?"

"Yosh! Let's form a circle!" Ryohei shouts.

"O-Okay…" Tsuna agrees nervously

"Yeah!" Yamamoto also agrees.

"Nay." Everyone looks at the eye-patch girl. "It's all right, I don't need it." She states.

"Oh…" Tsuna stutters.

"Not too friendly…" Yamamoto says sheepishly.

"What's with her?" Ryohei states bluntly.

"Hmph." Gokudera looks away, still not trusting her.

"I'm going." She goes off.

" _That girl… She said she wasn't Mukuro, but…"_ Kouga thought.

" _What is this feeling?"_ Tsuna mentally finishes the Knight's thoughts.

"This time, the battlefield is the entire gymnasium." The Cervello states. "You may use anything within. This field does not have special devices; please remember this."

"Eh? There's nothing?" Tsuna questions.

"You don't need anything extra for the Mist Guardian battle." Reborn explains, leading to the very confused looks from Yamamoto and Tsuna. "Confusing the enemy by making nothing into something, and something into nothing. Not allowing them to see the Family - the illusion of deception: that is the duty of the Guardian of Mist."

Two huge enclosure land around the rest of the people.

"Eh? What is this?" Tsuna asks.

"The spectators' area for this match is within that enclosure." The masked judges explain. "It was an infrared detection system just like the Storm and Snow match, so please be careful." The points make red lasers made visible along with the metal grid. " Now, the Mist match, Mammon vs. Chrome Dokuro, Battle Start!"

Chrome jumps up and spins before slamming the base of her weapon on the floor, then the ground cracks along with with the shocked spectators.

"Ah! The floor!" Tsuna freaks out from the effect.

"KY—A!" Ruki screams, clinging onto Kouga in fear.

"W-What is this?!" Levi shouts.

"Calm down, kora."Colonnello tells them.

"Baka-Tsuna, relax! You know this technique." Reborn tells the brunette.

"That's right, Tsuna! Remember this technique!" Kouga tells him.

"As I thought." Mammon says as he jumps off from falling floors and leaps to falling debris. "You use spells like I do. But you won't be able to make money from me with such child's play!" Tentacles come out of his hood grabbing the poor girl causing the entire scene to disappear and the gym returns to normal.

"Ore? The floor is back to normal." Yamamoto states.

"OI! Look at that!" Reborn states as he points at Chrome who is getting strangle by tentacles.

"W-What is that?!" Tsuna exclaims.

"This is not good…" Kouga stutters.

"Too weak. This won't even a show." The hooded baby sates.

"Who are you talking to?" The Kokuyo girl reappears behind the illusionist, revealing that Mammon is holding a cage of basketballs. "Over here."

"Ah!" Basil's eyes widen in shock.

"The girl turned into basketballs!" Ryohei shouts.

"W-What was going on?!" Tsuna questions while Gokudera rubs his eyes.

"It was an illusion, kora."

"An illusion?!" The brunette exclaims.

"It is a battle of tricks, each creating illusions to deceive each other." Reborn explains. "You aren't able to see an amazing fight like this all the time."

"But illusions…" Kouga trails off.

The brunette then realizes, "Mukuro's First Path of Hell!"

"Juudaime! She's definitely Mukuro!" Gokudera exclaims.

 _That's not…"_ Tsuna thought grimly. " _And even if she is Mukuro, what's he after? What did he come here to do?"_

"I'm glad that you've got some skills." Mammon states as the tentacles let go of the basketballs and retract back into the hood, turning into toilet papers behind. "I can go all out to my heart's content, in front of you." The chains fall off from under the hood, and then the frog's soil starts to crack. "Let's go, Phantasma." The skin breaks, revealing a golden scaled salamander.

"Ah! The frog!" Tsuna exclaims.

The reptile shakes off the remaining skin before crying out and flies into the air.

"What?!" Ryohei shouts.

"How bizarre!" Basil exclaims.

The two triangle tattoos on the infant's cheeks grow longer as the salamander above him bit his tail, making the infant float up with the now visible indigo pacifier around his neck glows, along with Reborn and Colonello's.

"That spiral frog and indigo pacifier…" The army infant says. "He _was_ alive, kora!"

"I thought as much." Reborn says." He's is an Arcobaleno, Viper!"

"Finally." Levi states.

"Ushishishi… I can't wait." Bel chuckles and Xanxus smirks.

"H-He's floating!" Tsuna exclaims. "He's an Arcobaleno too!?"

"Yeah, he is one of the ultimate babies, an Arcobaleno, kora!" Colonnello replies.

"The one of the indigo pacifier, Viper," Reborn begins. "Among the Arcobaleno, he was said to be with the greatest psychic abilities, a technique user."

"Psychic? You mean PSI?!" Gokudera exclaims. "That's so occult."

"I heard he'd gone missing in the middle of battle." The army infant states. "By, why didn't my pacifier glow until just now, kora?"

"I don't really understand, but it seems like he blocked the function of the pacifier with that chain."

"A side effect of a research that doesn't concern you." Mammon tells them. "Unlike you, I didn't lack the determination to break this curse."

Reborn and Colonnello stiffen at the sentence.

"What is he talking about?" Tsuna asks.

"Not good." Colonnello grimaces. " Against that idiot, a normal technique user doesn't stand a chance, kora!"

"Don't underestimate her, Colonnello." Reborn tells him. "Chrome isn't just any technique user."

"I won't lose to anyone!" Chrome declares as she spins her weapon around, and then dashes forward at the baby. She swings her trident around at Mammon who dodges them rather easily.

"If you can't fly, swing that stick around won't do you any good!" He shouts as he flies higher into the air, but the girl jumps after him and wings her weapon at him, only to have Mammon dodge it rather easily. "What a brave attack." Chrome lands and concentrates behind the infant, then a hole in space opens and snakes surround the infant. "W-What?!" Chrome swings her weapon in a ready stance as the psychic infant is wrap in snakes. "This isn't an illusion!"

"Nice going!" Ryohei cheers.

"A-Amazing!" Basil exclaims. "It seems to be working!"

"Summoning beast like that…" Gokudera mumbles.

"Mukuro's skill! The Path of the Beast!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Juudaime! That girl's definitely possessed by Mukuro!" The silverrette tells him.

"B-But…" " _At times, I do feel like she is Mukuro, but there is one thing I don't understand. Since the moment we met, I've felt the presence of her persona."_ The brunette thought.

Chrome then dashes to the wrapped up Arcobaleno.

"Yosh! Finish him off!" Ryohei shouts but the wrapping of snakes are disbursed with a huge glow from Mammon pacifier.

"I'll unleash my power too." The hooded infant states. "I'll take my time revealing your secret after that."

Chrome says nothing but slamming the base of her trident to the ground, causing the ground beneath the Varia illusionist bubbles as pillars of fire burst out and engulfs him with a few more fire pillars coming out around her along with a few near the two spectators' areas.

"She did it!" Tsuna cheers.

"A direct hit!" Gokudera shouts.

"Not yet." Reborn states as Mammon comes out of the fire pillar unharmed.

"Your illusions are certainly first class. If even for a moment I had felt that pillar of fire was real, I would have been burnt to crisp." The hooded infant states. "Thus, your weak spot is an illusion as well!" He spins around and the area's temperature suddenly drops, freezing the magma pillars.

"Ah!" The brunette shouts in shock as Gokudera wraps himself in the cold.

"It's cold!" Ruki wraps around herself.

"What's with this cold?!" Ryohei shouts.

"The pillars of fire froze!" Basil exclaims.

"What a mistake. I fell for the illusion, kora!" Colonnello states.

"Me too." Reborn adds. "As expected of Viper."

"Same here. To think I would get caught in an illusion." Kouga states.

Chrome can only stare in disbelief with her eyes widen in shock.

"An illusion takes over your perception. In other words, it dominates the brain, which controls the five senses." The hooded infant states. "The domination becomes stronger with the power of the illusionist, and the chance of falling for the spell increase. However, when an illusionist has their illusion counters by an illusion, it means that they have given up control of their perception." He snaps his fingers and the bottom of the eye-patch girl starts to freeze. "How does it feel the power of the accursed Arcobaleno?" Mammon says smugly. "Now, show me your true form. No matter what you do, it's too late. You are already a denizen in my illusionary world." The infant moves his finger around causing the ice to increase and sends Chrome flying at the wall behind her.

"Not good, kora." Colonnello says.

"Yeah." Reborn agrees.

Chrome manages to get up and then sees the fallen trident in front of her and lunges and grabs it anxiously. "That weapon seems to be very important to you." Mammon states as he puts his hand.

"N-No." Chrome mutters but the infant ignores her and clenches his fist. "No!" The trident breaks into countless shards, and she looks in shock, even Ken and Chikusa are shock and seemly frightened. Suddenly the eye-patch girl starts to cough out blood and collapses to the floor.

"E-Eh?!" Tsuna freaks out.

"What happened?!" Yamamoto questions.

"She suddenly doesn't look well!" Basil adds.

"O-Oi, look at that!" Ryohei points out, as the girl's abdominal area caves in.

"She's caving in!" Gokudera exclaims.

"That's where most of the organs are!" Kouga points out.

"Is this an illusion?!" Tsuna shouts.

"This is an illusion, what's going on?" Mammon descends near her. "What's with this girl?!"

"Mukuro…sama…"

"It's hard to believe, but it seems like she's been surviving with illusions for organs." Mammon states.

"Wha—!" Gokudera shouts.

"Organs made from illusions?!" Tsuna freaks out.

"That's why her stomach caved in when she lost control of her illusion." Reborn says.

"Then that girl has no internal organs!"

"Afraid so." Kouga confirms. "It's a miracle that she stayed alive up till now."

"Mukuro…sama…" The girl pants as she gasps for air. "I wanted… to help you…"

" _ **You've done well, my dear Chrome."**_

Tsuna and Kouga then look around when they hear that voice.

" _ **Rest for a while."**_

The two pale as they remember the same sickening feeling.

"What~ Once he gets started, Mammon completely dominates her." Bel states. "And I only get to see a little bit of the Arcobaleno's power."

"Now it's all over." Levi says but then notices weird as mist starts coming out and surrounds the girl's body.

"The mist is surrounding the girl!" Ryohei shouts.

"She's simply using the last bit of her power to hide her corpse." Mammon states. "It's something most female technique users often do."

"He's coming." Tsuna states as his hands on the side of his head.

"Hm?" Xanxus looks at him as Aaron opens his eyes at the brunette and Kouga.

Reborn and Colonnello did the same thing. "What's the matter, Tsuna?" Reborn asks.

"That guy…" Kouga shutters. "He's…"

"Onii-sama?" Ruki looks at her brother worriedly.

"He's coming!" They say.

"Tsuna, Kouga, what's the matter?" Yamamoto asks.

"It's him! He's coming!" Tsuna exclaims.

"He?"

"What are you talking about, Juudaime?" Gokudera asks,

"Mukuro…" Kouga starts.

"Rokudo Mukuro is coming!" Both of them shout.

"Kufufufu…"A creepy chuckle is heard through the mist.

"Mm? A man's voice?" Mammon mumbles.

The ground suddenly shatters and a shockwave hits the hooded infant and sends him flying back as the mist slowly clears. "You all seem lively as ever," The voice says and the mist clears completely to reveal a familiar pineapple head illusionist with the mismatched eyes, "little Mafiosi."

"Wh-" Basil asks.

"Who is that?" Ryohei finishes his sentence.

"Mm?" Bel looks at the scene at great interest.

"The girl's…" Levi says as Xanxus still has the same boring look.

Mukuro gets up to his feet.

"Rokudo Mukuro. There's no mistake." Gokudera says.

"Mukuro was safe after that." Tsuna pales.

Kouga stands in front of Ruki which the girl confuses of his action.

"Onii-sama?" She calls.

"Stay close to me no matter what." He tells her.

"It's been some time." The pineapple states. "I've come back… from the other end of the cycle."

"So that's who the Guardian of Mist is, kora!" Colonnello says,

"Hm? Rokudo Mukuro?" Mammon says as he gets up from the rubble. "I thought I'd heard that name somewhere. I remember now. About a month ago, someone tried to escape from the Vindice prison. His name is Rokudo Mukuro."

" _That_ impregnable Vindice prison?" Levi says in disbelief.

"Na?!" Gokudera exclaims with a deadpanned look.

"Again?!" Tsuna freaks out.

"But I heard that the escape ended in failure, and he was then thrown into the lowest level of the prison, where even light and sound can't reach him." The infant adds. Everyone is shocked by the news but unknown to them, Ken looks away and grits his teeth in frustration.

"Kufufufu… I see that the intelligence of the prided Vongola special assassination squad, the Varia, is pathetic." Mukuro states. "In reality, I am right here."

"You're certainly a pain." The infant says. "All right, let's make this clear. You're an illusion wrapped around that girl, right?" He blows out a blizzard out of his hood.

"It's a blizzard!" Basil points out.

"It's cold!" Ryohei shouts. "We're going to freeze to death!"

"Onii-sama!" Ruki calls out as Kouga hugs her to protect the blizzard.

"I'm not such a pushover that I'd lose to an illusionist who is an illusion himself." Mammon states.

"Oya?" Mukuro looks down at his feet, noticing the crawling ice. "Oya, oya."

"Ah!" The blizzard ends and the pineapple is completely frozen over from head to toe.

"He's completely frozen!" Ryohei states.

"So that Mukuro is an illusion?!" Gokudera questions.

"Sonna…" Tsuna says.

"Now, let's unmask you." Mammon says as a hammer comes out of his hood. "Although what's really going to be shattered is that girl's body!" He dashes over to the frozen pineapple.

"A metal hammer?!" Yamamoto exclaims.

"If he's hit by that…!" Tsuna exclaims.

The infant lunges forward at Mukuro. The pineapple illusionist is unfazed until his red-eye shifts to the kanji of one and vines appear out of the ground underneath him. The vines reach out and wrap around the hooded Arcobaleno, shocking everyone. Then a few lotus flowers bloom on the vines that wrap around Mammon.

"A… lotus flower?" Colonnello looks in shock.

"Kufufufu… Who is an illusion?" Mukuro chuckles as the ice around him melts.

"What… power…" Mammon grunts out, entangled by the lotus flowers' vines. "I-It hurts!"

"Who is that?" Bel asks.

"He's dominating _that_ Viper. The army infant states.

"That's Tsuna's Guardian of Mist, Rokudo Mukuro." Reborn tells them.

"So it _really_ is Mukuro." Tsuna states.

"Then what happened to that girl from earlier?" Gokudera asks.

"You can't think of Chrome and Mukuro as two separate people," The hitman tutor explains, "because Chrome lives, Mukuro exists. Because Mukuro is here Chrome can live."

"Huh?" Gokudera and Ruki look at him, confused at what he is saying.

"I-I don't understand." Tsuna says,

"This is all we can do right now." Reborn says.

"Now," Mukuro steps up to the entangled infant, "what will you do now, Arcobaleno? You're going to be an annoyance if you plan to take your time."

The infant feels insulted of the pineapple's words and the pacifier glows as the vines around him are wilting and he escapes its clutches. "Don't get so elated!" He shouts as he multiplies himself with many images.

"So weak-hearted…" Mukuro comments as his right eye turn to the kanji of four and a fade indigo flame ignite on it before dashing forward and slices through all the clones of the hooded infant.

"That flame in his eye!" Tsuna exclaims.

"His combat skill, the Path of Asura." Kouga continues.

"A technique user that can use martial combat?" Mammon questions. "That's blasphemy! I won't accept the transmigration of souls either!"

"Oh…?" The pineapple looks at him with interest.

"Humans repeat their lives infinitely, over and over." He states. "That's why I collect money!" The lizard above him starts to glow and spins around with great speed as the surrounding starts to change in a whole new dimension; the walls, ceiling and even the floor is getting peeled away.

"Ah! The floor!" Yamamoto exclaims.

"Viper's using all of his power." Colonnello says as he holds the Leon rope, in turn, Reborn is holding to keep himself up in the air.

"Hahahahaha! A greedy Arcobaleno? How amusing." Mukuro laughs. "However, if we are comparing desire, I won't lose." He spins his trident and hits it on the floor, summoning more fire pillars―surrounded by lotus flower plants―around the distorted field.

"What?!" Mammon exclaims in shock.

"I-I'm feeling faint…" Bel stutters as he struggles to stand still.

"Are we dreaming?" Levi asks as he too struggles to stand up straight.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Gokudera states with all of them feeling dizzy and sick from the illusions.

"Illusionary poison is beginning, kora." Colonnello states.

"Yeah. They've been hit by illusions that are put directly into the brain for this long." Reborn says.

Even Tsuna and Kouga are struggling as they are having a splitting headache.

"Where did you learn this ability to make powerful illusions?!" The hooded infant demands as he barely dodges the pillars.

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro chuckles. "In Hell."

"Don't joke with me!" He shouts as he freezes the fire pillars.

"Kufufufu…"

"AH!" Tsuna cries out as he Kouga fall to their knees with their hands by the sides of the head. My head!"

"Juudaime/Onii-sama!" Gokudera and Ruki run over to their side.

"Sawada! Kouga!" Ryohei runs over to them.

"It feels like it's splitting open!" Kouga cries.

"Daijoubuka, Tsuna, Kouga?" Yamamoto asks them worriedly.

"What is this feeling?" The brunette says but is cut short as the pain sharpens.

* * *

The next thing they know, they have a vision and a sound of water catches their attention. The two look around, noticing a huge dark room, with people chained up and in water-filled capsules.

 _"W-Where is this?"_ They thought.

The vision moves around, showing the entire room, and then closes up on one capsule. In it, there shows the all-too-familiar person. The blue-haired person all bundle up and an oxygen mask cover his mouth as chains wrap around him.

 _"Eh? What is this?"_

* * *

"Guh!" The vision ends, follow by the same head-splitting headache. "Something's coming into my head!"

"Juudaime…" Gokudera hovers over his boss.

"Onii-sama!" Ruki does the same.

* * *

The scene changes to the wide green field as three shadows move in the forest close to it as if they are being chased. They stop to catch their breaths.

 _"Mukuro-sama, they're closing in." One of the figures—revealing to the Chikusa—tells the pineapple head._

" _It's no use. We can't get away, byon!" The other figure, Ken, states._

" _Kufufufu… It really lives up to its name, 'Impregnable Vindice Prison'." Mukuro states. "From this point on, let's split up and escape on our own. I can get away myself, but you two will just get in the way."_

" _This is… his memory…"_ Tsuna and Kouga thought.

 _In the end, only Mukuro gets caught by the infamous Vindice. "You acted as bait to save your friends." One of the Vindice guards says._

" _It's good enough. This man is the real convict." The other guard says._

* * *

The head-splitting headache continues to torment the two as more visions coming in.

* * *

 _The scene changes once more, to the old abandoned Kokuyo hideout. "I'll protect Kakimoto Chikusa and Koshima Ken, who are still on the run." A familiar voice says._

" _Kufufufu…" Chrome's voice chuckles. "You are an eccentric. I have had all of my abilities taken away. I can stay out on this side for a short while, even when I borrow this girl's body."_

" _I don't mind." The voice, revealing to be Iemitsu. "I want you to be Tsuna's guardian, Rokudo Mukuro."_

" _Also, you don't have much of a choice." A new voice enters. "Your friends' lives are in danger if you continue to be like this." The figure walks out of the shadows to reveal an elderly man who has white-haired and gray strands, Dan Lanceford. "Don't worry. My grandson and Iemitsu's son won't let anything to them. So help them, Rokudo Mukuro-kun."_

* * *

 _Tou-san/Grandpa Dan!"_ They thought in shock. " _We didn't know about this. Mukuro, you…"_

"Mukuro!" They exclaim.

The battle over the Mist continues as Mammon desperately attacks with multiple clones with Mukuro effortlessly defeating them all.

"Got you!" The hooded infant shouts as he comes out from behind the pineapple illusionist and swallows him whole when the salamander above his head grows around the hooded baggage. Spikes come out from underneath it and it contracts and penetrates the bag.

"Ah!"

"Mukuro-san!" Ken cries out as Chikusa are shocked by the events.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna stutters as both Kyokuyo students clench their teeth in anger.

Then suddenly, the baggage expands. "Impossible!" Mammon's voice shouts in shock.

The baggage then distorts and explodes with Mukuro standing in the same spot, unhurt as lotus flowers surround him and breakthrough the hooded infant's sphere.

"Fall, and then wander." Mukuro chants as show the two Half Mist Rings in his hand.

"Impossible!" Levi shouts. "Mammon was…"

"He won!" Basil exclaims.

"It was completely one-sided!" Ryohei exclaims as the Kyokuyo students grin of their master's win.

"This is… Mukuro…" Tsuna thought in shock.

"I put these two together correct?" The pineapple asks the two pink-haired judges.

"Hai." They nod.

"I'm not done yet!" The hooded infant shouts.

"Hm?" Mukuro looks behind him to find Mammon re-materializing from the torn hoods.

"I play around a little and you think you'd gotten the upper hand." He says. "I have yet to show my real power-!" Mukuro reappears behind him in a blink of an eye.

"You must realize…" The pineapple tells him and Mammon looks back to find him missing again and appears above him, standing on the distorted floor above him. "If you had an illusion countered by an illusion, it means you have given up control of your perception."

The salamander suddenly wraps itself around his former master. "Stop it, Phantasma!" He cries.

"Now show me this so-called power." The walls around the distorted dimension start to break. "Now!"

Due to not able to control his power, Mammon falls into the abyss.

"We're falling!" Tsuna cries out as he and Kouga almost fall when Yamamoto and Ryohei manage to grab onto their hands.

"Hey! Are you okay, Tsuna?!" Yamamoto asks.

"Thanks, Yamamoto." Tsuna tells him.

"What about you, Kouga." Ryohei asks.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ryohei." Kouga says.

As the hooded infant falls further, Mukuro follows after him. "Hahaha! How does it feel, Arcobaleno? My world!" His being suddenly contracts and squeezes into a tube before entering Mammon's mouth.

The being enters the mouth and the infant starts bloating up. "Stop it!" He cries.

" **You lost because of one reason, one reason only."** Mukuro's voice tells him. " **Because your opponent is me."**

The bloated infant gets bigger and bigger as he grunts in pain until he finally bursts. Everyone is shocked by the sudden destruction, with the dimension disappear and the gym returns to normal.

Mukuro lands on the original floor gently and asks, "Is this enough?" He shows the complete Mist Ring.

"The Mist Ring is now in the possession of Chrome Dokuro." The Cervello states. "The winner of this match is Chrome Dokuro."

" _That_ Viper is…" Colonnello says while Reborn just smirks.

"In pieces, Ushishishi…" Bel chuckles.

"Eh! S-Sonna!" Tsuna cries. "Y-You didn't have to go that far!"

"And you still show sympathy for your enemy." Mukuro says. "You are naïve as ever, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Let me just say there's no need to worry."

"Eh?"

"That baby ran away." He adds. "He'd saved energy for him to escape from the start. He was a shrewd Arcobaleno."

"Gola Mosca." Xanxus speaks to the man beside him. "After the conflict, kill Mammon." The steam comes out of the mask.

"It's to be expected." Aaron mutters.

"You are an embodiment of the Mafia's darkness, Xanxus." Mukuro says. "Even I feel awe from the dreadful scheme you have in mind."

Xanxus eyes sharpen his eyes in the realization of that sentence.

"Hm?" Reborn looks at him with interest.

"What? I don't have to stick my nose into that." The pineapple illusionist tells him. "I'm not a good person. But a word of warning: you should toy with the other smaller, weaker successor candidate."

"Eh?" Tsuna breathes out as Xanxus just looks at the blue-haired illusionist.

"Kufufufu…" He turns to face the group and walks off.

"Mukuro-sama." Chikusa greets.

"Suge! You're so strong!" Ken cheers.

"Teme! How dare you come here!" Gokudera shouts.

"What?!" The blond Kokuyo student growls at him.

"Oi, Gokudera." Yamamoto says.

"Ch-Chotto!" Tsuna cries.

"You should be that cautious of me." Mukuro says. "I don't intend to become friendly with the Mafia. I became a Guardian because it would be a more convenient way to take over your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

" _He's lying. That's not the only reason."_ Tsuna thought.

"I knew it, teme!" The bomber shouts with his bombs ready.

"Cho- Matte, Gokudera-kun!" The brunette tells him.

"Juudaime…"

"E-Either way, a-arigatou." He thanks him.

"I've gotten a little tired…" He sighs as he falls forward. "This girl…" As he falls, he turns back to Chrome.

"He turned into a girl again!" Ryohei exclaims. "What's going on?"

" _Mukuro pushed himself."_ Reborn thought. " _He used a great deal of power to materialize himself. He won't be able to come to this side for a while."_

"Which one is it?!" Gokudera cries. "Was that Mukuro an illusion or is that girl is the illusion?"

"O-Oh yeah! How are her organs?!" Tsuna asks.

"There's nothing to worry about." Reborn tells them. "Chrome's organs are functioning properly, thanks to Mukuro's powerful illusions."

"S-she's asleep…" Tsuna sighs in relief.

"She gets tired so easily, byon." Ken sighs. "That's why humans are…"

"You're a human too." Gokudera states as he, Tsuna, and Yamamoto are dead-pans and pales from their words.

"Let's go, Ken." Chikusa says as they walk off.

"Cho- Are you abandoning her?!" The brunette cries.

"When she wakes up, she'll be able to walk." Ken says. "I don't plan on giving that girl my attention. She is not Mukuro-san after all."

" _That's right. Right now, Mukuro's in a cold and dark…"_ Tsuna thought.

"Don't feel sympathy for him." Reborn tells him. "You can't forgive everything that Mukuro's done up to now."

"You're right." Kouga agrees.

"Tomorrow's match will be between the Guardians of Cloud." The Cervello announces.

The large man behind them let out some steam.

"It's Hibari's turn." Gokudera says.

"Yeah." Yamamoto replies.

"Oi, Xanxus." Reborn calls out to the Varia boss who is still in his chair. "What are you going to do? If Hibari and Kouga win their matches, the Ring count will be five to four. Even though you have the Sky Ring, it will make Tsuna's side the winner."

The rest of the Varia just chuckle and grunts in irritation.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Yamamoto realizes.

"That's right." Gokudera states.

"When that happens, you'd better keep your promise and give up all rights as a successor."

"Of course." Xanxus replies. "I will respect the spirit of the Vongola and honor the condition of the duel. _If_ Mosca and Aaron lose their matches, I'll hand over everything to you."

"Ah!" Basil breathes out.

"That means there's only two left!" Ryohei exclaims.

"I don't want to admit, but if that guy's fighting…" Gokudera trails off. "It is determined."

"That's right! Hibari-san will…" Tsuna says hopefully.

"When he's an ally, he's extremely dependable!" The boxer shouts.

"That's being naïve, kora." Colonnello comments.

"Eh?" Tsuna asks.

"If Xanxus is this confident, it means he's certain that Mosca guy will win." Reborn states.

"That means Hibari-san is…"

" _That's not all."_ Kouga thought and looks back at Xanxus who has his smug-looking smirk on his face. " _I want to believe that Hibari will win the next match, but why do I have a bad feeling about it."_

* * *

Later, they decide to bring the eye-patch girl to the clinic where Lambo is being treated and visit the cow brat.

"I wonder what kind of dream Lambo is having." Tsuna says with them hovering over the unconscious kid.

"It's the stupid cow, so it's probably…" Gokudera states.

"We'll get out peaceful days back soon." The brunette says and everyone nods. "Right, Reborn?" He turns to find the two Arcobaleno standing by the side with snot bubbles coming out of their noses.

"We're napping, kora." Colonnello says with Tsuna sweat-drops at them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Battle of Cloud and Trap

Having trouble sleeping through the night, Kouga wakes up early at 6 a.m. and gets off his bed before changing out of his pajama into his school uniform. He takes his bag and goes out saying his goodbye for the day.

"I wonder if Hibari is okay…" Kouga says. "I bet Dino-San knows something about that. Also…" He thought back to the eye-patch girl he and Tsuna brought to the clinic when she collapsed the previous night. "I wonder if she is okay now…"

With that in mind, he fastens his pace to the clinic and enters the building. He first goes to Chrome's ward to see if she is all right and when he enters, to his surprise, Chrome is not only awake, she is also gathering her things by her bed.

"Oh. Ohayo, Knight." She greets him.

"H-Hi," Kouga says nervously. "Err… what do I call you, Dokuro-san? Chrome-chan?"

"Just any will do."

"O-Okay… Well, Chrome, glad you're okay." He says and Chrome bows and walks off rather quickly. "Where are you going?"

"I heard Ken and Chikusa left yesterday." She replies causing Kouga to feel bad for her as the two Kyokuyo students sort of abandoned her. "Farewell Knight."

"Y-Yeah, see ya." Kouga calls back and watches the pineapple girl walk off quickly and away from his view. He sighs and walks off to find Dino as he walks along the corridor and sees a lighted room with some voices. The black-haired teen goes in and finds Dino and Romario talking to each other. "Konichiwa, Dino-san, Romario-san." He calls.

"Oh, Kouga! What are you doing here? Is it about Kyoya?" Dino asks.

"Sort of…" He says.

"Well, you're not the only one." He tells the teen and gestures to the sleeping group by the couch which consists of Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto all lying on the sofas or the floor.

"These guys too?"

"If it's Hibari, I can say for certain with no hesitation, that he is ready."

"Oh, is that so…?" Kouga says, feeling relieved and a little tired. " _With all that worried gone, I'm feeling tired all of a sudden…"_ He goes to a wall and leans on it before falling asleep. Kouga sleeps for a good two hours before waking up by a shriek to find Tsuna and Dino looking by the wall with a Ninja Reborn.

"Oh…? Tsuna, you came too?" Kouga yawns as he gets off the wall and walks towards them.

"Kouga-san, you woke up?" Tsuna asks.

"Good to see you awake, Kouga." Reborn says. "You are going to continue training with Dame-Tsuna here, so get ready."

"And what are you talking about?" The brunette asks. "Tonight's and Kouga's battle is going to decide everything! I get for Kouga-san, but is there any reason for me to train?"

"It is precisely that they are important." He says. "Let them do the cheering."

"Eh?" Kouga looks at him, a little confused.

"Why?" Tsuna asks.

"What are you going to do if the worst happens?" The hitman asks.

"Eh? The worst?"

* * *

After Kouga picked up his buster sword, he and Tsuna follow Reborn back to the usual training ground, but this time Tsuna and Basil are to fight in Hyper Mode while Kouga decides to continue with his meditation to control his Mako. It is night already and an explosion brights the night sky.

"Sawada-dono! Daijoubu deska?!" Basil cries as he runs over to the heavily bruised brunette.

"T-That was dangerous…" Tsuna cries.

Reborn walks up to the brunette. "If you had messed up, you could have died, Baka-Tsuna." He says and kicks him by the chin, causing the brunette to fall backward. "You were thinking about something else?"

"It's! Don't kick me while I'm down, Reborn!"

"Now, let's continue." Reborn says.

"We're still going to?" The brunette shouts. "If we don't hurry, Hibari's match will start!"

"That's why I told you, leave Hibari's match to Gokudera and Yamamoto." The hitman tells him. "You should concentrate on completing this technique."

"But why?!" Tsuna shouts. "Are you serious?!"

"I _am_ serious."

"Eh- Reborn… Then what about Kouga-san?" he asks as he gestures to the meditating teen on the rock beside them.

"Leave him be. He's trying to accept the part of him to embrace the Mako. According to Dan, he's at the final phase of his training."

"Dan? Ah. You mean Kouga-san no Ojii-san from America?"

"Yeah. Now, let's continue your training." Reborn tells him.

* * *

At the school, everyone except for Kouga, Tsuna, Hibari, and the Kokuyo students has arrived.

"Listen up, you guys." Gokudera says. "We're going to win no matter what!"

"What are you saying, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asks.

That's right. Hibari-san is going to fight." Ruki says.

"What good is it to get excited?" Ryohei asks

"Grr… I know that!" He shouts. "But you heard it. Juudaime entrusted us with this, and he isn't present. We can't lose because we weren't cheering enough!"

"Hahaha… That's a weird logic!" The baseball ace laughs.

"I thought Ryohei-san would be the one who said that." Ruki points out.

"You guys will never understand, you Yakuu-Baka, Chibi-Mitsurugi!"

"Tako-head!" Ryohei shouts. "I don't get it either, but I'm extremely fired up!"

"Oh, tonight's hero is here." Yamamoto states.

Walking through the front gate, a figure has arrived as Hibari is in his usual discipline uniform.

"Why are you here?" Hibari asks.

"What was that, teme?!" Gokudera shouts.

"Maa, maa, eto… We're here to…"

"Cheer you on!" Ryohei finishes Yamamoto.

"Hmm… You're an eyesore." The discipline chairman states bluntly. "If you don't leave, I'll bite you to death."

"What?!" The bomber shouts.

"What's with that attitude?!" Ryohei questions. "I'm extremely mad!"

"Maa, maa, calm down…" Yamamoto says cheerfully.

"We're just happened to pass by, so don't mind us, Hibari-san." Ruki informs him cheerfully.

Then a heavy object lands close to them, in which Hibari looks on their left. Hn, sokka…" He smirks. "I just need to bit that thing to death." He says, showing his Tonga's at the just arrived Gola Mosca.

They then go to the field to find what appears to be a huge mock battlefield surrounded by a ring of metal fences.

"T-This is…" Ryohei stutters.

"Sou, this is the combat field for the Guardians of Cloud, Cloud Ground." The Cervello tells them.

"What did they do?!" Ryohei exclaims. "The exercise ground is…"

"Ah! Those are-!" Gokudera exclaims when he sees what appears to be a Gatling gun on tall pillars. "G-Gatling gins!"

"The duty of the Guardian of Cloud is to be the solitary, noble, floating cloud that protects the Family while taking an independent stance, without being bound by anything." They tell them. "Thus, we have prepared the most severing field. It is surrounded by barbed wire, and the eight automated guns that will fire upon anything moving within 30 meters."

One of the judges throws a piece of paper into the field, and the guns detected it and shoot at it. What is left of it are pieces of smoking paper causing everyone to gawk at it in fright of that dangerous new combat field.

"Also there are several underground traps that are sensitive to weight." They add. "They will explode after giving off an alarm."

"It's like a battlefield!" Ryohei shouts.

"If you're scared, run away." Levi states. "Like your boss and knight did."

"Ushishishi…" Bel chuckles.

"Don't screw with us! Juudaime didn't run!" Gokudera shouts.

"That's right! Onii-sama will never run away from a fight!" Ruki shouts.

Taps on both shoulders calm them down, revealing to be Yamamoto. "Tsuna and Kouga didn't need to come." He tells them. "As Hibari our ace. He won't lose."

"What was that?" Levi questions.

"Hmph." They look at Xanxus with Aaron standing beside him. "Ace? Off-Hahahaha, I can't wait!"

* * *

Back in the mountains, Tsuna and Basil are still training as they charge at each other with flames ablaze on their foreheads.

"Right there, Tsuna." Reborn tells his student, but then an explosion shakes the entire area.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil cries as he and Reborn run towards the brunette. "Persevere!"

"You've gotten a lot better, Tsuna." The hitman states.

"Reborn-San, this is his limit!" The dirty blond-haired teen tells him. "If we continue, Sawada-dono's body will collapse!"

"Just now, the fire…"

"Eh?"

"I think I understand a little about what the First was trying to accomplish with this technique." Tsuna says and lifts both of his gloved hands.

"S-Sawada-dono…" Basil stutters.

"Sokka. So, what will you do? Call it quits for now?" Reborn asks,

Tsuna shakes his head. "No, Reborn, you're right. I rather not think about it, but… But if Hibari-san loses the Cloud match…"

"Sawada-dono…"

"I-If that happens…" Tsuna says.

"You and I would be there to stop it, right?"

"Eh?" Thy turn to find Kouga getting off the rock

"Yo! I've finished my training." He tells them.

"So, how is it?" Reborn asks him.

"It's amazing." The black-haired teen says and looks at his lifted curled hands. "I never thought that Mako would be deeper than I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?"

Kouga looks at the night sky. "Just like the sky, Mako is everywhere. Not just inside of me, the air, earth, water, and everything alive has it. I can tell since I fully accepted it."

* * *

Back at the school, The Chervello are currently checking the Rings on Hibari and Gola Mosca.

"Confirmed." They declared.

Behind the group, the two Kokuyo students have arrived as Chrom just came up running to them.

"Chikusa, Ken, you two came." She says.

"It's a pain, but we're watching this for Mukuro-sama." Chikusa says.

"Your job is over! You don't have to come anymore!" Ken tells the pineapple girl.

"I want to watch too." The purple-haired illusionist says as she sits down a bit away from the two.

"Stay farther away!" He yells at her but doesn't answer causing the blond student to click his teeth.

"Ken, it's about to start." Chikusa informs.

The two walks away from Chrome a bit more and sits down.

"We got them this far because Mukuro-san won." Ken states. "If they lose now, I won't let that duckling get away with it!"

"Hibari, fight."

"Oh!"

"Hey, turf-top! Your voice is too soft!" Gokudera shouts.

"What?! I can't get fired up since Hibari won't join us." Ryohei states.

"But I didn't think Gokudera would get so excited about since you were so against it when we started." Yamamoto says and Ruki nods.

"Of course." He states. "Juudaime would have done the same thing if he were here." " _You better not lose, Hibari. For Juudaime's sake…"_

"Then we shall begin." The Cervello announces. "The Ring of Could Gola Mosca vs. Hibari Kyoya, Battle Start!"

Rocket thrusters suddenly emerge from the large man's legs, sending Mosca flying towards the skylark.

"What?!" Gokudera exclaims in shock.

"Is that legal?!" Yamamoto asks.

The large man fires bullets from his hands, in which Hibari just simply dodges and runs forward. He rams his tonga at the man's face before running past him and tears off his left arm, all in one move. Gola Mosca doesn't stand a chance against him and collapses to the ground, exploding behind him. Everyone all gawks and dead-pans at the pure strength of the perfect, even the Varia and the Cervello are shocked, their jaws wide open.

Then Hibari joins the two half rings. "I don't want this." He says and throws the ring at one of the Cervello judges, who catches it. "Now you, sitting there. Come on down. The guy next to him as well. I need to bite the boss of Monkey Mountain to death before I can go home."

"What?!" Levi shouts.

"Not 'what', you tako." Bel states.

"Tako?!"

"We've lost this conflict." The prince states. "What are we going to do, Boss, Aaron?"

Xanxus look at the fallen Gola Mosca before smirking and leaps from his chair and lands a dropkick on the skylark who blocks it with his weapon before landing back on his feet. "My foot slipped." He says smugly.

"I'm sure." The perfect says.

"I'm not lying." A been is heard as the Varia boss leaps off and the ground underneath him explodes. "I was just going over to retrieve that piece of junk. We've lost."

"Hm? Your face doesn't look it." Hibari says as he runs at him and swings his Tonga's at him, who just dodges all the swings rather easily.

"What is Hibari doing?!" Ryohei shouts. "He just won that machine!"

Xanxus and Hibari move back and back until they are in the range as the guns fire at them. Then Xanxus seemly steps on another mine as a beep is heard and leaps off, causing the skylark to get hit by both the mine and gun.

"Another mine!" Gokudera cries.

"Hibari!" Yamamoto calls out.

Hibar leaps out of the smoke with little bruises as he continues to attack the Varia boss, all the while dodging the various shooting from the automated guns. How long do you plan to keep this up?" He asks.

"Relax." Xanxus says sarcastically." I won't lay a hand on you."

"As you wish. Either way, you will be bitten to death."

"Damn him, he's mocking the boss!" Levi shouts.

"Matte, Mr. Sullen." Bel tells him.

"Sullen?!"

"If we, the losers, make a move, it'll be seen as a rebellion against the soon-to-be tenth." He states. "All of us, along with the boss, will be executed."

"So you're telling me to leave that insolent brat alone?" The brute asks.

"Our boss is scheming something." The prince states.

"Mm? What is it?"

"I don't know." Bel says. "I bet Mammon or Squalo would have known."

Meanwhile, The working eye of the fallen Gola Mosca is glowing, targeting the skylark.

* * *

Back at the mountains, a bright light shines over in the horizon.

"Oh?" Reborn looks amazed.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinks for a moment.

"Oh…" Basil looks at him amazed.

"Are? Did I…?" Tsuna looks at his hands.

"Tsuna, you…" Kouga trails off.

"You did it, Tsuna." Reborn says. "That was the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough."

"Eh?"

"Thou did it!" Basil exclaims and runs over to him. "Amazing done, Sawada-dono! Thou have completed the technique that only the First Vongola Boss could perform."

"It was an unexpected kind of technique like this…"

"I couldn't have done it alone." Tsuna says. "it was all thanks to you, Basil-kun, Kouga-san."

"All right. Let's go, Tsuna!"

"Yeah." Tsuna says as his eyes go serious. "Let's go… to Nani-Chuu."

* * *

Hibari continues to attack the Varia boss, all the while dodging the random firing of the Gatling guns. He kept swinging his Tonga's until Xanxus raises his and to bock one of his attacks.

"Ne, I thought you weren't going to use your hands?" Hibari asks.

Xanxus grits his teeth in irritation.

"He can see Boss' movements coming?" Levi questions.

"Unbelievable…" Bel says.

The Varia boss just continues to dodge the attacks, all the while taking a glance at the fallen Gola Mosca. "Cervello." He calls out.

"Hai, Xanxus-sama?"

"Just what how this is going to end." He says. "I am not attacking."

Hibari is about to land the final blow on him, but he just smirks as a laser shoots into the perfect's leg causing him to stutter and falls on one knee.

"Ah!" Ryohei is shocked.

What was that?" Gokudera questions.

"Laser?!" Ruki cries.

"Hibari!" Yamamoto shouts when the group is caught un-noticed as middles suddenly fly in their direction.

"W-What's that?!" Gokudera shouts.

"Oh, no! Run!"

Everyone runs for cover as Yamamoto covers Ruki.

"Hm?" Levi wonders and looks over in the horizon. "What's that?"

"Yabe!" Bel runs away as the middles fly and hit the idiot of a Lightning Guardian.

"Damn it…" Gokudera grunts. "Oi, daijoubuka?"

"Yeah. Daijoubu deska, Sasagawa-ani, Ruki?" Yamamoto asks.

Ryohei coughs out the smoke. "What in the world is going on?!"

"I don't have a clue." Gokudera says.

"Hm?" Ruki looks up from the smoke and sees Gola Mosca up and flying around. "T-That's the…"

"I told you." Xanxus says. "I tried to retrieve it, but their Guardian of Cloud stopped me." The robot flies all over the place, middles flying out of its bacon lasers from its chest and it's other hand fires random shots. "Because of him, I lost control of Mosca."

"So, it's on a rampage?!" Gokudera exclaims.

Then a few more middles god their way and they immediately dodges them.

"That was close!" Yamamoto sighs.

"Damn it!" The bomber swears. "This is crazy!'

The robot flies around as missiles flying around and destroying the school building with another passer tying at the building once more.

"A condensed particle cannon?!" The silverrette shouts.

"It's attacking everything!" Ryohei yells. "We'll all be done for!"

"Pft-Hahahahaha!" Xanxus laughs. "This is a real disaster! Hahahaha!"

"That guy's laughing…" Yamamoto says.

"Ano yaro… That guy planned to cause this accident from the start, no matter what to wipe us out." Gokudera states.

"So that's why he taunted Hibari-san…" Ruki realizes.

"How underhanded…" Ryohei growls.

"I… was used?" Hibari says with his arms on his wounds.

The boxer then notices Chrome running off into the field. "Oi! The field is dangerous!"

It was too late as she steps on the mine as the alarm goes off causing her to freeze her tracks as the mine explodes. Luckily, Ken and Chikusa manage to get her out in time. "Chikusa, Ken."

"Man, this girl is such a hassle, byon." Ken complains but then the guns move and aim at them to their shock while behind them, Gola Mosca is approaching, its weapon ready to fire.

"Yabe!" Yamamoto cries out.

"They've been surrounded!" Gokudera cries.

The gun fires along with Mosca's laser as the Kokuyo students prepare for the blow, but a flame flies down, creating a large shield that protects the three from the bullets and the beam.

"That's!"

"That flame. He came." Xanxus says in surprise.

Then a blue slash hits the gun, causing it to stop and slides off diagonally to the ground as the laser stops firing.

"That movement." Aaron speaks.

The flame shield does down, revealing two figures from the smoke with orange flame ablaze on the brunette's forehead and blond spiky hair.

"Boss... Knight…" Chrome stutters out and Kouga repositions himself sideways as he swings down his buster sword.

"That's!" Ryohei cries.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera cries out.

"Onii-sama!" Ruki calls out.

Yamamoto smiles while Hibari just stares with interest.

"So you came." Xanxus says. "However…" The robot flies at them with missiles flying everywhere.

A few missiles just barely miss Basil and Reborn who are running in.

"What could possibly be going on?!" He exclaims.

"It looks like Mosca's out to destroy everything." The hitman tells him as he sees the robot fly around in the air. "A human couldn't move like that. I wonder if it's out of control."

Xanxus doesn't seem to bother that the two teens have arrived. "The trash will be taken out in order." He says. "There's no change in that."

Tsuna looks up at the missiles flying towards them and then his gloves ignites and flies up and destroy them all.

"What?!" Levi exclaims.

"I can't believe it." Bel says.

"H-He's flying!" Ryohei exclaims.

"You're amazing Juudaime." Gokudera says.

The brunette flies towards the robot, which fires many bullets towards him. Tsuna just brings out his flames and blocks all the bullets and tears off its other arm before the Mosca falls to the ground.

"W-What did he do?!" Levi shouts. "Now did he move just then?!"

"Suge…" Yamamoto trails off in awe.

"Juudaime."

"Oi, you piece of junk." Tsuna calls out. "Your opponent is me." He burns the torn arm and it explodes.

The Mosca turns around and fires more missiles directly at him but the sky boss dodges them.

"Sawada's-!" Ryohei shouts.

"What's going on?!" Gokudera yells. "All the missiles are aiming at Juudaime!"

"He's after Tsuna." Reborn says.

"Eh?" Basil asks.

"Mosca is concentrating his attacks on Tsuna."

Tsuna dodges most of the attacks but then a group of missiles from above and manages to hit him.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera cries out, but the brunette flies out of the smoke, unharmed.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaims.

"That's impossible!" Levi shouts.

Tsuna flies towards the robot before flying up, ready to attack him but then realizes that Gola Mosca is above him with the particle cannon ready to fire.

"Yabe! He can't dodge in midair!" Yamamoto cries out.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaims.

Seeing the upcoming laser, Kouga spins his sword a few times as blue aura surrounds the blade before stopping at his back and then swings upwards, sending the same blue slash at the Mosca. Tsuna senses this and he immediately moves away as the slash hits into the laser, destroying it while sending it crashing to the ground.

"T-They're strong!" Ryohei exclaims.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto agrees.

"As expected of Juudaime!" Gokudera cheers.

"Onii-sama…" Ruki breathes out in relief.

"It can't be." Bel says.

"Boss…" Levi looks at his boss, but to find him smirking.

Kouga walks up to the collapsed robot as Tsuna lands next to him.

"T-They beat that monster!" Ryohei exclaims.

"You did it, Tsuna, Kouga!" Yamamoto cheers.

"Splendid work, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouts.

"Is it over?" Chikusa asks,

"Man, that was real rough, byon." Ken sighs.

Hibari looks at Tsuna who is in Hyper Mode and a blond-haired Kouga.

"As expected, a mechanical weapon is no match against Sawada-dono and Kouga-dono!" Basil shouts.

"But there's one thing I'm hung up on." Reborn says.

"Eh?"

"They could have unleashed Mosca at full power and defeated us, wiping us out." He explains. "Xanxus… why did he act in this roundabout way?"

"Xanxus… what is this?" Tsuna questions the Varia boss, but he wasn't about to get an answer as the robot gets up and charges at them again. Kouga grabs on the robot with his right hand, stopping it completely.

"W-With one hand?" Basil exclaims.

"Looks like Kouga powered up back when he stopped Lancia's ball back in Kokuyo Land." The hitman states.

"Tsuna." Kouga tells his friend.

The brunette understands as his hand ignites in flames and raising it, but unknown to them Xanxus smirks. Tsuna slashes down and chops the robot vertically in half.

"Oh!" Ryohei exclaims.

"He did it!" Gokudera shouts.

The robot lands to the ground with a vertically-scorching mark on its front frame. Subsequently, an old man falls out of the robot interior causing Kouga and Tsuna in shock while Xanxus is smirking with pride. The old man is bundled up and seems unconscious as he falls to the ground with a thud.

"W-What?!" Ryohei says out loud.

"A-A person…" Gokudera says. "A person came out of that thing!"

"T-This person…" Tsuna stammers in realization as he goes back to normal. "The Ninth…"

"Why? Why is he here?!" Basil exclaims as Reborn quickly runs over with a first aid kit.

"Who is that person?" Ruki asks.

"W-What in the world is going on?" Kouga stutters as his hair goes back to normal as well. "Why is the Ninth in that robot?"

"Oi! Hang in there!" Reborn calls out to his boss and looks up to scan the entire interior of the robot weapon. "I've seen Mosca's structure once before. It seems that the ninth was being used as Gola Mosca's power supply."

"Eh?"

"Power supply?" Tsuna repeats. "W-Why?"

"This is no time to be asking 'why'." Xanxus tells them. "You both attacked the Ninth."

Both their eyes widen in realization. "W-We did…?"

Reborn removes some of the bindings around the old man. "This isn't good." he says grimly. "This wound can't be dealt with using the first aid."

"Sonna…"

"Who mercilessly cut the old man?" The Varia boss questions. " _Who_ scorched Mosca into two, along with the old man?"

"S-Sonna…" Tsuna stutters as he and Kouga's face go pale. "I… We… the Ninth…"

"No."

"Ah!" They look down to find the ninth bare conscious.

"It was my fault." he says.

"N-Ninth!" Tsuna and Kouga call out.

"We're finally able to meet, Tsunayoshi-kun, Kouga-kun…"

"Huh?"

"Sumanai. All this happened because of my weakness…" He apologizes. "It was my weakness that woke Xanxus from his long slumber."

"Eh?"

"Slumber?" What do you mean?" Reborn asks.

"Timoteo!" A voice calls out as they turn around to find Dan and Souha running towards them.

"Grandpa Dan!" Kouga cries out.

"Ah… Dan… Good to see you again."

"Just hang in there. Cavallone and Souha are almost here." Dan tells the old man. "What happened to you? What is going on?"

"Dan, what did the Ninth mean when he said 'slumber'?" Reborn asks him. "After Xanxus left the 'cradle' he left the Family and should have been placed under heavy surveillance by the Vongola."

"Cradle?" Tsuna asks.

"The greatest coup d'état attempt in Vongola history occurred eight years ago." The hitman explains. "The dreadful fact that the Ninth's son, Xanxus, was responsible was kept secret. Only the tops of the Vongola Family and elite who fought in that battle knew about it."

"For Xanxus, time has stood still for eight years." Timoteo says. "He's been asleep ever since that time, inflating his dreadful amount of hate and tenacity."

"Eh? W-What do you…" Tsuna asks. "What in the world?"

The Ninth coughs heavily.

"Daijoubu deska?!" Kouga asks. "Hang in there!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun… Kouga-kun…"

"Eh?"

"I consistently hear about both of you from Reborn and Dan. About the girls you each like, about your school, about your friends, and about the secrets you can't share… You both are children with hearts too ill-matched to that of a Mafia boss and its partner."

"Ninth…" Both teen mutter.

"I know that Tsunayoushi-kun never once fought happily. And Kouga-kun never forgives those who hurt his sibling and friends. You always have that frown on your forehead and swings your fists as it to pray… As the other calmly watches and swings your sword as a ritual…" The ninth raises his finger onto the brunette's forehead. "That's why I chose you as the Vongola Tenth and why Dan has chosen you as the Tenth Vongola Knight."

"Eh?" " _He didn't choose Xanxus?"_ Tsuna thought and then a flame appears on the tip of his fighters. " _A Dying Will Flame? It is so warm and familiar… Familiar?"_ He then realizes. " _I… I… I know this person…"_ Tears flowing out of his eyes but then the flame starts to shrink. " _Ah, the flame is getting smaller! S-Sonna…!"_

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"But I'm glad it's… you…" The man closes his eyes and his hand went limp.

"Wait!" Tsuna catches the old man's hand. "No! Please wait! Ninth!" Reborn tips his fedora to shadow his eyes, while Kouga eyes are shadow by the bangs of his hair. "Ninth…"

"How dare you kill the Ninth."

"Ah." They look at Xanxus.

"I take your cruel treatment of the ninth as a challenge to his true son, Xanxus and the honorable spirit of the Vongola." He says. " Don't feign your ignorance. The burns on the ninth's chest are more than enough proof. The Ring Conflict is nothing compared to what both of you have done. For the sake of my father, who was the boss, and for the future of Vongola, I will defeat you and avenge him."

"Eh!"

"What are you saying?!" Gokudera shouts. " _You_ captured the ninth!"

"So this is what you were after." Reborn says.

"Eh?"

"Even if he won the Ring Conflict and became the Boss-in-waiting, the ones who knew about the Cradle Affair would object to his appointment and resist him." The hitman explains. "But if he avenges the Ninth after framing Tsuna or Kouga, it would be different. He would gain the absolute trust of many in the Family. And if he's stronger than Tsuna, who was meant to be the tenth, ho could prove that he is the _true_ successor. If that were to happen, it wouldn't be an issue to deal with those who oppose him."

"Then Xanxus did this to become boss and create dictatorship!" Basil exclaims.

"Yeah. This was a trap. Were Mosca to go out of control and put Tsuna and Kouga's friends in danger, he predicted that they would come to rescue them."

Sonna…" Tsuna stutters. "J-Just for that…"

"Everyone, please refrain from conjecture." The Cervello states. "We're officially recording all statements.

"They're…" Yamamoto says, feeling anger at what they did.

"I knew it. The Cervello has always been on Xanxus' side!" Gokudera shouts.

"Do as you wish." Reborn says with his tone filled with anger. "I've already snapped." The two judges step back in shock. "But I'll keep my promise to the ninth and won't raise a hand, not even in my student's fight.

"Same here." Dan adds as his tone is as angry as Reborn's. "Despite my urge to kill all the Varia right now, I won't lay a hand as a promise towards my old friend."

"However," They add, "even if we say that I don't know what our students', who doesn't like fighting and who hate people like you, will do."

Both teens get up on their feet. "Xanxus. I'll be taking the Ring back." Tsuna says.

"We won't…" Kouga speaks and they look at him and Aaron with anger and resolve.

"We won't let you succeed the Ninth!" Both exclaim.

"Well said, Tsuna, Kouga." Reborn comments.

"Hn. I'll carve both of you into the history of Vongola," The Varia boss boasts, " shouting that there were two pathetic wimps who revolting against Xanxus."

"They're not alone!" He looks behind to see everyone all ready to battle. "Juudaime's will…"

"Is our will!"

"Personally." Hibari states.

"You brats want to fight?!" Levi shouts.

"Ushishishi… Sounds like fun." Bel states.

"Eradicate the traitors!" Xanxus orders.

"Please wait a moment!" the Cervello stop them from creating a huge battle. "The fight to avenge the Ninth will be controlled by us."

"What?!" Ryohei shouts.

"We have a duty to watch over the Vongola Rings."

"What are you saying, Xanxus' dogs!" Gokudera yells.

"What your mouth." They warn them as they take out the same document for the announcement of the Ring Conflict. "We have the Ninth's direct orders. We cannot allow the Rings to change hands without our approval."

"How dare you!" Basil shouts. "You must have forced the Ninth to make that Dying Will Flame Seal!"

"As we said before, please refrain from conjuncture."

"Don't give me that tone." The pink-haired judges turn their attention to Dan. "Do you wish to go against me, Cervello?"

"Gramps?" Kouga looks at his American grandfather.

"Let me repeat myself." He says. "Do you wish to go against me, the Ninth Vongola Knight, and give me that bullshit!"

"W-What?!"

"That is ossan is the Ninth Vongola Knight?!" Gokudera exclaims.

"Ruki, did you know?" Yamamoto asks.

"This is the first time I head this." The white-haired girl admits.

"Grandpa Dan… is the Ninth Vongola Knight?!" Kouga stammers.

"As we are about to say, the battle, which determines both the next Vongola boss and knight, shall be called the Sky Match." The Cervello announces. "Originally, the match to determined the boss and knight were to be together in which they are partners. In other words, it will be the final battle of the Ring Conflict that we held. How does this suits you, Xanxus-sama?"

"It's not bad." The Varia boss agrees.

"Then, tomorrow's night, would everyone please gather at Nami-Chuu."

"So you're giving them a stay of execution." Bel says.

"What?!" Ryohei shouts.

"Teme…!" Gokudera shouts.

"This is good news." Reborn says. "Tsuna and Kouga were exhausted from their training today."

"Hn, tomorrow night is going to be this comedy last act." Xanxus laughs, in his hand is the half of the Vongola Sky Ring. "Struggle all your might." He flicks it back at the brunette and he raises his right hand before a huge light blinds everyone. When the light dims down, the Varia along with the Cervello are gone.

"H-He disappeared." Ryohei stutters. "Those women too!"

"Ah! N-Ninth!" Basil remembers as he runs towards his side. "Please hold on!"

"Were we too late?" They turn around. To find Souha, Dino, and most of the Cavallone boss' subordinates with him

"Bucking Bronco!" Gokudera exclaims.

"You, take the Ninth and any injured." Dino instructs as all the men bring out stretchers and carry Timoteo away. They also scan the area, in case there are still mine left. "We received word from the External Advisor team. I couldn't have imagined this happening… Are you guys all right?

"The damage we received is too great." Reborn states. "But still…" Dino subordinates then check the remaining Guardians for injuries, though they are still little shaken up.

"Are you okay, Ruki?" Souha asks his daughter but she doesn't answer as she and the other Guardians stare at both Tsuna and Kouga who are still standing in the middle, both feeling guilty for what happened.

"Let's go home!" The hitman states as he kicks Tsuna down from behind and snapping Kouga out of his thoughts, before landing on the poor brunette. "We're going home."

"Eh?"

"The both of you need to recharge for tomorrow's match."

"Why do you always kick me?!" Tsuna snaps at him.

"'Cause I feel irritated."

"W-What kind of reason is that?!" The brunette dead-pans causing everyone to laugh at the awkward scene that often shows between the hitman and his student.

"Looks like Reborn won't change, even with this serious situation…" Kouga sighs and feels a hand on his shoulder behind him, revealing to be Dan. "Gramps."

"Let's go home." He says.

"Yeah…" The black-haired teen says before the elderly man wraps an arm around the teen's shoulder. "Cho- Gramps!"

"So, care to explain to the girl who came to our house last week? Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?"

"Ha-h! Of course not! Shizuki is a friend and a classmate!"

"So you say~"

"It's true!"

" _Hope hasn't diminished yet, Reborn."_ Dino thought, looking at Reborn tormenting Tsuna and Dan tries to interrogate Kouga about Yuuri.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Battle of Sky and Knight

"Onii-sama!" Ruki calls out to Kouga who is still sleeping in his bed, back to his house. He is completely exhausted from the situation from the previous night. "O–ni–i-sa–ma!" She shouts, trying to wake up his sleeping brother.

"Five more minutes…" Kouga grumbles.

"Mou. We're going to be late for school if you keep sleeping!" She yells at him.

"Mm…?" He questions and immediately gets up. "School?"

After having breakfast while Dan tries to steal some food from Kouga but is stopped by Joan scolding him to stop, he goes off to school with Ruki. The first thing when the two reach the school, Kouga decides to go to the roof. There he finds Tsuna standing by the edge, looking at the scenery.

"Yo, Tsuna." Kouga calls out.

"Ah, Kouga-san." He calls as the black-haired teen walks to his side and leans his arms on the fence.

"Were you thinking of something?" He asks.

"Yeah…" Tsuna replies and continues to look out the scenery. "At that time, the Ninth wanted to tell me something with his flame."

This catches Kouga's attention and also look at the scenery. "Sokka…"

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun." Both of them turn around to find Kyoko standing behind them.

"Kyoko-chan." Tsuna calls out.

"Kouga-kun mou, ohayo."

"Ah."

"Ohayo." The brunette greets without any blushes or stutters.

"Reborn-kun said you two would be here." She states.

"He did?" Tsuna asks.

She giggles. "It's just as he said."

"Eh?"

"Your face is like a bullet train today!"

"Huh?! A bullet train?!" Tsuna dead-pans causing the school idol to giggle with Kouga chuckles a bit while Tsuna laughs awkwardly.

"I know!" She says as she looks through her skirt pocket. "I have this for you." She takes out a blue amulet with his name and a tuna fish sewed on.

"An amulet?" Tsuna asks. "F-For me?!"

She nods. "People have been getting hurt during that nightly sumo contest." She states.

" _She still thinks it's a sumo contest…"_ Both teen dead-pans.

"Here." She hands it to the brunette.

"A-Arigatou…" He thanks her. "With this, I won't lose the next battle."

Kyoko then blushes at his sentence. "Eh?'

"Hm?"

"Eto…" She stutters for a moment then remembers. "Ah, that's right!" She takes out a few more amulets. "I made some for Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun too!"

" _So it wasn't just for me?!"_ Tsuna mentally cries.

"Maa, maa." Kouga tries to cheer him up by patting on the brunette's shoulder.

"And everyone made these amulets together." She states cheerfully. "Even Ruki-chan and Yuuri-chan helped out."

"Eh? Everyone?"

"Tsuna-san!" Haru calls out from behind them, wearing the female Nani-Chuu uniform.

"Haru?!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Welcome, Haru-chan!" Kyoko greets.

"Why are you here?" Kouga asks.

"Haru's classes start after lunch today!" Haru declares. "So I've infiltrated this school to hand out the amulets to everyone!"

"Infiltrated…?" Tsuna dead-pans. "More importantly, that's a Nami-Chuu uniform!"

"Bianchi-san prepared it for me!" She cheerfully states.

"It was easy, compared to my usual work." Bianchi states as she, Fuuta, and I-Pin wearing their specially made Nani-Chuu uniforms."

"You guys are in uniforms too?!" Tsuna cries.

"Does it suit me, Tsuna-nii, Kouga-nii?" Fuuta asks.

"i-Pin likes uniform!" I-pin says.

"What will you do if you get caught?!"

"We'll deal with it if it comes." Bianchi states coolly.

"What are you talking about?!" Tsuna shouts. "That's a problem! Besides, Bianchi, you don't look like a middle-schooler!"

"What was that?" She asks angrily. "What does that mean?"

"I-Pin looks like a middle-schooler."

"I-It's impossible!" The brunette cries

"What? Do you intend on ruining our good intentions?" The poison scorpion questions angrily.

"How about Haru?" The Midori student asks. "Does it look good on Haru?'

"Leave me alone!"

Ah, minna-san! There you are!" Ruki states as she runs through the door with Yuuri following her. "Why didn't everyone waited for us?"

"Ruki-chan!"

"Gomen, Ruki-chan." Kyoko apologizes. "Haru-chan couldn't wait any longer to see Tsuna-kun."

"A-Ano, Kouga-kun." Yuuri calls out.

"Mm?" Kouga says

"K-Kore!" She hastily takes out a similar amulet, but with Kouga's name and a wolf's fang.

"For me?" He asks and the girl nods twice with a blush. "Arigatou, Shizuki." He smiles at her which causes Yuuri to blush a bit more.

"A-Also…" She stammers. "Y-You can call me by my name…"

"Okay. Thanks, Yuuri."

From hearing her named called by the one she likes, causes Yuuri to overheat and faints backward and alerts everyone there.

"Ah! Shizuki-san!" Tsuna calls out.

"Yuuri-chan!" Haru also calls out.

"Yuuri-chan, hang in there!" Kyoko shouts.

Unknown to them a certain infant is sitting behind a wall, eavesdropping on their conversation. A smirk appears on his face, content that both Tsuna and Kouga are having the best of what might be the last day of joy.

"Don't forget, Tsuna, Kouga." He says. "This… This is what you will be returning to."

* * *

After hearing that Lambo regain his conscious a moment causes Tsuna, Kouga, and Reborn who is riding on Tsuna's shoulder to the clinic that evening and into Lambo's ward that has I-Pin watching over the cow kid.

"Lambo sleeping deeply. Don't worry. He's fine!" She states.

"Thanks for watching over him all the time." Tsuna thanks her.

"Keep up the good work." Kouga tells the Chinese hitman.

"Leave it to I-Pin!" She says proudly.

"Seems like he regained consciousness around noon." Reborn states. "I head he was a big pain."

"Yokatta… What a relief." Tsuna sighs.

"But he still needs lots of rest." The hitman adds.

"Sokka…"

"Mm… Tsuna wet himself…" Lambo sleep-talks. "Hahaha, Baka-Tsuna! Idiot Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna!"

"Ack! He better be talking in his sleep." Tsuna dead-pans.

"Losing your cool over sleep-talking… You've still got a lot to learn." Reborn says.

"Hahaha! I'll let Reborn charge of polishing my horns from now on!"

Leon turns into a huge green hammer. "I can't let that go, even if it's just sleep-talk." The hitman states. "I'll have to coerce him into silence."

"Oi, Reborn! He's just sleep-talking!" The brunette cries as he grabs on the hammer to prevent the infant hit ant from slamming its power on Lambo.

"Oi, oi…" Kouga sighs.

"Kouga will help me lifting my statue with his monster-like strength."

The black-haired teen cracks his knuckles. "Even its sleep-talking, I won't let go."

"Calm down, Kouga-san!" Tsuna cries.

"No violence!" I-Pin shouts as she helps to grab the green hammer. "Lambo needs peace and quiet!"

"Hahaha! Tail-head!"

This snaps I-pin. "Ah! Dame da yo, I-Pin!" The brunette cries.

"Hi-ya!" She lands a knuckle sandwich in the cow-kid's head.

"The cow glimmered…" Lambo mumbles with a fresh bump on his head.

"Can't forgive, even if it's sleep-talk!" She huffs.

"Yare, yare…" Kouga sighs once more while Tsuna laughs sheepishly.

"But, does this mean he's close to a full recovery?" Tsuna asks.

"Mama and the others are taking turns watching over him, so you can relax." The hitman states.

"Yeah." Tsuna nods. "Ano… About the Ninth…"

"He isn't here…"

"Then, is he-"

"He's not dead yet." The hitman quickly answers. "As a last hope, Dino took him to well-equipped place."

"Dino-san did…?"

"There's no telling what will happen." The hitman states causing the brunette to look down, feeling guilty for hurting the Ninth, even if it is by accident. "More importantly," Reborn jumps down from the chair, "a new weapon is ready for you two."

"A-A n-new weapon?" Tsuna asks.

"Come on, it's over here." Reborn says, walking to the lobby with Kouga and Tsuna following. "A special combat Mafia suit." He states to the briefcase on the table.

"Huh?"

"It's a special suit woven from the thread made inside of Leon." He says. "It won't burn easily from the Dying Will Flames."

"A Mafia suit?!" Tsuna cries. "I have to dress like a mafioso?!" An imaginary picture of him in a white suit with a rifle in one hand and a bouquet of roses on the other. "Like this?" Another picture rolls in to be more like the suit in the movie, Matrix with duel guns. "Or this?" Another one appears as the Japanese traditional outfit with a small dagger in hand. "Or that?!" Another picture to be most unlikely, a blue alien suit. "It better not be like this!"

"The last one is probably unlikely…" Kouga face-faults, a little surprise of the brunette's imagination.

"Relax." Reborn states. "It looks just like your Nami-Chuu uniform."

"Thank goodness…" Tsuna sighs. "It's normal…"

"It's the same material as my suit." The hitman states. "But for Kouga, Dan asked me to give you ha more unique design."

Eh?" Kouga looks at him, kind of expecting something ridiculous. He looks into the suit and is shocked at what it is installed for him.

"Look, Leon's all tuckered out from making those." The hitman says, gesturing to the tired green chameleon on his hat.

"Arigatou, Leon." Tsuna says, patting the little lizard which licks his finger in gesture. "Haha, it tickles!"

"And both have an extra feature."

"Extra?" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah. Once the both of you change into that, we're going. To the final battle of the Ring Conflict…" Reborn states seriously.

Both teens look at their half ring and nod.

* * *

The lights light up in the street of the night as Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Ruki all assemble by the crossroads they often share on their way to school.

"Yo." Gokudera greets.

"Usu." Yamamoto greets back.

"Good evening." Ruki greets as the air around them is tense even the usual hyper boxer is tense and serious.

"Let's go." The bomber states.

"Yeah." The baseball ace agrees.

"Let's go." The boxer repeats.

"To the school." Ruki adds.

They all walk together, prepared for the last round of the Ring conflict.

"Minna-san!" Basil calls out from behind.

"Weren't you coming with Tsuna and Kouga?" Yamamoto asks.

"No, thy was talking to our allies in Italy." The CEDEF officer states.

"And how is it?" Gokudera asks.

"Not good." He replies grimly. "According to Dino-dono, Oyakata-sama can't leave the Vongola Headquarters."

Tch, the Bucking Bronco can't do anything." The silverrette says. "No matter what happens, we can't rely on people around us."

"What? Tsuna and Kouga are going to win." Yamamoto says as he puts his hands behind his head with his usual smile on his face.

"True, Tsuna-san and Onii-sama are strong!" Ruki adds.

"Of course he is!" The bomber shouts. "Who else besides Juudaime is worthy of becoming the boss?"

"A-Ano…"

"Hm?"

"I heard this from Dino-dono:" Basil states. "Before the Cradle Affair, there were five candidates, including Sawada-dono, for the title of the Tenth."

"Five?" Ryohei asks

"Four, besides Tsuna?" Yamamoto states.

"Hai, among the five, the three eldest were each blessed with the skills to become Boss." The dirty blond teen states. "The one chosen by all the leader, except the Ninth and the External Advisor, was Xanxus. That's how overwhelming Xanxus' abilities are, and there is no doubt that his partner, Aaron, is equally overwhelming."

"Oi, is Juudaime included in the 'blessed three'?" The bomber asks.

"He was not."

"Hm…" Ryohei hums.

"Naruhodo na." Yamamoto says with a smile.

"That's not surprising." The silverrette states.

"Eh?"

"Listen up, rookie. Juudaime is so amazing, that only a few people see it." Gokudera tells him.

"Huh?'

"Hahaha, Tsuna's not that hard to understand. The most difficult to figure out is Kouga." Yamamoto says, shocking the silverrette. "His amazingness is too obvious that it's easily overlooked. The other's so mysterious that people tend to misunderstand."

"That doesn't make any sense, Yakuu-Baka!"

"Tsuna-san is sometimes amazing but sometimes not." Ruki states. "He is just amazing in that way."

"Sometimes, I can't tell Sawada's all that great or not." Ryohei states.

"What?!"

"But that's how he's above average." The boxer concludes.

"The lot of you, don't say confusing things!" The bomber yells.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Yamamoto asks.

"Hm… I don't quite understand it anymore." Ryohei sighs.

"Doesn't that mean his normality is what makes him amazing?" Ruki suggests.

"But Kouga's mysterious was really helps make it up." Yamamoto adds.

"That makes no sense!" Gokudera shouts.

" _They think the same thing as I do."_ Basil thought happily.

"You guys are just stupid. I bet your brains are all muscle too!" Gokudera shouts.

"Hahaha, I'm not fond of thinking." Yamamoto laughs.

" _I see. They've already realized Sawada-dono's extraordinary ordinariness and Kouga-dono's amazing mysteriousness."_ The CEDEF officer thought.

Then a bright light from the school catches their attention.

"W-What was that?!" Gokudera questions as all of them run towards the source of the light.

"It's coming from Nani-Chuu's direction!" Yamamoto states.

"It came from the courtyard!" Ryohei states.

"We better hurry!" Ruki shouts.

They all run into the courtyard to find smoke covering the entire area.

"W-What's that?!" Gokudera cries as everyone tries to block the heavy gusts blown at them. The bomber looks to find Xanxus smirking in the middle of the courtyard with Aaron right behind him. The Knight wears the same black trench coat with a black scarf around his neck and black pants with combat boots. "Xanxus!" He exclaims.

"What's going on?!" Ryohei shouts.

"Is this his doing?" Ruki questions.

"The other side seems to be in good shape." Reborn states from behind them.

They turn around to find Tsuna, all prepared with his mittens along with Kouga, but what really shocks them is what he is wearing. The teen wears indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt, brown boots, gauntlets with a pauldron over his left shoulder, his buster sword is on his back.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaims.

"Tsuna! Kouga!" Yamamoto exclaims.

"Onii-sama, those clothes…" Ruki points out.

"Yeah." Kouga nods.

"Xanxus." Tsuna says, his eyes glaring right at the Varia boss.

"You came, trash." He taunts.

"I never thought you show up." Aaron states.

"It's never my policy to back down a fight that matters." Kouga states.

"We've been waiting for you." The Cervello states as everyone sees the two pink-haired judges leap down in front of them. "Now all the Guardians on Sawada-shi's side, Storm, Sun, Rain, Snow, and the Mist."

"Mist?" They look around then notices Chrome behind. "Ah! You're…"

"Chrome!" Kouga exclaims.

"All that remains are Cloud and Thunder."

"Eh? Remaining?" Tsuna looks at the judges confused. They then hear footsteps and turns to find Hibari. "Hibari-san!"

"Why did you summon me?" He asks.

"Summon?" Kouga repeats.

"The same with us." Ryohei states.

"Eh?"

"The Guardians were summoned by the Cervello." Chrome tells them.

"That's is correct." The Cervello says. "We issued a compulsory summons to all surviving Guardians.

"Compulsory summons?" Tsuna asks.

"They're here too." Reborn states.

"Eh?" They look around to find Bel, Levi, and Allena present, Mammon in a cage.

"Mammon!" Tsuna cries.

"Belphegor, Levi A Than, and Allena!" Basil exclaims.

"IYA~!" They turn to find Lussuria all tied up on a bed. "Treat me gently! I'm mortally wounded!"

"He's alive?!" Ryohei exclaims.

"Along with his bed?!" Gokudera shouts.

"Hello! It's been a while~!" The Muay Thai expert greets. "Mou, you're too forceful! Be a little gentler!"

"And it seems that Sawada-shi's Guardian of Thunder is here as well."

"Ah, don't tell me…!" They turn to find Lambo in one of the Cervello's arms. "Lambo?!"

"Why is he here?!" Kouga shouts. "Lambo just regain consciousness!"

"The reason we issue the compulsory summons," They says, "is because the Sky Match risks seven of the Rings, as well as the Guardians' lives."

"Risk the Rings _and_ the Guardians' lives?" Tsuna repeats.

"That's correct." The Cervello states.

"Chotto. What are you saying?!" The brunette cries. "Lambo's injured! Give Lambo back!"'

"Please stand back." They warn him. "The situation is the same for Varia."

"That's right!" Lussuria pants. "Don't complain! When summoned are issued, it is the duty of the Guardians to show, no matter what their condition!"

"That's exactly right." Mammon states. "I was waiting for Xanxus-sama's rage to cool and chose a time to assist."

"Ushishishi, Well said." The prince tells the illusionist. "You were captured and weren't kill, and now you're a chatterbox. The losers looked so pathetic!"

"Shut up, Bel-chan!" Lussuria shouts at him.

"What about Squalo?" Yamamoto immediately asks. "Isn't he here?"

"You are aware of how the Rain Match ended. Squalo's life was lost."

Yamamoto grits his teeth in disappointment.

"Now, we'll begin the Sky Match." The Cervello announce.

"Eh?! Chotto matte! I haven't agreed to this yet!" Tsuna cries.

"Same here. I wouldn't let wounded people be part of this match!" Kouga shouts.

"If you don't, you'll be disqualified, we'll make Xanxus-sama the proper bearer of the Ring."

"Ano yaro…" Gokudera growls.

"But first, we will collect the Guardians' Rings."

"What?!" Ryohei shouts. "After all we been through, you want us to return them?!"

If you are the true Guardian, then you should have nothing to worry about. In the end, the Vongola Rings always go to their true masters." They state and take out two boxes. "Please put your Rings into this box."

"There's no choice." Yamamoto states.

"I'm not satisfied with this." The boxer states.

"This side as well." They tell the Varia side.

"I lost it." Hibari states.

"We already took custody of it." Once the Cervello collects the Rings they show them to both sides. "We have taken them into custody. Now, let us explain the rules of the Sky Match. One of the conditions of victory is the same as the other Guardians'; the completion of the Ring. The field this time is the entire school."

"It's huge." Yamamoto states.

"To be able to view the entirety of the wide field, we've set up small cameras in various places." The judges state. "As well as displays other than just the ones in the observation areas. And we've prepared camera-equipped monitor wristbands." They state as they show a metal wristband with a screen.

"I see. It's like a miniature TV." Ryohei says.

"Hahaha, Tsuna, it's your close up." Yamamoto laughs.

"Ack!" Tsuna is startled by his Rain's sentence.

"Onii-sama, your collar is undone." Ruki points out causing Kouga to fix it.

"Now, will each of the Guardians move to your respective match fields as soon as you have equipped your wristbands." The judges state.

"Mm? The fields?" Levi asks. "What's going on now?"

"We will not answer any questions." The Cervello states. "If you do not obey, you will be disqualified."

"Jeez, that woman really pisses me off!" Gokudera growls.

"Looks like watching isn't all we'll do." Bel states. "I can't wait."

Ryohei clears his throat. "Then now is our only chance to do it." Ryohei states.

"Eh?'

"The circle." Yamamoto tells the brunette.

"Let's get out spirits up! Gokudera shouts.

"Y-You're right." Tsuna agrees.

"You guys just stay there!" The boxer tells the anti-social people. "We switched to the ten-meter rule."

"Ten-meter rule?" Kouga asks.

"Anyone within ten meters is included in the circle. It's an extreme rule."

"Eh?"

"What's with that?" Gokudera states.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Ryohei shouts as they form the circle. "Sawada, Kouga, FIGHT!"

"OHH!"

Everyone then disburses to their respective fields.

"Then, I'll see you later." Gokudera states.

"Boss, Knight, be careful." Chrome tells them.

"Do your best." Ryohei says.

"Don't push yourselves." Yamamoto says.

"Don't die, Onii-sama, Tsuna-san." Ruki says.

" _Minna…"_ Tsuna thought happily.

"It's finally time, kora!" He turns around to find the army infant along with the perverted doctor.

"Shamal! Colonnello!"

"I came to puck up your bones." Shamal says.

"I came to hackle you." Colonnello states.

" _How inappropriate!"_ Tsuna mental dead-pans.

"Kouga." The said teen turns around to find Dan and Souha. "Gramps! Tou-san!"

"Good luck." Souha says.

"Just like your training, don't rush." Dan tells him.

"Hai!" Kouga nods.

Everyone has reached their destinations and is all ready for the match to start.

"All the Guardians have arrived at their fields." The Cervello announces.

"It's finally about to start." Shamal says.

"It's a life or death battle." Colonnello states. "Strengthen your resolve, kora!"

"What's with this pole?" Ryohei asks, looking a tall tripod pole in the middle of his field.

"At the top of each of the poles set at the fields are the Rings that match the field." The judges explain.

"Hm? Ring?" Gokudera asks. "You want us to fight them over again?"

"Does that mean we get to fight too?" Bell asks as his knives already out.

"Please do as you wish." They say, shocking Tsuna. "That is if you can."

At that sentence, all the Guardians all feel pain from their wrists subsequently, Reborn is sort of startled while Tsuna freaks out. "What's that?!" He shouts.

"The poison built into all the wristbands have been injected into the Guardians."

"W-What?!" Basil exclaims.

"Poison?!" Shamal shouts.

All of them fall with a thud, grunting in pain.

"M-My body…" Levi grunts.

"It's hot!" Chrome cries.

"Minna!" Tsuna cries.

"Not good." Shamal says grimly.

"The poison called 'Dead Heater' instantly attacks the nerves and even make standing difficult." The Cervello explains. "The burning, piercing pain will gradually increase, and in thirty minutes, they will die."

"S-Sonna!" Basil cries.

"W-What's going on?!" Tsuna cries. "It's the _Sky_ Match! Why is everyone having to go through all this?!"

"Because as the Sky, it is the boss' destiny."

"Destiny?" Kouga repeats.

"Sun, Lightning, Storm, Rain, Mist, Snow, Cloud. It is the destiny of the Sky to be stained by all, and to engulf and embrace all these." They say. "A battle in which All the Guardians lives are entrusted to the boss and his partner. _That_ is the Sky Match."

"Entrusted to?!" Tsuna cries. "That is…"

"There is only one way to stop the progression of the poison." They add. "Insert the Ring into the Guardian's wristband. If you insert the Ring into the hollow of the wristband, the antidote, which is built into the wristband, will be released."

"In this battle, not only the Sky and Knight Rings, but the other Rings will be an important factor." Reborn says.

"That is correct. And the final victory conditions of the Sky Match is completing the Sky and Knight Rings and obtaining all the Vongola Rings. You can set all the Vongola Rings. You can set all the Vongola Rings into this chain." They take out a chain for each boss.

"Wakatta." Tsuna says as he quickly grabs the chains. "Let's get started! If we don't hurry, everyone will be…"

"Finally, as soon as the battle begins, we will not allow any contact with outsiders." The Cervello states. "Special bullets as well, of course."

"Understood." Reborn answers.

Without warning, Xanxus suddenly dashes forward and slugs the brunette in the face, sending him flying into the building.

"Tsuna!" Kouga calls out but then Aaron dashes and punches him and sends him flying back as well.

"Ah!" Basil gasps.

"Bastard!" Shamal curses.

"X-Xanxus-sama!" The Cervello says in shock. "It hasn't started yet!"

"Hn, they are the ones who wanted to get started." He says smugly. "Let's start. Hurry up."

"H-Hai! But because of that attack, Sawada-shi's…"

"That was unfair, Xanxus!" Basil shouts with his weapon ready.

"Huh? It wasn't good to attack before the use of a special bullet?" He asks.

"Man that guy sucked." Aaron says. "I could hit him so easily."

"Don't underestimate me." Reborn says with his gun smoking. "Who do you think I am?"

Hm?" The rubble then starts to shake before explodes, revealing Tsuna okay behind.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil exclaims.

"Tsuna, Xanxus isn't someone you can fight half-heartedly." Reborn tells him. "It would be useless to attempt to save the seven Guardians as well as fight. Start by-"

"I know." Tsuna says calmly and an orange flame appears on his forehead with his eyes turn orange while his gloves ignite in orange flames. "I'm going to take care of him first."

"Oh? Looks like the puny boss is lucky." Aaron laughs.

"Who is?" His eyes widen in shock of the voice behind him as he turns around to find Kouga's sole in his face and knocks backward into the building. "Don't underestimate me." He says as his hair turns blond and spikes up, revealing his sky-colored eye. "Or you'll suffer the consequences."

"Take care of me?" Xanxus questions. "With that level of power you showed yesterday?"

"Do I look the same as I did yesterday?" Tsuna retorts.

"Omae…" Aaron growls as he gets up from the rubble."You're stronger than you looked."

"This time, I'm serious. Come at me." Kouga says as his tone is devoid any other emotions except the fighter.

"Any observers, please come this way!" The Cervello shouts. "Please hurry! Keep in mind that it is the same as the Guardian matches, will infrared sensors to prevent you from leaving."

"You two as well!" They call out to behind the tree, where the two Kokuyo students are hiding.

"Geh! Busted!" Ken says in shock.

Once the Cervello leads the others to the spectators' area, they announce the battle.

"Now, the Sky and Knight Ring, Xanxus & Aaron vs. Sawada Tsunayoshi & Kouga Mitsurugi Lanceford, Battle Start!"

Tsuna dashes forward and punches him who dodges it and he chops at him, but he dodges it as well. The Varia elbows him and Tsuna catches it, but lands a kick at the brunette and sends him back into the building. Kouga ignores that as his eyes focus only on Aaron as he dashes while drawing his buster sword and trade blows with him. Then Aaron dodges Kouga's last swing and uppercuts his chin and sends a kick at his gut, sending him flying back.

"Sawada-dono! Kouga-dono!" Basil exclaims.

"What amazing speed." Shamal comments.

"Is that it?" Xanxus and Aaron questions as they advance towards them. Tsuna dashes forward and punches the Varia boss, who easily side-steps and grabs his arm. "I'm asking if that's it." Xanxus moves his hand up as it glows.

"That's not good." Reborn says.

Tsuna freezes for a moment before he quickly projects his flames on the ground and flies upwards as a blast of orange light burst through the man's hand and destroying the concrete wall behind him. This shocks the brunette of the attack.

"Oi… that was reinforced concrete." Shamal says.

"It was weathered away in a moment!" Basil exclaims.

"Take this!" Aaron points his hand at the Mako user and a huge blast but a little blueish light blast through at him. He quickly dodges as the wall behind him has the same effect as well.

"It's Flames of Rage."

Tsuna quickly comes out of Xanxus' grip and flies up and onto the horizontal wall.

"Flames of Rage?" Basil repeats. "What is that, Reborn-san."

"The Dying Will Flame is like a fingerprint or a voice. It differs in shape and properties from person to person." Reborn explains. "And Xanxus' and Aaron's are a very rare, high ranking flame. They say the Second, the only Boss and Knight who uses their fists and never a weapon, were the only people to have this flame. This flame is capable of turning everything to ash. It has overwhelming destructive power. And it appears only when the Seconds were enraged, so it has been called 'Flames of Rage' instead of 'Dying Will Flame'."

"But Aaron has other mixed with it." Dan points out. "He's a complete master of using Aura."

"Now you know why the Firsts who used gloves and the other a sword as both of you do, ran away to Japan." Xanxus says. "It was because they feared fighting the Seconds."

"Hm?"

"Because the title 'Ultimate' would falter if the Flames of Rage burns out the Dying Will Flame." Aaron states. "They fear these flames."

"What to try that out?" Tsuna asks.

"Hm?'

"To see whether my flame our your flame is stronger."

"What?" Xanxus questions.

"What is Sawada-dono planning?" Basil asks.

Tsuna drops from his place as the flame from his fist stops igniting before it ignites once more and the brunette flies at the Varia boss.

"A fistfight?" Colonnello exclaims.

"Hahahahaha! Trash 'til the end!" Xanxus laughs as he raises his hand. "If you want to die that badly…" His hand glows as Tsuna's flames increase rapidly. "Be blown away!"

The two flames clash with each other, only to explode as Xanxus' flames are blown away, shocking everyone as Reborn smirks. Tsuna dashes forward and slugs Xanxus at his face, sending him flying into the wall as the brunette lands on the ground in fours.

"O-Oi… This is…" Shamal trails.

"Sawada-dono's flame overpowered Xanxus' flame!" Basil exclaims.

"This is the fruit of his training." Reborn says. "Although Xanxus' flame may have more overall destructive power, Tsuna broke through by concentrating his flame into a single point. However, that is not enough to down Xanxus."

"You won't defeat me using that flame." Kouga says.

"What?" Aaron questions.

"Using the power of rage won't defeat me or Tsuna."

"Teme! Are you making fun of me?!" He shouts as his hands glow. "I'll show you twice as strong!" He blasts at him but instead of dodging, Kouga grips his sword tighter.

"Oh? He's going to use that?" Dan says.

"Huh?" Everyone looks at him confused including Reborn and excluding Souha.

"Die!" The blast comes closer as Kouga stands his ground as he lifts his sword.

"Hakogeki!" He shouts as he swings down, sending a shockwave and overpowering before blasting Aaron back to the wall.

"That's the same technique that he used yesterday." Reborn points out.

"Hakogeki." Dan explains. "That's one of the moves that the First Vongola Knight used. By applying Mako into the blade, it amplifies the strength of the swing by more than three times the damage allow with some shockwaves. Although that attack was only 15% of what it's originally capable of."

"Ch-Chotto… 15%?! Is that attack that powerful?!" Shamal asks.

"Yeah, but it's not enough to take Aaron down.

Tsuna then flies forward towards his opponent as Kouga rushes towards his. A glow from the smoke and they bring out a flame/Mako shield, but then they hear click as two blasts hit both of them, breaking through the flame/Mako shield.

"Ah!"

"They broke through the flame and that Mako shield!" Colonnello exclaims.

Xanxus and Aaron fly out of the smoke and land behind them.

"W-What was that?!" Basil cries.

"To use our weapons against these pieces of trash…" Xanxus says as he holds two black pistols with a red insignia of an X on it and a black double-barrel revolver. In comparison, Aaron's is a white pistol with an X on the side of the barrels.

"Xanxus and Aaron use weapons as well." Reborn states. "Those guns are the same type as used by the Sevenths. The Seconds' flame and the Sevenths' guns… This is a fearsome combination."

"G-Guns?" Basil questions. "They not only use their fists but guns as well?"

"Vongola has bosses with many different and various fighting styles." Dan explains. "The Seventh and his partner were the only ones who use guns as their main weapon. They say that the Sevenths chose guns because of their skills with them, as well as their properties of their flames."

"What kind of properties?" Colonnello asks.

"The Sevenths' flames are the weakest among all the bosses." Reborn explains. "That's why they use those weapons to make up for it. In the cartridges of those guns, there are bullets very similar to these." He takes out a Dying Will Bullet in his hands.

"Dying Will Bullets, kora?"

"Combat bullets modified by the Sevenths." Dan continues. "Look at their hands."

They look back at the screen, to find the guns on each of the two Varia to be glowing as if they are absorbing the flames from their hands.

"Their flames are being absorbed by the guns?" Shamal asks.

"That's right." The hitman says. "The Dying Will Bullets have the ability to temporarily condense and absorb the Dying Will Flame. The Sevenths focused on that as well. Even a weak Dying Will Flame, if accumulated and released at once, will increase in power. In reality, the destructive powers of the Sevenths' guns were fearsome, and he used them to defeat any enemy. When speaking of the bosses' destructive power, the Sevenths' names always come up."

"W-Wait a moment!" Basil realizes. "Unlike the Sevenths, Xanxus and Aaron's flames are the destructive Flames of Rage! If that is accumulated and released at one point-!"

"Yeah, it will have an amazing and penetrative part." Dan says. "If they were to get hit even once by either shot, not even Kouga at his most powerful would be able to get out of it unharmed."

Ah? Aren't you going to take care of us?" Aaron questions.

"Or did your Hyper Intuition predict your own death?" Xanxus follows. Tsuna says nothing as he dashes forward at the Varia boss. "You little tick." The Varia boss mumbles as he points the gun at the ground below him. "Do you really think you're the only one with speed movement?" He fires and flies up into the air, with Tsuna following up, and he fires another shot and maneuvers himself in the air and almost the same speed as the brunette.

"He is using the flame bullets to propel himself." Colonnello says. "Now their mobility is equal."

"What a fearsome guy." Reborn comments. "Neither the Second nor the Seventh are able to move like that."

Back on the ground, Kouga is a little surprise of Xanxus' movements in the air while Aaron takes this as a chance and flames ignite on his feet and a flaming kick flies towards him. The teen sees this and dodges it as another foot of flame is swinging at him. Kouga continues to dodge the kicks one after another and then the black-haired swordsman makes a great leap to the top of the building when Aaron suddenly behinds him with his pistol pointing at him.

"Die!" He shoots and Kouga hits directly by the blast.

"Aaron is also as fast." Souha says.

"The Seventh Knight's fighting style, Fiamma le Gambe." Dan explains. "A style in which the fighter uses only his feet on combat. Aaron uses special sandals that is worn over his shoes to ignite his flames and kicks at high-speed. Not many fighters are able to use that style. This guy is something."

In the air, Tsuna just avoids a flame bullet from Xanxus but then sees a glow from above him, to find Xanxus aiming his gun at his face.

"Die!" He declares, but then Tsuna notices where the bullet is aiming. The flame bullet is shot at him, but he blocks it instead of dodging.

"Why didn't he dodged it?" Basil asks.

"That direction isn't safe." Reborn states as the CEDEF looks at the direction of the bullet where Tsuna manages to redirect its path and only graze the roof of the gym.

"That location!" Shamal shouts.

"The Guardians of Mist!" Basil cries.

"Dokuro!" Ken shouts as he dashes forward but only to be stopped by Chikusa.

"Ken, look at your feet." He states as the blond's foot is at the infrared lasers are. "And Chrom is safe. It wasn't a direct hit."

"B-Boss… I was almost hit…" Mammon grunts out as Chrome pants in pain.

"Because Tsuna drew it away, Chrome is safe for the moment." The hitman states.

"Looks like that puny is something else." Aaron mumbles.

"Hako…" A voice chants from inside the smoke created from the Sky Knight's bullet, attracting him, "geki!" The same shockwave flies at him, as he dodges it while the attack slices the rooftop, leaving a sword scar on the solid concrete as a figure lands behind the Varia.

"I-Is that's the same move earlier?!" Ken shouts.

"That Hakogeki just now must have been around 35%." Dan states.

Then the brunette lands vertically on the wall and Xanxus follows suit. "Sokka, you were barking about that, that you wouldn't let your Guardians die." He says. "What will you gain from that?" Tsuna glares at him. "I don't care if my subordinates die. Look at the monitor."

" **Boss, please… help me… I'll do anything…"** Lussuria begs.

" **I-I won't lose again… I'll follow you for the rest of my life…"** Mammon pleads. " **I'll give you half of all the money I've saved…"**

" **Rings…"** Bel pants. " **I'll help you… collect… the Rings…"**

" **Please save me…"** Levi pleads. " **And give me any kind of command…"**

" **If there's anything I can do… I'll do it…"** Allena pants.

"Hahahaha! This is how the Sky should be!" Xanxus laughs as he flies up into the air and aims in two different directions. "Here's some charity!" He fires two shots and knocks down two of the poles of the Storm and Thunder field.

"What?!" Shamal exclaims.

"The poles of Storm and Thunder!" Basil exclaims.

The Rings of Thunder and Storm all roll to the Varia personnel.

"Ushishishi, I'm saved…" Bel laughs as he inserts the Ring into the wristband and the antidote is released.

"Thank you very much." Levi says as he to insert the Ring into the wristband, releasing the antidote.

"The Rings went to them!" Colonnello shouts.

"Hahaha! What's the matter? You didn't expect me to use this method?" Xanxus laughs. "If you want to try that out, throw your gloves at them! Hahahaha! Hahahaha!"

"Damn it, that's cheating!" Basil shouts.

"This isn't good." Shamal says grimly, "With the antidote, the enemy's Guardians will be free to act."

"Killing you at once would be boring." Bel says looking at the down Gokudera. "Let's have the bomb-boy suffer from the poison some more. Now…"He walks off.

"First, I'll kill the cow-brat." Levi says.

Tsuna flies up and about to fly to his friends' aid, but a click of a gun stops him. "Ah? Where are you going?" Xanxus says smugly as the brunette then starts to panic.

"Ruki…" Kouga mutters as he about to go to his sister's aid when he stops at the same click of a gun.

"I won't let you get away." Aaron says as the teen also begins to panic.

"What is Tsuna and Kouga panicked about?" Reborn questions.

"Reborn-San, at this rate, The Guardians will be…" Basil says.

"It is true that Xanxus is a man who breaks the mold, you Guardians aren't normal people." The hitman says.

Bel jumps off from the hole in the wall. 'The closes from here is the Rain." He mumbles, but then a metal object swings and throws the Storm Ring up to the bomber.

"Hmm… Good job evading."

"Ah! Y-You're…"

They say," The perfect says, "you're a genius."

"That's…" Shamal says, a little shock.

"Hibari-dono!" Basil exclaims.

"What's going on, kora?" Colonnello asks.

"W-What in the world…" The Cervello are equally shock as the screen switches to the pole at the Cloud Field to find it completely toppled over, its base destroyed. "T-The Cloud Pole… I-It's… Why…"

"Hibari destroyed the pole and took the antidote." Reborn explains.

"Impossible." The Cervello states. "Death heater is a potent poison that could even subdue a wild elephant."

"Hibari hates being restrained more than anything else." The hitman states.

"But just because he does…"

"His nature, which hates to be restrained, overpowered the poison." Reborn continues. "That's why he was chosen. As a solitary, floating cloud that protects the Family from an independent stance, without being bound."

"That's surprising." Bel states. "There is someone other than us can move." He takes out his knives. "But you already know. Ushishishi… whether I am a genius or not? Don't ask me things that everyone knows!" He throws a knife at him, but Hibari dodges it when Bel smirks as the knife turns around and strikes him. However, the skylark moves his tonfa's and blocks it, shocking the prince.

"Is something the matter?" He asks.

"Ushishishi, it seems like you know how to play." Bel says. "I don't mind doing this to you, but what happens to your friends is none of my concern."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Thunder Field

"Damn cow-brat, where did he go?" Levi grumbles as he looks around for him. He then hears coughing and turns to find Lambo without his oxygen mask as he coughs badly. "I found you, cow-brat." The man smirks. "I'll turn you into mincemeat right now, along with that accursed talent of yours."

"Oh no! Lambo-dono!" Basil exclaims.

"Damn, he'll be killed." Shamal says.

"Hm, still unconscious?" Levi states. "I thought I'd make you into mincemeat, but that is not very artistic." He draws out one of his umbrellas as the lightning surges through it. "A physiology that isn't hurt by electricity… I can't stand having this kid as the Guardian of Thunder. I will never acknowledge this. One million volts! The electricity in the weapon spikes up. "Let's find out whether you'll be charred or not!"

"While you're doing this, all your friends will die." Bel points out. "Ushishishi, how unfortunate for you." He laughs but Hibari doesn't reply.

"Hibari-dono's recovered, but now…" Basil says grimly.

"Don't worry." Reborn says. "Hibari's a true Guardian who succeeded the Cloud Ring."

"What do you mean?" Shamal asks him.

"The weather assigned to the Guardians not only represents their duty and characteristics but their relationship with each other as well."

"Relationship?" Basil asks.

"That's right. Cloud sometimes becomes the catalyst of other kinds of weather, and stirs the Storm."

"Time for some barbecue cow!" Levi yells as he dashes towards the cow kid.

"Hold it right there!" A stick of dynamite is thrown at him and forces him to stand back.

"What?!" He then looks up to find many dynamites dropping on him. He dodges them and steps back closer to the water tank. "Damn it, who is it?!"

A figure walks out of the smoke, revealing to be Gokudera, with his bombs ready.

"Hayato!" Shamal exclaims.

"How?" Basil asks.

"I told you. The Cloud stirs the Storm." Reborn explains.

"I see." Colonnello realizes. "Hibari threw Belphegor's Ring upward earlier, kora!"

"S-Sokka! Hibari-dono bounces the Storm Ring up to Gokudera-dono!"

"Y-You…!" Bel says.

"Let's start, genius-kun." Hibari says, bringing up his tonfa.

"If you get in my way, I'll kill you." Levi tells the bomber but he does nothing except looking lover to the opposite roof, where Xanxus and Tsuna are at. "Did you hear me, Storm bomb-man?!"

"Juudaime is fighting." The silverrette tells him. "I won't let you cause a disturbance during the Sky Match."

"Hn, getting elated like that, such annoying trash." Xanxus spats.

"Oi." He turns around to find Tsuna all ready to go. "I'm your opponent. Concentrate on your fight with me."

"I'm going to kill you first." Levi declares and charges at him and swings at the teen, but Gokudera dodges each swing before jumping in the air with many bombs in his hands.

"Two-Time Bomb!" He throws them at the Thunder Varia, but the man smirks and deflects them all behind him before exploding, causing the silverrette to clicks his tongue.

"Did you think that would stop my charge?!" He shouts and continues to charge at the bomber as he smirks and jumps away from where he was standing. "Quit running around!" Levi exclaims but looks down to find a few bombs at his feet and immediately jumps away just as the bombs explode.

"Tch. You've got good instincts." Gokudera says and Levi lands in front of him.

"You keep using these little tricks. Fight me fairly!"

"There aren't any rules in fighting. If you getting pissed off, then come at me."

"I won't forgive you. I'm going to burn you down to the marrow of your bones and turn you into ash."

"Hmph. How are you going to turn me into ash when there aren't any thunderclouds?" The bomber asks, getting Levi's attention. "You're nothing to fear if you can't use that lightning umbrella attack."

"I see. You idiot, you've made a mistake." The man says. "Did you think one could be an officer of Varia if one can only fight when there are rain clouds?! Levi Volta!" He throws all the umbrellas in the air.

"No, that attack!" Basil exclaims.

"Hayato!" Shamal shouts.

Once they are all open up, lightning begins to charge and points at Gokudera who is in the middle.

"Hahahaha! Levi Volta can be used in any weather!" He laughs.

"Figures." The bomber says.

"What?"

"I've been waiting for this moment when you'd have your lightning-umbrellas out!" The silverrette takes out different bombs. "Go! Rocket Bombs!" Gokudera shouts as he throws the dynamite up and they fly all and destroy the umbrellas.

"W-What?! T-The parabolas!" Levi cries.

"Way to go, Gokudera." Reborn says.

"What accuracy!" Basil cheers.

"I bet those umbrellas looked like they're standing still, compared to paper airplanes." Shamal says.

"I don't have time to play with you! Die!" He throws more dynamites at him as it flies at the shocked Levi and blows him up.

"H-He did it!" Basil exclaims.

"Always the core of an attack, a surging storm that doesn't rest… right?" Shamal says.

"He's a flashy guy." Colonnello states. "I bet the roof is a mess now, kora!"

"W-Wait a moment!" The CEDEF officer says. "Lambo-dono is still up there!"

"Don't worry." Reborn assures him. "Gokudera hasn't forgotten. In terms of weather, the Storm and Thunder are like brothers."

Within the smoke, Gokudera walks out of it with Lambo in his arms. "You're safe, somehow…" Gokudera grins. He puts down the oxygen tank and places the mask on him. "Hang in there, stupid cow. The Thunder Ring is yours." He puts the Thunder Ring into Lambo's wristband and the cow kid calms down.

"Levi, that idiot." Xanxus spats. "He wasted my charity. Every one of you is trash." He flies up and shoots at the brunette, who dodges and flies up after him. They fly higher and higher, circling saw him other until they collide, flame against flame. Flashes of light lit the skies.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera mumbles as he sees his boss in battle and grits his teeth. "I can't let Juudaime be trouble by his Guardians! That's my job!" He picks up Lambo and the oxygen tank and runs off.

* * *

Outside the Storm Field

Bel continues to throw his knives at the skylark, but Hibari deflects them before charging at the prince which he jumps away from the swing.

"That was dangerous." He says, landing in front of the perfect. "And it seems like Levi was beaten. I need to make up for it on my end." Bel throws several knives at Hibari but they pass through him which confuses the blond Varia. "That's impossible." He tries it again and once again the knives pass through Hibari.

"The knives passed through him?" Basil questions.

No." Shamal corrects the CEDEF officer. "He dodged with minimal movement and return to his original position in a split second. That guy completely sees through the knives."

"Not bad, kora!" Colonnello foments.

"Way to go, Ace-kun." Bel says.

"No, you don't even have one letter right." Hibari states.

"Ushishishi, what a weird guy." The prince has his hands together and spreads them "But it's become lots of fun all of a sudden." Then many knives appear in between his hands and then around him.

"T-The knives are floating!" Basil exclaims.

"Is he using knives and wires together?" Shamal questions.

"Are you going to some kind of acrobatics now?" Hibari asks and lifts one of his tonfas. "Shall I give you a handicap for your injured leg?"

"No need, since you're dragging your leg too." Bel points out and both he and Hibari charge each other as they pass by when the blond Varia uses hand movements for the knives to fly towards the perfect.

"It's pointless to simply increase the quantity." He says and deflects some of the knives away from him, causing them to stab at different parts of the wall as Bel smirks at this. Hibari notices this and then a cut is made on his cheek.

"That method of cutting… it's wires!" Basil states.

"He might not know that Belphegor uses knives and wires." Shamal says. Bel throws even more knives around him which they stab into the wall before Hibari charges towards the prince.

"Don't move!" The doctor warns. "If you move, the wires will get you!"

Another cut is made on the skylark's other cheek and three more cuts on his sleeve causing him to stop and drops down as he drops his weapons.

"Hibari-dono!" Basil shouts.

"Not good." Shamal says grimly.

"Ushishishi, the genius wins." Bel laughs. "Does that mean I'm undefeated? Well, I am a prince, after all." He takes out more knives. "Bye-bye." He throws them at the skylark, but at a split second, he catches them in his fingers which surprises the Storm Varia.

"He caught them!" The dirty blond teen shouts as Colonnello whistle and Reborn smirks.

"Oh, I see." Hibari examines them. "There are strings attached to these knives." He says and stands up with both tonfas in his hands. "That spoils the fun. Let's end this."

"Ushishishi, I'm a little surprised. But it's a little too quick to get elated because you know about the wires." The prince says. And spreads his hands once more as many knives appear before moving his hands like a composer. "Ushishishi, A slicing waltz performed by these knives; no one has ever escaped this." He moves his hand towards the skylark as the knives fly above him into two circles, pointing the sharp blades at him. "Now, it's over!"

"All this is like the wisdom weak animal's use to survive." Hibari notes and chains with spike come out of each end of his tonfas.

"Go!" Bel exclaims, swinging his hands down for the knives to dive down at the Cloud, but they are deflected by chains that Hibari is spinning rapidly in his hands.

"If that's the case, all I need to do is knock them all down." He says as the wires are cut and knives are being deflected.

"N-Not good." The blond Varia steps back.

"Have you prepared yourself?" The perfect asks and charges towards him.

"Pass!" Bel jumps away as Hibari hits the wall. "It wouldn't be bad to go all out on you, but this is no time to be playing around." He says. "This is a group match. I'm going to get the other Rings. Besides after I've damaged you this much, it may as well be my win." He throws his knives one more time, but Hibari deflects them as Bel runs away from him. "Bye-bi!"

Hibari stops spinning and turns around. "Not as big as his talk." He says and walks away a bit before he leans onto a wall. He then looks up, hearing the sound of the collision, to find Tsuna is still fighting Xanxus.

The Varia boss fires a bullet at Tsuna which the brunette dodges and looks back to find that Xanxus is not there but behind the teen which he flies up away.

"Tsuna's starting to slow down." Colonnello states.

"That's not it." Reborn says. "Xanxus is gradually getting faster."

"Too slow." Xanxus says as he appears behind Tsuna once again and elbows him, sending him crashing into the roof. He ran out of bullets and ejects the empty cartridges and inserts the new ones. Tsuna grunts as he gets up from the roof and flies up towards his opponent. "Oi, oi, you've got to be kidding, right? Is this already your best?" He aims his guns at the brunette, who sees this and quickly turns the other way. "Scoppio di Ira!" He fires countless shots at him.

The brunette quickly flies away, but the blast quickly catches up to him and hits him directly, engulfing him.

"Tsuna!" Kouga shouts and jumps to his friend.

"Don't look away!" The teen turns around to find Aaron's elbow in front of him and hits him back to the roof. "Is this your best shot?" He says, aiming his gun at the black-haired teen and glows which Kouga quickly jumps away. "Aura Pulse!" He fires an orange shot covered in a blue glow from the gun.

The teen tries to get away from the shot but gets hit it as well.

"A-A direct hit!" Shamal cries.

"Sawada-dono! Kouga-dono!" Basil cries.

"Was their difference in skills this great?" Colonnello says.

The smoking teens crash down to the ground with Tsuna's vest is blown away by the orange blast as the two create craters on the ground.

"S-Sawada-dono... Kouga-dono…" Basil stutters.

"That blow just now was pretty bad." Colonnello states.

"They're lucky to have avoided a direct hit." Reborn says.

"Avoided?"

Tsuna and Kouga are seen in the crater, not too heavily damaged as they thought and Xanxus lands on the roof's ledge. "Protected by your own equipment." He says.

"Not only that." Aaron lands beside his boss. "The other protected by his own power."

"Tsuna was saved by the extra feature in the cloths Leon produced." The hitman states. "He made Tsuna's vest ten times thicker."

"And for the very last second, Kouga uses the Mako to cover himself." Dan states. "He came a long way from when he started."

"But the vest was blown away by that last attack." The army infant says.

"Also, I don't think Kouga can do that trick again any time soon." Souha points out. "And both Xanxus and Aaron still have the upper hand here."

"There won't be another lucky break." Shamal says.

"Tsuna and Kouga know that better than anyone else." The hitman says as both Tsuna and Kouga stand up, panting as Tsuna moves his hands together "Tsuna's plan on doing _that._ "

While Kouga brings two hands together on the hilt and breathes out. "Kouga as well." Dan says.

The brunette puts his index fingers and thumb together and a huge light glows from the fingertips as the orange flame on his hand then starts to flicker, creating a huge flame pulse in different directions. As for Kouga, Mako begins to seep out from his form slowly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough

Tsuna keeps the position as his flame pulses in different directions and Kouga with his Mako seeping out from his form. While the other downed Guardians are panting in pain from the poison.

"I don't want to." Lussuria pants. "I don't want to die here like this…! No! You there! Don't just lie there, do something!"

"I'd like to, but…" Ryohei says as he tries to get up. "I can't move."

"No!"

"Onii…sama…" Ruki pants.

"Damn… it…" Allena curses.

Back with the Sky Match, Xanxus and Aaron watch their opponent as Tsuna's flame flickers and Kouga's Mako rises from him.

"T-That's…" Basil speaks. "Sawada-dono! Kouga-dono!"

"What do they plan to do by emitting flames and rising that energy there?" Shamal questions.

"It's a fatal mistake to leak flames like that, kora!" Colonnello reprimands.

"Hahahaha! You've given up on winning and lost your mind." Xanxus laughs.

"No." Basil says. "Sawada-dono plans on doing it!"

"And Kouga is getting ready to do that." Dan says.

Aaron turns to Xanxus, seeing the flickering flames of Tsuna's. "Xanxus." He calls.

" _That flickering abnormal flame… Could it be…"_ The Varia boss thoughts and realizes. "Could it be the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough?!"

"Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough? Is that the technique he was training for, kora?" Colonnello asks.

"Why does he know about it?" Reborn questions.

"Huh? Xanxus' attitude has changed." Shamal points out.

To Xanxus, he remembers the flickering flames that Tsuna is doing before flying down to the brunette. "I won't let you!" He shouts causing the brunette to stop and immediately flies away. "I won't let you get away!" He goes after the boy and hits him by the chin with his gun but Tsuna stops himself before looking at Xanxus, but to find that he is behind him and shoots at the teen a few times as Tsuna dodges them until the brunette gets behind the Varia boss. "You're unsightly!" Xanxus shouts and keeps shooting at the brunette until the last shot grazes Tsuna's side.

"Ah!" Basil cries.

"His speed is different from before, kora!" Colonnello exclaims.

"Xanxus still has this much power left?"

"Tsuna!" Kouga calls out and about to help him but he feels a presence behind him.

"Don't look away." The black-haired teen turns around to find Aaron there with his gun pointing at him as it glows. Kouga immediately gets away from the firing line as The Varia Knight fires a few shots at him. The Mako-user deflects the shots with his sword and about to charge at him, but instead of in front of him, Aaron appears behind him before firing a powerful shot at the teen which Kouga tries to dodge, consequently, receiving a painful graze on his arm.

"Kouga-dono!"

"What are you doing, Kouga!" Souha shouts.

"No, it's that Aaron. He begins to speed up." Dan corrects his son-in-law.

"Not good. At this rate, they won't be able to concentrate." Reborn comments.

"But what is this Zero Point Breakthrough that he wants to prevent?" Shamal questions as Tsuna tries the stance again but Xanxus shoots at him causing the brunette to stop and barely dodges the shot.

"No, kora! He doesn't even have the energy left to fly!" Colonnello shouts.

"I don't care what it is! If it's a special attack, then hurry up and use it, byon!" Ken shouts.

"Ken, calm down." Chikusa tells him.

"I can't be calm! And why aren't they showing inside of the gym at all, byon?!"

"Are you worried about Chrome?"

"T-That's not it, byon! But without that girl, we can't contact Mukuro-san! T-That's all, byon…"

At the gym, Chrome pants out in pain.

"Mukuro-sama, answer me. Boss…" she pleads.

"If I could concentrate mentally… this would be nothing…" Mammon pants. "Did they know illusionists are weak against physical pain…?"

Back at the Sky Match, Tsuna manages to get up from the shot and tries the stance once more.

"That's wasted effort! Disappear!" Xanxus shouts.

While Kouga brings out his Mako again. "I don't know what you're planning, I won't let you use it." Aaron says.

"Scorppio di Ira!"

"Aura Pulse!"

Both the Varia tops shoot at the two teens who are still at their stance.

"That's going to-"

"Hit!" Shamal and Colonnello shout.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil cries out.

"Kouga!" Souha shouts.

Both attacks explode where the two stand as everyone feels the tremor of it.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera says as he runs through the hallway with Lambo in his arms.

"Tsuna… Kouga…" Yamamoto groans in pain.

Hibari looks at the smoke rising behind the school and continue to tend his injured arm.

"Mukuro…sama…" Chrome pants.

"What's… going on…?" Mammon questions and a small piece of rubble his him.

"Onii-sama…" Ruki calls out.

"What are boss and Aaron doing…?" Allena questions.

"No! What? What was that explosion? No, no! I… I don't want to die!" Lussuria shouts.

"Shut up… When I hear you whine… I can't muster my strength…!" Ryohei exclaims albeit silently.

Bel whistles at his boss' fight. "The boss is going at it. I should…" He begins to think about who should he save and decides to go into the gym where the Mist Field is.

At the spectators' area, the monitor only shows a fuzzy image.

"What happened?!" Shamal questions.

"Sawada-dono! Kouga-dono!" Basil calls out.

Once the screen clears out, it shows Tsuna and Kouga lying on the ground as the flame on the glove disappears and turns back into mittens as Kouga's hair turns back to black.

"Ah!"

"The Dying Will Flame and Mako…" Colonnello says as the two Kokuyo students grit their teeth and Reborn's eyes are covered by the rim of his hat.

"Damn it!" Shamal curses.

"Hmph." Xanxus breaths out and lands away from where the impact was. "So you died. Stupid trash. You only hurried to your death. What a foolish thing to do." He laughs. "Now that I think of it, a piece of trash wouldn't be able to perform the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough."

"In the end," Aaron speaks to the downed Kouga. "You can't defeat us if you throw everything you have."

"Now I'll turn trash…" The Varia boss lifts his hand and glows, "into ash."

Just then, a tiny flame appears on Tsuna's forehead and a small part of Kouga's hair turns yellow.

"That's…!" Basil exclaims.

"Could it be?!" Colonnello shouts and Reborn smirks.

Both Tsuna and Kouga snap their eyes open—as the brunette still has the orange hue and both of Kouga's eyes are now dyed in the color of Mako—when Tsuna's flame grows large and Kouga's hair quickly turns yellow; and then Tsuna's mittens turn into metallic gloves before the flames on both hands burst and lifts him up. While Kouga has the Mako bursts from his body and he rises.

"What?!" Xanxus and Aaron shout.

"Oh!" Shamal shouts.

"They did it, kora!" Colonnello cheers.

"They stood up!" Ken shouts.

"They were all right." Chikusa says.

"Geez, making us worried like that…" Souha mutters as he sighs in relief.

Reborn-san!" Basil calls out.

"Yeah. It was a success." Reborn says as the flames on his gloves and forehead are bigger than they were started. "The Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough!"

"And Kouga finally got into that zone." Dan says seeing that both Kouga's eyes are now blue. "The Limit Break Zone."

Both Xanxus and Aaron block away from the smoke that both teens are emitting.

"You bastards!" Xanxus shouts.

"What's going on? Tsuna took a direct hit, kora!" Colonnello questions Reborn.

"He neutralized Xanxus' Flames of Rage by becoming the opposite of Dying Will." The hitman explains.

"The opposite of Dying Will, kora?"

"Yeah, it's also called the 'Minus' state. When it comes to the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough, the normal, neutral state is the Zero Point. If he's in his Dying Will state and the flames are being emitted, that's a Plus. If it goes in the other direction, and it goes into the Minus state."

"Minus? Does that mean he has even less Dying Will than normal when he's not doing anything?" Shamal asks.

"That's right. And when he's empty, he can absorb the enemy's flame and avoid taking damage."

"But why is it a flickering flame, kora?"

"That's when Tsuna is going back and forth between the Plus and Zero point, waiting for a moment to go into Minus."

"What about Kouga? Dan said something about a zone." Shamal says.

"The Limit Break Zone," Dan explains. "Just as the name implies: when Kouga attacks and being attacked, the Mako energy rises within him until it hits the limit and the energy burst from his body as if it broke the limit."

"That's why he and Kouga were all right after being hit by Xanxus' Scoppio di Ira and Aaron's Aura Pulse." Reborn finishes.

"Hmph. That's the Zero Point Breakthrough used by the First?" Xanxus asks.

"That's right." Tsuna answers.

Hearing this causes the Varia boss to chuckles and turns into loud laughter. "That's great! I don't know who told you, but that's not the Zero Point Breakthrough!" He declares which surprises the two teens and the spectators. "That's not even close to the real thing. It is a Vongola special technique. Is it such a pathetic technique that the user would take so much damage?"

"Don't talk like you know!" Basil shouts.

"That's right! You're just being a sore loser!" Ken also shouts.

"No, he's right." Dan says.

"Dan-san." Basil calls.

"The boy's body couldn't absorb all the Flames of Rage and used up a lot of energy. Even by using this, he won't be able to win."

"Sonna…"

"And the risk is too large." Reborn continues. "The opposite state of Dying Will forces his life force to drain and is dangerous. If he misjudges the timing of the enemy attacks, he'll take a direct hit."

"No! Weren't we training so he could attain that technique?! The training was for that technique."

"You could say that. But you could also say that's not it."

"What do you mean?"

"The Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough is known to be the First's technique," Dan says, "but it's actually the polar opposite of Dying Will: a state that leads to a technique."

"A state?"

"Even if Tsuna reaches that state, there's a chance that the technique he comes up with will be different from the First's." Reborn states.

"S-Sonna…! Was this a failure, then?! Why did Sawada-dono go through that tough training? To what end…? To what end…"

"But there will be a chance that the boy can use the First's Zero Point Breakthrough." Dan says.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I've seen it first hand with the Timoteo."

"The Ninth?!"

"I can't stand it anymore!" Ken shouts and about to get out when Chikusa stops him.

"What do you plan on doing?" He asks.

"We can't leave it up to them! If they can't win, then… We're going to take Dokuro home!"

"As soon as you step over the sensor, they become disqualified, and it's all over."

"Then what do we do? What do we…"

"Ken…"

"Have faith." Reborn speaks up. "In our training. The power of the technique created by the First. And in Tsuna." He looks up at the monitor. "Have faith in Tsuna's power." " _But the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough is the First's technique, and no one's ever seen it, except for Dan. So why does Xanxus talk like he knows the real Zero Point Breakthrough?"_

"It's over, trash!" Xanxus shouts, pointing his guns at Tsuna. "I'll shoot you 'til you become ash!"

"Aim carefully." Tsuna says.

"What?"

"I'll do it right next time." He tells him as the flame on his head starts t of picked and puts his hand together.

"Oi, oi, is he seriously doing that again?" Aaron questions.

"He will." Kouga says as he picks up his sword. "No matter how beaten he is, Tsuna will use it. As his friend, I believe in him!" The Mako travels down his arm and into the blade of his sword.

"Ah!"

"Sawada-dono. Kouga-dono." Basil calls out.

Reborn smirks. "Blood of Vongola. Tsuna and Kouga's hyper intuition found something."

Hn. It'll be the same no matter how many times we do it." Xanxus says.

Tsuna ignores him as his hands start to move, his thumb on his index finger and vice versa, forming a square in his fingers. "Zero Point Breakthrough Revised."

"Zero Point Breakthrough Revised?" Shamal repeats.

"His stance changed." Basil points out.

"What is he plan on doing, kora?" Colonnello questions but Reborn smirks.

"You still can call that a Zero Point Breakthrough?" Xanxus questions. "You piece of trash! How many times do you have to bluff to be satisfied? The real Zero Point Breakthrough doesn't have a stance like that!"

"What?" Shamal says.

"There he goes again." The CEDEF officer says."Only the First could only use the Zero Point Breakthrough. He has no idea!"

"He couldn't have…" Reborn trails off.

"You notices, Reborn?" Dan asks.

What's the matter, kora?" Colonnello asks but the two doesn't reply.

"Sawada-dono! He is the one who is bluffing! He shouldn't know what's real or fake!" Basil shouts.

"No matter what you say, I… I'm going to use my Zero Point Breakthrough to the end." Tsuna declares.

Xanxus smirks at this. "You're a smartass piece of trash. I'll make you disappear so that you can never speak the name of that technique again." He points his gun to the side before firing for him to fly around the brunette. "Know that our powers…" Tsuna notices this but it is too late, "are worlds apart!" The Varia boss kicks him flying backward.

"No!" Shamal cries.

"He can't defend like that!"

"Tsuna!" Kouga calls out but senses a blast coming towards him before blocking it with his sword.

"Do you think you have time to look away?" Aaron questions and continues with his shots.

Kouga keeps defending himself before he swings it to swat the shots away and find his opponent not there and feels a kick in the stomach, which Aaron also sends him backward.

"Don't get distracted, Kouga!" Dan shouts.

Both teens manage to open one eye and see their opponents in front of them.

"Disappear!" Xanxus and Aaron shout and fire a shot at the two.

"Ah! Sawada-dono! Kouga-dono!" Basil shouts.

"They're in trouble, kora!" Colonnello exclaims.

Two long craters are created from Tsuna and Kouga's crash with the said two unconscious once more.

Both the Varia boss and knight land in front of the crater, smirking as the Dying Will Flame disappears on Tsuna's forehead.

"T-The Dying Will Flame is…" Basil trails off.

A few seconds later, the orange flame ignites on the brunette's forehead as he and Kouga regain their conscious.

"All right!" Shamal exclaims.

"Stand up, kora!" Colonnello shouts.

The two gets up, but panting a lot.

"I'd like to commend you on surviving, but you weren't about to absorb all the damage." Xanxus says. "What did you call it? 'Revised? Not even worth talking about."

"In the end, you can't defeat us let alone to stand up right now." Aaron states and the two flies up and points their respective opponents.

"Bocciolo di Fiamma!"

"Ira dell'Aura!"

Xanxus fires many times at Tsuna as he circles above him and Aaron also fires many times with aura covering the shots.

"What's the matter? Don't you even have the strength to fly?" Xanxus questions.

"I bet you can't even lift a finger after this!" Aaron shouts.

"S-Sawada-dono and Kouga-dono are…" Basil stutters.

"They're planning on torturing Tsuna and Kouga to death." Shamal adds.

"Bocciolo di Fiamma, the Bud of Flame… That attack isn't as gentle as it sounds, kora." Colonnello says.

"And Ira dell'Aura, Wrath of Aura." Souha says. "What a horrible name."

Hahahaha! Enjoy despair, you pompous imitation!" Xanxus laughs.

"If there is something you regret is that you were our opponents!" Aaron adds.

But then they notice the eyes that Tsuna and Kouga are giving them. Those eyes are not the one of fear but one of understanding. It is as if they are trying to understand the two.

 _That face, those eyes in this hopeless situation…"_ They thought and remembers the same expression that the Ninth and Dan gave them. " _It's the same. The same as that old man."_ The two grit their teeth in anger. " _Mocking me… Trash."_

"How dare you! All of you pieces of trash!" Xanxus yells and his guns begin to glow. "Don't you dare defy me! The Blow of Farewell! Colpo da Addio!"

"Not good!" Colonnello shouts.

"He intends to finish this!" Shamal says.

"Run away, Sawada-dono, Kouga-dono!" Basil warns.

The two teens, however, don't do anything as the blast hits them.

"S-Sonna…"

"That's too much." Ken comments.

Xanxus lands on the ground looking at where Tsuna and Kouga were. "Be forever gone, big piece of trash."

"S-Sawada-dono… Kouga-dono…" Basil stutters.

"Tsuna. Kouga." Shamal mutters.

Tsuna's Guardians also sees this through either the window or the wristband.

"S-Sonna…" Gokudera says as he goes down to his legs. "That's impossible. Juudaime and Mitsutugi are…"

"Sawada… Kouga…" Ryohei pants.

"W-What was that sound?" Yamamoto asks and realizes. "Could Tsuna and Kouga have been…"

"Juudaime… That's impossible." The bomber says and stands back up. "There's no way Juudaime would be defeated."

"Tsuna and Kouga wouldn't lose." Yamamoto smiles.

"Just stand up at the count of nine, Sawada, Kouga." Ryohei says.

"Victory is in our hands." Xanxus declares.

"This is the obvious conclusion." Aaron states.

The two turns and walk away but then a flash of light catches their attention causing them to turn back as their eyes widen in shock to find Tsuna and Kouga are all right with Tsuna's flames still ignite on his gloves and Kouga brimming with Mako.

"It's our turn next, Xanxus, Aaron." Tsuna says.

"What?" They question and a split second, the two teens immediately get in front of them causing the two men to split, Xanxus flying up and Aaron goes to the right. "Don't you know how to die?!" The Varia boss shouts as he looks down and is shocked at how close Tsuna is before the brunette gives him an ax kick on the chin.

"He caught up to…"

"Xanxus' speed!" Shamal and Basil exclaim.

"Hurry up and die already!" Aaron shouts as he turns his head to find Kouga is already close enough and slugs him to the ground.

"You did it, Kouga!" Souha cheers.

The two Varia manage to land before charging towards their opponents.

"You bastard/You'll pay!" Xanxus and Aaron shout.

Tsuna swings his arm as the flame arch towards the Varia boss which he blocks it, but finds the brunette behind him and hits him with the back of his hand, sending Xanxus crashing into the ground. As for Kouga, he grabs his buster sword when Aaron gets closer for the black-haired teen to push him back before charging forward to stab the cloth of his opponent, then leaps into the air with an upward-carrying slash and slams him into the ground.

"What happened?" Colonnello questions. "Their moments have changed!"

"Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough Revised!" Reborn states.

The two Varia stand back up from their crater and they point their guns at Tsuna, who is floating upside down, and Kouga.

"Damn you!" They shout as the two charge their guns.

Then Tsuna moves his hands together, as the flame on his forehead starts to flicker as Kouga has his blade covered in Mako.

"Take this!"

"The Hammer of Flame! Martello di Fiamma!" Xanxus shouts as he fires many flame shots at Tsuna.

"Aura Impact! Impatto dell'Aura!" Aaron shouts and fires a large beam at Kouga.

The two blasts hit them hard as the smoke covers their forms.

"That's brutal. But…" Ken trails off as the smoke clears, the flames are seen getting absorbed into the brunette and the flame of his forehead burns stronger than before. When the smoke clears away at Kouga's side, he is seen holding his sword in a post-swing action along with a thin scar on the earth. This surprises the two Varia.

"That's…!" Basil exclaims.

"Naruhodo." Reborn says. "That's why it's 'Revised'."

"What's going on, kora?" Colonnello asks.

"Not only did Tsuna absorb Xanxus' flames, he made them his own." The hitman explains and smirks. "You've mastered it, Tsuna."

"Then what about Kouga-dono? And what is that line in front of him?" Basil asks.

"That's the same Hakogeki that he used throughout this match." Dan explains. "But this time, Kouga made it finer and more powerful to cut through Aaron's attack in a split second and that line is that after effect."

"This is… This is impossible!" Xanxus yells about to shoot Tsuna, but the brunette ignites the flames on his gloves and instantly knocks the man's arms up before slugging him into the building.

"Xanxus!" Aaron calls out and about to help him but Kouga gets in front of him before slashing him in a pattern that traces out the kanji bane (凶) which sends the Varia Knight to the ground away from the teen.

"He did it!" Basil cheers.

"All right!" The army infant exclaims.

"Hya-h! That was surprising!" Ken comments.

Meanwhile, the Rain Field

Yamamoto is still lying on the ground when a hand takes his hand and inserts the Rain Ring into the wristband for the antidote to release. The baseball ace pants slow down and smiles as the antidote does it work.

"That almost had me." He says and sits up. "Thank you na. You're a lifesaver."

The person who saved him was Hibari as he turns his back at him. "If you died on school grounds, it'd disrupt the peace." He says. "If you're going to die, do it outside."

"Haha, what's with that?" Yamamoto laughs and watches the perfect walks away until he suddenly leans against the pillar. "Oi! Are you all right?"

Hibari then fixes himself and acts like he didn't collapse. "What are you talking about?" He asks causing the baseball nut to sweat-drop. "We're not done cleaning the school grounds yet."

"I know." Yamamoto grips on the strap that holds his Shigure Kintoki. "We'll trade. I'll take care of it from here."

At the Sun Field

Once Gokudera reaches to the field, he gets the Sun Ring and inserts it into Ryohei's wristband and the antidote is released. Soon after the boxer calms down, he sits up slowly.

"T-Thanks, Tako-head." Ryohei thanks the bomber.

"You'll be dizzy for a while." He warns.

"Yeah."

"I'm going ahead to help the others." The silverrette passes the unconscious Lambo to him. "Take care of the stupid cow."

"Leave him to me. Then, take our Rings too. You'll probably meet up with Sawada before I do."

"All right!" Gokudera replies and takes the two Rings.

"And…" Ryohei turns his head to the bed-strapped Lussuria who is still suffering from the poison.

"Hey. Don't abandon me." He pants. "My vision's growing faint."

"I want to help Lussuria as well."

"What?!" The bomber shouts.

"It hurts… Save me. I'll die." The Muay Thai expert pleads.

"I guess there's no helping it." Gokudera sighs. "Juudaime would do the same."

"T-Thank you, Tako-head!"

Hearing his insult name causes the silverrette to get angry."I won't save you now!"

"AH! Save me! _Help me_!"

Back at the Sky Match

Both Tsuna and Kouga look at where Xanxus and Aaron crash upon on and soon Xanxas slowly sits up and wipes his mouth off.

"Damn you…" He curses as he pants. " _I-I can't lose to an imitation Zero Point Breakthrough. To that piece of trash!"_ Smoke begins to rise from his body. "Shit, piece of shit…" The markings around his face begin to grow along with his arms. "You trash!" This causes the two teens to widen their eyes at this.

"He's still…" Shamal trails off.

"Anger and hate; those two energies that support Xanxus." Reborn notes.

"That's…" Basil asks.

"Yeah. That makes him the exact opposite of Tsuna."

Running in the hallways, Yamamoto holds his side as he about to exit the building.

"This isn't good. My wound opened up." He says and once he comes out, a figure appears before him.

"Who are you?!" He questions causing the baseball ace to be on guard but realizes that is was a familiar silverrette.

"Gokudera!" He calls out.

"Y-Yamamoto!" The two runs up to each other. "You're all right!"

"Yeah. Hibari helped me after saying he didn't want deaths on school grounds."

Gokudera makes a face. "You too? What's he planning by making us owe him? It's creepy."

"But he was pretty hurt as well, and it didn't seem like he could move much."

"Hibari was?" The bomber asks as Yamamoto digs into his pocket and shows his and Hibari's Rings.

"I got our Rings. Who else do we need to save?"

Gokudera also shows his, Lambo, and Ryohei's Rings. "The stupid cow and turf-head are safe."

"That means the two left are…"

"Mist and Snow."

"That girl and Ruki-chan."

"Yeah." Both the Storm and Rain Guardian look at the building near them. "The gym."

Back with Tsuna and Kouga, they are now staring at the angered Varia boss.

"How dare you, you piece of trash." He states and lifts himself, revealing the markings on his face. "I won't forgive you!"

"X-Xanxus' face…" Basil points out.

"Old scars…" Shamal summarizes.

Both of his guns quickly charges. "I'll crush you!" Then black flame rises from his feet.

"What a fearsome guy." Reborn comments. "Even now, his flames are still growing."

"Are his powers bottomless?" Colonnello questions.

"That is anger." A familiar voice says causing the people who know the voice to be shocked.

"T-That voice…" Basil turns to see Dino standing next to a long-silver haired Varia officer who is bandaged everywhere, tied to a wheelchair and surrounds by Dino's subordinates as they have guns pointed at the shark's head. "Squalo!"

"Look like I made it in time." Dino says.

Everyone is shocked to the supposed to be dead Squalo alive.

"Xanxus… I've never seen him so angry." Squalo states as Tsuna and Kouga just look at him.

At the gym

Gokudera and Yamamoto rush to the gym entrance doors as the bomber quickly unlocks them. "We need to hurry, or the poison's time limit of thirty minutes will be up!"

"Gokudera, are you all right?" Yamamoto asks.

"Yeah."

"You don't look so good."

This causes the silverrette to stop and looks at the baseball nut. "Like you're one to talk. You've been holding your wound this whole time, and you look weakened.

"Hahahaha, so we're both torn up."

"Geez."

As Gokudera works his way on the lock, they hear a satisfying click and quickly opens the door to find a toppled pole on the floor.

"The pole! What happened?" The two rushes in to get a closer look. "Where's Dokuro?!"

"Over here." A voice says while a few tappings cause the two to turn and see Bel and a cured Mammon and Allena along with tied up Chrome and Ruki.

"We've been waiting." The illusionist infant says.

"You took your time." The Varia Snow says as she and Bel point the two girls with Chrome's trident and Allena's sword.

"Ushishishi. Hand over your Rings." Bel tells them. "If you don't…"

* * *

Spectator's area

"You're late, Dino." Reborn tells his former student.

"Sorry. But I made it in time." The Cavallone boss says.

"What's the meaning of this, kora?" Colonnello questions.

"I cannot believe that he is alive!" Basil says. "But, how?"

"The day of the Rain Match, I had snuck in a subordinate just in case. The one who fell into the water tank wasn't Yamamoto, but…"

 _Right after the Rain Match ended, several of Dino subordinates swims through and catches the shark as they rescue Squalo from death and brought to a hospital and goes into surgery. After that, he is brought in to a room and Dino stay with him as he slowly regains his conscious._

" _Have you come to, Squalo?" Dino asks._

" _Bucking Bronco…" Squalo speaks._

" _When he fought you, I imagined that Yamamoto would be in trouble, so I was ready to save him, but… I didn't think it'd end like this."_

" _Why did you save me? It would have been better to leave me be."_

 _Dino smiles. "It'd be troublesome if you die on us right now."_

 _Squalo looks at him for a moment and turns his eyes away. "You were always soft, Bucking Bronco."_

" _Probably." The blond boss agrees. "But my little bro would have done the same without thinking. He wouldn't abandon even his enemies. I believe Tsuna is worthy of becoming the Vongola Tenth. What about Xanxus drew you in? Why does he have that makes you follow him when all you care about is improving your swordsmanship? Squalo."_

 _But instead of answering, Squalo closes his eyes._

"And he's been quiet ever since." Dino finishes.

"Then why bring him here?" Basil asks.

"I want to show him the Sky Match. Plus I thought he might feel like talking here."

"You are-!" The Cervello appears before them and is shocked to see Squalo alive as well. "Squalo!"

"That's right. All living Guardians had a summons to this Sky Match." Basil remembers.

"Hey, Nee-chan, I think it's a bit late to put this guy onto the field." Shamal asks.

"It's your mistake for not finding him alive." Reborn says.

"We knew." The Cervello states. "The Sky Match will continue. However, everyone must enter the observation area."

"All right, understood." Dino replies.

"That's good." Squalo says as he looks at the monitor. "That rage is the power which will make your ambitions become reality. I yearned for that rage and followed you."

"Squalo, what do you mean by that?" Dan questions.

"Yo, It's been a while, Ninth Vongola Knight." The long-haired swordsman greets.

"I'm retired. But I can't share the same feeling."

At the Gym

Gokudera and Yamamoto look at Bel, Mammon, and Allena who have Chrome and Ruki hostage.

"You bastards." Gokudera growls.

"Hand over your Rings." Bel demands.

"Or something ugly will happen to these girls." Mammon says.

"Don't mess with us! Do you really think we'd fall for a trick like that?" The bomber questions.

"Who do you think we are?" Allena says. "We're the assassination team Varia."

"We wouldn't lie about something like this." The Storm prince says as he pats the blade on Chrome's cheeks and Allena brings her blade closer to Ruki's neck, causing the two girls to moan out in pain.

"Knock it off! That's a dirty trick! Even if we gave you the Rings, you probably don't intend to let them go!" The silverrette shouts.

"It's up to you whether you want to believe it or not."

"But if you waste your time, the Death Heater poison will get to them before we do, and they'll die." Allena states.

"Damn it…" Gokudera curses.

"What's going on? We can't see inside the gym!" Ken shouts.

"The camera could be broken." Chikusa says.

"Oi, woman! You there, do something!"

"We will turn on the back-up camera immediately. Please wait a moment." The Cervello says as they do their work on the cameras.

"Oi." The two Kokuyo students turn to the Trident Mosquito user. "You worried about that cutie?"

"Shut up! I'm not worried about her! It's just that she…"

"Because of Mukuro?" Reborn asks. "Is it for Mukuro's sake?"

The two doesn't answer as Ken looks agitated and then they turn back to the monitor.

"Chrome." Chikusa says.

"Ushishishi. What are you going to do?" Bel asks as both Chrome and Ruki pants heavily from the poison.

"Seems like handing over the Rings is all we can do." Yamamoto says.

"W-What are you saying?!" Gokudera questions but he ignores him as he shows two Rings in his hands.

"The Rings I have are Rain and Cloud. Gokudera has Storm, Sun, and Thunder. Meaning, if you add in the Ring of Mist and Snow that you have, they'll all together."

"Lucky~!" Bel cheers.

"That saves us the trouble of collecting them." Allena points out.

"Hey! You Yakuu-Baka! Why did you tell them?! What are you think-"

"But," Yamamoto cuts his friend off as he puts his arm at him, "we won't give them all to you at once. First, we'll trade the Rain and Cloud Rings for the antidote for that girl and Ruki-chan."

"Na-?!"

"If you do that, we'll trust you and give you the other Rings in exchange for those two."

"Hey, hey. Do you realize who's in charge here?" Bel questions. "You want to save them, right?"

"It's all right, Bel." Allena tells him.

"She's right." Mammon agrees. "Since we'll gain them all because of this."

"Ushishishi. That's true too because they can't do a thing right now. We could just kill them after getting the Rings. However, I'm not getting in the range of your sword. Roll the Rings over from where you are."

"At the same time," Yamamoto shouts, "give them the antidote."

"Uwa, how impudent. You don't understand your position at all. Oh well." Bel and Allena take out the Mist and Snow Rings and brings them up to the respective Guardians wristband as Yamamoto gets ready to roll the two Rings. Just as the two inserts and the antidote are released, Yamamoto accidentally slips on a piece of rubble when he throws the rings.

"What are you doing?" The prince asks.

However, Yamamoto's eyes changes. " _Let's go."_ The bag slowly slips off from his arm. " _Shigure Souen Ryu, the third offensive form…"_ Once the bag is fully off, the baseball ace kicks the butt of the handle, ripping the fabric at the same time the Shigure Kintoki turns into a bladed katana. " _Yarasu no Ame (Last Minute Rain)."_

Seeing the sword coming towards them, Allena jumps away as Bel tries to get away but it cuts his arm.

"What?" Mammon questions.

"His sword, with his foot?" Gokudera questions.

Then Mammon freezes when Yamamoto points his blade at the infant's neck. "Don't move." Yamamoto orders.

"Ite!" Bel groans.

"We've got the upper hand now."

"Way to go, Yamamoto!" The silverrette exclaims as he runs up to the baseball nut.

"You guys aren't normal after all. I'm glad we prepared." Mammon says as he, Bel, Allena, Ruki, and Chrome vanish.

"They disappeared!" The baseball ace exclaims as he and Gokudera look around the gym.

"Where did they go?" The bomber questions when multiples of Mammon appears around the two as other four are now at the other side of the building.

"Since the moment you stepped into the gym, you've been in my world." The illusionist infant says.

"Now, give us the rest of your Rings." Bel demands.

"And this time no more tricks." Allena adds.

"That was an illusion." Gokudera says.

"Shishishi. We've got the upper hand again." The blond Varia says and every Mammon laughs at this.

Meanwhile, Xanxus flies straight towards Tsuna.

"Die!" He shouts and Tsuna does the same as the brunette punches him again but the Varia boss resists and then Tsuna punches once again into the chest. However, Xanxus digs his foot into the ground to stop and glares at him. "What of it?!"

Sensing something is coming, Kouga warns him, "Tsuna!"

"Don't forget about me." The black-haired teen turns around to find Aaron charging towards him which he jumps back to dodge the attack.

After hearing his name called, Tsuna flies backward and Xanxus points his guns at him.

"Die!" He shouts as his gun is already fully charged while Tsuna gets into the Zero Point Breakthrough Revised position just as the Varia boss fires enormous blasts causing the brunette to dodge.

"He dodged?!" Colonnello exclaims.

"If Tsuna took on Xanxus' flame, he wouldn't be able to absorb it all, and he would blow up." Reborn explains.

"S-Sonna…! He can overpower Sawada-dono!" Basil exclaims.

"I'll make you disappear!" Xanxus shouts and fly towards Tsuna as he closes his eyes.

"Tsuna! What are you planning?" Dino questions.

When the Varia boss gets close enough to Tsuna, he and the brunette grabs each other's hands as Tsuna's flame flickers once more.

"Tsuna plans to take on that flame?" The army infant questions.

"But in that grapple, he can't use the Zero Point Breakthrough!" The CEDEF officer says.

"It's over." Squalo mutters.

Tsuna and Xanxus continue the grapple as their hands begin to shine and turn into a bright blue light, which causes Kouga and Aaron to stop and look at it.

"Tsuna!" Dino cries out.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil cries.

The light dies down showing white smoke covering the exercise grounds.

"We can't see a think through that smoke." Shamal points out.

"No, someone's there, kora!"

Standing in the smoke is Xanxus who is looking up, but shocks everyone of this.

"Xanxus!"

"S-Sonna!" Basil exclaims.

"This is the obvious result." Squalo says.

"Don't panic." Reborn says. "Look at his hands."

"His hands?" Shamal repeats and they look back at the monitor.

"Ah! They're…!"

On the screen, shows Xnaxus' hands are frozen with ice spiking out.

"Xanxas' hands are…"

"Frozen?" Basil and Colonnello question.

"This phenomenon." Squalo says with fear. "This phenomenon. I-It couldn't be… It's the same as _that time!_ "

"No… way…" Aaron trails off as he sees the ice covering his boss' hands and Kouga looks at Tsuna who is looking at his own hands.

"Tsuna, how in the world…" Kouga says.

"This is…" He says.

"Tsuna!" The army infant calls out.

"Sokka. This is probably the Zero Point Breakthrough created by the Vongola First." Reborn explains. "The opposite state of the Dying Will is also the opposite of the Dying Will Flame."

"I see. The opposite of flame: frost." Shamal realizes.

"It's not just any kind of frost." Dino adds. "It froze Xnaxus' flames. This technique is like…"

"A technique that exists to seal away the Dying Will Flame." Reborn states.

"That's… impossible… This isn't possible!" Xanxus shouts in disbelief.

* * *

In the gym, Gokudera and Yamamoto are surrounded by many Mammons and both Bel and Allena cuts the ropes that tie Chrome and Ruki before bringing closer to them.

"Back to the beginning." Bel laughs. "Well, we have the Rain and Cloud Rings, so we're ahead."

"Damn it." Gokudera curses.

"Now give us three remaining Rings." Allena demands.

"Or else these girls will be…" The Mammons around them brings out tentacles as they wrap the two tightly. "They'll suffer even more!"

"What are they doing?! Take care of those guys!" Ken shouts.

"She can't move because of the poison." Chikusa says. "Escaping would be impossible."

"Stop it!" Yamamoto shouts as he slashes a few Mammons but they duplicate themselves at the cuts.

"Explode!" Gokudera throws his dynamites in the air at the rest of the duplicates, but they only reappear back in the air. "Which one is real?"

"You still don't get it. Because you see these illusions, you have no rights to do anything else." Mammon says and sends the tentacles at him and wraps tightly around his limbs, neck, and head. One of the tentacles squeezes on his right arm which he is holding the three remaining Rings and forcing him to drop them.

"D-Damn it." He says as Yamamoto is also wrapped tightly, forcing him to drop his sword.

"You're going to end here as well, at the hands of your imaginations."

Then the tentacles grip grow stronger, strangling the two in pain.

"Hayato and Yamamoto!" Shamal exclaims.

"We can't do anything from here." Dino says.

" _It's here. A hopeless situation."_ Colonnello thought as a figure goes up to the gym. " _You're the only man who can save them!"_ The figure takes off the sling of his right hand. " _Breaking down adversity that goes against the Family with his body…"_ The figure lets out a breath a few times, " _and become the bright sun!"_

"Maximum Cannon!" Ryohei shouts as he punches into the wall, breaking it as well as the building itself.

"What's that?!" Gokudera questions.

"From the outside?" Bel questions as he, Allena and many Mammons are being blown away by this which comes to a result of a demolished gym.

From the rubble, Gokudera pushes it off as he looks at Yamamoto. "A-Are you all right?"

"*cough**cough* Yeah." He coughs as he holds both Chrome and Ruki. "Dokuro and Ruki-chan are safe too. But what was that? The entire gym was blown away."

"That blow… Could it be?" He and Yamamoto then notice a lone figure standing at the edge of the demolished gym.

"Sorry. I hate being dull." Ryohei states.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Truth

From the rubble of the blast from earlier, Gokudera pushes it off as he looks at Yamamoto. "A-Are you all right?"

"*cough**cough* Yeah." He coughs as he holds both Chrome and Ruki. "Dokuro and Ruki-chan are safe too. But what was that? The entire gym was blown away."

"That blow… Could it be?" He and Yamamoto then notice a lone figure standing at the edge of the demolished gym.

"Sorry. I hate being dull." Ryohei states.

* * *

Just as they saw the building collapse, a fuzzy image appears on the screen of the monitor.

"The monitor!" Basil exclaims.

"Oi, what happened to Hayato and Yamamoto?" Shamal questions.

"It seems that the camera in the gym was destroyed." The Cervello states.

"It must have been him." Reborn says.

"Yeah. It was a single blow that turned the tables and blew away the gym." Colonnello exclaims as the Hitman smirks.

Back at the ruined gym, Ryohei smiles as he holds his right arm.

"I'm glad you're all safe." He says

"'Safe'?! There are certain ways to save people! What if we had been blown away too?!" Gokudera questions.

"Maa, maa, it's all right." Yamamoto calms him down. "Thanks to that, we were saved."

"Yamamoto's right." Ryohei nods.

"I don't want to hear you say it!" The silverrette shouts.

Then Chrome and Ruki both groans which catch the baseball ace's attention. "Oi! Hang in there!" He tells them.

"Mm…" Ruki groans and opens her eyes. "Yamamoto…san…?"

"Have you come to, Ruki-chan."

"I…"

"How are they doing?" The bomber asks and the white-haired girl looks up to find him and Ryohei there.

"Gokudera-san... Ryohei-san..."

"That's good. You and Dokuro received the antidote. Nothing to worry about."

"But you'll be dizzy for a while." Gokudera tells her.

"Hai." She replies and removes herself from the baseball nut.

"Now we're all back in action." The boxer states.

"Damn it. I'm not sure how much of that was an illusion." The bomber says. "That damned illusionist…"

Both Yamamoto and Ruki laugh at this when they hear Mammon's voice.

"Mattaku, what a violent bunch." He says and out from the rubble are him, Bel and Allena who are unscathed and lands on the railings.

"Ushihsishi. And why are you just standing around, carefree?" Bel questions.

"We're still fighting." Allena adds.

"So they're alive!" Gokudera takes out his dynamites.

"I didn't think it would knock them out." Ryohei announces.

Yamamoto stands in front of Ruki and Chrome as he swings his Shiikure Kintoki to protect them. "We got the girls back. We won't hold back anymore." He states.

"You're certainly full of fight, but are you sure you're all right?" Bel asks.

"After all, there's not a single one of you who can fight normally." Allen points out.

"Shut up! Get down here!" The boxer shouts as he grips his fists.

"Baka! Like we'd fight you." The prince says.

"We already have what we need." Mammon states as he shows the seven Rings."

"Those are the Vongola Rings!" Gokudera widens his eyes in realization. " _Back then_ …" He remembers when he and Yamamoto were caught by the tentacles and forces the bomber to drop the three remaining Rings. "Damn. I'll take them back!" He shouts and sends his Rocket Bombs at the three, but they all pass through the three Varia and explode behind them. 'What?!"

"They passed through them?" Ryohei questions.

"Illusions." Chrome speaks after regaining her consciousness and looks at the Varia.

"Dirty tricks!"

"We won't let you go!" Both Ryohei and Gokudera run towards them.

"Sorry."

"See ya."

"Bye-bi."

They say and disappears.

"Damn it!" Gokudera curses.

"Gokudera."

"Gokudera-san." Yamamoto and Ruki call.

"I'm sorry. Because of me…."

"You couldn't help it. Don't worry." The baseball ace tells him and looks at the two girls. "We save these two."

"We need to treat their injuries." Ryohei says,

"But I'm fine now." Ruki assures them.

"Don't push yourself." Yamamoto tells her. "From what we can tell, you can bare stand, Ruki-chan."

Gokudera turns around, seeing the injuries of his friends and closes his eyes. "You're right." He replies to the boxer and looks at the smoke where the Sky Match is. "Juudaime."

* * *

Xanxus looks down at his frozen hands and then glares up at Tsuna. "You bastard..." He growls as the brunette looks at him.

"Tsuna… You…" Kouga speaks, looking at his friend's form while Aaron looks frightful at the ice around his boss' hands.

"A technique to freeze flames… That's the Zero Point Breakthrough created by the Vongola First?" Basil asks.

"That could be it." Shamal replies. " No matter how strong, Xanxus' Flames become, they can be sealed by it. It's a complete reversal."

"I didn't think _that_ would be the true Zero Point Breakthrough." The army infant admits. "But there's something I don't understand, kora."

"What's that?" Reborn asks.

"The Dying Will Flame is like the symbol of Vongola, but this technique is its opposite, kora. If the Vongola First created this technique, that means…"

The hitman lowers his hat. "He may have known. No matter how strong our bonds may be, we're still mafioso. You can't hold back the blood which seeks power."

"Then, the Vongola First created this technique knowing that they'd fight among each other."

"Yeah." The Arcobaleno look back up at the monitor. "He knew this day would eventually come."

"Why? This is impossible!" Xanxus exclaims. "A piece of trash like you use it the Vongola secret technique?! This is not the Zero Point Breakthrough!"

"You must know what the Zero Point Breakthrough is like." Tsuna speaks. "Those scars. Those are proof that you've been hit by the Zero Point Breakthrough all over your body once before."

"Once before?!" Colonnello repeats in shock as everyone else.

"Flames will not light your fists again. You lose, Xanxus." Tsuna states.

Xanxus glares at him for a moment but then he chuckles softly. "I was wondering what'd you'd say." He continues to laughs softly as it grows louder into mad laughter before lifting his hands. "Don't mock me!" He shouts and slams his frozen hands to his legs to break the ice. "This isn't enough!" Xanxus continues smashing the ice a few more times until it cracks when his flames come out.

"Ah!" Shamal cries.

"He couldn't have!" Dino exclaims.

The Varia boss smirks and shows this to Tsuna. "What do you think, trash?"

"It's futile, Xanxus." Tsuna tells him. "If we continue, you'll receive wounds even greater than those given to you by the Ninth."

The Varia's sky and knight widen their eyes at the statement as Kouga is surprised at this.

"The Ninth?!" Basil repeats.

"What does he mean?" Shamal questions.

"T-Then, Xanxus was stopped by the Ninth Zero Point Breakthrough." Colonnello says,

"Shut up!" Xanxus shouts. "Shut up! I am the one worthy to become the Tenth! X represents ten! I am Xanxus! Destined from birth to become the Tenth! A man who has two titles of 'ten' in his name! Xanxus! Did you think I'd falter before you? I'm the one who's going to win!" He then charges towards Tsuna. "I am the Vongola Tenth!" Then Tsuna's flame begins to flicker before sending a punch into Xanxus' gut, which he collapses and glares up at him. "You bastard…" However, he sees Tsuna's eyes is back to brown as his flame is not on his forehead along with his gloves.

"Here I go." He says as his mittens turn to gloves before putting them in front of the Varia boss. "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition." Tsuna puts his hands on Xanxus's arms, causing smoke to come out and ice starts to form around him.

"Stop it!" Squalo yells.

"Xanxus!" Aaron shouts as he about to help him, but Kouga intercepts him as he swings his sword at the Varia Knight.

"You're not going anywhere." The black-haired teen says.

"Why?" Tsuna asks. "Why do you…"

"Shut up! Don't spout the same things the old man did!" Xanxus shouts as the ice envelopes him.

"The Ninth?" He repeats.

"Move!" Aaron shouts as he pushes Kouga away as the teen skids to a stop.

"Then you leave me no choice." He says and the Mako begins to surround him as he brings his buster sword above him, horizontally, and then slides his left hand down to the handle while moving it vertically in front of him. Kouga then charges towards Aaron as he leaves a blue silhouette of himself before bombarding his opponent with fourteen sword slashes in different directions, then he finishes up with a final powerful overhead slash.

Once Xanxus' body is encased by ice, his and Aaron's Rings fly out and lands on Tsuna and Kouga's hands respectively and they take off their Rings from the chains.

"This will never melt." Tsuna says.

"Won't melt?" Dino repeats.

"Is that possible?" Shamal asks.

"That ice has the opposite power of the Dying Will flame. It's like super-condensed negative energy." Reborn explains.

"There's nothing you can do once you're trapped by that because heat and light—any energy—will be turned negative in there." Dan continues. "And with Aaron being defeated by Kouga on that last attack, he won't be moving for a while."

"Then, this match…" Basil asks and the hitman smirks.

"Yeah. Tsuna and Kouga win."

"Y-Yatta!"

"Good, work, Tsuna, Kouga!" Dino cheers as Squalo can only fist his hands and grits his teeth in frustration.

"So Xanxus is in a frozen syncope." The army Arcobaleno asks.

"It's probably the same way he was put to sleep for eight years after the Cradle incident. Isn't that right, Dan?" Reborn asks.

"Yeah." He elderly man confirms which surprises everyone.

"Naruhodo. Now it all makes sense." Colonnello says.

"Now tell us, Squalo, about the Cradle incident that happened eight years ago." Dino asks. "What happened?"

"…It's just as you imagined it. He was frozen by the Ninth." Squalo admits and closes his eyes. "That was all. I've never told anyone that secret. Damn it. Once again, I couldn't save him. But…" He looks at the Cervello. "Voi! Get me out of here!"

"We cannot." They say. "The set rules for victory… He has yet to fulfill the condition of collecting all the Vongola Rings."

"Shut up! Let me go!" He shouts and struggles to get off the wheelchair.

"Don't move, Squalo!" Dino tells him.

"Don't get in my way! Let me go!"

"Stop it!"

"Damn it!"

Tsuna pants heavily as he looks at the frozen Varia boss. "Xanxus." He says and collapses.

"Tsuna-!" Kouga about to go to help Tsuna, but he too collapses to his knees.

"Hey." Colonello calls.

"Looks like Tsuna and Kouga's at the limit of his vitality." Reborn states.

The two then hears familiar laughter throughout the field and follows up by another voice.

"Killing you now won't take much effort."

From the smoke, they see an uninjured Lussuria and Levi.

"It's our chance!" Lussuria says.

"T-They're…!" Basil exclaims.

"Not good." Shamal says and Souha turns to the pink-haired judges.

"Hey, the match is over! Let us out!" He tells them.

"The battle is still ongoing. We cannot let you out." They say.

"Damn it! Tsuna! Kouga!" Dino shouts.

"Stand up, Sawada-dono, Kouga-dono!" The dirty blond-haired officer shouts.

"Levi Volta!" Levi shouts, throwing all of his umbrellas around the two teens and lightning begins to charge. "I'll burn you to a crisp!"

"How dull!" Lussuria says and jumps down at them with his metal knee. "Die!"

"Sawada-dono!" Basil shouts.

"Kouga!" Souha shouts.

Both of them close their eyes. "An illusion." They say causing Lussuria and Levi disappear along with the umbrellas.

"Hn. Good work seeing through that." Mammon says as he floats down in front of Tsuna and Kouga. "But you two don't even have the strength left to crawl."

"It was all an illusion?" Basil asks.

"But… That illusionist is probably real. It's too soon to relax." Shamal states.

"Damn." Colonnello curses. "Where are Ryohei and the others?"

"It's another reversal." The illusionist infant says.

"It's no use." Tsuna mutters. "Xanxus is asleep. He'll never awaken again. The battle is over."

"I wonder about that." The indigo Arcobaleno says. "Over? You've got to be kidding. The ceremony for the boss to become the successor to Vongola is ready. The boss will revive again." He brings out his hands when they start to glow as he reveals the seven Vongola Rings in his hands. "With these Vongola Rings!"

"Those are…" Shamal starts.

"The Guardians' Rings!" Basil exclaims.

"YOSH! Good work, Mammon!" Squalo shouts.

"Do you know why they store the Rings split apart, and why they're only given to proper successors of Vongola?" The illusionist asks. "That's because the Rings themselves have a hidden power."

"Hidden power?" The CEDEF officer repeats.

" _That's right."_ Squalo thought. " _After being frozen by the Ninth, Xanxus was guarded carefully in the basement at the headquarters."_

"They say when the Ninth's Zero Point Breakthrough was defrosted, there were nine small burn marks on the floor." Mammon continues."No one knows for sure who did it, but it's enough to come up with a theory."

The Rings then begin to glow in different colors as well as Tsuna and Kouga's Ring before they see fire around them as different color flames appear on the Rings.

"Just as I thought." He says.

"Flames are coming out of the Rings!" The army infant exclaims.

"Just watch." The indigo Arcobaleno flies over to the frozen Xanxus causing the flames of all the Rings to grow stronger and they melt the ice.

"The Zero Point Breakthrough's ice is…"

"Melting." Dino finishes Shamal's sentence.

"VOI! Good going!" " _It's not over yet!"_ Squalo thought. " _That's why I can't tell anyone_ that _secret!"_

"This isn't all." Mammon says as water comes out from the melting ice. "When the nine complete Vongola Rings are handed down, they say a great power is granted to the new Blood of Vongola."

"To the Blood of Vongola?" Tsuna repeats and Kouga senses someone behind him but that person throws his knife at his and Tsuna's Rings causing the two to look behind, finding Bel standing there.

"I'll be taking these back." He says as he retracts his knife. "One of them is the legitimate successor's Ring."

"Belphegor!" Basil shouts.

"So he was safe too." Shamal says as Bel walks towards the smoke as the ice melts away.

"Now we've got all the Vongola Rings." The prince says.

"I'm ready over here too." Mammon says.

"Stop!" Kouga shouts as he about to move when a blade is up to his neck.

"Don't move." A female voice says, revealing to be Allena, standing behind him.

"Allena as well!" The dirty blond-haired boy shouts.

"This is bad." Souha says.

From the smoke, Xanxus falls forward to the ground as Bel and Mammon are standing in front of him.

"Welcome back, Boss." Bel greets,

"It's finally time." Mammon says.

The prince flips his boss over as he breathes out slowly from the fighting.

"All right! It's not over yet!" Squalo exclaims.

"Xanxus has…"

"Revived!" Shamal finishes Basil's sentence.

"This isn't good!" Ken exclaims.

"Oi…" The army infant mutters as Reborn only watches.

"Give me… the Rings…" Xanxus orders.

"Of course. This is only worth of the Ninth direct relation, not that imposter." Bel states as he spins the Sky Ring around until the flame dies down.

"Since the beginning, this was always meant to be." Mammon states as the flames from the other rings also die down.

"S-Stop…!" Tsuna mutters by struggles to get up.

Juudaime!" Gokudera shouts as he and the other Guardians rush to the exercise field.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto calls out.

"Onii-sama!" Ruki cries out.

"Boss!" Chrome calls.

However, when they got there, they are shocked to see the remaining Varia there and getting ready to put the Rings into Xanxus' chain and his finger.

"Shishishi. Thank you all being the audience to the birth of the new Boss." Bel says.

"Sonna…!" Basil shouts.

The Cervello however, they only watch this and nod to each other before disappearing.

"Vongola's greatest treasure, passed down through time." Mammon chants. "Give the young Blood of Vongola a great power!" he sets the Guardians' Ring into the chain one by one and then Bel slowly sets the Sky Ring into his boss' finger which they all glow.

Tsuna tries to get up to stop this but collapses as he watches this.

"What's going on?" Ryohei questions as he and the others can only watch while the Cervello arrive there.

"T-This is…" Xanxus says and then light bursts upwards as he stands up laughing. "Power! An unending power of overflowing!"

"Looks like we'll getting a huge bonus." The illusionist infant says and Bel laughs.

"This is proof of being the successor to Vongola! Finally, finally! It coming true!" Xanxus shouts. "Now I can become the Vongola Tenth!"

Suddenly, however, Xanxus begins to groan out as the light of the Sky Ring weakens and he collapses to his knees before he yells out in pain and falls to the ground.

"Boss!" Allena calls out as she runs towards her boss.

"Boss!" Mammon calls out.

"What's the matter, Boss?" Bel asks.

"Impossible! Could it be…?!" Squalo shouts.

"The Rings…" Tsuna speaks digging his fingers into the ground. "Xanxus… They rejected Xanxus." _The Ninth was trying to… Trying to tell me this."_ He thought. " _The Ninth… Xanxus…"_

"You know something." The indigo Arcobaleno turns to the brunette. "What do you mean, 'the Rings rejected him'?" Then Xanxus slowly gets up albeit heavily injured. "Boss!"

"I bet you feel good about yourself." Xanxus says.

"Boss!" Bel and Allena help him as he tries to sit up.

"That's right. The Ninth and I aren't real family!" He announces as everyone is shocked about this.

Both Tsuna and Kouga revert to their normal selves as they look at the Varia boss. "Xanxus." Tsuna mutters.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me, you trash!"

"Xanxus, I know." Squalo says when the Cervello hears this and turns on the speaker from the spectator's area. " **The regret, and the grudge caused by the betrayal, I know."**

Hearing his voice again surprises both sides.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto shouts.

"So you lived, trash-shark." Xanxus says. "You know? What do you know about me? Don't talk to me as if you understand."

" **No, I know! I know!"**

"Knock it off. Then tell me! What do you know about me?!" He shouts but Squalo doesn't reply. "What? You can't tell me?!"

" **That day, when you are frozen by the Ninth, I was still conscious. I heard. That time you… told the Ninth you weren't his son and didn't told you about it. After that, I did research on you. You were born into a working-class neighborhood in Italy and had power over flames since birth. It was all made possible by poverty. Your mother was entrapped by the delusion that you were born from the Vongola Ninth. And your mother brought you, who knew nothing about it, to the Ninth. You believed the Ninth's words and never doubted them. And soon, you were adopted by the Ninth, and made it big as the Ninth's son. You grew up to be a man who had the dignity and skill to become worthy to succeed the Ninth. However, you must have found out the truth at some point."**

" _That's right."_ Xanxus thought. " _I found out that I wasn't that old man's child and that I couldn't succeed the Family without having the Blood of Vongola."_

" **It was around that time when I first saw you. With one look, I knew I couldn't beat you, and I then decided to follow that rage. And, six months later…"**

 **"It was the coup d'état."** Dan continues.

" **And that led to the Cradle."** Reborn says.

" **That's everything I know."**

"Pathetic." The Varia boss says. "Pathetic."

"Wasn't the reason that the Ninth didn't kill you, even after being destroyed, wasn't that he wanted to accept you to the very end?" Tsuna asks. "The Ninth acknowledge you more than anyone else ever had. The Ninth thought of you as his real child."

"Shut up! Disgusting, voluntary love is completely useless! All I want is the position of Boss! All you trash have to do is revere me! Support me!"

"What a terrible guy." Gokudera comments.

"Ushishishi. How cool." Bel says.

"Love won't become money." Mammon states.

Then the Sky Ring falls off from his finger.

"Xanxus-sama, we must consult to determine if the Ring is suited to you." The Cervello says,

"S-Shut up." Xanxus says. "If it won't come true, then I'll defeat everything in my path until it does!"

"Xanxus-sama!" They call when Bel, Allena, and Mammon face toward them.

"I agree, Boss. Let's do it!" Bel says, having pull out his knives.

"Yeah." Allena agrees as he points her sword at the two judges.

"Just as planned." Mammon states.

Just then bombs explode in front of the Varia causing them to shield from the smoke.

"How rotten can you be?" Gokudera questions as he and everyone get ready to fight. "We won't let you!"

"You all couldn't even die properly." The prince says and notices Hibari coming towards them.

"Now we can finally settle things." He says.

"What are you saying? You're wounded all over. There's no mistake. You're all going to die." Allena says.

"Don't you see? It's three against six. The odds are against you." The bomber states.

"Three against six? What are you talking about?" Mammon questions. "Your opponents are a force several times larger than this. An elite Varia squad with fifty members will be here any moment."

"What are you saying?!" Ryohei questions.

"The Boss called enough support to deal with everyone involved with this incident after he won. They are elites who are second only to us officers in fighting prowess."

"Everything involved in this incident?" Yamamoto repeats as everyone realizes.

"Could he mean…!" Tsuna and Kouga exclaim.

"Please wait a moment." The pink-haired judges say. "We cannot allow outside interference during the match."

"I don't care." Bel states.

"But-"

The prince slashes her when one of the Chervello gets closer to him.

"They finally did it." Shamal says.

"If that's how they're going act, we can support Tsuna's side!" Colonnello shouts. "Let's us out, kora!"

"In this case, you shouldn't have any complaints!" Dino shouts, bringing his whip out.

"I shall fight as well!" Basil shouts as he also brings out his weapon.

"Very well. We will disqualify the Varia side and turn off the observation area's infrared sensors." The remaining Chervello says as she presses a button that deactivates the infrared sensors.

"Let's go, kora!" The army infant exclaims.

"Wait." Reborn says as Leon turns into red goggles for him to see the infrared sensors. "It hasn't been turned off."

"We worked on those." Mammon says. "We intended to kill them all in that cage."

"What?" Dino says.

"They already took the first step." Shamal adds.

"Out of the way. I'm going to break through it!" Colonnello points his rifle at the cage.

"That's pointless." The Cervello says. "It is set to explode when attacked from the inside."

"What?"

"We can't lift a finger." Reborn states.

"Damn. Then we'll have to do it on our own!" Gokudera exclaims.

Just then, Chrome hears something in her head, causing her to put her other hand on it. " _Mukuro-sama?"_ She thought. "Eh? Someone is coming?" She asks when three more people arrive at the scene, revealing to be the Varia personnel.

"Ushishishi. Nice timing." Bel says. "We've been waiting."

"Reporting:" They pant, "the entire Varia Squad, except us, has been defeated! He was too strong! A man with the strength of a demon is heading this way!"

"Bouja Reppa!"

A huge metal ball comes spinning in, attacking the personnel. As the wind from the attack dies down, they see someone holding a chain as the metal ball lands on the ground with a thud.

"That is… That man is the one Mukuro-sama kept talking to." Chrome says.

"H-He's…" Gokudera says,

"Don't get me wrong, Vongola. I didn't come here to save you." A voice says. "I came to thank you."

"Lancia-san!" Tsuna and Kouga call out.

"Why is he…" Ken says.

"Lancia… Why is _that_ Lancia here?" Mammon questions in disbelief.

"No way…" Allena trails off.

"What is he?" Bel asks.

"Known as the strongest man in northern Italy: Lancia, of the Family Murder Incident." Squalo explains.

"I-Is he that strong?" Ken pales.

"He is." Chikusa says calmly.

"He has no hesitation. He fights of his own will and won't be controlled by another." Reborn says.

"That's Lancia for you." Dan says.

"Ushishishi. Is that so? In that case…" Bel takes out his knives and throws them at Tsuna and Kouga but two swords deflect them, revealing to be both Yamamoto and Ruki.

"Hold on. It's not going to work like that." Yamamoto says.

"We won't let you touch Onii-sama and Tsuna-san." Ruki says,

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna calls out.

"Ruki!" Kouga calls out.

"Mu, I didn't think it'd turn out like this." The hooded baby tries to flee, but a magma pillar bursts out and envelops him.

"I won't let you escape." Chrome declares.

"Hey." Hibari calls as he releases the chain and spikes from his tonfas. "Let's end this."

"I won't let you go!" Ryohei says as he stands in front of them in his boxing stance.

"Juudaime!" Tsuna and Kouga turn and see Gokudera kneeling at his boss. "Are you injured?"

"Onii-sama?" Ruki asks her brother.

"Thank you." Tsuna says.

"We're fine." Kouga answers.

"Then…" Gokudera and Ruki stand back up, brandishing their weapons as everyone all surrounded Xanxus and the Varia.

Bel drops his knives and brings his hands up. "This is no good."

"Boss, looks like this is it." Mammon says.

"…Useless trash." Xanxus pants. "Shit. Damn it. I'm going to send you all to Hell!" He shouts but coughs out in pain.

"If he knew the secret of the Rings," Squalo speaks, "do you think Xanxus would have given up on the position of Boss?" He asks.

"Who knows." Dino answers.

"Of course not! He would have burned his anger _more_ fiercely and destroy it all, along with the laws! Now the brats are members of our world. They will regret it one day. They would have been better off dying in this fight."

"Now, we will end the Ring Conflict and announce the results." The Cervello announces. "Due to Xanxus-sama's disqualification, the winner of the Sky Match is Sawada Tsunayoshi-shi and Kouga Mitsurugi Lanceford-shi." All Tsuna's Guardians smile and grin at the results. "Thus, the ones who will become eventual successors of Vongola will be Sawada Tsunayoshi-shi, his Vongola Knight, and his seven Guardians."

"Well done." Reborn praises his student. "Now you can go home."

Tsuna smiles as he takes out the blue amulet he got from Kyoko. "Minna…" He sighs but then collapses on the spot from exhaustion.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil exclaims.

"Juudaime/Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto shout as they run towards their friend.

"Tsu…na…!" Kouga then collapses afterward.

"Onii-sama!" Ruki cries.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Kouga grunts as he opens his eyes, not remembering the ground being so comfortable, and finding himself back to his room of his home. "That's right. The Ring Conflict is over…" He says and smiles before stretching his body, but then a staggering pain hits him. "Itetetete! The pain!" He shouts.

"Onii-sama?" He hears Ruki at his door and it opens to reveal her wearing a white and blue dress and sports her Vongola Ring around her neck by a chain. "Are you awake?"

"Ruki. Ohayo." He greets.

"Mou, it's almost noon." She retorts.

"Ruki, is Kouga awake?" Souha asks as he appears from the hallway.

"Yes, Papa."

"Oi, Kouga." Dan calls out as he also appears there. "You better hurry up and get change. We're going out."

"Going out?" Kouga repeats.

"That's right. We're going to Yamamoto's house for a party."

"Party?"

"Did you forget? It's your and Ruki's victory with the Ring Conflict." Souha says.

-Yamamoto's Sushi Place-

After Kouga changed into his clothes—a white shirt under a black and blue jacket and a pair of jeans with blue sneakers—he, Ruki, Souha, and Dan arrive at the sushi shop. Noticing how noisy it is right now, Kouga just opens the door, to find everyone in a party mood with decorations and all.

"Everyone's here!" he cries out.

"Ah! Kouga-kun! Ruki-chan! You made it!" Kyoko says.

"Y-Yo…"

"Kouga-san!" Tsuna cries and spots her ring hanging on her neck. "Ruki-chan has her's too?!"

"You and Kouga's are here too." Reborn says as he takes out the box that is holding Tsuna's and Kouga's Ring.

"Uwa! That's gonna burn me!" Tsuna panics.

"It won't burn you. It's been calm ever since it thawed Xanxus out."

"Either way, I don't want it! That dangerous thing!"

"You told Xanxus, 'I'm going to be the Tenth'."

"I didn't! I told him that I wouldn't let him be the Tenth!"

"You just don't give up do you, Tsuna?" Dino asks the brunette.

"B-But, Dino-san…"

"Then I'll take mine." Kouga says as he picks up the Knight Ring before Tsuna can stop him and slides into his right middle finger.

"See. Even Kouga accepted it." The Bronco says and Tsuna hangs his head. "About the Ninth; his life isn't in danger."

The two teen look at Dino with wide eyes.

"H-Honto deska!" Tsuna asks. "Sokka. Thank goodness."

"Well, it's not like you're going to become the Tenth immediately." Dino tells the brunette. "Relax."

"Huh? That's not… I don't want to become a mafioso."

"Even when a kid like that is willing to do it?" The blond-haired boss looks at the side as the two teens follow the gaze.

"This Ring was in a garbage can." Lambo says as he shows the ring to Kyoko, Haru, and Yuuri.

" _Lair!"_ Tsuna and Kouga thought.

"Should I punish that stupid cow?" Gokudera asks as he glares at the cow kid.

"Maa, maa. Lambo worked hard this time too." Yamamoto tells him.

"Geez. Well, it's fine!" The bomber then looks at Tsuna. "Juudaime! Tonight, let's passionately discuss the future of the Family and get riled up!"

" _What have I been reduced to?"_ Tsuna thought. " _Besides, I've got no intention of becoming a mafioso in the future."_

Pankapan!" Haru announces as she, Kyoko and Yuuri are standing at the sushi bar. "Now for the commendation ceremony!"

"Commendation ceremony?" The brunette repeats.

"To commemorate Tsuna-kun's sumo contest victory…" Kyoko trails off.

"Kyoko-chan and I made one!"

"Eh?"

"Ta-da! This is it!" Haru shows a belt for a champion that is used for wresting.

"Champion belt?"

"Congratulations, Tsuna-Jun. We're celebrating that today too." Kyoko explains.

"The greatest champion, Tsuna-san!" Haru exclaims as she and Kyoko pass the belt to Tsuna.

"A-Arigatou."

"That's not nice, Tsuna." Lambo says in envy.

"We have one celebrating Lambo-chan's homecoming too!" Haru says and shows a box filled with toys that kids love.

"Yatta!"

"Lots of toys!" I-Pin exclaims.

"They're all mine!"

Watching the two kids fighting over the toys with Haru trying to calm them down, Kouga notices that Tsuna and Kyoko are standing together and he smiles before putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Good luck." He says, getting confused looks from the brunette and walks away a bit, sitting at the bar and about to watch the two their conversation when Bianchi shows Tsuna her Poison Cooking.

"Kouga-kun." The said teen turns to see Yuuri there.

"Yo, Yuuri." Hearing her name from her crush causes the girl to blush.

"A-Ano… I also made something for you."

"You shouldn't have." Kouga tells her but Yuuri shows a dog tag that has his name on it. "A dog tag?"

"My dad is an expert making these." She explains. "I asked him to teach me how to make one for you. And I thought that something that you familiar with it would make you feel back at America."

Kouga looks at her with wide eyes and smiles. "Arigatou, Yuuri."

The black-haired teen receives the dog tag before hearing Gokudera groans aloud causing the two to turn, finding Gokudera lying on the ground.

"Gokudera?" He calls.

"Are you that happy to see me after so long, Hayato?" Bianchi asks as Kouga concludes that the bomber must have seen her face.

"She just doesn't get it…" Tsuna dead-pans.

"Ahahaha…" Kouga wryly laughs with a sweat-drop.

"Too bad, Hayato. I don't treat guys." Shamal says. "More importantly, Bianchi-chan!" When the doctor about to kiss him, she gives the poison sushi at his face.

"Screw you!" She shouts.

"Hey, hey, I asked you to not bring your cooking in here, missy." Yamamoto's dad says with a sweat-drop.

Then Lambo grabs Tsuna's belt and puts it on his head. "This looks better on Lambo-san!" He laughs.

"No, Lambo, that's Tsuna-nii's." Fuuta tells him.

"Shut up, boke!"

"Stop, Lambo!" I-Pin runs after him.

"Geez, he got loud as soon as he got better." Tsuna mumbles.

"Isn't that fine?" Kouga asks as the next boss looks at him and then to everyone who is enjoying their meal and having a conversation with one another which Tsuna smiles at the peace they are having.

After the celebration is done, everyone goes back home when Dan turns to his grandchildren. "Kouga, Ruki, since the Ring Conflict is over, your parents and I are going back to America."

"Eh?" Kouga says.

"This soon?" Ruki asks.

"Sorry, Ruki," Souha says. "The real reason why we came here in the first place when we received word that the Varia made a move and train you two. Now that our role is finished, we're going back."

"It couldn't be helped, Ruki." Kouga tells her. "Tou-san and Kaa-san have their work back over there. You understand that too, right?" He asks and the girl nods sadly.

"Also, your cousin is coming over here and is going to live with you two." Dan adds.

"Cousin…?" The black-haired teen repeats and pales. "You mean…"

"That's right. You catch on quickly, Kouga." he says and laughs.

"That's not a laughing matter, Grandpa Dan! Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Kouga shouts but stops. "There's no time for this. Tou-san, when is she coming?"

"About five days from now." Souha replies.

"Yosh… we still have time. Ruki, we need to hurry and set up her room, fast! Knowing her, she'll probably going to make a fuss if it's too late."

"Hai!" The white-haired girl salutes and both rush back to their home to set up a room for their cousin.

* * *

~Five Days Later~

Three days prior, the Mitsurugi siblings see off their parents and American Grandpa back to America and now, they are at the airport with Tsuna and the gang since the two siblings told them that their cousin is going to live with them from now on.

"I wonder what kind of person Kouga-kun and Ruki-chan's cousin is." Kyoko says.

"Hai! We're going to have a lot of fun going shopping!" Haru happily exclaims.

"Keh! I hope it's not another idiot." Gokudera says.

"Don't worry, I can vouch for you that she is really kind and smart." Kouga tells them.

"After all, she graduated from the most prestigious universities in America at the age of eleven." Ruki adds.

"Suge! Then she's smarter than us!" Yamamoto says.

"UWOOO! I am extremely can't wait to meet her!" Ryohei shouts.

"But is it okay for us to be here?" Tsuna asks. "Won't she suspicious of us being a large group."

"What are you saying, Tsuna." Reborn tells his student. "It's too late for you to ask that since we came a long way here."

"T-That's…"

"It's okay. She may not look like it, but she can tell people from good or bad." The black-haired teen says.

"Ah! There she is!" Ruki announces and the group notices many people coming out and one of them is a young girl around their age with black hair in a single braided ponytail and amber eyes. She wears a red shirt with blue jeans and brown high heel boots. The girl carries a shoulder back and drags a red suitcase behind her.

"Oi! Viola!" Kouga shouts.

"Viola-neesama!" Ruki calls out.

Hearing her name called, Viola turns to find the siblings and smiles.

"Kou! Ru-ru (pronunciation: Lu-lu)!" She calls and runs towards them before hugging the two. She then separates herself with her hands on the two's shoulders. "It's been a while!"

"Hai!" The Snow Guardian answers.

"How was your research going?" Kouga asks.

"It's going really well. I already send it to my colleagues to finish it up."

"That's good."

Then Viola notices the group behind the two. "By the way, who are these guys?"

"Ah, let me introduce to you. From the left is Tsuna…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi desu. Everyone calls me Tsuna."

"Reborn…"

"Ciaossu."

"Gokudera…"

"Gokudera Hayato da."

"Yamamoto…"

"Usu, Ore Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Ryohei…"

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, it's extremely nice to meet you!"

"Kyoko…"

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Haru…"

"Miura Haru desu! It's nice to meet you, Viola-chan!"

"And Yuuri."

"Hajimemashite, Shizuki Yuuri desu."

"And there are more people I want to introduce to you, but we can do that later."

"He-h, you met a lot of people here when you and Ru-ru were moved." Viola says and introduces herself. "I'm Kouga and Ruki's cousin, Viola Anderson, please to make your acquaintance."

Later, the group brings to the Mitsurugi household after leaving the airport as Nana is helping Haruka cooking food for the welcome party that is behind held in the dojo. There, Kouga introduces the rest of the Sawada's residence as Gokudera immediately faints from seeing Bianchi's face.

"Na, did you really graduated from a university?" Yamamoto asks.

"Yeah. My parents were scientists so when I was little, I sneak in what they were researching and tune them up a little bit."

"You should have seen their faces," Kouga says. "They were gawking at the talents that she showed when she did to those reports on their research."

"Eh! Viola-san, you had that talent when you were younger?!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Not exactly. I was around seven at that time, so I had a hard time keeping up my studies while I was in university."

"But it's amazing that Viola-neesama graduated after four long years of studying." Ruki states.

"Stop it~ You're embarrassing me!" The braided-haired girl blushes as she hands her hand behind her head.

"But I'm surprised that Viola-chan can speak fluently in Japanese." Kyoko says.

"That's because of Uncle- I mean, Souha-Ojisan taught me a few things."

"I didn't know that." Haru says.

"I guess it's the same as Kouga-kun." Yuuri says.

"Kind of." Viola replies and gets closer to the Lily. "By the way, I heard about you." She whispers.

"N-Nani?"

"That you have hots for Kou."

This causes Yuuri to blush. "W-What are you talking about?!" She silently screams.

"There's no need to hide. I've noticed how you looked at Kou for a while."

"That's right, Yuuri-chan!" Kyoko adds.

"We already know that you like Kouga-san." Haru says.

Yuuri's face gets even redder and spirals appear in her eyes. "B-B-But… Kouga-kun and I are just…"

"He won't know until you tell your feelings." Viola tells her as Kyoko and Haru nod in agreement.

"D-Demo… I…"

"By the way, Viola." Kouga speaks, causing Yuuri to get startled at his voice. "What are you planning to do after coming here?"

"Hmm…" The braided girl puts her finger on her chin, thinking. "To be honest, I don't know. But if there's anything you want to know, just ask me."

"As expected from you."

"That reminds me, Kouga." Reborn speaks. "Did you finished your homework from school?"

"Yeah. There were things that I didn't know, but I managed to finish them." The black-haired teen replies.

"See, Tsuna. Even Kouga finished his homework."

"Don't compare with me and Kouga-san!" Tsuna shouts at his tutor.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Ten Year into the Future

A few days have passed since the homecoming of Kouga and Ruki's cousin, Viola and Tsuna, Kouga and the Guardians are back at school enjoying the continuation of their daily lives when Reborn suggests a Mid-Winder Courage Test since they didn't get the chance back during summer. At that time, both Tsuna and Kouga arrive at the graveyard when Reborn scared Tsuna as he told the two teens that everyone is already started and Tsuna's pair was Lambo who is trembling everywhere. The first people who scared both Tsuna and Lambo were Gokudera and I-Pin and the bomber informs the two that at first they were supposed to pair up and walk through the cemetery, but the girls started saying that they wanted to act like ghosts and scare people. However, with everyone being on the scaring side leaves Tsuna, Kouga, and Lambo being the scared side.

Later, the second group who were trying to scare them was Kyoko as Kasa-obake, Haru as namahage, and Yuuri as bakeneko which they are cute, but then Bianchi appears which is the scariest, causing Tsuna to drop Lambo and runs away as Kouga runs after him and the two go past the arrow sign that points to the right. Once the brunette calms down, he notices that he isn't carrying Lambo in his hands and Kouga suggests to go back where they came from, but Tsuna is hesitant to do that but complies. As they walk down the pathway, they notice that they keep seeing the same name on the grave marker. Then they hear a familiar voice calling out to them and turns to see the TYL Lambo leaning on the tree, but the adult Lambo speaks and acts weird causing Kouga to tell his friend that they should be careful with him.

The adult Lambo leads them to a wooden gate when he tells them that everyone is on the other side. Just then, another adult Lambo appears behind them which causes Kouga stands in front of Tsuna with his arm around and pushes him back. The Lambo who was acting weird was actually Bianchi's ex-boyfriend, Romeo who has a grudge against her for the way she treated him and about to grab the brunette to drag him into the world of the dead. Tsuna cries out to Lambo for help but declines since he can't stand ghosts. However, hearing his constant pleas, Lambo decides to help Tsuna and sends his signature attack at the ghost, but the electricity from his attack actually helps the ghost Romeo to fully materialize. Just as the ghost about to drag the three into the gate to the dead, Bianchi appears running towards them with her poison cake before smashing them into Romeo's and Lambo's face, which causes them to fall backwards. Then both Romeo and the gate disappears.

Days later when Kouga and Ruki hear the Nana was pick-pocketed and almost all the free-loaders nearly went to professional killer mode and the same happened to Haruka, causing both of them to angry. With everyone's help, they were able to lure the pickpockets into a trap and then all of them were being hauled to the police station, half-dead.

And then, a teacher threatens Tsuna and a few of the lower grades students to expel them but the principal tells them that he would not expel them if they find the time capsule under the school. Kouga was part of the group, but he was able to get the time capsule when Reborn forced Tsuna in Dying Will mode and blew up the field, only to find it holds the failing test papers that were from the teacher, who was later fired for faking his diploma.

Kouga then hears that there have been several attacks on dojo's around town, even to the extent of tearing off their signboards. He was asked by Haru to help to defeat the dojo wreckers. Kouga originally declines when the same dojo wreckers appear at his house and mocks that he is a weakling for using an armed weapon and useless they are when out-numbered. Hearing this pisses Kouga off and challenges them to meet by the river bank at sunset.

They came and laugh at how a weakling like him could beat them, but that was a bad mistake. Kouga brings out his wakizashi from his sleeve, which surprises them seeing that the black-haired teen actually carried a weapon on him. They try to apologize the teen when it is too late as Kouga already go pass through them, knocking them out with the blunt of the blade.

During Mother's Day, Kouga and Ruki send their Mother's Day presents to their mother who is in America as Viola sends her present to her mother who is in Australia for a project that she and Viola's father are doing. Then Joan calls to thank her children for the gifts as Viola's mother sends a message to thank her as well.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kouga is doing his practice routine in the dojo. He heard that Tsuna went missing but doesn't go to find him as he knew that it was probably because of Reborn again. He then hears the birds singing on the opened window and looks at it before narrowing his eyes in worry.

" _Tsuna, where in the world are you?"_ He thought.

However, he never thought that there is something going on in ten years in the future.

During that era, Tsuna and Gokudera are sent by the Ten-Year Bazooka as they found out that the TYL Tsuna is dead and meets Lal Mirch and TYL Yamamoto and brought into their hideout to find that Reborn is there wearing a strange costume as always. They then found out that they were still in Namimori and the time is off by 9 years and 10 months. Having no contact with the other Guardians, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto went outside to find the yellow bird that hangs around Hibari, Hibird, so they first try to go to Namimori Middle by arriving at abandoned factories.

"This is…" Tsuna trails off.

"The factories on the fifth block." The adult Yamamoto answers. "Now it's just a ruin, though."

"So, they were destroyed."

"One of the six entrances leads here. Anyway, let's head to Nami-Chuu." Yamamoto leads the two as Gokudera speaks to him.

"Hey, Yamamoto. What do you mean by 'Vongola Rings are our hope'?" He questions. "You said you lost them! Why aren't there any Vongola Rings in. This era?!"

"Oh, that. A while back, we shattered the Rings and threw them away." The Rain Guardian nonchalantly replies.

"Eh?"

"Throw them away?!" The bomber repeats.

"After going through so much to get them…" Tsuna pales.

"Who in the world did that?!"

Yamamoto stops and turns his head back to the two. "Our boss."

"C-Could that be…"

"J-Juudaime did?!"

"There were some Guardians who disagreed, but Tsuna wouldn't budge and Kouga agreed with it." The former baseball ace wryly smiles.

"Why did I do that?" Tsuna asks.

"Hahaha, so, even you don't know." He says and continues walking. "Tsuna started talking about destroying the Vongola Rings around the time the Mafia world began taking rings from each other."

"Taking…"

"Rings?" Tsuna and Gokudera repeat.

"He probably thought it would be better to get rid of them rather than have them as a source of conflict." Yamamoto turns to the brunette and face front again. "That's the kind of man you were. You were concerned with the existence of Vongola itself… A lot of us still depend heavily on rings, though." He then notices something and stops as an explosion occurs in front of the three.

"Ah!" Tsuna gasps.

"!" Gokudera alerts as Yamamoto gets off his sword from his shoulder.

"This way!"

"Hurry! Now!"

"T-That's Lambo and I-Pin!"

In front of the smoke, is the adult I-Pin and Lambo as they look at two shadows.

"Hurry! This way!" I-Pin tells them.

"They're with someone." Yamamoto points out.

"Eh? Could it be… Are the people there…"

I-Pin notices something is coming and turns to the two shadows. "Kyoko-san, Haru-san, run. We'll handle this!"

"It was!" Tsuna says.

"AH!" The three turn to the side to see white hair with kimono collapsing to the ground.

"Ruki!" Yamamoto shouts.

"That's Ruki-chan from ten years in the future!" The brunette exclaims.

The TYL Ruki slowly stands up and shouts, "Lambo, I-Pin, hurry and take those two away!"

"But there's no way for you to handle two at once!" Lambo shouts.

Before she can reply, a red flame shoots at the smoke causing the three to be pushed by the force of it.

"Ah!"

"They're above us!" Gokudera exclaims as he, Tsuna, and Yamamoto looked up to see two people floating with red flames at the soles of their shoes.

One of them is a burly man with dark skin and wears a black uniform with white shoulder guards and a black beret hat, holding a scythe that is burning with red flames on the blade. Compared to him, the other is a young man with long pink hair wearing the same uniform as he has his hands in his pockets.

"Go finish them off." The burly man says.

"Leave it to me, Aniki." The young man replies.

"It's the Millefiore's Black Spell!" Yamamoto exclaims.

Tsuna and Gokudera look at him when he said that.

"Black… Spell…?" Tsuna repeats but then remembers who is in danger. "Kyoko-chan and Haru are…!"

"Here we go! Take the Mammon Chaim's off your Vongola Rings!" He tells them as he takes off the chains that wrap around his two rings in his fingers.

In the air, the duo sees Lambo crying on the ground in pain. "Heheh, one prey, two prey." The young man says.

Ruki and I-Pin get up and look up at the two before the Chinese looks at the crying Lambo.

"We'll take them! Lambo, take care of Kyoko-san and Haru-san!" She tells him.

"With those injuries, you can't, I-Pin! Ruki-san!"

"Just hurry!" The white-haired woman tells him.

"I'll take these then!" The young man says. "Don't interfere, Tazaru-aniki."

"Do it well then, Nozaru." The burly man, Tazaru says.

The young man, Nosaru smirks and lights a red flame on his ring before putting it into a holed small box and out comes a scythe as red flames cover the blade. 'Now, here I come, my prey!" He swings his scythe, throwing the same flame at the three causing them to fly from it. "I'll come and cut you down while you're weakened!" He shouts and flies down to the smoke when a shadow appears in it. "Shadow there! Your neck is mine!"

However, a katana is blocked by Nosaru's scythe which surprises the young man as the owner of the katana is Yamamoto who is holding it with one hand. This surprises Tazaru, Lambo, and I-Pin.

"Takeshi-san!" Ruki cries out.

"Aniki, who is this?" Nosaru asks.

"He may have been on the target list, but I don't have time to memorize guys who are about to be killed." Tazaru replies.

"You're right!" The young man agrees and attacks the Rain Guardian, but Yamamoto parries his swings. "What's with him? He's blocking my attacks!"

"My turn." Yamamoto says and a blue flame appears on the blue gem of one of his rings as the said flame travels down to the blade of his katana. "Shigure Souen Ryu, eight form."

"Move away, Nosaru!" Tazaru shouts.

But it's already too late as Yamamoto swings his sword as four pillars of blue flame rise.

"Shinotsuku Ame." Yamamoto says and notices. "Too shallow."

"Ow… That was close!" Nosaru exclaims as he manages to dodge Yamamoto's attack as his jacket is ripped from it.

"I heard that Vongola had five master swordsman. He and that white-haired woman must be one."

"Everyone! Are you all right?" Tsuna asks as he and Gokudera run to their fallen friends.

"Hang in there!" Gokudera tells them.

"V-Vongola! And Gokudera!" Lambo exclaims.

"I told you." Haru's voice says as the smoke disappears, revealing her hair now shorter and more like an adult. "Tsuna-San would definitely come and save us."

" _Haru from ten years in the future?!"_ Tsuna and Gokudera scream in their head as they look at the TYL Haru as she looks at the two.

" _She seems more lady-like."_ The brunette thought.

"Hahi. It seems Haru have grown taller all of a sudden!" She says.

Both teens sweat-drops at her speech with blue lines going down. " _She hasn't changed on the inside, though."_

"Urgh!" Ruki groans in pain as she holds her arm from the last attack.

"Ruki!" Yamamoto calls out as he holds her.

"I-I'm fine." She says but grimaces the pain.

"Don't push yourself from that injury."

"But-"

"How dare you tear my suit that matches Aniki's!" Nosaru shouts, cutting Ruki's sentence and sends a fire blast at them.

Yamamoto sees this and flicks a box up and catches it before putting his flame into it and out comes the water that acts like a barrier from the blast.

"What?!"

"A barrier of water." Tazaru says.

"Ruki, can you at least bring out your flame?" The former baseball ace asks.

"Yes." She nods and brings up her ring before a white flame appears and puts her hand out, freezing both the water and the blast.

"Wow." Tsuna says.

"You guys should remember this." Yamamoto tells the two from the past. "Rings have the power to open these boxes."

Gokudera remembers something and digs into his jacket pocket. "Sokka!" He takes out a pale box with moss covering some parts. "That's what this hole is used for."

"Where did you get that?" He asks.

"My future self had this in his bag."

"Oh yeah, he was telling me that he found an amazing one." Yamamoto mutters.

"I won't let you be the only one who looks good!" The bomber exclaims and puts his ring into the hole but it didn't do anything. "Nothing's happening?"

"Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?!"

"There is something else besides blood running through the human body. Life energy, unseen to the eye, runs through the form of waves."

"Life energy?" Tsuna repeats.

"There are seven kids of waves." Yamamoto explains as he shows his rings. "A ring will react of the wave which matches that of the ring." He fists his hand as blue flam rises from a ring. "It transforms and refines it into high-density energy."

"T-That's…"

"That's right, Dying Will Flames!" The Rain Guardian places his flaming ring into another box, which comes out a bird flying fast in the air.

"What's that?" Gokudera asks.

"Sugoi!" Tsuna exclaims.

"What's this little thing?" Nosaru questions as the bird circles around him when it erases the red flames from the scythe. "My flames!" He shouts as the bird erases the flames from his sole. "It's putting out my flames!"

"As I thought, he is the Vongola Guardian of Rain and the other is the Guardian of Snow."

"Ah! Are?!" I-Pin looks around as she notices someone is missing.

"What's the matter?" Tsuna asks.

"Oh no! Kyoko-san isn't here!"

"Eh/Nani?!" They all ask.

"N-Now that you mention it…" Lambo says.

"Kyoko-chan's…" Tsuna trails off.

"They make have gotten her in that explosion!" The Chinese hitman exclaims.

"T-That's terrible…"

"That's not to be for certain!" Ruki tells the brunette,

"Go and look for her, Tsuna! I'll take care of the enemy!"

"U-Un. Got it!" Tsuna replies as he turns around and runs so that he can find her before their enemy does.

"Damn it! It's quick!" Nosaru curses.

"I retract my previous comment, Nosaru." Tazaru tells his little brother. "I wasn't going to interfere, but this is a big fish that wandered into our boring little mission. I can't just let them go."

"That's not fair, Aniki! He's mine! I'll give you the rest!"

"All right, I'll wait for you." The flames on Tazaru's scythe rises. "Until I take care of the rest!" He swings down his scythe, sending a blast of fire at Tsuna. The brunette turns around just as the blast hits the ground behind causing him to be sent flying into the warehouse next to him.

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Juudaime!" Yamamoto, Ruki, and Gokudera call out when the Rain warrior spots a blast coming for him, he jumps back.

"I'm your opponent!" Nosaru shouts but easily distracted by the bird that Yamamoto released as it speedily flies around him. "Stop moving around!" he tries to hit it but the swallow keeps flying around.

Meanwhile, Gokudera keeps trying to open the box with his Ring. "I need to hurry, or Juudaime'll be… Damn it. Why won't you activate? Is it broken?"

"Image a flame, Gokudera." Yamamoto tells him. "Image changing your Dying Will into flame. Imagine changing your resolve into flame."

"Changing my resolve into flame?"

The Rain swordsman brings out his opened box. " You can do it." The swallow immediately flies back into it, closing the box. "But leave this one up to me. I'm more worried about Tsuna too. Stay back, Gokudera."

"Teme!? Damn. Showing off like that, just I have a ten-year handicap." Gokudera growls. "I'll hand this one over just this once. Now, show me!"

"Yeah. I'll finish him off with this." Yamamoto says and throws his two boxes up when a pink smoke covers him. Once the smoke is cleared, out comes the past Yamamoto who has his baseball bat in position and blinks in confusion.

"W-W-W-What?!" The silverrette exclaims when four more pink smoke covers Haru, I-Pin, Lambo, and Ruki and the four turns into the one's Gokudera knows.

Finally noticing him, the normal Yamamoto turns to him. "Hey, Gokudera! What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Gokudera-san!" Haru calls out. "We've been looking for you!"

"But where are we?" Ruki asks.

"Y-You've got to be kidding." The bomber mutters. "At a dangerous time like this, of all times…" He then turns to Nosaru who is looking at Yamamoto.

"Huh? The katana-guy's appearance changed?" He questions. "Doesn't matter. I'm going to wrap this up before Aniki gets back!"

"Listen up, you guys! Just run!"

They all look at him with confused looks as Haru asks, "Hahi?"

"Don't you 'hahi' me, you stupid girl!"

"What do you mean 'stupid'?!"

"That's the only choice we have!"

"Gokudera-san! What do you mean by 'stupid'?!

"Where is this place?" Yamamoto asks.

"We'll deal with that later!" Gokudera shouts at him. "Just run! If you don't…!"

"I won't let you run." Nozaru raises his scythe causing the people who arrived gasps.

"Damn!" The flame blast hits them causing their things to fly off from the smoke. Once the smoke died down, Gokudera covered I-Pin and Ruki from it and gets up. "I could only save I-Pin and Ruki. Damn it." He then hears voices behind him and turns to find Yamamoto covered both Haru and Lambo. "Lambo! Haru! That Yakuu-Baka… He covered for them without really knowing what was going on. Not bad."

"Yeah! I got the katana-dude too!" Nozaru cheers.

"Yaro!?" Gokudera shouts as he takes out his dynamites.

"What's with you? Dynamite? You won't be able to beat me with that!"

Hearing him saying that, causes the bomber to lower his arm. " _He's right. He's not an opponent I could beat with dynamite. What do I do?"_ He thought and remembers that the future Yamamoto told him.

" _Image a flame, Gokudera. Image changing your Dying Will into flame. Imagine changing your resolve into flame."_

The bomber smirks. "I don't want to hear it from you." He says. "I'm always resolved!" " _All that's left is the flame. My resolve into flame…"_ Gokudera fists his hand that has his Ring tightly. " _Into flame!"_

"Now it's over!" Nosaru shouts.

" _My resolve into flame!"_ Just his Dying Will Flame appears on his ring as it is the same color as Nosaru's. "T-This is the Dying Will Flame?"

"That flame. It's storm, just like mine." The young man notes.

"Now I should be able to open this box.." Gokudera says as he looks at his box. " _What could it be inside? It better be an amazing weapon."_ "Heh. It's just like Pandora's Box! But I'll have to do it, no matter what may come of it!" He puts the flame into the box causing it to shine for a bit and opens as red hurricane surrounds his left arm. Once it disappears a metallic cannon is strapped to his arm with skulls on both ends and red flames burn on either side of the skull. Due to the heaviness of the cannon, Gokudera's arm is immediately dropped. "It's heavy! What is this?" he lifts his arm and sees the skull. "A-A skull? I-It's so cool."

"So, you had a box! Can't let do you anything weird! Charge in!"

"Here he comes!" Gokudera says and runs away as Nozaru chase after him. "How do I use this thing? Like this?" Then from the flame red words appears in Italian that says 'imbocca proiettili'. "'Feed me bullets'? B-Bullets? I don't use guns! I don't have any bullets!"

"It's over!"

"Ei! Won't this do?!" Gokudera slides in one of his dynamite into the arm cannon and fires it at Nozaru who was about to swing his scythe. "T-There it went!" However, after the blast hits him, Nosaru is unscathed.

"What was that? It didn't hurt at all." He says.

"I-It didn't work?!" Gokudera questions.

"Heheh! You startled-" He then falls as his flames disappear from his shoes with blunt spots replacing it. "My flame! I'm falling! I'm falling!" Because his flame disappeared, Nosaru crash lands on the ground as the silverrette just looks at him. "Impudence! You blew my flames away? Don't mess with me!" Nosaru stands back up as his flames reappear on his scythe.

"It only worked for a second!" The bomber shouts and runs away as Nosaru flies after him once again. "As fancy you look, and that's all you got?! Say something!" Words appear again and this time it said 'Bomba a diffusione'. "'Diffused bomb'? I get it, that one didn't have much energy in it. Meaning, if I were to tighten the mouth tightly…"

"It's over!"

Gokudera stops and turns as he slides another dynamite into the cannon before pointing the cannon to Nosaru. "Blow away!" He shouts and this time, the blast hits him and fully blows him away. The silverrette stares at the spot where Nosaru was and cheers, "Oh yeah! All right! I shall name this 'Flame Arrow'." The cannon turns into flames and goes back into the box and he runs back to where Yamamoto and the others are. There, he sees Tazaru coming out of the building with ice covering his shoes and into another. "You did it, Juudaime! Way to go!" He then sees the five coming to their senses back as they sit up.

"Hahi…" Haru groans.

"I-Pin covered in dust."

"Lambo-san's hungry."

"Oi! Are you all right? Hang in there!" Gokudera shouts and runs over to them. "Haru! I-Pin! Stupid cow!"

Yamamoto looks up, seeing his friend there. "Gokudera?"

"What in the world is happening?" Ruki questions.

"Why are you guys in this era too? Say something! Oi, Yaku-Baka, Chibi Mitsurugi!" Gokudera then notices their Vongola Ring hanging on their necks. "Heh. But you did bring your Vongola Ring. Ring?" He realizes and takes out papers that his future self left. "'Guardians gather'. 'Vongola Rings'." The five look at him as Gokudera widens his eyes in realization. "So that's what's going on!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: How to Use the Rings

Back at the hideout, Gokudera is in the infirmary sitting next to the laid down Tsuna on the bed who received a shoulder wound while fighting Tazaru as the group who just came to the era go to a room and opens it to find Reborn sitting on one of the couches.

"Good for you to come." Reborn tells them.

"Kozo…" Yamamoto calls.

"Reborn-chan!" Haru calls.

"I bet lots of surprising things happened to you." The hitman says. "I'm not trying to scare you after your ordeal, but I'm going to tell you about the things happening here right now."

"What do you mean by that?" Ruki asks.

"Prepare yourselves and listen."

In the infirmary, Tsuna begins to stir up in pain causing Gokudera to get alert by this. "Hang in there, Juudaime! That damned, bearded bastard!"

Tsuna eyes are shot open and shoot upwards. "Watch out!" He shouts and places his hand on his injured shoulder.

"Juudaime!"

"Itete!"

"You've badly injured. You shouldn't push yourself."

The brunette then looks around in panic and looks at his friend. "Gokudera-kun, w-where am I?"

"The hideout." He replies. "You lost consciousness after defeating the enemy."

"How is everyone?"

"They're fine. They're all safe."

However, that doesn't assure the brunette as he hands his head and clenches the sheet.

"S-She came…" He says. "She came! Kyoko-chan came from the past! She traded places with the Kyoko-chan from ten years in the future!" The silverrette frown at this and looks away. "Ne, Gokudera-kun!"

"About that… It wasn't only Sasagawa."

"Eh?" Tsuna widens.

"Haru, I-Pin, the stupid cow, Yamamoto, and Ruki did too."

"S-Sonna. They all came from ten years in the past… Why?!"

"We still don't know exactly what is going on. They. Seem to have blown into this world by the Ten-Year Bazooka."

"Sonna… T-This is bad." The brunette says and exclaims, "No! They can't stay here! If they stay in a place like this, they'll all be… They'll all be targets!"

"J-Juudaime, please calm down!" Gokudera tells his boss until Tsuna feels the pain again on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

They hear the door open and they see Haru standing there as she cries. "I don't want this! The world ten years into the future is too bleak!" She cries.

"Haru…" Tsuna calls.

"Haru-chan." Kyoko calls as she holds her friend.

"I'm sorry…"

"It couldn't be helped…" Ruki says as she stands next to Kyoko.

" _Kyoko-chan looks pale too."_ Tsuna thought.

Kyoko then looks into the room and sees him sitting up on the bed. "Tsuna-kun."

"Tsuna-san!" Haru rushes and hugs him. "Haru wants to go back to the peaceful Namimori!"

Tsuna, Gokudera, Kyoko, Ruki, and Yamamoto who just arrive sadden at this since they can't find a way to go back.

"Haru. Kyoko." Reborn calls and carries two cups of tea. "Drink this. It's a special herbal tea. It'll calm you down."

"Thank you, Reborn-kun." Kyoko thanks him.

"It smells nice." Haru comments.

"And what I mentioned earlier, the thing I want to leave in your care." The hitman says and passes a piece of paper to the two girls. "Read this."

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouts, getting everyone their attention as he stands up from the bed.

"So, you can stand up already."

"I…" Tsuna pants and Reborn frowns.

"I know." He says and turns to Kyoko and Haru. "I'm going to talk with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ruki. Haru and Kyoko, would you give us some time alone?"

The two turn to each other and nods.

"Let's go, Haru-chan." Kyoko tells her having her hand on Haru's back.

"Okay." She replies as they leave the room.

Once they are gone, Reborn turns to the brunette. "I've only told Haru and Kyoko that we're in a dangerous situation. I haven't told them a thing about the Mafia or Vongola."

"We need to send them back…" Tsuna mutters. "I can't let everyone stay here! We need to somehow send them all back to the past! It's not just a matter of survival anymore! That's not the issue!"

"O-Oi, Tsuna." Yamamoto says.

"Tsuna-san." Ruki says.

"Please calm down, Juudaime." Gokudera tells him.

"You're pretty confused right now." Reborn notes.

"T-That's not it! I'm saying we don't have time to look for the Guardians or anything else!"

"You're wasting time by getting riled up each and every time. And you won't be able to avoid gathering the Guardians."

"W-Why not?! I've had enough of this baseless talk! All you've said is-"

It's not baseless." Reborn cuts in.

"Eh?"

"That's right, Juudaime! We found a way to go back to the past!" Gokudera tells him.

"To go to the past? Is that for real, Gokudera-kun?"

"The clues were written in this." The bomber shows an envelope that holds his code, G-writing.

"This is G-writing."

"Yes. Anyway, I will read it again. Please listen." He opens it and starts reading the papers. "'The Guardians gather. Defeat Byakuran with the Rings. Kill the man in glasses from the photo. All will return to normal.' That's all."

"But what you said… Kill the man in the glasses from the photo?"

"Yes. It matches what my future self told you when you met. That's why I didn't think much of it. I thought they might've been orders for my future self. However, considering the facts I learned this morning, the name of something that doesn't exist in this era appears in the letter."

Reborn smirks at this statement.

"Something that doesn't exist in this world…" Tsuna repeats and realizes as he looks down his Ring. "The Vongola Rings!"

"That's right. Good job noticing."

"Also, nowhere in this letter does it say to kill the man in glasses in our era. Rather, the man we should defeat, Byakuran, is in this era."

"Do you get it?" The Arcobaleno asks. "This letter was written for those holding the Rings in this era. In other words, the ones from the past." Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Ruki look at him as Gokudera closes his eyes. "And if the letter is true, if we gather the Guardians and defeat the man in glasses, everything should go back to normal. You could interpret that as meaning we can return to the past."

"R-Return to the past?" Tsuna asks. "We can go back. Kyoko-chan and Haru… Us too!"

"Fortunately, we have a clue as to where this guy in glasses is." Reborn says, looking at the picture and looks up. "Lal Mirch knows. His name is Irie Shoichi. He's one of the Millefiore's captains."

"Irie Shoichi…"

"This Irie Shoichi must hold the key to getting back to the past."

"B-But should we trust those letters?"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouts as he, Yamamoto, and Ruki look at him. "Please believe me!"

Eh?"

"Not in ten years, or even a hundred years, would I ever hang on to letters that would confuse you!"

"G-Gokudera-kun… But just because you said you wouldn't-"

"Come on, Tsuna! Calm down!" Yamamoto cuts in as he hands his arm over Tsuna's shoulders.

"Y-Yamamoto…"

"Don't bear it all by yourself. We'll just solve it together."

"Yamamoto, do you know about your dad?"

"I'm glad I came here." The baseball ace says. "Hey, Tsuna, let's deal with this with our own hands and change our future.

"Yamamoto."

"Kora, teme! Don't show off!" Gokudera yells at Yamamoto. "That's what I'm meant to say!?"

"I'm his right hand, after all!" Yamamoto says.

"Wanna fight about it?! I'm the only one who can call himself Juudaime's right-hand man!"

"Cho- both of you…" Tsuna tries to stop the fight.

"Looks like both of them are back to normal." Ruki says as she smiles.

Then they hear Lambo's voice through the hallway causing them to look at it. "It's mine!" He laughs.

"Hey, stop!" Haru calls out.

"It's mine!" Lambo comes in running with apples in his hand and on his head as I-Pin chases after him.

"Lambo, give apples back!" She tells him.

"Lambo-chan!" Haru calls out and slips on an apple that Lambo dropped Ashe she spills the potatoes what was on the bowl that she carried. "I'm sorry…"

"P-Potatoes?" Tsuna asks.

"I was chasing Lambo-chan, who was up to mischief, and…" She tells them.

"Haru-chan, are you all right?!" Kyoko asks as she also comes in with a bowl full of onions.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna calls and looks at the vegetables she is carrying. "Onions?"

"I asked the two non-combatants to take care of cooking and cleaning." Reborn tells him.

"Eh?"

"We're going to make curry today." Kyoko announces as she helps Haru picking up the potatoes while I-Pin catches Lambo.

"Just you wait!" Haru adds.

"So Lambo, you can't take apples!" I-Pin scolds him.

"That's Lambo-san's!"

The two girls giggles at this.

"You forgot an apple." A voice says.

"Ah." Haru turns to the owner of the voice. "Thank you very much. Hahi?"

"What's wrong, Haru-chan?" Kyoko asks as she too turns around and is shocked who Haru was speaking.

Ah! Y-You're…!" Tsuna screams. In front of them is the TYL Yuuri with her hair now in a long ponytail and wears a suit without a tie and a pencil skirt. "Shizuki-san!"

"It's been a while, Sawada-san." Yuuri greets with a smile.

"Yuuri-chan!" Kyoko and Haru call out and hug her.

"Yuuri." Reborn calls. "Why are you here? Isn't Kouga supposed to be with you?"

"Eh? Onii-sama is?!" Ruki asks.

"About that, Kouga-kun told me to go on ahead since he is waiting for someone." Yuuri replies.

"Naruhodo, but without him, you should be careful walking around in public."

"That's what he told me too."

"Ch-Chotto matte." Tsuna calls. "Shizuki-san, do you know what the situation is?"

"That's right." Yuuri then walks up to him and leans down to his ear. "Including that you guys are part of the Mafia." She whispers.

"Eh!" He shouts. "How do you know that?!"

"According to Lal Mirch, Yuuri joined the Vongola Family for safety because of her power and Kouga as her bodyguard." Reborn states.

"Kouga-san as Shizuki-san's bodyguard? Her power?" Tsuna repeats.

Yuuri places her hand on her chest. "I have the power to foresee the future through dreams and there was an incident that I was almost kidnapped by another Family because of this until Kouga-kun protected me."

"Yuuri-san." Ruki calls. "Is Onii-sama… Is Onii-sama all right?!"

"Ruki-chan…" Tsuna calls.

Yuuri looks at the girl and places her hand on the girl's shoulders before smiling. "Don't worry. You should know him better than anyone, Ruki. During this era, he is called the 'Merciless Griffon' since he cuts down his opponent without hesitation but protects those who are important to him."

"Somehow amazing…" Tsuna trails off.

"Anyway, since we got the apples from Lambo, we should go back and make that curry."

"Curry? All right!" Yamamoto cheers.

"It's been a while since I had curry." Ruki says.

"Huh? You two seem better." Tsuna points out to Kyoko and Haru.

"Of course! We can't be gloomy forever, especially at a time like this!" Haru states.

"We decided that we're going to do our best so we don't fall behind you guys!" Kyoko adds and she and Haru stand back up. "Saa, I-Pin-chan, Lambo-kun."

"Let's go to the kitchen." Haru tells them.

"Hai!" Both children reply and the four walk together to the kitchen.

"Then I'll be going with them to make the curry." Yuuri says and runs after them.

"They got over that quickly." Gokudera says.

"Women are amazing." Yamamoto says.

"But of course!" Ruki exclaims.

 _That's right… I have such great friends. Panicking on my own won't accomplish anything."_ Tsuna thought. " _I need to do what I can do in this era."_

Later, thinking that they need to learn how to fight during this era, Reborn suggests that they should ask Lal Mirch to teach them. Once they get to her room, Tsuna and Gokudera sit on the floor in front of the door with Yamamoto and Ruki standing behind them. The door then opens to reveal that Lal Mirch is about to go outside again and she sees the two who are sitting on the floor.

"P-Please! Teach us how to fight in this era!" Tsuna pleads.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lal Mirch questions.

"W-We need to become stronger. But, um… we don't know how to use the rings. Eto…"

"Reborn must have sent you." Lal closes her eyes.

"Bingo!" Reborn says as he lands on Tsuna's head. "If we're going to find the Guardians, they'll need to be able to fight better. There's no one else who can do it except you."

"I refuse. Ask Yamamoto or Ruki."

"Well, about that." Reborn jumps up to Yamamoto's shoulders. "Yamamoto regressed into a baseball nut and Ruki regressed into child-like personality, as you can see."

"Hahaha. Domo." He greets.

"Hajime mashite." Ruki bows.

"You better lower your head too!" Gokudera yells at the baseball nut. "Geez…"

"Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna trails off.

"I don't have time to play with you. I'm leaving. Stay here. You'll survive a little longer." Lal states and walks away.

"Please wait! We're serious! It's not just because Reborn told us to!"

"Let's stop this, Juudaime." The bomber tells his boss.

"Eh?"

"We don't have to rely on that woman!"

"But…"

"Besides, I don't believe she's qualified to teach anyone!"

"Actually, she specialized in that." Reborn says. "Lal Mirch was the instructor of COMSUBIN, an elite Italian unit. Even I acknowledge her skills as an instructor. After all, she's the one who raised Colonnello to be a real man before he became as Arcobaleno."

"Colonnello?"

"Raised?" Both Tsuna and Gokudera look at him for a moment and realizes what the hitman said.

"That's Colonnello's instructor?!" Tsuna exclaims.

"S-She brought up an Arcobaleno?!" Gokudera exclaims.

"You mean she's that young, but she was an instructor?"

"And before Colonnello became an Arcobaleno… Wouldn't he have even born by then?"

"A-Anyways! She's the only one who knows how to fight with rings!" Tsuna says as he stands up. "We need to stop her!"

Just as he was about to go after her, they hear Lambo's voice and turns to see him carrying armed weapons with I-Pin chasing after him.

"Tsuna! Look, look! Lots of guns!" He says.

"Lambo, give those back!" I-Pin tells him.

"Lambo! Where did you get those things?!" The brunette questions.

"In a room way, way back there. It's fun, just like a maze!" The cow kid says.

"Please, just stay put! We're asking something really important right now."

"Let's play, Tsuna!"

Just then they hear Kyoko and Haru scream in the kitchen.

"Now what?" Yamamoto asks.

"That was from the kitchen." Ruki says.

"It must be Kyoko-chan and Haru!" Tsuna exclaims and they all run towards where the kitchen is as Lal Mirch sighs at this.

When they reach there, they see both of them are staring at something.

"What's the matter?" Tsuna asks.

"There's something under the counter!" Haru tells them and they are flabbergast at what they are looking at. Under the counter is a huge, shining, black mass there.

"What is this thing?" Gokudera questions as he about to touch it, but then the mass moves back pushing the silverrette back to the floor as the mass is actually a human.

"Phew, I'm free."

"You are?" Tsuna asks.

The person turns around and reveals to be a man with sleek black hair and a shining forehead. "I am Giannini, a businessman for the Vongola family. A weapon tuner and an inventor."

"Ah! The one who makes weapons act weird!" Tsuna remembers.

"That funny old man?" Yamamoto asks.

"Who is he?" Ruki asks.

"That's right, you and Kouga-san never saw him before." Tsuna says.

"So, Giannini, how long are you going to sit on Gokudera-san?" Yuuri asks.

"Oh, excuse me." Giannini apologizes and stands up. "It's been quite some time, ladies and gentlemen. I've become quite accomplished since then. I've grown into a super-elite mecha artist."

"And why are you in the kitchen?" The silverrette questions.

"Hai. I put this sink together last week," he explains and shows many pipes and parts in his arms, "but there were a lot of leftover parts, so I wondered where they belonged."

"Are you sure you've got enough skills?!" Tsuna shouts.

Yamamoto then smells something. "What is that smell?"

"Is there something burning?" Ruki asks.

"Eh?" Kyoko says and remembers about the curry causing the two girls to rush over, finding it burnt black.

"Hahi! It's burnt to a crisp!" Haru shouts.

"I'm so sorry! We forgot to turn the heat off!"

"Kyoko-chan, are you all right?" Tsuna asks.

"Haha! Fire! Fire, fire!" Lambo laughs.

"Kora, stupid cow, shut up!" Gokudera shouts at him

"A fire! Yay!"

"Do you really think these green little babies are going to survive in the times ahead?" Lal asks Reborn as they are standing at the threshold.

"Who knows." Reborn replies.

"I see zero potential in them. Even if they have the Vongola Rings, they won't be able to win. I don't have time to waste training brats with no potential."

"Even if they lit the Vongola Rings during their fight with Millefiore?"

"What are you saying? That's not something they can learn overnight."

"But they both lit their Rings, and Gokudera opened a box. Even though they don't look like it, they are serious."

"Nonsense! They couldn't have done that!"

"You told a younger man that once in the past." The hitman tells her. "'You won't able to do it. You have no potential. Get away from here.'" Lal stares at him and remembers a young man who is strangely similar to Colonnello. "But you saw it for yourself, Lal Mirch. The power of men who fear not even curses when protecting those important to them… We can't repeat that incident again."

The CEDEF officer takes out a familiar bandana and looks at it for a moment before looking up in the room.

Meanwhile, they put the pot of burnt curry into the sink and Tsuna about to put the water in it.

"I'm sorry. I was spaced out!" Kyoko tells him.

"N-Nothing to worry about, Kyoko-chan. I do it all the time." Tsuna assures her.

"That's right! I do it all the time too! No problem desu!" Haru adds.

Just as the brunette presses down on the handle, the faucet falls off causing the water to come out crazy.

"And the faucet came off!" The young boss shouts.

"This is my responsibility!" Giannini says.

Just then, Lal his her fists on the wall and shouts, "Listen up!" Everyone looks behind and sees her there. "I'll beat the basic combat knowledge and skills into you."

This surprises the boss and the three Guardians. "T-Then you'll…" Tsuna asks.

"The ones sent to Japan are the top class among the Millefiore." She says walking into the room towards him. "If the once's you fought, the Black Spell, came at us with their full force, you wouldn't stand a chance. We're going to hurry."

"By the way, who are those Black Somethings?"

"At first, Millefiore was born when two Families joined together."

"Two?"

"The current boss is Byakuran. The elite forces under him are split into black and white sets of uniforms, depending on their Family of origin. The white uniforms belong to White Spell. They are skilled at careful and crafty fighting. They say the ones in black, Black Spell, have many veterans who were forged in battle."

"O-oh, I see."

"VOI! Now, all of a sudden, you start blabbering!?" Gokudera shouts, impersonating a certain long-haired swordsman.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna dead-pans.

"Oi, why are you doing a Squalo impression?" Yamamoto asks.

"I think he's just unconsciously doing that." Ruki states.

"Nothing to worry about." Lal continues. "I'm going to abandon you the moment you can't keep up with me."

"Huh?" The baseball ace says.

"She's an oni…" Tsuna cries.

"We're going to start your first training session." Lal says getting the four attention. "I don't care who does it. One of you four, open this box which has never been opened before." She says as she shows a green box at them. "Show me your resolve."

"Open this box? But what does that have to do with training?"

"Don't complain. Are you going to do it or not?"

"W-We'll do it!"

"If Juudaime says so… Let's do it." Gokudera says,

"I don't really understand, but I'll do it too." Yamamoto says.

"I do too." Ruki says.

"Reborn, is there a room where we could freely make a ruckus?" Lal asks the hitman.

"Who knows." He replies.

"In that case, there is a training room below." Giannini suggests.

"That's good. Can you take us there?" Lal asks.

"Of course! This way, please." He says and leads Lal to the room.

"Let's go, guys." Reborn tells the four.

"H-Hold on." Tsuna calls out and they follow along.

"Explore! Lambo-san's going too!" Lambo exclaims and runs after them.

"Wait, Lambo!" I-Pin chases after him.

"Hahi?"

"Ano?"

Kyoko and Haru call out, but once they all leave, the doors close themselves.

"Who is that bitter-sounding, pretty lady who kept going on about stuff I don't understand?" Haru questions.

"We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves." Kyoko states.

"That person was Lal Mirch." Yuuri tells the two. "Don't worry, she just training those guys."

"But that gorilla head on her shoulder was cute." The younger Sasagawa says.

"Was that really a gorilla? W-Was it really cute?" Haru questions.

"I wonder if that's a costume for a theater troupe."

"Hahi. Then she's a member of a theater troupe?"

"I thought she might be." Kyoko says.

"As much as I want to continue with this, we need to clean up and re-make dinner." Yuuri points out.

"You're right!"

"Hai! We can't just stand here." Haru states. "We need to feed good food to everyone whole they work their hardest at whatever they're doing."

"Un!"

"Now, where could that mop be?" The Miura girl wonders as she, Kyoko, and Yuuri do their work in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Giannini takes the group into an elevator and presses the B8 button. "This hideout has a distorted shape because it was built while avoiding underground public facilities." He says. "Be careful that you don't get lost. Everything is powered by geothermal energy."

"I don't really understand, but it sounds impressive." Tsuna comments.

"It's like a secret hideout." Yamamoto points out.

"Not 'like one'. It _is_ one!" Gokudera shouts.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera-san." Ruki tells him and Tsuna wryly smiles.

They then hear the ding sound as they arrive at their designated floor.

"Here we are." Giannini says and the doors slide open, revealing a very large room as the four from the past are amazed by this.

"You could make a real ruckus here without a problem." Reborn states.

"Excuse me. I'll be returning to my repairs now." The mechanic says.

"Ah, domo." Yamamoto thanks him as Giannini goes back into the elevator.

"By the way, where is the Guardian of Thunder? I heard you found him." Lal asks.

"He's been next to you the entire time." Reborn points as Lal sees Lambo playing around.

"It's wide!" Lambo exclaims and shouts, "YAHOO! DAHOO!"

"Lambo, don't cause a fuss!"

"Shut up!" Gokudera shouts. "Stupid cow!"

"L-Lambo, let's be a little more quiet." Tsuna tells him.

Lal continues to watch Lambo playing around and now playing tag with I-Pin, but how he acts causes her to slowly get anger.

"Lambo, I-Pin! This isn't a playground!" The brunette tells them and goes over to stop the two.

"They're so full of energy." Yamamoto points out.

"Does that stupid cow understand our situation at all?"

"Gomenasai, Lal-san." Ruki apologizes to the woman who has her eyebrow twitching from irritation.

"That's actually the Guardian of Thunder." Reborn says.

"I see nothing." Lal states, ignoring the noisy cow kid.

" _She's not acknowledging him at all."_ Tsuna dead-pans as Lambo and I-Pin finally leave the room.

"I'm going to ask you one more time before we begin training." Lal says getting their attention. "You're not going to keep up with half-assed determination. Do you really want to do this?"

"Yeah." Yamamoto replies.

"Hai." Ruki nods.

"We'll do it!" Tsuna replies.

"Of course we will!" Gokudera exclaims. "Don't you start crying now!"

"Understood. Don't ever let me hear you say 'I can't'. I will mercilessly punish anyone who whines." Lal states.

" _Uwa… She really is scary!"_ Tsuna thought. " _But I just need to do it."_

Lal then moves her goggles on her eyes. "This world is different from your world of ten years ago. It's not a fight unless you can light your ring with flames and open these boxers. You already seen this."

Tsuna recognizes what she is saying and remembers how he and Lal fought for the first time and the time with Tazaru. " _She's right. I've nearly died more than once in this era."_

Reborn jumps onto a desk that was there and sits on it. "That's why the fastest way to learn how to fight in this era is to learn the process of opening boxes."

"Something like that. Even if you've managed to open a box, unless you know how it works, it's meaningless." The CEDEF officer states.

Gokudera hears this and makes a face. "She's talking about me." He mutters.

"First, understand the rings. There are two ways to use rings. Either use the power of the ring directly or open a box."

"Using the power of the ring directly?" Tsuna asks.

Lal brings up her weapon that is strapped to her arm. "Like this weapon which takes the flame of the ring," She lights an indigo flame on one of her rings and places it on it, "and fires it directly!" She then fires it towards a wall and destroys it.

"Suge!" Yamamoto exclaims.

"Are you trying to destroy the hideout?!" Gokudera shouts.

"Most rings' uses ended up being for offense. Next, the boxes." Lal takes out one of her boxes. "This of boxes as devices that alter the function of the flame. If we say the flame is like electricity," she lights a flame once more, but this time its purple on a different ring, "the box is like an electric appliance." Lal places the flame into the hole and a long purple centipede with the same purple flame on its head comes out, wrapping its master around. "There are many variations. There are many uses." The centipede flies off in the air. "Normally, a box will work according to how much energy has been channeled into it. It will stop functioning when the flame runs out." As she said this, the flame on its head causes the centipede to collapse to the floor. "However, there are types that can be re-lit with flames after they've been released. Also, we've confirmed types that power up by absorbing the opponent's flames."

As he hears this, Tsuna remembers his opponent was using those weapons against him. " _I really have been fighting without knowing a thing. I've been really lucky to survive."_ He thought.

Is there anything you don't understand so far?" Lal asks as she takes off her goggles.

"A-Ano…" Yamamoto speaks. "I didn't understand a single thing."

" _He said it!"_ Tsuna and Gokudera dead-pans as Ruki facepalms at the baseball ace's dumbness.

Lal comes up to him and hits Yamamoto. "Understand!" She shouts.

"Yamamoto/-san!" Tsuna and Ruki shout and he lands on the ground on his back.

"Repeat and think about what I've said." The former instructor states as Yamamoto sits up in pain.

" _She's an oni…"_

" _She's nuts…"_

Tsuna and Gokudera thought and pales at her action.

"But Yamamoto just got here and doesn't know anything yet!" Tsuna states.

"Explain it to him later." Lal says.

"Ah, ite…" Yamamoto groans out as Ruki helps the baseball player up.

"Are you okay, Yamamoto-san?" She asks.

"Yeah. She's a scary lady." He says.

"Y-You're right." Tsuna agrees.

"Now, let's do it." Lal says. "I heard Sawada and Gokudera lit their rings with their flames. That better be true."

"Eto…"

" _This is my chance to show off in front of the Tenth."_ Gokudera thought and faces her. "Damn straight!"

"Show me." The CEDEF officer demands.

"I don't remember what actually happened very well." Tsuna speaks.

"Image turning resolve into flame." The bomber says.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna calls as he, Yamamoto, and Ruki look at him as he has his hand clench with his eyes closed tightly

"Resolve into flame, resolve into flame. Resolve into flame. Resolve into flame… Resolve into flame!" He chants but the flame doesn't come out of the ring. "What's wrong? It worked last time."

"I thought as much." Lal states. "It's possible to light a flame during an emergency. However, you're useless in a real fight if you rely on enormous strength you only use in an emergency."

Just then red flame appears on his ring which shocks her. "Yeah!" Gokudera exclaims.

"Sugoi, Gokudera-kun! It's a bright red Dying Will Flame!" Tsuna cheers.

" _I did it!"_ Gokudera thought.

"He-h. These things make that?" Yamamoto asks as he and Ruki take off their Ring from the chain that hangs around their necks before putting them into their fingers. "I should try too."

"Me too." Ruki says.

"Someone like you won't be able to!" Gokudera states.

"Resolve into flame, right? Like this?" Yamamoto asks and clenches his hand when a blue flame appears on his ring as Ruki has her eyes closed with her hand clenched, a white flame appears on her ring.

This surprises everyone at this as Reborn smirks.

"There it is!" The baseball ace says.

"I did it." Ruki cheers.

"Yamamoto made a blue flame and Ruki-chan made a white flame."

"Y-You two did it so easily." Gokudera growls since he had a hard time turning his resolve into flame on his ring.

" _Impossible. I imagined that it would take at least 30 hours to get this far. Is this the power of the Vongola Rings?"_ Lal questions in her head. " _No, the rings are the same. This is their resolve. They really are members of the Tenth Family. If they really have the power that this era's Family did not, if they can wield the Vongola Rings…"_

"Are you excited to be an instructor again?" Reborn asks causing the woman to turn to him. "You had a pretty perverted face just now."

"What? You've always talked like you know everyone's thoughts!" She exclaims and marches over to the hitman.

"You're awkward but easy to read. I noticed your change of heart back then better than you did."

"S-Shut up!"

"What is it?" Gokudera questions as he, Yamamoto, Ruki, and Tsuna look at her from hearing her loud voice.

"A fight?" The brunette asks.

"…Sawada," Lal turns to him, "what about your flame?"

"Eh? Um, well… I've been trying but I can't do it at all." He says and Lal comes up to him before hitting him as she did with Yamamoto.

"Don't act spoiled!" She shouts and Tsuna lands back on the ground on his back.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cries out and turns to Lal. "Why did you do that?! Juudaime is hurt!"

"That was Tsuna's fault." Reborn states.

"Reborn-san!"

"The training is over unless everyone can light a flame and get this box open within an hour." Lal declares. "if not, I will go after Millefiore alone."

* * *

~Meanwhile~

With the remade curry done, Kyoko, Haru, and Yuuri are waiting for the others to come back, but they still don't see any signs of them coming into the kitchen.

"Tsuna-san and the others are late." Haru says. "Shall we go ahead and bathe?"

Yuuri notices Kyoko making a face as the girl looks down. "Kyoko-chan?" She calls.

"Eh? What is it, Yuuri-chan?" Kyoko asks.

"Are you all right?" She asks as she and Haru have worried looks.

"You look really pale." Haru adds.

"I'm fine." Kyoko assures them and looks at the potted curry. "Let's cut off the fire under the curry." She gets up and turns off the fire as Haru and Yuuri look at her.

"Kyoko-chan." Haru calls and they hear Lambo and I-Pin's voice coming from the other entrance.

"I smelled something good." Lambo says and sits on the floor. "I'm so hungry."

"I-Pin's stomach is very empty." I-Pin says as she also sits on the floor.

"Lambo-chan, I-Pin-chan!" Haru calls out.

"What's the matter?" Yuuri asks as the brown-haired girl kneels at the two.

"We were playing chase, and we got lost." Lambo replies.

"Hahi! You got lost?"

"We came back by following good smell." I-Pin finishes.

The three who stayed in the kitchen looks at the curry since it helped the two lost kids back to there.

"Oh, I see." Kyoko says. "We'll get you some soon, Just wait."

"I'm hungry!" Lambo exclaims as Haru picks up both his and I-Pin. "Lambo-San will eat curry!"

"I-Pin too!"

"Hai, hai." Haru replies and brings them to the table while Kyoko and Yuuri get the plates of curry for them before placing a plate for each of them.

"Here you are." Kyoko says.

"Enjoy." Yuuri adds.

"Itadakimasu!" The two begins to eat the curry and they cheer out, "It's good!"

"I-Pin so happy!"

"I'm glad." Haru cheers as she places cups of water for them as Lambo and I-Pin continue eating. "It was worth making it. There's still lots more."

* * *

Back in the training room, Tsuna tries to bring out his flame many time to the point where he is panting. "I-I can't do it." He says.

"It'll be fine!" Gokudera assures him. "You can do it, Juudaime."

"Tsuna, imagine your resolve, foom! Then tighten up! And it'll come out, whoosh!"

"How is that supposed to make sense?!" Gokudera shouts.

"But shouldn't Tsuna-San figure out what his resolve is?" Ruki points out.

"Hey may not be able to emit it if the ring's not around his neck." Reborn says.

"That's no good. If he's the Vongola Tenth, we need to advance to the point he'd reached in this era." Lal states.

Tsuna tries to bring out the flame once more, but it doesn't come out.

"Why? Why am I the only one who can't?" Tsuna questions.

"Sawada." Lal walks up to him. "Are you really resolved?"

Eh?" The brunette looks at her and down to his ring. " _I do… I really do… I really do want to get everyone to the past. To do that, I need to become stronger than Millefiore and take care of that Irie Shoichi person."_ He thought and closes his eyes. " _That's why I'll do anything. I'll endure any kind of training. No matter what."_ When he opens them up again, he still sees no flame on his ring. "I still couldn't."

"Tsuna."

"Tsuna-san."

"Juudaime."

"I'm all talk. I'm just Dame-Tsuna. I don't know what real resolve is." Tsuna says.

"Don't be so-"

"Spoiled!" Reborn kicks him instead of Lal punching him again, sending flying away from where he was.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouts as Reborn lands.

"It's my turn now. Stand back" Reborn tells Lal as he walks up to Tsuna.

"Reborn…" He calls.

"Don't try to act so noble, Tsuna. You're not capable of being a hero."

"Eh?"

"Returning everyone to the past? Enduring training to defeat the enemy? Such noble ideals don't really suit you. You're feeling back then was much more simpler."

"Back then…?"

"When you first lit the ring, what did you want to do?"

"That's, I just… I just wanted to protect Kyoko-chan!"

Reborn smirks. "That's a good answer. Isn't there someone you want to protect, even now?"

"Of course there is." Tsuna replies and thinks about Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, and Lambo. "I want to protect everyone." With that, an orange flame lights upon his ring, which surprises Lal.

"You did it, Tsuna." Yamamoto cheers.

"Juudaime."

"Tsuna-san."

Tsuna looks at his friends and shows his flame to his tutor. "I did it, Reborn!"

"Of course." Reborn says.

" _Impressive. Sawada's resolve and Reborn's understanding of Sawada…"_ Lal thought. " _But what's truly surprising is their unhesitatingly, inherent trust that Sawada could show his inner emotion."_

Then Reborn twists Tsuna's arm painfully by his hand. "Don't trouble me, Dame-Tsuna."

"Ite! Itetete!" Tsuna cries out as Gokkudera tries to stop the hitman.

" _They must have overcome many trials together."_ Lal then takes out the green box she showed before the training. "Now, we're finally going to open this box."

"Leave it to me. I'll open it up and end this!" Gokudera declares.

"Then do it." She throws and the bomber catches the box.

"Now, sit and watch, Come on out!" He inserts his flame into the box, but nothing happens. "T-This is…"

"Gokudera-san?" Ruki asks.

"Is something the matter?" Yamamoto asks.

"It's a defect. My experience tells me so." Gokudera sighs.

"Eh?" Tsuna asks.

"Let me try too." Yamamoto grabs the box from the silverrette and lights his ring. "Like this?" He inserts his flame as Gokudera did but nothing comes out. "Nothing is happening."

"Can I try too?" Ruki asks and the baseball nut passes the box to her as she did the same action as the two did, but it doesn't do anything else. "It doesn't respond to my flames as well."

"Hey!" The bomber shouts as he and the others look at Lal. "This really must be broken!"

"It is not broken." Lal replies. "When a box cannot open, there are two reasons. Either the flame is weak or the attribute is mismatched."

"Attribute?" Tsuna asks.

"There are eight types of flames emitted by rings, just like the Vongola Rings. They are categorized as Sky, Storm, Sun, Cloud, Mist, Thunder, Rain, and Snow. The boxes are also categorized into these seven types. If the ring does not match the box's attribute, it will not open."

"Kind of like a key." Yamamoto analogizes.

"Hey, hold on a sec." Gokudera says. "Yamamoto's future self didn't say anything like that. He said something about waves."

"The waves in the human body are the energy which is necessary for the rings to emit a flame. The waves are also categorized into eight types, like the rings and boxes. The power and balance of each person's waves are determined individually at birth." Lal explains.

"E-to… What does that mean?" Yamamoto asks.

"You lost us halfway through." Tsuna says and Ruki nods in agreement.

"Waves, Rings, and boxes; unless all three are the same type, the box won't open." The CEDEF officer summarizes.

"Meaning, since I have Storm waves, I can use Storm rings and Storm boxes." Gokudera states.

"Then I'm Rain." Yamamoto states.

"I'm Snow." Ruki states.

"And I'm Sky." Tsuna states.

"That's right." Lal says.

"Then that box doesn't have a Storm, Rain, or Snow attribute."

"It didn't open with my Mist attribute either. Next is Sawada's turn."

"Eh? But what if it isn't a Sky attribute?"

"Among the attributes, Sky can open any attribute box."

"Eh?"

"That is Sky's advantage. There are only a few who have the Sky attribute."

"You really are special, Juudaime!" Gokudera tells the brunette.

"Way to go, Tsuna." Yamamoto tells him.

"Eh?"

"Now, do it." Lal says as Ruki passes the box to him.

"U-Un…" Tsuna places the box with his other hand and lights his flame before inserting it into the box. "Like this?" Then the box begins to shine and cracks start to appear.

" _The storage box is about to break."_ Lal thought and the box fully breaks.

Tsuna closes his eyes as the pieces fly away and he opens to see a pacifier wrapped in chains which shocks both Lal and Reborn. "I-It's a pacifier." He says.

"It's not a weapon?" Gokudera questions.

Lal stares at it with wide eyes as if she is about to cry.

"This pacifier…" Just as Tsuna about to say another word, Lal quickly grabs it and turns around.

"That's enough for today. Go and eat." She says and walks away.

"Oi!" Gokudera calls out. "What's with her?"

"Reborn," Tsuna calls, "wasn't that an Arcobaleno pacifier?"

"That scar was given in battle." Reborn states.

"Huh?"

Once Lal leaves the room, Reborn walks in front of the four. "Anyway, let's eat. I'm getting hungry.

They all agree to it and they go back to the kitchen where, Kyoko, Haru, Yuuri, Lambo, and I-Pin are. There, the group sits at the table as the girls serve them a plate of curry for each of them.

"It's good! It's really good!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Dana!" Yamamoto agrees.

"Hai!" Yuuri nods.

"I'm so glad!" Haru replies. "Kyoko-chan, Yuuri-chan, and I did our best! Right?" She asks her friends.

"Right." Kyoko replies as Yuuri looks at her.

"Curry tastes the same no matter who cooks it." Gokudera states.

"Then you don't get seconds!" Haru shouts at the bomber which he ignores.

"Still, that oni instructor didn't come after all." Yamamoto says seeing a plate on a table.

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll eat later." Reborn tells them.

~Next morning~

The morning comes on the next day without a problem as Tsuna looks around the hallway, looking for the bathroom.

"E-to. Where's the bathroom?" Tsuna questions and sees an opened room before walking over to there, finding Giannini and Reborn there.

"Good morning, Juudaime." Giannini greets.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greets.

"Good morning, Giannini-san. Reborn too." Tsuna greets and walks into the room.

"I have this morning's first piece of good news."

"What?"

"There's a ton of Millefiore's Black Spell outside. If we go outside, we won't be able to avoid combat."

"Which part of that is good news?" The brunette questions with a dead-panned look.

Just then an alarm rings through the hideout as S7S appears on the screen.

"Eh? What is it?"

"We've caught an emergency signal! It's an SOS from an ally." Giannini reports.

"An ally?"

"It's a secret signal the Vongola chose." Another charm is heard and the mechanic starts typing the keyboard. "We've located the source of the signal. I'm putting it on the monitor."

One the screen shows the same yellow bird that Tsuna saw on the picture, Hibird.

"T-That's Hibari-san's…!" Tsuna exclaims.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Entering the Cloud and Knight

Just after the SOS that Hibari has sent, everyone gathers into the meeting room and soon after, Haru enters it in a hurry to tell them that Kyoko has gone missing and left a note that said that she has gone home and promised that she will bring a snack for Lambo and I-Pin. Having to decide to either find Hibird and bring Kyoko back to the hideout, Tsuna declares to do both at the same time. However, there is a problem, outside of the hideout are Millefiore's forces along with a captain who Lal guesses Gamma, the captain of the Third Squad. Having no weapons in hand Reborn passes Yamamoto the Shigure Kintoki that his future self had stored while using a practice sword and Ruki her original sword along with the tessen. Tsuna then announces the two parties who will go. The first party will be him and Lal to go after Kyoko and the second party will be Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ruki to look for Hibird. At first, Gokudera doesn't like the idea to be in the same party as Yamamoto but tries to endure to question this. Lal tells the three to head to the shrine where the signal had disappeared to through B-hatch and both her and Tsuna will head to Kyoko's home through D-hatch.

Just after they left, pink smoke suddenly surrounds Yuuri and replaced by the past one.

"Huh?" Yuuri says.

"Y-Yuuri-chan?" Haru calls as she and Giannini are surprised at this event as Reborn looks at her.

"Haru-chan." Yuuri calls and looks around the room. "Where is this place?"

"W-Well, that's..."

"We'll explain later, Yuuri." The girl looks at Reborn.

"Reborn-kun." She calls and looks up at the monitor that shows the two groups running two different directions.

"Isn't that Tsuna and the others? Weren't they disappeared a few days ago?"

"A lot has happened, but right now, we're in the middle of an operation."

"...Okay..." _"Kouga-kun..."_

* * *

At the shrine, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ruki are safely reached to the temple and they hide in the trees.

"So, this is where Hibird disappeared." Yamamoto says. "This reminds me of the summer festival. Maybe this shrine's got some kind of connection with Hibari."

"Who knows." Ruki replies but Gokudera ignores them and runs deeper into the trees as the two follow after him.

"Hey, what do we do if we get into that situation Lal Mirch was talking about, where we can't evade combat?" Yamamoto asks.

"When that happens, we should combine our power." Ruki suggests.

"Yeah, let's show our combination play off."

The bomber ignores them again and runs off as Yamamoto tries to have a conversation with Gokudera, but the bomber had enough and grabs his collar.

"Gokudera-san?!" Ruki calls out.

"Don't misunderstand." He tells the baseball ace. "I've been getting along with you for Juudaime's sake. I don't intend to work with you for any other reason."

"Gokudera-san!"

"You dislike me more than I imagined." Yamamoto says.

"Of course! You're the type of person, an optimistic Yakuu-baka without a care in the world, with whom, under normal circumstances, I would never speak to in my entire life. I don't like sharing the same space as you."

"Please stop this, Gokudera-san!" Yuuri pleads.

"Omae na..."

The three hears rustling causing them to put on their rings.

"Then, let's just do it the way we want." Yamamoto says as they take off the Mammon Chain before three Black Spell members hover over them when one of them sends a blast of Storm Flame at them. The Black Spell members grins but changes as the smoke disappears, finding there are no bodies around.

"What happened?"

He and the other two members float down to the blast site.

"Did you do it?"

"Did they disappeared?" Just then a swallow covered in Rain flame barely grazes the man who sent the blast and looks up. "What? A swallow?"

"I still don't get how to use that swallow, but…" Yamamoto trails off as he jumps up from a tree and his sword changes into a real blade, "I guess it works!" He slices the man causing him to fall.

"Hey."

"You got to be kidding."

The other two move back when they hear a click from behind causing the two to looks back, finding Gokudera there with his box weapon ready on his arm.

"That's right. Over here." The bomber says and the two facing towards him as Gokudera points his Flame Arrow at them before sending a blast towards the two but one manages to escape while the other gets knocked out.

"Damn it!"

The last one hears rusting behind him and turns around, seeing Ruki is close enough as she gives him an overhead slash which the man screams out in pain.

"The way I was trained when we fought Varia was stupid. I won't lose when we've got rings." Gokudera states as both Yamamoto and Ruki walk towards him.

"That was a little bit of combination play." Yamamoto points out.

"Don't butt in. I could have handled it alone."

"Please don't say that-" Ruki stops when she and the two boys hear something sparkling.

"I heard that Vongola's Guardians wet themselves and scattered away in all directions." They look up to see a man with blond hair that's sleek to the back letting two strands handing in front of him and wears the black uniform with the zipper open showing his white shirt underneath. "Yet, here you are. How adorable."

" _Lightning._ " Gokudera thought.

"You must be the Guardians of Rain, Snow, and Storm. But you look a lot younger than your photos. No, you look too young. Do the Vongola drink water of rejuvenation or something?" The man questions as he floats down before the green flames that were supporting him disappears, letting the man drop at a short distance to the ground. "Oh well. But if I fight with you, it'd be more like a spanking than a fight. It's not very adult of me to deal with you kids like that."

"I'll knock you down a peg." Gokudera tells the other two Guardians, causing them to look at him. "Don't you interfere."

Yamamoto looks at him for a moment and wryly smiles. "Okay, okay." He replies.

"Yamamoto-san?" Ruki asks and the bomber rushes towards the man.

"I got something saved up from the last guys." He says.

"Saved up?" Both of them repeat.

Around the man, lighted gun powder climbs up on a tree and ground as dynamites are hidden before they blow up, but the blond-haired man easily dodges the blast and Gokudera went around to get behind him, pointing his Flame Arrow at him.

"There's nowhere to run! Blow away!" The silverrette sends the blast of Storm flames at him and hits him.

Seeing the blast hits the man, Yamamoto and Ruki rush up to their friend as he smiles at this. " _That worked."_

Just then the sound of sparks flying is heard inside the smoke which it quickly disperses revealing the man is unharmed as he holds a cue stick in his hands as sparks fly around him.

"Not bad." He says.

"What?!" Gokudera shouts.

"Sonna!" Yuuri exclaims.

"It didn't hurt him!" Yamamoto exclaims.

"Right, I haven't introduced myself yet." He says. "The name's Gamma. Nice to meet you."

This shocks the three Guardians from Gamma's introduction.

" _He's…"_

" _The strongest guy Lal Mirch was talking about."_

" _Gamma the Lightning."_ Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ruki thought.

"Gokudera, I think we should work together here." Yamamoto suggests.

"Shut up!" Gokudera points his weapon at the baseball nut causing him and Ruki to be in shock at this.

"Gokudera, you…"

"What are you doing, Gokudera-san?!" Ruki questions the silverrette.

"I told you. I'm not going to work with you. Stay out of this."

Yamamoto narrows his eyes at his words and actions. "So, that's how it is. Then, do as you like on your own."

"Yamamoto-san?!" Ruki cries out.

"I planned on to do that from the start. Stay out of this."

"Gokudera-san!"

"Oi, oi, are you guys fighting among yourselves?" Gamma questions.

"Rest assure that I won't run. I'll be your opponent." The silverrette replies.

"Let's go, Ruki." Yamamoto tells her.

Ruki looks at him and back at Gokudera before she reluctantly follows the baseball ace behind the bomber as Yamamoto leans on a tree.

"Well then… I'm not going to hold anything back." Gamma says as he takes out his hand from his pocket ever since the discussion between the three teens.

"The fight's already begun." Gokudera states.

"Oh, I know. But that move is a bit old now." The man states as the explosion occurs around him once more as he flies up with his green flames again. "Are you a one-trick pony?"

"We'll see about that." The bomber says and throws his dynamites at him.

Gamma smirks. "I can knock these away before they explode." He knocks a few dynamite away, swinging his cue stick.

"You won't have a chance to! Take this, Flame Arrow!" Gokudera sends a blast of Storm flames at Gamma along with the explosion from the dynamite.

"Oh? Increasing its effectiveness by igniting the dynamite…" He mutters and just as the last dynamite explodes from the Storm flames, Gamma thrusts his ringed hand to his side, creating an electric barrier.

"An electromagnetic barrier? Is that the power of the ring itself?"

"This is nothing to be surprised about." Gamma states. "These are Mare Rings. They have the same strength as the Vongola. Rings you abandoned." On his finger has a green gem sitting on the ring with metallic wings behind it.

" _They have the same strength as the Vongola Rings?"_ Gokudera questions in his mind.

" _Mare Rings…"_ Yamamoto and Ruki thought.

Gamma lights his Mare Ring and puts his green flame into his box. "I'm going to have to punish you now." He says as billiard balls float around him with green flames around them."

"What are those? Billiard balls?"

Gamma takes a position at the cue ball before hitting it and ricochets it to the other balls, shooting to the ground around Gokudera.

"What?"

From the females of the balls, electricity hits him as the bomber cries out in pain.

"Gokudera-san!" Ruki shouts.

"Now does Shot Plasma feel?" Gamma asks as he uses the billiard chalk on the tip of his cue stick. "Can you see Heaven's door?" He snaps his fingers, signalizing for the balls to stop and Gokudera collapses to the ground as the billiard balls float back up to their master while Yamamoto closes his eyes.

"Gokudera…san…? Gokudera-san!"

The bomber slowly gets up and looks at Gamma with one eye closed.

"He sparked the electric charge in the ball on the ground." He summarizes.

"To be precise, those are Dying Will Flames which have properties very similar to electricity." Gamma corrects the teen. "Flames with the Thunder attribute get sharper as the purity increases." The blond-haired man takes the position again and hits the cue ball, making the same move as before.

" _Damn it. I'm not going to keep falling for that one!"_ Gokudera thought and jumps away, but there are only three balls that are hit on the ground. "What? Only three?" He looks up, finding there are still billiard balls in the air. "He still has balls left!"

" _You leap before you look."_ Gamma thought. " _I knew exactly what you would do. This is the end."_

" _Crap. I can't dodge these!"_

Then Yamamoto appears before the bomber which surprises him.

"Eh?" Ruki says and looks to the side that Yamamoto was supposed to be there, but an opened space.

" _Last minute help?"_ The man questions in his mind.

"Why did you come?" Just as Gokudera questions the baseball nut, Yamamoto pushes his friend away with his sword, basically attacking the Storm Guardian. The silverrette lands on the ground behind Yamamoto and slowly sits up, glaring at him. "Teme, what's the meaning of this?"

"I've come to beat you some sense into you." Yamamoto states. "I can't keep holding my anger back."

"What was that?!"

"Yamamoto-san… Gokudera-san…" Ruki says as she tries to figure out how to stop those two from fighting.

"Hm? What's this?" Gamma says.

"I heard that you had your own world and never trusted anyone before coming to Japan and meeting Tsuna," The Rain Guardian says and turns his head to Gokudera, "so I can understand why you're so loyal to Tsuna since he was the first person you opened up to. But by opening your heart to only Tsuna, you're forcing yourself on him."

"W-What are you saying, teme?!" Gokudera shouts.

"And isn't his 'right-hand man' the leader of the Guardians, whom the boss trusts most of all? That's out of the question if the one who's supposed to be leading is always looking aside. You don't deserve to be his right-hand man right now."

The bomber grits his teeth at the Yamamoto's statement and digs his fingers into the ground.

"We're switching players. Sorry to keep you waiting." Yamamoto tells the Captain of Third Squad.

"No, no, it was pretty entertaining." He says as he puts chalk on the tip of his stick again. "Though when I was younger, I killed my opponents on the spot, as I've gotten older, I've started to think that it's not bad to listen to what the other guy has to say." Gamma takes his position as the cue ball is in front of the stick. "Unless I do, I tend to forget the people I've killed."

" _He's so confident."_ Yamamoto thought.

"I hope I don't forget about you two." He says and sends a barrage of balls towards him.

"Yamamoto-san!" Ruki calls out while Yamamoto closes his eyes and opens them as his sword changes.

" _So you're weapon's a sword. But the characteristics of my Dying Will Flame are similar to electricity."_ Gamma thought. " _As soon as your sword hits them, you're going to be electrocuted and sent straight to Heaven."_

However, Gokudera does the same thing as Yamamoto did to him, except he forcefully kicks the baseball nut out of the way, pulling both of them out of danger.

Yamamoto coughs at the kick and turns to the silverrette. "Gokudera! Omae-"

"You want to get electrocuted and die?! If you died, Juudaime would be saddened!" Gokudera yells at him causes Yamamoto to widen his eyes at this.

"Yamamoto-san!" Ruki calls out as she rushes towards him.

"Oi, oi. There's only going to be one half-time." The three looks up to see that Gamma is looking down at them. "Now, give up. You three are going to die here."

"Yeah, if we'd been alone, each of us would've died." Gokudera agrees as he stands up. "That's why Kuudaime made us work together, though I was just sent to babysit Yamamoto and Ruki."

"Gokudera…"

"Gokudera-san."

"How long are you going just lie there, Yamamoto, Ruki? We're going to cooperate and take him down."

"Yeah. I've been waiting for ya." Yamamoto replies.

"Although in a roundabout way." Ruki points out as she and Yamamoto stand back up.

"So, what do we do?" The baseball nut asks.

"I'll lob a shot and pin him down. When he falls, cut him down." Gokudera instructs.

"Okay."

"Leave it to us." Ruki replies.

"That was quite a turnabout for you." Yamamoto points out.

"For now." Gokudera specifies.

Both Yamamoto and Ruki smile at this and the baseball ace steps forward.

"Got it. Then I'd better make it easy for you to shoot." He says, getting out one of his boxes.

"Hey, even I can't wait any longer. Take your next break in the afterlife." Gamma tells them.

"Yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting." He lights his ring in Rain Flame before inserting into the box. "Here we come." Then his Rain Swallow flies up towards Gamma as the three teens split up into different directions.

"That won't work." Gamma states as he sends a cue ball at the bird, hitting it.

While Gokudera throws his dynamites and sets his weapon. "Over here!" He shouts and shoots a blast of red flames which Gamma spreads his Thunder Flame to block it.

"Oi, how many times do I have to tell you? That trick won't work." He tells the silverrette.

"Heh. You think so? Now, rise!" The dynamites that Gokudera threw was his turning dynamites as they fly up to the captain. "Rocket Bomb!"

" _Homing? No, they're turning."_ Gamma thought as they explode, causing him to drop to the ground and sees both Yamamoto and Ruki running towards him on either side with their swords ready.

"Gotcha!" Yamamoto exclaims.

"I see. That's a good idea. What a pity. You were close." He inserts his Thunder Flame into his other box and two yellow fox coated in Thunder flame appears from him. "Elèttrico Volpe!"

"Volpe? Foxes?!" Gokudera exclaims.

"If you get close you'll be electrocuted." Gamma warns as the Thunder Foxes bare their fangs and sending out their flames as both Yamamoto and Ruki grits their teeth.

"Charge in, Yamamoto, Ruki!" The silverrette shouts.

"Yeah!"

"Hai!" The two reply as they continue with their charge.

"That's not called 'trust'. It's called 'recklessness'." Gamma states and shifts his head back as Gokudera gets behind him. "Storm Guardian, your attacks won't work."

"You just keep talking…" Gokudera trails off as he inserts his dynamite into his box weapon.

"I told you it won't work!" The man says as he sets his barrier up.

The bomber points his weapon at him. "Don't underestimate the Vongola!" He sends a blast of flames at him but this time the Thunder Flames around him and the two foxes blows out.

" _He blew my flame out?"_

"Go, Yamamoto, Ruki!"

" _Shigure Souen Ryu, eighth offensive form…"_

" _Mitsurugi Ryu…"_

Yamamoto and Ruki slice him horizontally which sends him flying.

" _Shinotsuku Ame/Kousetsu!"_

When Gamma hits the ground, the two stand back up and lets out a breath.

"We did it." Ruki says.

"I was a little worried." Yamamoto admits.

"Baka. There's nothing to fear when you're here with me, the right-hand man." Gokudera says.

"Pft- Hahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothing! I bet Tsuna and the others will be shocked when we tell them that we took an enemy boss down."

"You're right." The Snow Guardian says.

"Don't get elated by this. Though I do have a duty to report to Juudaime…" The silverrette smiles.

Ruki and Yamamoto also smile when the baseball ace hears sparks and pushes the girl away. "Ruki-chan, move!"

Billiard balls fly past them as they hit either the trees and the ground when Yamamoto is hit by an electric attack.

"Yamamoto/-san!" Gokudera and Ruki shout as Yamamoto screams out in pain and collapses once the electricity stops surging.

"Yamamoto-san!" Ruki rushes over to him and shakes his body. "Yamamoto-san! Yamamoto-san!"

"Y-Yamamoto…"

"I may have been hurt by that if their swords had been enveloped in their Dying Will Flame." Gamma says, altering both Guardians as he moves a piece of hair back.

" _He's unharmed! N-No way! Why?"_ Gokudera thought and sees the two foxes on his chest. " _The foxes… he defended himself with those? Sonna… I blew away his Dying Will Flame."_

"Now, I have a few things I'm curious about. When did the Vongola Tenth come back to life? I really need to know the details about that."

Gokudera glares at him as he begins to stagger.

"Gokudera-san!" Ruki calls out.

"Now, tell me. When did the Vongola Tenth come back to life?" The man asks but the two of them doesn't answers. "So, you two got no intention of talking. In that case, I'll tell you about myself first, and why your blow didn't work on me." Gamma shows them another box he has on him. "This is called a battery box. It's a box that can store reserve Flames. I opened this before you hit me, you see, so my Elèttrico Volpe didn't disappear, and they protected me. Although, I probably wouldn't have brought this type of box if Nosaru hadn't told me about your ability."

" _He knew my weapon's ability and prepared for it!"_ Gokudera thought.

" _What should we do know?"_ Ruki thought.

"Now then, playtime is over." The man states.

" _Not good…"_

"Your youthfulness was certainly surprising. But you and that girl over there are members of the Vongola Family. A certain degree of information manipulation is to be expected. However…" Gamma stands back up. "If the Vongola Tenth is alive, then this is no small matter. Many of my comrades watched him get shot to death."

Both Gokudera and Ruki widen their eyes in disbelief.

"M-Masaka…" Ruki speaks.

While Gokudera anger slowly rises. " _Shot to death? They shot Juudaime?!"_

"You bastards…" He speaks.

"Hm?"

"How dare you!?" The bomber shouts in anger and points his weapon at Gamma. "I won't forgive you!" He fires a blast at him, but his Thunder Foxes fly towards the silverrette while circling down the blast and hit him with their electric flame.

"Gokudera-san!" Ruki shouts when the electricity stops surging and he collapses. The girl goes over to him and shakes his body. "Gokudera-san! Please open your eyes, Gokudera-san!"

"Now tell me," Ruki hitches her breath as the cue stick is in front of her, "why is the Tenth alive and where is he now?"

"Who will tell you anything…" Gokudera breathes out.

"There's one more thing I'm curious about." Gamma roughly grabs Ruki's hand that has her Snow Ring.

"I recall the Rings you two are wearing. What kind of joke is this?" He squeezes her hand causing the girl to cringe in pain. "Answer me." The blond-haired captain notices something about to hit him and blocks it, finding that it was Yamamoto who was about to hit him with his Shigure Kintoki as the baseball ace pants and cringes in pain.

"Yamamoto-san…"

"I only need one of you for an answer. I've no need for you." Gamma states as his Thunder Foxes appear at both sides of Yamamoto and they begin the electric charge.

"Stop…" Gokudera breathes out before a pillar of Thunder Flames rises from the trees which blind the girl from the sudden brightness.

For a while, the flame dies down as she slowly opens her eyes before widens seeing Yamamoto is lying on the ground with burnt spots all over his body and then Gamma grabs the bomber's head raising him high.

"You better spill it soon, or there won't be any turning back." The captain states as he looks at the downed Yamamoto.

"I… won't…" Gokudera mutters.

"Hm? Did you say something?" He asks but the silverrette spits him instead of answering. "I see. That's the way it is." Gamma squeezes his head harder before throwing and hits his cue stick on the teen. "Then, this is goodbye. I don't have any intention of handing you over to the White Spell, so…" His Thunder Foxes appear once again and charge their Thunder Flames. "Guardians of Rain and Snow, I'll put you at ease too. See ya."

Ruki closes her eyes for the oncoming pain as a thought comes through her, " _Onii-sama…!"_

Just as he was about to finish them off, Gamma hears rushing rusting coming towards him before a figure jumps high above in the air with a large sword in his hand and slams it down as the captain quickly move back. Ruki looks at the figure in slow motion, looking at the familiar blond and black, spiked hair.

"Now!" He shouts as a purple object with purple flames flies towards Gamma but the Thunder Foxes protects their master as he turns around. The dust flies off from the force for a while and dies off as Gamma looks at the source where the object came from.

" _This much power… who is it?"_ He thought.

"Let me give you a hint about what you want to know." A male's voice says as he walks through the smoke. "They came from the past. I'm no fool, though, so I won't be switched."

"Oi, oi, are you saying I'm a fool?" The man standing in front of Ruki questions.

"Those voices…" Ruki mumbles.

"You two seem to know some of the details, but if you want to join this brawl, it's only polite to give your name." Gamma states.

"There's no need." The man says as purple flames enter an opened box while the same yellow bird perched on his shoulder. "I'm in a bad mood right now." The bird flies off as the captain narrows his eyes. "I'm going to bite you to death right now."

Ruki continues to stare at the man in front of her as a silhouette overlaps him. "Onii…sama…?" She calls and the man turns around in response, showing his mismatched blue and silver eyes which confirms her guess but with a more adult look. He wears a suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie as his sword is shaped as his usual buster sword but it's bandaged up, preventing anyone seeing the blade.

Kouga smiles and pats her head. "It's been a while since I saw you, but I never expected for you to come into this era, Ruki."

Tears begin to build up on the girl's eyes. "Onii-sama…" She lunges and hugs him as she cries on the TYL Kouga. "Onii-sama! Onii-sama!"

Kouga holds her by the arms as he looks at the downed Gokudera and Yamamoto. "It looks like you've been through a lot since you've come here. I'm sorry for not being with you when you needed it." He pats his sister's head as she continues to cry.

"Hm? I remember now." Kouga shifts his head back, looking at Gamma. "You're the Vongola Guardian of Cloud, Hibari Kyoya. And," He turns around facing Kouga, "you're Vongola Knight, Kouga Mitsurugi Lanceford."

"What of it?" Hibari says.

"'our intelligence was having trouble with you. Based on your actions, they couldn't determine if you were an enemy or an ally of Vongola. But according to the most prominent rumors, you're infatuated with the Seven Wonders of the World." Gamma takes out one of his boxes. "It seems you've been sniffing around concerning the boxes."

"Who's to say."

"I do agree that I don't like entrusting my life to something I don't really understand. So, did you find out who made this? For what reason? And how they did it?"

"I don't intend to answer that either. I told you that I'm in a bad mood."

Hearing this stops Ruki from crying and she sweat-drops at Hibari's response. "We did kind of did fight here in Namimori…"

"So, Hibari Kyoya is on the Vongola side. When your rallies are hurt, you can't stand and watch. Right?"

"That's not it. What I'm angry about is-" Hibari lifts his ringed hand and a purple flame lights it, "the disruption of the discipline in Namimori."

Gamma lights his flame on his ring. "Discipline? Fair enough. I'm just ecstatic that I can increase my reactors of enemy Guardians defeated. I'm a man too, after all."

"Ruki." Kouga calls and passes a few boxes that one is colored in orange and the other two is white. "I want you to hold this."

"Boxes?" Ruki asks as she receives them. "Why?"

"As you can see, one is mine and the two is yours. Your future self gave me hers just before she returned to Japan. I know the current you still didn't get used to the fighting in this era but I want you to do your best to be strong."

"Onii-sama, what do you-"

Just then pink smoke envelopes him causing the other two men to look at it and hears someone coughing. The smoke dies down to show the past Kouga—having his buster sword on his back—who is waving his hand to move the smoke before he looks around.

"Eh? Where am I?" He asks and spots Hibari there away from them. "Hibari? Why do you look older?"

"Oh? This is unique…" Gamma says.

"I've been waiting for you, omnivore." The Cloud Guardian says.

"Onii-sama." Ruki calls causing Kouga to turn at her and widens his eyes.

"Ruki?!" He shouts and grabs her shoulders. "Where have you been?! You made Baa-chan and Jii-chan worried when you disappeared!"

"G-Gomenasai, but this isn't the time to talk about that!" She tells him.

"Omnivore," Hibari calls. "Hurry up and take your weapon."

"Weapon?" He looks at him and then at Gamma who the perfect is facing before bringing out his buster sword out. "I don't know what's going on, but if Hibari is going against you, then you must be an enemy."

"This kid resembles a lot like the Vongola Knight earlier and his sword is similar, but I doubt that this guy can help you, Hibari Kyoya." He inserts his flame into his box, letting out his Thunder Foxes when Hibari inserts his and the spiked objects collide with the foxes and when looked closely, it was a hedgehog. "A hedgehog? How adorable. What power…"

"Sugoi…" Ruki says.

"What the heck is this?!" Kouga questions. "Isn't that the Dying Will Flame?!"

"I'm impressed that you can make such a powerful box-movement with that low-grade ring." Gamma says.

"My abilities as a living organism are different from yours." Hibari replies and the ring shatters.

" _The ring couldn't withstand the waves and shattered."_ Gamma thought

"Now, let's begin." Hibari puts on another ring and lights it up before inserting the flame into another box and grabs two tonfas from it.

" _Who uses disposable rings? I've never met a man like this."_ The captain charges towards him as Hibari did the same before they clash with each other with Hibari on the offense and Gamma defense. " _I can't underestimate him."_ He then spots Kouga there standing in front of Ruki and points at them with the cue ball. "At least I'll take care of this guy." Gamma says as he fires the cue ball, ricocheting the other balls at Kouga as the black-haired teen was about to slash them when Ruki begins to pull him.

"Don't! Onii-sama!" She shouts, forcing him away from the balls as they hit the ground when electricity surges where he was standing.

"What was that?" Kouga questions.

"Oh? This boy doesn't know how to use a box yet." Gamma says and ricochets the cue ball again into the other balls, shooting towards them who they dodge all of them as Kouga is completely confused by what is going on.

The Mako user had it and leaps at the man and slashes down on him, who blocks it rather easily with his Thunder Flames spread out. "Tch." He clicks his teeth.

"Omnivore, you better stay back." Hibari tells him.

"First you tell me to fight and now you want me to stay back?! Make up your mind!" Kouga shouts, then notices Gokudera and Yamamoto lying on the ground, heavily bruised. "Gokudera! Yamamoto!"

The fight between the two continues with Hibari attacks vigorously at the man who blocks most of it, until the Cloud Guardian sees an opening which the man uses his lightning shield, but Hibari breaks right through and lands a heavy blow to the man.

 _"He broke through my hardened Thunder Flame with his Cloud Flame?"_ Gamma thought and crashes on the ground.

"Stand up." Hibari states. "You managed to avoid the damage well."

"Amazing. The rumors that you are the strongest Guardian were true. Even though you aren't as strong as the one known as the Vongola Knight, the 'Merciless Griffon'."

 _"When was I called the 'Merciless Griffon'?"_ Kouga thought.

"I can't stand it." He sighs. "It's starting to get fun." He fires more billiard balls at the skylark, who dodges them at first, but they all bounce around him. "I'm afraid there's not enough room in this shot for a human to survive."

 _"Hibari is in trouble! What should I do?"_ Kouga mentally cries and then remembers what Hibari did earlier and looks at his Knight Ring. He closes his eyes to bring out the Dying Will Flame and imagines his flames, recalling his resolve: to protect those who are dear to him. The Vongola Knight Ring on his finger glows and an orange flame comes out. "Yosh!"

"Onii-sama!" Ruki cheers as she sees the orange flame dancing on the ring.

"A Sky Flame? Now that's quite rare." Gamma states as he points the ball at him.

"Ruki!" Kouga turns to his sister. "Give me one of those boxes!"

"Hai!" Ruki passes an orange box to him.

"Is it like this?" He quickly inserts his flame into the box and out comes a hand cannon (Sunshot from Destiny 2). "A hand cannon?"

"That weapon!" The blond captain realizes and figures out. "Then that man from earlier and the kid right now… They're the same person!"

"If my finger is looped here…" Kouga inspects as he sees that his finger is on the trigger.

"I won't let you attack!" He shouts and fires a ball at Mitsurugi siblings' direction.

"Move, Omnivore!" Hibari shouts.

Kouga presses the trigger and a powerful blast of Sky Flames come out from the barrel. The blast blows away the Thunder Flame from the billiard balls as Gamma narrowly dodges it. Kouga is blown back by the huge force and slams him into a tree.

"Onii-sama!" Ruki cries out as she goes over to him.

"Itetete…" The teen groans.

" _For him to send a powerful blast like that. What a guy."_ Gamma thought as he looks at Kouga who is rubbing the back of his head.

"I won't let you get away." Hibari tells him as he continues his charge.

"But this is a different matter altogether!" The captain shouts and flies up with the Thunder Flame on his soles as Hibari misses a swing. "How unfortunate." Just as he flies upwards, he feels a sharp pain stabbing into him as Kouga and Ruki look up before widening their eyes at what they are seeing. "What is this?" Gamma mutters and looks back.

Behind him is a large purple spike sphere with a ripped open and the two foxes are stab and now fading away.

"I told you. I wouldn't let you get away." Hibari repeats.

"T-That hedgehog…" Gamma mutters.

"That's right. He created this many spikes because of your foxes like a cloud is born by gathering particles in the air and expanding."

"That's right… The Cloud attribute's special ability is multiplication… But our Cloud didn't tell us that this much organic matter could be expanded… That box is nonsense…"

"It's a wonderful power." Hibari looks at his box. "Thus, it's very interesting." The skylark looks up and raises his tonfa. "Now, let's end this."

They then hear rustling in the bushes as Tsuna and Lal come out.

"Once we get through here…" Tsuna says and looks up to see the enormous purple spiked sphere. "That's…"

"Tsuna?!" Kouga calls out.

"Eh? Kouga-san from the past?!"

"You're far too late." Hibari tells the two who arrived before running towards the sphere as Gamma notices him.

"That kid… it couldn't be…" He says.

The perfect then leaps onto the platforms to reach the stabbed Gamma before sending a blow to the man along with breaking a few spikes and crashes on the ground. Hibari lands on the ground safely as the hedgehog goes back into the box and walks towards the downed Gamma as he looks at the ring he is wearing.

"I don't need a Thunder-attribute ring." He states as Tsuna and Lal runs up and stops as the perfect looks at Tsuna. "What took you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Knights' Inheritance

"What took you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asks.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna calls out and sees Kouga walking out of the trees.

"Who's idea made this without considering the recoil." Kouga mutters as he still feels the pain.

"Kouga-san!"

The black-haired teen looks up seeing the brunette there allow with a woman he has never met. "Tsuna!"

"You were sent here as well?"

"Sent?"

"You're… Kouga Mitsurugi Lanceford!" Lal exclaims.

"Eh? Who is she?" Kouga asks.

"This is Lal Mirch." Tsuna says. "She's part of the External Advisor like Basil-kun and Tou-san."

"External Advisor?" He repeats. "Anyways, is this the future since I was hit by the Ten-Year bazooka? But why are you still here? You and the others were gone for days!"

"I-It's rather complicated…"

"By the way, Gokudera and Yamamoto are in the forest over there." He states while pointing at the direction of the defeated duo.

"Eh?!" The brunette runs over to the forest and there Ruki stands behind another man kneels there next to the heavily wounded teens. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Ruki!"

"Tsuna-san!" Ruki calls out.

"It's fine. Their lives aren't in danger." The man says in a suit but has a regent hairstyle like the ones from the Discipline Committee."

"Y-You're…"

"You were the vice-chairman of the Disciplinary Committee!" Kouga finishes after catching up to his friend.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya. I'm Hibari's subordinate." He states. "Still, they need immediate medical attention. Let's carry them to the hideout." he tells them.

"The two of you…" Tsuna kneels at them.

"Hideout?" Kouga asks.

Hibari stares at them and notices Lal is staring at him. " _I don't believe it. He defeated_ that _Gamma without using his Vongola Ring."_ She thought and the skylark begins to walk away. "Hold on. We have wounded. I would be dangerous to Cary them while moving. The probability of being attacked is high and they may discover the hideout."

"There's nothing to worry about," Tetsuya replies, "if you use our entrance."

"' _Our' entrance?"_

Hibari puts on another ring and when they all rumbling sound near them.

"What's that sound?" Tsuna asks and Hibari vanishes when he goes through the shrine. "H-He disappeared!"

"A hidden door?" Kouga asks. "And is that some kind of hologram?"

"There is, but we have a problem before leaving here:" Tetsuya shows the Rain and Storm Rings, "the Rain and Storm Vongola Rings. I'm certain they are on the enemy's radar. We cannot have the signal disappear here."

"Got it. I'll handle this job." Lal states as she takes the rings and runs off.

Kouga looks down but then follows them down the hidden passage. He offers to take both wounded, but Tsuna said it was all right.

"What is this place? One of our research facilities in Japan." Tetsuya replies.

"Research?" Kouga asks.

"We do lots of other things as well, though. See that?" he says, showing an entrance into another area and the doors slide open as the hitman future by the door.

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn!" Tsuna cries out.

"Why is Reborn-san here?" Ruki asks.

"Our facility and your hideout are connected, even though we've never opened this door in order to maintain secrecy." Tetsuya explains.

"It's a system that suits Hibari since he hates being in groups." Reborn states.

"But seeing you in one piece really peace my mind." Kouga says.

"By the way, someone new has been waiting in the kitchen."

"Eh? Someone new?" Tsuna asks.

After putting the injured in the infirmary, Tsuna and guide Kouga to the kitchen and there standing by the kitchen is Yuuri who is looking down at the table with a worried look.

"Yuuri!" Kouga calls out.

"Yuuri-san!" Ruki calls out

"Kouga-kun?" She turns around to face the teen, her eyes start to tear up as she runs up and tackles him in a hug. "Kouga-kun!"

"Y-Yuuri?"

"I was scared…" She sobs. "Everything looks so different and our lives are in danger…"

"It's okay now."

"Sorry to dampen the mood…" A voice says with the three turns around to see Viola who seems more of an adult and her hair is longer into plates and wears armored boots with a gauntlet on her left arm with black fingerless gloves and black thigh length pants under a black vest. "It's been a while Kou, Ru-ru, Yuuri."

"Viola!"

"Viola-neesama!"

"Viola-chan!"

"It seems so nonsensical, seeing you all young again." She chuckles.

"Why are you here?" Kouga asks.

"I'm one of the researchers for the box that Hibari Kyoya was researching all over the world. I came back with Bianchi and Fuuta to Japan from gathering information about the enemy Family."

"EH?!"

"Don't be surprised about that, Kou. You're the one who made me joined you guys."

"M-Me?!" Kouga points to himself.

"What I mean about you, I meant your future self." Viola tells him and faces Yuuri. "And Yuuri, Haru needs help catching Lambo and I-Pin. It seems that those two are running around all over the place."

"Okay." Yuuri replies and she runs out of the room.

The TYL Viola sighs as her face takes a 180. "Kouga, Ruki," She calls their names instead of their nicknames, "I heard that Ruki came here just yesterday, but for Kouga you got hit as well, right?"

"Yeah." Kouga nods. "What's going on here?"

"Let me explain. In this era, there is this new enemy called Millefiore, the new family that has the strength and manpower to overtake the Vongola and completely destroyed the Vongola Headquarters."

"There's a Mafia Family that powerful?!" Kouga cries.

"All of the people that are directly or indirectly connected to the Vongola are hunted down, even Yamamoto's father wasn't spared." She says grimly.

"Then Papa and Mama… Are Papa and Mama all right?" Ruki asks.

"Don't worry, Uncle and Auntie are safe, but I can't say anything about Grandpa."

"Grandpa Dan…? Why?!" Kouga asks.

"He disappeared along with the Ninth during the Millefiore invasion at the Headquarters along with some of the members of the External Advisor."

"Sonna…" Ruki trails off as Kouga close his hands tightly.

"Right now, we have found one of their bases." She states. "But with the way you two are right now, you wouldn't stand a chance against any of them. That's why I'm going to train you two."

"You're going to train us?" Kouga asks.

"That's right."

* * *

Ruki guides the two to the same training room that Lal taught her and others about the use of Dying Will Flames and the boxes.

"Before we begin, Ruki can you demonstrate opening a box?" Viola asks.

"Eh? Why?" The girl asks. "Onii-sama opened his box earlier."

"I know. But for him to fully understand that, you need to show him the procedure."

"I understand." Ruki walks up to her and stands in front of Kouga.

"Now, Kouga, there are things for you to understand. First, you notice the different Dying Will Flames there are, right?"

"Yeah." Kouga nods as he remembers the flames that Hibari and Gamma displayed.

"In this era, using the flame and boxes are used for fighting than you see from your world. But there are differences between each and every flame and box that people have." Viola explains. "Just like the Vongola Rings, there are eight types: Sky, Storm, Sun, Cloud, Mist, Thunder, Rain, and Snow. The boxes are also categorized into these eight types. If the ring does not match the box's attribute, it will not open."

"But my ring is the Knight Ring." Kouga points out.

"We figured that the Knight Ring is categorized as the Sky ring-type since you have the sky wave in you."

"Sky... wave?"

"What I mean about waves is that every individual person as their own wave at birth and they are the energy which is necessary for the rings to emit a flame. The waves are also categorized into eight types, like the rings and boxes." Viola turns to her other cousin. "Ruki can you show him your flame?"

"Hai." Ruki replies and brings her ringed hand up before her Snow Flame appears.

"As you can see, Ruki has a different wave than you and when she used the same type of box it will open. However, only the Sky flame only can open any type of boxes."

"Ano..." Viola turns to the girl who is looking at her. "Can I open one of my boxes that my future self left?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Then..." She takes out one of the boxes and inserts the flame into it and out comes a large white wolf with a snowflake mark on its forehead and Snow Flame dances on its tail.

"Lupo di Neve. Snow Wolf. Your future self took really good care of it."

Ruki stares at the wolf for a moment and notices the mark on its forehead. "That mark... Ru...mi...?"

"Rumi?!" Kouga exclaims as he also looks at the wolf.

"Isn't that the name for that baby wolf you two had as a pet?" Viola asks.

"Yeah. It was during the winter when we were still little, we found a baby wolf all alone in the woods and thought it was abandoned since the parent wasn't there. Ruki named it Rumi after we took the cub in and she took really good care of it until it died."

"You told me that Rumi died from an illness, right?"

"Yeah. Ruki was really sad when it did, so as a keepsake, she took a few strands of fur from Rumi to remember by."

The said girl continues to stare at the box animal when the Snow Wolf approaches her and nuzzles her leg after smelling the girl. From this action, tears well up in her eyes and hugs it.

"Rumi… Rumi…!" She sobs and the wolf whines to calm her.

Both Kouga and Viola look at the scene for the moment until the older woman turns to the black-haired teen.

"Kouga," She calls, "since you know about the rings and boxes, we're going to start your training."

"Okay." Kouga nods. "What kind of training?"

"That's…" Viola quickly swings her gauntlet arm and a long blade comes out before charging towards him, "a mock battle!"

Kouga has barely had any time to react but manages to block the blade with his buster sword. Feeling the heavyweight against his blade causes Kouga's foot to slides back a bit before he pushes Viola away from him as she lands a bit away from him.

"That's a good reaction. But this time, activate your Mako or else it won't be good training for you."

"…All right." Kouga closes his eyes as his body begins to emit Mako while his hair turns yellow and spikes up before opening his eyes, revealing the blue and silver eyes.

Both of them stare at each other for a moment until they charge each other and clashes their blades.

* * *

It has been twelve days since Kouga and Ruki started their training with Viola. During most of their meals, they would fall asleep right after from exhaustion that their cousin gave them. After eating a good meal with Tsuna and others except for Viola, Kouga and Ruki go into the elevator to the training room.

"Onii-sama." Ruki calls.

"What's up?" He replies.

"Didn't Viola-oneesama told us that we'll be starting a new training program today?"

"Ah… I think she did say that." Kouga says. "It sounds like we're done building up my Mako's strength."

The elevator stops at a floor and the door slides open for both siblings to see Viola standing there and they enter the room.

"Good to see that you two came." Viola says. "As I told you, we're going to start a new training program today. Especially for you, Kouga."

"Eh? Me?" Kouga points to himself.

"I'm sorry to say, but you haven't reached the level I was hoping for and won't reach it for a short amount of time."

"So what should I do?"

"Brace yourself." Viola warns causing Kouga to be even more confused as she lights a purple flame on one of the rings she wears and opens a box, sending a similar hedgehog at him. Kouga immediately activates his Mako and stops the spinning ball of spikes with his sword.

"Onii-sama!"

"Nice instincts, but…" The ball then starts to expand and encircles him, trapping in the huge spiked ball, "that alone is not enough."

Inside the ball, Kouga panics as he projects his Mako trying to break through the sphere but stops seeing that it won't break and pants. "Damn it…"

"This is the same hedgehog as the one Hibari Kyoya uses." Viola states. "I modified it so that you won't be able to breathe through just using your Mako. Also, that sphere is air-tight so the oxygen inside is limited. If you don't break out in time, you'll die."

Kouga widens his eyes at this as Ruki shouts, "What are you doing, Viola-oneesama?!"

"It's necessary for Kouga to go through this." Viola quickly response causing the girl to step back. "Kouga need to go through this trial for him to obtain the level he needs."

"Trial…?" The girl repeats and looks at the sphere.

Inside the sphere, Kouga tries everything he can to get out but it doesn't leave any mark as he begins to pant heavily, completely exhausted and the oxygen inside is running out.

" _The oxygen is getting too low…"_ Kouga thought. " _I have to do this."_ He concentrates his Mako into his sword at one point and stabs into it as he presses in one shot. The energy disappears and the sphere is still standing sturdy as Kouga pants as he is running out of both air and energy. " _Damn it… It hasn't budged… But… there is a small grove in the wall where a ring can fit… maybe… its weakness is a higher grade of Flame… But how do I summon it?"_ Kouga falls out from the activation of Mako and collapses to the floor, barely conscious and looks at his ring. " _I-I can't die here… but what more can I do? What's missing?"_ Then the ring glows and the emblem is projecting onto his forehead.

 _ **Kill him!**_

" _Eh?"_

" _Please have mercy! If I die, my wife and child will-!" *BANG* "GUAH!"_

" _What is this? Images are flowing into my head…"_

 _ **Revenge**_

 _*Sounds of fire burning*_

 _ **Ambush**_

 _A car explodes, followed by a huge variety of gunshots._

 _ **Eradicate**_

 _People are screaming and guns firing with blood spewing everywhere._

" _W-What is this?"_

" _ **The Vongola past sins."**_ A voice booms in his head, revealing nine people surrounding him, with orange flames surrounding their eyes. " _ **Murder. Revenge. Betrayal. This is the blood-stained history of the Vongola Mafia."**_

" _ **You, the holder of the Knight Ring, do you have the resolve to inherit their past sins?"**_

" _Please help us!"_

" _Give back my son!"_

" _Don't kill me, please!"_

"Stop… Stop it! STOP IT!" Kouga cries out as the voice reaches out to the people outside.

"Onii-sama!" Ruki calls out.

"The oxygen inside is almost out." Viola states. "Both his physical and mental conditions are at critical levels right now."

"Then hurry and cancel this training! At this rate, he will die, Viola-oneesama!"

"This is his trial that he needs to pass, Ruki. Whether he can become the Merciless Griffon is up to him regardless of the situation. If he doesn't do this, he will never become the true Vongola Knight."

"True… Vongola Knight?"

Back in the sphere, Kouga is still being bombarded with the gruesome images into his mind and being in tears. "STOP IT! I BEG OF YOU!" He cries. "STOP IT NOW!"

" _ **Do not avert your eyes."**_ The people state. " _ **This is the destiny of the Knight of the Vongola. This is the purpose you were given."**_

"I REFUSE!" He shouts. "I CAN'T DO SUCH THINGS!"

 _ **This is the price we must pay for the power we wish for. If it is great power you want, you must have the resolve to succeed this great history."**_

"If… If this is what it takes… then I don't need it!"

" _ **What?"**_

"I thought using that power or any kind of power I would obtain, I could use it to protect everyone. But… this… I would rather die than be given this power!"

" _ **What was that?"**_

"If this is the true power of the Vongola, these sins you want me to inherit these mistakes, then… I'll destroy the Vongola!"

Outside, Viola smirks as Ruki widens her eyes in awe at her brother's speech.

" _What did I say…?"_ Kouga thought. " _Gomen, Ruki, everyone. Gomen…"_ He collapses but then lands on something soft and sturdy. The teen looks up to find Dan looking down on him. "G-Grandpa Dan!"

The man smiles as he walks back to reveal Kouga's greatest shock in his life. In front of him, stands eight people side by side in a line with one sitting in a chair. Then all of them light their flames win captions by their sides.

The one who looks like Aaron raises his hand and the Flame of Rage appears on his hand, Knight Secondo.

One with his hair shaped like a rooster's crown raises an army knife and it ignites in orange flames, Knight Terzo.

One that looks like an old man with white full beard raises a small kitchen knife and it ignites in orange flames, Knight Quarto.

One that looks like an English priest with a purple tattoo on his forehead raises a book and it ignites in orange flames, Knight Quinto.

One that has large glasses and looks like Einstein raises a poker card and it ignites in orange flames, Knight Sesto.

One that looks like a cowboy raises a revolver as it ignites in orange flames, Knight Settimo.

The only woman in the group with long blond hair that is tied in a small bun on her back raises a Minaj and it ignites in orange flames, Knight Ottavo.

Dan raises a sword that has a double-side blade and it ignites in orange flames, Knight Nono.

The one in the chair stands up and shows his large sword similar to Kouga's but it has the insignia of I at the back, his features are too much like Kouga's with the exceptions that all his hair is blond and spiky, Knight Primo. "Your resolution, it has been accepted." He says.

" _What is this? A dream? Illusion?"_ Kouga thought.

"Our moment has been engraved in the Ring."

" _Moment? Time?"_

"To flourish or ruin, do as you wish, Knight Decimo."

"Knight… Decimo? Tenth?"

"We've been waiting for you…" He raises his hand and the flames become more intense, the rest of the Knights' flame follow suit. The Vongola emblem appears underneath him as the others turn into floating sky flames. "It's time for you to inherit… the proof of the Vongola Knight." A bright light engulfs him.

"Outside, cracks start to appear along the sphere, shocking the two.

"What is going on?" Ruki asks.

"The needle sphere is breaking." Viola states, unfazed at all as the sphere can't take it anymore and it explodes. Within the smoke reveals something shocking, a white transparent griffon floats above Kouga who is back activating the Mako and screeches out.

The entire underground hideout shakes from the immense pressure, even Lal and Reborn are shocked by the huge burst of power. Everyone dashes downstairs to the training room, including Yamamoto and Gokudera as well as Tsuna.

"What was that?!" Lal shouts.

"It seems to be coming from the training room below." Reborn says.

"Hn, looks like the Omnivore is back." Hibari smirks as everyone looks at him confused

When they reach there and opens the door, an immense power overwhelms them.

"Oi, oi, this is some crazy pressure…" Yamamoto smiles sheepishly.

"How is emitting such power?" Gokudera grunts.

"Oi! Look over there!" Lal shouts and they all look at where she is pointing to find Kouga standing there with gusts of wind circling him and a growling griffon above him.

"W-What is that?!" Tsuna cries out in shock.

"This is a first time." Reborn states.

The griffon slowly descends and covers Kouga in its body before dissipating as five more swords are seen around him. Kouga opens his eyes and raises his sword that is resembles an exaggerated two-handed sword. It consists of a long hilt wrapped in red material, a large handguard and a wide blade made of two parts, the second one thinner. The blade is pulled in two lengthwise; the edges are locked apart and the sword's complex inner portion is revealed. "Buster sword ver. X-Knight."

"AH" Ruki cries out.

"T-That's…!" Lal exclaims.

"He passed it." Viola says. " _This is what I have been waiting for… The Kouga of this era utilized both his Dying Will Flame and Mako true potential… I didn't think it was after the trial."_

"Oi, could it be that…?" Lal asks Reborn.

"Yeah." The hitman replies. "Looks like Kouga was asked to undertake the same trial."

Kouga looks at his blade before igniting it and a crystal clear orange and blue flame come out.

"Ah!"

"Wao." Hibari comments as the combination of orange and blue flame ignite in between the blade.

"Looks like he got the higher purity flames, with crystal clear flame." Viola states. "Higher the purity with the flame, the stronger it becomes more of its true power will awaken. According to records, there has been one that has flames of that purity, which is the first Vongola Knight."

" _It's an odd flame. It doesn't look too reliable, but it's flowing out from deep within me."_ Kouga thought.

"This is more like you, omnivore." Hibari states, causing Kouga to look at the perfect. "It is good to see the same person that I was trying to overcome." He looks at Viola. "Woman, I'll take over here."

"Do as you wish." She replies. "My job was to get Kouga to that level."

"Then…" Hibari opens a box which comes out his iconic tonfas. "Let's begin." Violet flames ignite on the tonfas and immense pressure is emitting from him.

 _What a killing intent…"_ Viola thought as she and the others cover themselves from the pressure. " _He was holding back ever since the Tsuna and Reborn from this era die and Kouga switched to his ten-year younger."_

Kouga says nothing excepts positioning his sword behind and the flames ignite but he disappears.

"He disappeared!" Ruki cries.

Hibari runs forward and propels from Kouga with his hand and the teen turns around as he lands on the wall, causing it to crumble from the pressure. Kouga grits his teeth as he did it again, propelling himself at the skylark in great speed.

"What a Flame!" Viola comments.

However, Hibari waits and swings his tonfa up and hits Kouga by the gut, who grunts and flies up from the force, but stops himself in time just as Hibari jumps after him.

"Your body's afloat." He states.

" _This is bad!"_ Kouga thought as he tries to emit more flames, but sends him back to the ground in great speed. "W-Wha?!"

"Ah!"

" _I-It self-destructed?"_ Viola thought.

"What was that?" Hibari questions. "Are you even trying to fight at all?"

Kouga slowly gets up, albeit in pain as he uses his sword as leverage.

"Looks like Kouga's sword is like Tsuna's gloves." Reborn states. "They both have peaky characteristics."

"Peaky?" Ruki asks.

"Yeah. It means that Kouga's new sword is more difficult to master." The hitman tutor states. "Unlike his original Buster Sword which only emits Mako raise its output gradually according to Kouga's will, Version X-Knight shoots up at a certain point."

"I see." Viola says. "So he couldn't handle the sudden boost of power and was sent backwards."

Reborn smirks. "The new weapon that Kouga's predecessors gave him is quite the wild horse."

" _This sword is more draining than I imagined."_ Kouga thought. " _Plus, I can't beat him unless I can control my Flame. In that case…"_ Kouga slightly moves his eyes to the right.

"What is he planning to do?" Lal questions.

Kouga flies towards the skylark but stomps his foot on the ground to change direction into where the five swords are.

"Oh?" Hibari watches him as the teen grabs one of the swords that is a thick sheet of metal folded in a V-shape when looked from above, the sword's edge being the bottom point of the 'V', with the lower third of its length wrapping around a red double-hilt.

"A sword?!" Lal exclaims.

Kouga then flies back to Hibari and attacks him with both blades causing the perfect to block but is pushed back from the force.

"Ah! Kouga-san pushed Hibari-san back!" Tsuna cries out.

" _This is it, Kouga Mitsurugi Lanceford. You are interesting indeed."_ Hibari thought.

However, instead of continuing the fight, Kouga reverts to his usual self and collapses from exhaustion.

"Onii-sama!" Ruki cries out and rushes over to him and lifts him up. "Are you all right, Onii-sama?" She sees a snot bubble on his nose, signalizing that he is sleeping.

"It couldn't be helped." Viola says as she walks towards them. "After what happened earlier and the trial he had it's to be expected. Let's Kouga rest for the day and continue tomorrow."

"Hai." Ruki nods.

"And also..." The woman looks at the remaining swords that are stabbed into the floor. "Might as well bring those with us. Since they all belong to Kou."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Guardians All Together

Two days later, Kouga is completely wiped out after having woken up and training to his limit as he and Ruki were eating and then they fell asleep right after their meals again.

"Ah, Kouga-kun and Ruki-chan fell asleep again…" Kyoko says "Even Tsuna-kun and Yamamoto are as well."

"It has been almost three days straight since they started the new training program." Haru states.

"They're really tired out."

Haru notices Gokudera sitting alone at the other table. "Gokudera-san is stirring by himself again today…" She says.

"Are his injuries okay?"

"Leave him alone." Bianchi says angrily. "He's just ashamed about the disappointing performance in his training."

"He's not doing well?" Reborn asks.

"Yes… he only manages to get two scorpions in one minute…" The poison scorpion sighs. "More importantly, I wonder if that child has the motivation to do it or not…"

"Reborn-san," Gokudera says as he gets up and walks to the door. "I'm going to retire for the night, please Juudaime know.

"Okay." Reborn says.

"Hayato-nii… After Kyoko-nee went through the trouble of making tea…" Fuuta sighs and Bianchi sighs as well.

"You and Gokudera have 'that' incident between you two, I thought. You were like water and oil." Reborn says. "Perhaps it was not viable to pair the two of you for training after all."

"He's just weak." Bianchi states as she gets up. "Please let me watch over him till the end. I'm going to take a bath first."

"Okay." Reborn replies as the poison scorpion gets up and walks away.

"Bianchi-san…" Kyoko says.

* * *

"Dish-washing complete!" The two girls hums. "So then Reborn-kun, the two of us going to take a bath too."

"Nice work. I'll wake up Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Kouga. Leave them to me." Reborn tells them.

"Okay~" The girls say and they drag the tired Ruki along.

"Tsuna. Kouga." Reborn calls the two but the two don't respond causing the tiny hitman to kick them. "Wake up, Dame-Tsuna, Baka-Kouga!"

Tsuna's head slams on the table as Kouga falls to the floor.

"You awake?" Reborn asks.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna trails off.

"I-tetete." Kouga mumbles as he sits back on the chair.

"Oh, yeah. What's the incident between Bianchi and Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asks.

"I want to know that too." Kouga adds.

"You two were awake just now?" Reborn asks.

"Yeah, for a second… after that, I just fell asleep again." The brunette says. "But it's true that Gokudera-kun _has_ been acting rather strange lately. He doesn't respond much when I talked to him… So, about that matter, what really happened?"

"I guess there's no helping it." Reborn sighs. "Gokudera's family is in the Mafia, and his father's a boss. Gokudera and Bianchi were born from separate mothers."

"Then that makes her…" Kouga trails off.

Reborn nods. "Yeah. Gokudera's mother wasn't his legal wife. Apparently, she wasn't treated very well."

"That's terrible." Tsuna gasps.

"That's not all." The hitman says getting the two attention. "Rumors say that, in the end, she was erased by a member of his father's organization."

"Erased…!" Tsuna cries and abruptly stands up."Gokudera's mom was?!"

"Calm down, Tsuna. Reborn said that it's just rumored, so it can't be the truth." Kouga calms the brunette down.

"Gokudera's mother was a very talented pianist." Reborn continues. "Although she was still young, she'd already made her break and her future prospects are very bright. She was also gifted with extraordinary beautiful looks. It was such a woman that causes Bianchi's father to fall in love with her at first sight. The two began dating, and then she became with child and gave birth. That was Gokudera."

"Gokudera-kun wad that kind of past…" Tsuna trails off.

"But," The hitman adds grimly, "a child conceived with a woman who was not his legal wife, would never be allowed by the Mafia world. So he officially announces that Gokudera was the child of Bianchi's mother. Gokudera's mother was only allowed to see him no more than three times a year. Her future as a pianist was also wrecked. Also, she wasn't allowed to tell him that she was his mother."

"No way… Then she was able to see Gokudera-Jun, but couldn't tell him that she was his mother?" The brunette asks and Reborn nods.

"Reborn, what do you mean 'she was erased by the organization'?" Kouga asks.

"Five days after Gokudera's third birthday, the organization allowed her to meet him secretly to wish him a happy birthday. While heading to the organization's country house deep in the mountains, her car mysteriously fell off the road at an impossible place, and they say there were no signs of her brakes being used. She died instantly from the crash, leaving behind a very young Gokudera. There were suspicions of suicide, but she had been looking forward to that day so much, and they even found a present in her car too… The Eh after Gokudera found out about this when he was eight, he ran away from the mansion."

"What is this…?" Tsuna stutters. "Gokudera-kun never said a word about that sad story."

"Maybe because he doesn't want to talk about it." Kouga states. "I know I wouldn't want to share such a past like him."

"That's why that guy said his family is all messed up." Yamamoto, who had just woken up, says.

"Yamamoto!" Both teens call out.

Kouga then pours tea into their cups and passes them to Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Reborn.

"Thank you na." Yamamoto thanks him.

"That's tough." Tsuna says. "What can we do to cheer Gokudera up…"

"Leave him alone." Reborn replies. "He's a man, let him reconcile it on his own."

"Hey, that's cold!" The brunette cries.

"I'm saying that outsiders shouldn't meddle in, right Kouga?"

"That I agree on." Kouga says.

"When you feel like you're stuck with no way out, I think the best thing is to have a change of pace." Yamamoto states.

"Change in pace?"

"Yup. I have a great idea, leave it to me!"

"Lambo-san has arrived!" Lambo shouts out as his horns are hanging from his neck by strings.

"Yo, Lambo, did you bathe?" Yamamoto asks.

"Yup! You know, Bianchi, I-pin, Haru, Kyoko, Ruki, and Yuuri were there too." The cow kid says. "You know, right now in the bath, you know, there were lots of boobies!"

Kouga and Tsuna spit out their tea while Yamamoto drops his with a slight blushing face while they try to erase all the improper images in their heads but both Kouga and Tsuna fall back by accident.

"You really are a bunch of kids." Reborn sighs.

* * *

The next morning, Gokudera gets up, sighing as he walks along the corridors to the kitchen, where he hears Tsuna's voice through the doors. " _Juudaime is early."_ He thought and puts on a smile on his face before entering. "Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Juudaime."

"Oh, ohaiyo, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna greets back.

"We've been waiting for you." Yamamoto says.

The bomber is shocked as he sees the two on the sushi-maker outfit along with Kouga. "What's with those outfits?"

"The boys are in-charge of breakfast today!" Haru states cheerfully.

"Yamamoto-kun is going to take charge and make a Takezushi specialty, hand-roll sushi!" Kyoko says cheerfully.

"We have only frozen ingredients, but I think we can make something good with this." Yamamoto states.

"All that we've been doing is training, so I thought we should take a little break." Tsuna states.

"E-Eh…?" Gokudera stutters, shocked at how far his boss goes to cheer him up. "I-I'm sorry, Juudaime. I'm not in the mood."

"B-But we don't have enough help! I need to make enough for Lal Mirch too. She doesn't eat everyone, but she's pretty picky about food."

"At least help us a bit." Kouga says.

"Anyway, just do it, Hayato-nii!" Fuuta says as he pushes him in with the two kids pulling him in as well.

"O-Oi! Stupid cow! Don't touch me with this sticky hands!" Gokudera shouts.

After pulling the reluctant Gokudera to join in, they made enough sushi for everyone and they all finish them, leaving empty plates and the remains of the sushi.

"Phew, I'm stuffed!" Yamamoto says.

"These times are the most relaxing." Tsuna sighs after drinking his tea.

"Wasn't it delicious, the hand-rolled sushi?" Kyoko asks.

"It was really delicious." Ruki says.

"Yes! As expected from the one who inherited the takezushi taste!" Haru states as sh, Ruki, and Kyoko looks at the baseball ace.

"Hahaha! Then it was totally worth making it." He says.

"Lambo-san helped out too, you know." Lambo laughs.

"Keh. Stupid cow, weren't you just busy playing around?" Gokudera corrects the boy.

"That's not true!" Lambo shouts at the bomber and looks at the girls. "Hey, hey, I helped out too, didn't I?"

"Yes! Yes! Lambo-chan also helped out!"

"Told ya so!"

"No, you just got in our way." The bomber retorts.

"What was that?!" Lambo shouts and jumps into the silverrette's head and hitting him with his tiny fists. "Take this! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Take this and that!"

"Stop it already!" Gokudera exclaims as he holds Lambo and throws him into the table, face planted.

The cow boy slowly gets up with tears in his eyes. "Must… stay… calm…"

"Gokudera-san! What do you think you're doing to Lambo-chan?" Haru questions to the bomber.

"Shut up! Stupid woman!" Gokudera retorts.

"'Stupid woman? Who are you calling a stupid woman?!"

The two begin to bickers as Lambo then cries causing Tsuna to sigh.

"This is kind of nostalgic. This atmosphere…" Tsuna trails off.

"But it's kind of relieving." Kouga adds as he heard what Tsuna said.

"What happened to Bianchi?" Reborn asks Gokudera.

"Eh?" Gokudera says and looks down. "Who knows."

"Hey, you guys." Viola says from the entrance. "Come with me for a second."

"Huh?" All the guys and Ruki look at each other in confusion.

* * *

"What do you mean Mukuro has made a move?" Tsuna shouts from the meeting room. "I mean… isn't Mukuro still imprisoned in the Vindice Prison?"

"We had the same thought as well." Kusakabe states. "Jousima, Kakimoto, And Chrome went to Vindice Prison five years ago trying to break Mukuro out, but they failed. After that, we lost contact with all three of them."

"That is, until we heard a strange rumor." Viola states.

"A strange rumor?" Yamamoto asks.

"That Mukuro has been defeated." She finishes.

"Mukuro was defeated?!" Kouga shouts.

"W-What do you mean?" Tsuna asks.

"The rumor was started by the Millefiore Family, it was Glo Xinia who defeated him." Kusakabe continues.

"Glo Xinia?" Gokudera repeats.

"Please look at the monitor in front of you." Kusakabe instructs and types through the keys, pulling out a photo of a man with shoulder-length, red hair with uneven bangs and glasses over his eyes and wears the White Spell uniform. "This is the 8th Squad Captain, Glo Xinia, one of the few A-ranking members, and his skills are accordingly high."

"This guy-"

"Took out that Mukuro?" Gokudera finishes Yamamoto.

"One possibility is that he fought the Mukuro who was possessing someone." Viola states. "We have to take into account that Mukuro must have taken a large amount of damage."

"At the very least, we don't believe he's dead. That is because after the incident, at the airport in Italy, we saw Chrom Dokuro get in contact with a certain man." Kusakabe finishes as he pulls about another photo that shows a TYL Chrome wearing a white jacket, sunglasses and a hat pulling a suitcase with a man who was facing the other way.

"C-Chrome! She survived!" Tsuna cheers.

"Although, it looks like she was badly injured." Kouga points out.

"I see. So if Mukuro had really died, then Chrome couldn't still be alive?" Gokudera states.

"But, right now Chrome is missing." Reborn states. "Which means the one who directed this secret meeting was this man."

"As expected, you're absolutely right." Kusakabe states. "Hibari believes this man has something to do with Mukuro."

"Something?" Tsuna asks.

Lal looks at Giannini. "Do we have anything on him?" She asks.

"Actually… nothing…" Giannini replies.

"That is the case for us as well." Kusakabe adds. "We have no way to identify this man. The very leases I can say that it isn't someone you know."

"So he won't get us anywhere, then." Reborn states.

"For now. We'll continue investigating this man's actions and we'll look further into finding his identity as well. Furthermore, there's still one other clue about Mukuro to worry about."

"There is?" Tsuna asks.

"Yes, it's depicted in this picture." He takes out a photo.

"Ah, that's the Hibird you showed us before!"

"Hibird?" Kouga asks.

"It's the yellow bird that always follows Hibari, Onii-sama." Ruki tells him.

"Oh, that bird. Then is that bird Mukuro?"

"No, it's here." The ex-committee member states as he points to the end of the photo where half of what appears to be an owl.

"The owl?"

"This is Mukuro?!" Tsuna exclaims.

"This is also Mukuro." Kusakabe states. "Hibari felt this bird watching him a few times in Italy and became sure that it was Mukuro. Luckily, we captured at least one photo of it with our camera."

"But…" Yamamoto stutters.

"This guy…" Gokudera says.

"We gave this bird a code name relating to Mukuro." Kusakabe states. "We called it Mukurowl."

"Mukurowl?!" Tsuna exclaims.

"He's Muluro's Night Owl (fukuro)…" Yamamoto trails off.

"So, Mukurowl?" Gokudera questions.

"Yes." Kusakabe replies.

Kouga sweat-drops. "That's original…" He says.

"It's probably easier for them to remember giving that name." Ruki summarizes.

A sudden beep in the screen catches their attention before it disappears.

"What was that, Giannini?" Lal asks the technician.

"It was for a moment, but we detected the reaction of a very powerful, unconfirmed ring. It's in the vicinity of Kokuyo Land.

"K-Kokuyo Land?" Tsuna cries out.

"That's where we met Mukuro." Kouga states.

"But still, this area has some sort of electrical interference, so the possibility of it being a false alarm is high." Giannini states.

"Analyze the data on the Kokuyo Land area again." Reborn instructs.

"Roger."

"It could be a new enemy." Lal says.

"You're wrong." Tsuna speaks getting everyone's attention. "You're wrong. I'm sure it's one of our friends."

"Juudaime."

"Tsuna-san." Ruki calls.

"By friend, you mean…" Yamamoto asks.

"And if that was the Vongola Ring, then it could mean that's Chrome." Tsuna states.

"Hmm… Just as I thought, there's not enough data." The technician sighs. "It's difficult to say if the split-second reaction the radar picked up was real or not."

"What do we do? If that was Chrome, then we don't have time to sit here." Tsuna asks in a panic.

"Even we, we cannot go outside without more concrete information." Gokudera points out.

"But…"

"If that girl is really there, we have to hurry and save her." Yamamoto also points out.

"That's right, Gokudera-san." Ruki agrees.

"That's why I said we need to confirm it before we move out!" Gokudera shouts.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The monitor changes into a screen full of commas.

"T-The monitor." Tsuna points out.

"What is it now?" Kouga questions.

"This is an emergency signal." Giannini announces.

"The code is…" Reborn trails off.

"It's the Assassination Squad's code."

"Eh? Assassination Squad?" Tsuna asks. " _The Assassination Squad means…"_

"Can you decode it?" Viola asks.

"I could, but it will take some time." Giannini says and begins typing away on the code for a while as everyone looks at him.

"How is it?" Reborn asks.

"This looks like video data. Please wait a bit more for me to tell you."

"But wait… if this is the Assassination Squad…" Gokudera pales.

"I can't think of anyone else besides those guys…" Tsuna pales.

"If it's them we have to prepare ourselves." Kouga pales.

"However, there are a lot of groups like that in this era." Kusakabe states.

"I have it. Just as I thought, this code belongs to Vongola." Giannini states. "The digital password is the same."

"So that means…" Gokudera says.

"Vongola Special Assassination Squad!" Tsuna sates.

"I'll play the video on the monitor." The technician states but isn't fully prepared as he presses it.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!" A familiar long-haired swordsman shouts. "Are your necks still attached? You little scums."

"Here we go…" Gokudera says twitching.

"T-Ten years later's…" Tsuna cries out.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto exclaims.

"Turn down the volume! I can't take it!" Lal growls with black aura coming out of her.

"Yes, Ma'am. But I did put it down a lot…" Giannini states.

"Listen up, you damn lousy brats. Don't try to move from that spot! Even if you receive any new ring signature!"

"Oh, he means the ring from Kokuyo Land." Reborn states.

"Ushishishi…" A voice states as an older Bel shows up. "If you stay there, you'll get simple instructions later, so be good till then, you kids."

"Knife bastard!" Gokudera exclaims.

"Simple instructions?" Lal wonders as both Giannini and Viola see that one of the entrances is being open.

"Voi! What you here for?!" Squalo shouts.

"The prince was bored so I came here to tease you." Bel states.

"You better not interrupt me, I'll kill you."

"Try me."

The shark jumps back as they end up brawling as Yamamoto laughs as always while Tsuna pales.

" _They're still a group of ruffians like before."_ He thought.

"Hey, Squalo." Allena comes out with her usual sleepy expression. "Be quiet. I'm trying to get my sleep."

"Allena-san!" Ruki exclaims.

"It'll be nice to see you in this world again!" Squalo yells. "Till then, do you dare die!" The screen turns off.

"Ah!"

"He hung up." Gokudera says.

"T-That's it?!" Tsuna pales.

"The video feed ended. That's it." Giannini states.

"Those guys never changed a bit!" Yamamoto states cheerfully.

"Yeah… Right, Kouga-san?" Tsuna looks at his friend.

"You're right. But what are these simple instructions?" Kouga wonders having his chin cupped.

"By that, I think they might be referring to him." Giannini states. "He's returned from Italy."

A few steps catch their attention, to find an older Ryohei behind them with Chrome in his arms. "Sasagawa Ryohei, has arrived!"

"Lawn-Head?!" Gokudera shouts.

"Onii-san, and Chrome Dokuro?!" Tsuna exclaims.

"She looks injured." Kouga says and turns to the technician. "Giannini, can you call Bianchi to take her to the infirmary?"

"Yes!"

Soon later, Bianchi takes the unconscious Chrom to the infirmary, immediately leaving the meeting room.

"Just as I thought. The person at Kokuyo Land was Chrome!" Tsuna exclaims.

"We don't know who, but you saw her fighting with someone, right?" Gokudera states.

"I hope she's not too injured."

"Leave her to Bianchi." Reborn states.

"Sawada-san." Kusakabe calls as he comes back into the room with the owl that Chrome was holding. "It's about Mukurowl, and it appears he is a Box Weapon. Are you sure we don't need to investigate more?"

"Yes, because that belongs to Chrome." Tsuna states. "I don't think she would like it if we touched her things without permission."

"Understood."

"I hope Chrome gets better soon."

"You're right." Yamamoto replies.

"It looks like she fought hard against the person she was fighting with." Ruki says.

" _This man strongly considers Mukuro and Chrome a part of the Family."_ Kusakabe thought.

"We have to wait until the Mist Guardian recovers." Lal states.

Ryohei nods at this. "The truth is…"

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko cries out.

"Oh! Kyoko!" He turns around.

"I'm glad you're safe!" Kyoko cries as she hugs her big brother.

"I can't believe you were so small ten years ago." The boxer states as Kyoko continues to cry on Ryohei's chest. "Come on, don't cry. As you can see, I'm doing just fine."

"Y-Yeah."

"So don't cry. Got it?"

" _Looking at both of them, they're just like they were ten years ago. He still the same."_ Tsuna thought.

"Not that I want to spoil your reunion…" Gokudera says. "But how come the Varia knew you were coming here?"

"Of course they would. I was with them!" Ryohei states.

"Eh?! You were with the Varia?!" Tsuna exclaims.

"And thus, I've brought the instructions."

"They're what Belphegor mentioned as simple instructions." Reborn states.

"What was it anyway?" Yamamoto asks.

"That is… I FORGOT IT TO THE EXTREME!" He shouts.

" _Wha- He hasn't changed at all!"_ The brunette mentally cries.

"But no need to worry." Ryohei states as he takes out a small note. "I wrote it down, in a way that only I would understand."

"You've learned something in the past ten years, Ryohei." Reborn says.

"Let's see now…" He reads his self-written note. "I see, I see." Ryohei stops and remembers that Kyoko and Haru are still standing behind him before he turns to the girls. "I went to Italy 'cause there was a sumo tournament! It was fun, Kyoko, Haru!"

" _His ability to cover up things is still messed up!"_ Tsuna deadpans.

* * *

In order to continue with their meeting, those who are involved with the mafia move to a different room.

"Kyoko-chan and the rest are getting food ready." Tsuna states as he comes into the room after checking on the non-combatants in the kitchen.

"In that case, I'll start." Ryohei begins. "I was sent to the Varia on the Tenth's orders about the matter in question. It was around then when the Vongola Hunt started."

"Eh? My orders?" Tsuna asks.

"The ten year older you." The Sun Guardian corrects himself. "The information regarding you guys coming over to our time was sent to the Varia through a certain source. I was present there at that time. Only a few of the remaining Vongola members and the top of all the Ally Families know about this. Although many are strongly in doubt."

"By Ally Families, you mean... Does that also include Dino-san's Cavallone Family too?" Tsuna asks.

"That's right. Cavallone is one of the Ally Families." Kouga remembers.

"Yes. They're doing well." Ryohei replies to Tsuna's question.

"Yokatta!" The brunette sighs in relief.

Ryohei smirks and turns to the rest. "So, assuming that you would be here, the Family planned for a large-scale attack. And thus, our instructions are: In five days... In five days, we are to attack and destroy the Millefiore Japanese Branch."

 _"So we going to raid..."_ Tsuna thought.

"Well, that's sudden." Reborn notes.

"Five days, huh?" Gokudera mutters.

"That is Vongola's and its Ally Families' plan." Ryohei continues. "We need to get our act together and prepare to join the fight."

"But even if you tell us all of a sudden..." Tsuna points out.

"Even so, if we don't do this, who knows when we'll be able to pull off such a large-scale operation against the Millefiore again."

"It's just a matter of time before the enemy discovers our hideout. The earlier the better." Lal states.

"But... it's just that participating in this Mafia war..." The brunette looks down, "isn't really our objective."

"Our objective is to defeat Irie Shoichi, right? It's a part of the plan."

"But..."

"And let's not forget Ryohei brought Chrome to us." Reborn reminds the brown-haired teen. "In a sense, one of our conditions have cleared."

"Conditions?"

"To gather the Guardians, Juudaime." Gokudera tells his boss.

"Ah, come to think of it, everyone's here!"

"It couldn't be helped to not remember since everything else was going on." Kouga states, crossing his arms.

"Yes." Ruki nods in agreement.

"It must be thanks to all the good things we've done." Yamamoto says.

"Idiot! Quit saying things in such a carefree way!" Gokudera growls at the baseball idiot before turning to Tsuna. "To be the Vongola Guardians is our destiny. That's what brought us together."

 _"He just said something embarrassing so easily!"_ Tsuna thought.

"Well, I have other things to talk about, but let's leave those for later." Ryohei says. "Listen up, Sawada. It's true that this plan involves the Vongola's survival, and this is very important. However, should we go through with it or not, that's your decision."

"What?! Me?!" Tsuna exclaims but stops looking at how serious Ryohei is.

"Right now Vongola's chain of command is in chaos, and it's not they're completely relying on your ten years younger selves. The Varia stands firm on being the Ninth's Personal Squad. They won't back down from carrying out the operation regardless of your opinion. But it told that everyone here, including myself, would follow your decision and orders to the extreme."

 _"O-Onii-san..."_ The brunette silently thought.

"You grown, Ryohei." Reborn remarks.

"The deadline's today."

"Eh? Eh?!" Tsuna shouts.

"If you want to cancel it, I'll convey your message for you." Ryohei walks up to him and holds the teen's shoulder. "I'm counting on you, Sawada!"

"Wait a second...!"

"We'll leave it to you, Tsuna." Yamamoto tells him.

"That's because we'll follow Juudaime anywhere he goes!" Gokudera cheers.

"Do your best, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta adds.

"Think carefully, Tsuna-san." Ruki says.

"So that you won't regret." Kouga adds.

Ryohei notices Lal staring at him and walks towards the door before stopping, turning to the External Advisor agent. "We'll talk about Shishou some other time." Lal widens her eyes at this. "Now then, time to eat to the extreme and then sleep!"

Tsuna, Kouga, and Gokudera are shocked at what Ryohei just said.

"H-How can you...! You're troubling me! Please wait a minute!" Tsuna pleads but Ryohei already leaves the room causing the brunette to look at his tutor. "What should I do, Reborn? It's too much responsibility!"

"The boss shouldn't talk like a wuss." Reborn tells him. "First, you need to see if you'll have the appropriate fighting strength in five days' time."

"Fighting strength?"

"We have to make sure Chrome Dokuro is ready and that your training complete within five days." Lal states causing Gokudera to look down.

"Th-That's true. This is a fight."

"What? If's training, we'll definitely get through it. Right, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asks.

"Yeah. Leave it to me, Juudaime." Gokudera states but his voice wavers a bit.

* * *

A/N: There's something I keep forgetting mention for the last two chapters, I made a poll in Quotev that if I should add the two filler arcs from the anime or not so please, PLEASE, check it out and vote either yes or no.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Realizations of Weapon

Since it's decided that Tsuna will be the one who decides for an all-out attack against Millefiore, everyone leaves the room as the Guardians go back to their training areas. In one of the training rooms, Kouga has his Mako activated with his sword ablaze, facing off Viola as she has her gauntlet blade out as they clash their blades number of times before Viola pushes Kouga down.

"How long are you going to use a single sword?" Viola questions.

"What...?" Kouga says as he slowly gets up.

"Kou, you need to use multiple swords at once at the upcoming battles. This era's Kou was able to do that."

The black-haired teen gets on his feet as he pants from exhaustion.

"You should at least know why your sword split into six." Viola says getting the teen's attention. "For now, let's stop here for today. We'll continue training tomorrow. I hope I get to hear your answer until then."

Kouga's mako deactivates as he watches Viola walking away. "Wait a sec, Viola!" He calls out but she already left the room, leaving the teen there. He then walks down the corridor with his arms crossed and head down as he thinks about what his cousin told him.

"'Why my sword split into six'? What does she mean by that." He mutters.

"Kouga-san!" The teen turns around to find Tsuna and Reborn running towards him.

"Tsuna. What's wrong? You seem to be in a hurry."

"I-it's terrible, Kouga-san!" The brunette exclaims as he has a panicked expression.

"Eh?"

"Chrome's condition has taken a turn for the worse. Several of her organs have failed." Reborn calmly informs him.

"What?!"

They run down the corridor to the infirmary where Chrome is being treated, and once they reach there Tsuna immediately opens the door.

"Chrome!" Tsuna calls out when Chrome coughs out blood as Bianchi tries to calm the girl down.

"How is she, Bianchi?" Reborn asks.

"It's no use! Nothing I do works!" She states.

"No way... Why?!" Tsuna asks as he and Kouga rush to Chrome's side.

"The medical facility here is top of the line, but this situation..." Giannini states.

"Her organs are disappearing!" Bianchi exclaims.

"What?!" Kouga exclaims as Tsuna watches Chrome's abdominal caving in.

 _"Why in the world? No... This happened once before..."_ Tsuna thought as he remembers back during the Mist Match of the Ring Conflict when Mammon destroys Chrome's trident and the Indigo Arcobaleno explains that her organs were made up of illusion. _"The illusionary organs Mukuro had created... It's just like that time."_

Reborn jumps onto the bed inspecting Chrome's caved abdominal. "The organs Chrome lacks were created by Mukuro's powerful illusions. Now that they've disappeared... It must mean something happened to Mukuro."

"What do you mean something?" Tsuna asks the hitman.

"Didn't Mukuro fought against that Millefiore guy in Kokuyo Land and won?" Kouga adds.

"Mukuro wasn't actually there. He used Chrome as a medium to fight, whilst the real him was elsewhere. But it looks like he's taken too much damage this time." Reborn states.

"Sonna... What in the world...?" Tsuna mutters.

"…-sama..." Chrome mutters getting everyone's attention. "Mukuro...-sama..."

"Hang on, Chrome! Don't die!" Tsuna pleads.

Chrome slowly opens her single eye and looks at the brunette. "Bo...ss?"

"That's right, it's me!" Tsuna cries and he holds her hand. "You must hold on!"

"So... warm..." Chrome pants. "Bo...ss... please... help... Mukuro...-sama..."

"Eh? Mukuro...?" The brunette asks. "What happened to him?"

Instead of answering, Chrome coughs out more blood.

"Chrome!"

"This isn't good!" Kouga cries. "At this rate, Chrome will-"

"Move." He turns around to find Hibari behind him.

"Hibari?" Kouga says but pushed away by the perfect and lifts Chrome up.

"If you die, it'll be a problem." He tells her.

"Sawada-san, we better wait outside." Kusakabe tells him. "You too, Kouga-san."

"O-Okay…" Kouga stutters as he follows the brunette outside.

* * *

The two teens enter the meeting room with Reborn where they see the others in there as well learning about the condition Chrome is in.

"He's not a doctor, what's he trying to do?" Gokudera questions.

"Hibari might have thought of something…" Yamamoto guesses.

"That's just it, what the hell. Is that something?"

"No idea."

Then they see Kusakabe entering the room, causing Tsuna to quickly turn around.

"Kusakabe-san, what happened to Chrome?!" He asks.

"Chrome Dokuro is out of immediate danger." Kusakabe states.

"T-Thank goodness!" Tsuna exclaims as Kouga sighs in relief.

"How did you manage to save her from that situation?" Reborn asks.

"With the Vongola Ring." He states. "What Hibari made Chrome do was draw the power of the Vongola Ring, to provide her with enough. Power to keep living. Right now, Chrome is surviving on organs created from her own illusions."

"I-Is that even possible?" Gokudera asks.

"Yes, however with her current strength, the illusion's incomplete. She's barely hanging on…"

"Then, what happened to Mukuro?" Kouga asks but Kusakabe shakes his head causing both him and Tsuna to hang their heads.

"Regarding Rokudo Mukuro's movements, Sasagawa-shi would know more, seeing as he was part of Varia."

"That's right" Tsuna shoots up from his chair, looking at Ryohei. "It was because you received information from Mukuro that you went to Kyokuyo Land, right?"

"I heard the orders from. Mukuro to the Varia was quite one-sided." Ryohei states. "I trusted the instructions and followed them, but I have no idea of Mukuro's activities or his current location."

"All of his power to. Chrome was completely cut off." Bianchi states. "We must prepare for the worst-case scenario."

The younger Guardians all flinches at the Poison Scorpion's statement as Tsuna collapses back into his chair with wide eyes. "No way..." He mutters.

"Juudaime! We're talking about that persistent guy." Gokudera tells his boss. "He won't bite the dust that easily."

"Un..." Tsuna makes a small nod.

"That's right, Tsuna. Don't worry too much." Yamamoto cheers the brunette up.

"However, no matter what, there's no way Chrome will be joining the battle in five days." Reborn states.

"That's gonna hurt..." Ryohei states as he narrows his eyes.

"Don't worry about that. I'll fill in for Chrome." Lal states.

"There's no way we could let you do that." Viola says getting everyone's attention. "Right now, you're exhausted just from sitting down."

"Viola?" Kouga calls.

"What are you trying to say?" Lal questions her.

"Don't push yourself." Reborn continues from Viola. "One look at your face, I can tell your condition. Your body's in shambles from being exposed to the Non-Trinisette radiation."

"Non-Trinisette...?" Kouga and Tsuna thought.

Lal slams her hands on the table. "Shut up! Coming from the past, what could you know?!"

"I too felt the Non-Trinisette above ground when I first came here. Being reckless about this right now won't help us."

"However, the ones responsible for causing the Non-Trinisette are the Millefiore! If we don't defeat them, this world will never go back to normal!"

"Um well, on that matter..." Giannini nervously says. "We still haven't located the source of the Non-Trinisette radiation." He states and Lal glares at the mechanic. "While we do suspect some sort of connection with the Millefiore, there's no definite evidence."

"It's the same in our investigations." Kusakabe states.

"No! It's their doing!" Lal exclaims. "For Colonnello... Viper... even Skull... They were the ones who killed them!" She suddenly grunts in pain as she collapses off her seat.

"Lal Mirch!" Tsuna cries out.

"Are you all right?!" Giannini asks.

"Hurry and take her to a medical room." Bianchi says.

"Don't touch me! I can stand! Let me go!" Lal slaps Bianchi's hand away from her as she the CEDEF officer sits up.

"Just listen to us..."

"Don't push yourself. It'd be best to get a check-up."

"I'll go get a stretcher, okay?" Fuuta says as he goes to get one.

"I'll go prepare medical equipment." Giannini adds.

"Ruki, can you use your flames to numb out Lal's pain?" Kouga asks.

"I'll try." The girl nods and places her ringed finger at Lal as Ruki uses her Snow Flame.

"Sawada!" Ryohei calls out. "Regarding the operation in five days, now that you see the cruel state of our attack force altogether, I can guess what you're going to decide. I'll go and tell them to stop the operation."

"This is just an acute attack. It's nothing! Don't bother!" Lal shouts.

"Quit pushing yourself, Lal."

"So, Tsuna, do you want to cancel the operation?" Kouga asks.

"No, Let's do it." The brunette states with everyone look at each other before looking at Tsuna. "If we go to the enemy's hideout, not only we could find out how to return to the past, we could also get information about what happened to Mukuro. And then, we might also get information on the Non-Trinisette thing. But, I feel if we take out time for either, it might be too late..." All the older guardians ponder for a moment. "And, I don't want to stay in this place any longer, even if it's just a second."

"Juudaime..."

"Tsuna..."

"Tsuna-san..."

"Same goes for my friends from Namimori. Even Chrom and Lal Mirch. This sort of place... is totally unsuited for them!" Everyone smirks at the young brunette's speech, while he realizes what he had said. "Um... that's the impression I get, but..."

"Well said! You're the man, Sawada! I'm touched to the extreme!" Ryohei shouts.

"For a brat..." Lal grumbles.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Kouga speaks up as he leaves the room.

"R-Right!" Tsuna stutters as he swallows his Dying Will pills. "We only have five days left. We can't afford to waste any more time.

"Yes, sir!" Gokudera shouts.

"Of course." Yamamoto says.

"Let's do our best." Ruki says.

* * *

Even if he and Tsuna said all that, Kouga still has no idea what to do with his other swords as he stares intently at the six swords lying before him as he sits in the training room.

"From what Viola told me earlier, there has to be a clue as to why my buster sword split." He thought.

"But still they have odd shapes. There are even pairs too." Kouga mutters, looking at the two pair swords as one pair are mirrored long swords with one straight edge and one saw-toothed edge, with a long black hilt; as the other are identical mirror image dagger-like swords. They are single-edged, with a gear-like mechanism between the hilt. "But what most weird sword is this one." The black-haired teen picks up the thick metal sheet blade. "Even though this is a sword, why does this one only has two hilts." He tilts the sword a bit to inspect the two hilts before looking up and widens his eyes as he straightens the sword to see the 'V' groove on the back. "This groove... and two hilts... could it be...!" He picks up the first sword before looking straight at the blade before placing the metal sheet blade on it as the blade locks onto the main blade's front edge, covering it, and its own edge serves as the striking point for the assembled sword turning the construct from a symmetric shape to the distinctive Buster Sword appearance.

"It fits..." Kouga gasps before looking back at the remaining swords. "Then the rest too..."

He quickly places the two pairs into the main blade and once they are all assembled, Kouga widens his eyes a bit.

"T-This is..." He trails off before nodding to himself as he stands on his feet before trying out the sword with his finishing move, Omnislash. At first, it was going well until the very last second, Kouga is sending flying backward to the wall with a huge crash before falling to the ground as all six swords stab on the floor.

The door swings open as Viola and Ruki rush in. "Kou!" Viola shouts as she runs over to see the huge crater on the wall. "What did that come from?"

"Ite..." Kouga grumbles as he sits up from the rubble. "Damn that hurts..."

"Onii-sama!" Ruki shouts as she runs over to him. "Are you all right?!"

"Yeah... just barely..." The teen grunts.

Viola notices the slight burns on Kouga's sleeves. "Did you figured something out about your swords?"

"Yeah..." Kouga trails off. " But it's not complete yet, plus I need to balance out the flame and Mako at the same... time..." He stumbles down as he collapses to the floor with a thud.

"Onii-sama!" Ruki cries out.

"It's all right, Ru-ru. He passed out from exhaustion." Viola tells her. "But with the burnt sleeves on his shirt, it looks like he really figured out the secrets of his six swords."

* * *

When Kouga wakes up, both his sister and cousin are gone causing the teen to sighs as he walks around after exiting the room to hope to find the rest and thinking asking Kyoko if she knows where they might be.

He then notices Ruki and Viola at the door, peeking in with Yamamoto and Reborn. "What are they doing?"

"Oh, Kouga-san." Tsuna calls out behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just ask them what they are doing." He tells him pointing at the rest. The four notices the two as they immediately move away, much to their confusion, but Kouga then feels a huge spike in energy in front of them. "Move, Tsuna!" He rushes him back as a huge blast of Storm flames blasts through the wall behind them. Kouga looks back to the wall completely destroyed with a huge hole from the blast.

"Yosh, I've figured out how to complete the Sistema CAI..." Gokudera's voice sighs. "All that's left... is how to explain this little guy to Juudaime." Kouga peeps through the smoke to see GOkudera all bruised all over, but on the bomber's head was a cat scratching all over his head.

* * *

A/N: There something I forgot to add from the last chapter. If all of you are wondering how to get into the poll, this is the link: quiz/12079107/KHR-Filler-arcs


End file.
